The Unexpected Mistress of Visions
by AngelsandDouchebags
Summary: Thariya was an unusual young woman from the town of Aldburg situated in Rohan. Following a terrible event she was given a second chance in life, blessed by the Valar to become Nauth Herdir: a Mind Master with the ability to influence thoughts and witness visions of the future. It is her destiny to fight the war against Sauron as she falls in with the fellowship [Legolas, OC]
1. Chapter 1 - A Heartbreaking Start

**A/N: *takes a deep breath* I've been a LOTR fan for years and have finally plucked up the courage to write a fanfiction! I've just completed my Hobbit one which is set Post-BOFA and is a Kili/OC if you're interested. This will be set during the events that take place in the book/film but I've included a few original concepts and ideas I hope you will like. It is an adventure story primarily but it is also a romance with Legolas.**

 **Disclaimer: This will probably be the only one you see but I do not own any of Tolkien's characters, settings or plot, only my OC and my plot line. Nauth Herdir and their integration into Middle Earth history is my original idea.**

 **I don't want to give too much away I just hope this first chapter is intriguing enough! If people show interest I will upload the other chapters.**

 **\- Angels and Douchebags.**

Aldburg was a hill fort, a human settlement situated just south of Edoras. It was a peaceful place that did trade with the main city and was protected by the good King Theoden and his men. But they couldn't foresee everything that was to come. Not the downfall of the peaceful people and not the triggering of events caused by a young Hobbit setting foot outside his homeland or a young woman making a life changing decision.

No you see, Thariya wasn't aware of any of this. She had no indication of the ill events fated to take place in her village as she walked down to the marketplace to buy food. She did not have the appearance of the fair people of Aldburg which they did not let her forget. No one was unkind to her but they did not fully accept her either.

She was an unusually tall woman with raven black hair, and unusual brown coloured skin with dark soulful eyes. She was an odd woman the people of Aldburg thought, she was always believed to be one of the Haradrim, men of the south. Always keeping her appearance covered, lest people treat her different.

She had no knowledge of her parents or any family. She was raised by a kind old man whose name was Rohir.

Rohir was minding his own business tending to his fields for the day. As the sun was setting he found a darker skinned baby wrapped in cloth crying at his front door, being the kind man he was he took her in and raised her as his own no matter what others thought; not even giving a second thought to the strange appearance of the baby.

The sun was shining brightly as Thariya was returning from the market, purchasing meat and vegetables for her special meal tonight.

It was Rohir's birthday and she wanted to treat the man to a lavish dinner because of all the years in which he put towards her life.

She took the longer path home, passing by the stables where her beloved Fréaláf resided. He was a dark brown coloured horse with a white stripe down the centre of his face and like all horses in Rohan, he had an extremely strong bond with his rider. Thariya was not Rohan by blood but it was were her heart belonged. She climbed into his pen as the horse trotted towards her nuzzling against her face.

"Fréaláf, my good boy." She whispered revealing a juicy red apple that the horse happily munched on. Whilst the people in her town were friendly she had no friends besides her horse. Whom she justified was more intelligent then he seemed and more accepting than the people of Rohan.

"I know I haven't ridden you for so long my friend. Tomorrow I promise." She smiled softly at the horse stroking his mane, whose eyes seemed to light up.

After a short while she entered the small hut they both resided in, she started a wooden fire and cooked the chicken until it was roasted, adding rosemary which was Aldburg's signature spice for trade with Edoras and other Rohirric settlements.

She prepared the meal and set the table so that all was ready for Rohir's arrival as the sun set. She wiped the sweat off her brow and rolled down her sleeves trying to look presentable for her surrogate father.

Sure enough the wooden door creaked open and the door frame darkened with the appearance of an elderly man.

"Father." Thariya smiled as the man stopped to look at the table.

"What's this?" He asked taken aback as he began to clean up his face. There was a cacophony of voices and sounds outside which was unusual for the usually peaceful hill fort.

"Twenty four years ago to this day you took in a small baby who had no one in the world and raised her as your own, this is her way of saying thank you." Thariya said confidently smiling.

"My dear this is wonderful." Rohir gave her a rare smile as he came and wrapped the young girl in his arms.

"My life was blessed when I found you on the door and I have had the pleasure of watching you grow up into this beautiful young woman." He finished smiling widely at her.

"I still do not know what my purpose is." Thariya felt tears prickling in her eyes. She had always struggled with her identity, not knowing where she came from or what was her destination? Well that troubled her.

"You have a long life ahead of you child, I have no doubt you will find your way in this world." He smiled reassuringly wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Let me clean up then we shall eat this wonderful dinner." Rohir grinned as Thariya returned a smile.

The clamouring outside the village had grown stronger and there were panicked shouts. The two gave each other a look before Rohir started towards the door.

"Father!" Thariya called out afraid.

"It is alright Thariya, I am just going to see. Please stay indoors." He instructed kindly as she nodded.

Rohir left Thariya alone with her thoughts, her usual calm and collective demeanor had been replaced by irreversible worry. When he did not return after a few minutes Thariya began pacing furiously across the hut. She wanted to investigate but he had told her to stay.

Suddenly a blood curdling scream erupted from the village and that was when Thariya suspected something was truly wrong. She threw on her cloak around the worn tunic and took up her father's sword around her waist, though it was heavy and she did not know how to wield it. Retrieving her courage, she held the sword out in front of her and pushed the door open. Her blood ran cold at the sight in front of her.

The settlement was on fire, crops and livestock were burning along with the village. Men, women and children were screaming and frantically running for their lives. Thariya was pulled into the fray, running to find the man she was looking for.

"Father!" She shouted into the darkness but her voice would not carry. Men were appearing from all directions cutting down villagers in their path. Thariya was frozen, she had never seen such senseless violence. And blood. So much blood from her neighbours and people she had grown up with.

She began retching on the side of the huts, as her stomach gave way. Once emptied, her legs were weakened and she tried to find the strength to search for her father once more.

"Rohir!" She shouted but before she could go further, a firm hand yanked her hair down, as she fell backwards onto the grassy plain.

"Well look who we have here boys." The man above her had long black hair and rotten yellow teeth. He gave her a toothy smile as she tried to scramble away, but another man held her legs down.

"Let me go! Father! Father!" She screamed hoping someone would hear, but there was no one around her. Curiously the screams had stopped, that was when dread crept into her heart.

"You're a feisty one aren't you? Skin as black as night." The wild man licked his lips.

"Don't touch me you filth." She spat angrily in the man's face with tears blurring her vision.

"You bitch! Look around we have slaughtered your village, no one you care about is alive and now it's your turn." The men laughed around her as the wild man grinned evily.

So Thariya's fate was decided, she was to die alone by these evil men. She closed her eyes and whimpered in fear. The cold metal knife piercing her flesh, caused her to let out an unearthly scream and she fell to darkness.

…

 _"Thariya.."_

She was dead. She knew she was dead, it was dark all around her, she felt where the icy touch of the blade had invaded her skin and looked around the lifeless void.

 _"Thariya.."_

But there was that voice again, pulling her towards a small light that had begun appearing at the edge of her vision. She gasped as she was suddenly standing in the middle of a clearing.

There were silver trees around her with golden hues and shimmering flowers growing all over. She was standing on bright green grass in a small clearing where there was a stream. Thariya was suddenly aware of her dry throat and ran to the stream gulping the water hungrily. The water was clear and on the sandy riverbed were jewels unlike anything she had ever seen.

She took in the surroundings once more. She was sure she was dead, the last thing she could remember were the evil men.

"I'm dead." Her voice was devoid of all joy and shuddering in fear

"Not quite." A voice filled with mirth replied.

Her confusion only increased when a bright golden light appeared on one side of the clearing, causing her to shield her eyes. The light shimmered and metamorphosised into a figure. Thariya opened her eyes carefully lest she be blinded.

He had transformed into a tall looking man basking in a golden glow. He took the appearance of a handsome blonde haired man with muscular features that seemed to tower over the trees. Thariya was suddenly very afraid and began to back away from the figure who held out an arm towards her.

"W-Who I mean what are you?" She asked incredulously as the magical being stopped his advances towards her.

"I am Irmo and I welcome you to the Gardens of Lorien. Please do not be afraid child." The man inclined his head politely.

"I-Irmo?" Thariya stammered walking slowly towards the being but keeping her distance.

"You mean you are one of the Valar?" Her shock was evident as she felt weak legged and sat on the grass.

"You know of me?" He raised an eyebrow shocked of her knowledge.

"I was a voracious reader. It was rare to have such an elvish book in our town. You mean to tell me you are Lorien? Master of Visions and Dreams?" Thariya checked feeling less afraid and more confident.

"I am impressed one of the Atani has so much knowledge of the Valar." Lorien nodded smiling slightly.

"If you are Irmo and I am in the gardens, it means that I am dead?" Thariya held her breath seeing the Valar's face fall slightly.

"In a manner of speaking. Your body is dying in Aldburg but I rescued your soul so that we may talk." Lorien said gravely.

"You want to talk to me? What for?" Thariya was baffled.

"I want to return you to your body alive." Lorien stated.

Thariya paled at his words and was trouble comprehending her surroundings and the events taking place.

"B-But why me? I'm no one special." Thariya contemplated. Lorien smiled fondly at the young woman in front of her.

"My dear haven't you felt your whole life, that you were meant to serve a higher purpose?" Lorien gently probed and his suspicions were confirmed upon seeing Thariya's face in realisation.

"In the second age, after the banishment of Morgoth his servants still remained faithful to him. His most powerful ally was a maiar named Sauron. He was a cunning and powerful magician who despised the world of men which ultimately led to the downfall of the Kingdom of Numenor." Lorien began telling the story as Thariya was captured by this new knowledge.

"Along with wizards who stood for the free people of middle earth, the Valar granted special mortals the ability to glimpse into the future."

Thariya's eyes widened in awe and shock. There was a lot more to the world than her small life in Aldburg and beyond the world of men. There were numerous races living separately unknown to each other. And this rich history behind Middle Earth.

"Nauth Herdirs they were called. Which translated to 'Mind Master' in Sindarin." Lorien explained.

"Sindarin?" Thariya felt strangely calm despite the situation.

"Language of the elves. These Nauth Herdirs amongst having visions were able to read minds, see memories and thoughts, dreams and even manipulate minds of others. I was charged with choosing these individuals at the beginning of creation, special souls who radiated light." Lorien closed his eyes briefly in fond memory.

"What happened?" Thariya dared to ask causing the Valar's expression to become grim.

"Sauron hunted them. He tortured and killed many Nauth Herdirs and those not strong enough were manipulated and used as weapons to try and wipe out the world of men." Lorien finished as he saw the young woman trembling before him.

"What does this have to do with me?" Thariya all but whispered already knowing the answer.

"I think you know my dear." Lorien gave her a sad smile.

"You are destined to do great things, I do not have the gift of foresight but you will have a big part to play in the war to come. If that be your choice." Lorien finished looking at her expectantly.

"The war?" Her eyes widened as she remembered the killing in her village. A war had significantly greater consequences.

"Yes my dear, the time has come where Sauron the Deciever has returned to power. A shadow grows in the East and the free peoples of Middle Earth will have to make a stand." Lorien's voice was ringing throughout the garden.

Thariya thought on his words for a moment. She was not prepared for a war, she couldn't even save her father at the hands of a man. What could she do against a dark lord?

"I have a choice?" She asked shocked as the Valar nodded.

"Yes, either you accept your fate as Nauth Herdir and I return you to your body. But at a cost, you will not be able to communicate with words. However in time, as your abilities developed you would be able to speak to others using your mind."

"Or, I will allow your soul to find its way to the halls of Mandos." His gaze bore into her own.

Thariya let in a sharp intake of breath. She would be allowed to live her life but she would never talk again. Her heart suddenly pained as she clutched her chest in realisation. Her village was burnt down. Her father gone. There was nothing left for her on middle earth.

"This is the price of returning your soul to your body when it has been so badly damaged. Unfortunately taking away your ability to speak so that the rest of you may live." Lorien smiled sadly.

She considered all he had said with doubt, but then she remembered her father's words. She was being given a second chance, blessed with a new life. Her father believed she was destined for a greater purpose and she would find her sense of purpose and make a difference in the world. With new resolve she looked back up at the Valar staring intently at her.

"I choose my destiny. I choose to be a Nauth Herdir." She said with determination.

"A brave choice indeed." A wide smile broke out on Lorien's face glad she had not chosen the easy way out. _Special indeed._ He makes to himself.

"But a word of caution dear one." His face turned serious.

"You are not forbidden to love or choose companionship with whomever you wish. But the connections you make, they can be used against you, once you use your gift Sauron will be hunting you and he will also be connected to your mind and know of the people you care for. Which is why traditionally Nauth Herdirs do not enter into courtship or marry, as other races are reluctant of the dangers." Lorien warned her.

All Thariya could do was nod stiffly trying to digest everything the magical being had told her.

"I'm ready." She breathed out.

"I will ensure your body returns to a safe place so you may start your journey. Be wary of who you trust." Lorien advised.

"A safe place?" She asked.

"Close your eyes dear one." His voice soothed her as her eyelids fluttered close she was sent off into a state of limbo then disappeared from the gardens.

"Hmm." Lorien looked thoughtfully at the spot the woman had just been sitting.

"What is it my love?" A musical voice tinkled from behind him.

Lorien glanced and saw his wife approaching to sit beside him. She was clad in her grey cloak but beautiful nonetheless, her silver aura complimenting his golden one. Her words already healing his worries and fears.

"Nothing, I just have a feeling about this one. Her fate is tied to the fate of the one ring. It will be interesting to see how she fares in her new life." Lorien mused.

"I have healed her body of it's wounds and have placed it close to Rivendell. The elves should find her soon." Estë replied gently touching her husband's hand.

"Yes, it is best not to return her to the site of so much death. But I am afraid that is what now lies ahead of the young Nauth Herdir." Lorien's eyes darkened.

"Don't be so quick to despair Irmo. Her choice has already begun to change the events that are to come." Estë reassured her husband.

"Yes but for good or bad, that remains to be seen. The choices she makes, will change the fate of the world."

…..

"Elladan what is it?" Elrohir spotted his twin identifying a black substance smeared across the rocks.

"Orc blood." He spat with disgust as the younger brother joined him.

"It seems the guards were right, they had found a single orc roaming near the border and slain it immediately." Elladan mused.

"It was wise of father to send us to investigate." Elrohir looked to his brother before wandering to a nearby rock.

"Indeed. Though it was needless, we will return to Imladris with good news." Elladan sighed relieved.

"Perhaps we ought to take the secret passage back home, just as a precaution?" Elrohir suggested as his brother agreed.

"Wise words Elrohir though I am shocked they appeared from your mouth." Elladan smirked at the younger as they began walking towards the entrance to the hidden passage.

"Well you cannot blame me I follow example." Elrohir grinned ducking from a swing made from the older brother.

"I think Estel is the wisest of us." Elladan said thoughtfully.

"Yes it is strange despite him being a mortal man." Elrohir agreed.

"And very much younger." Elladan finished.

"And besotted with our dear sister." He grinned at Elladan who rolled his eyes.

Both twins were close to one another despite their constant bickering. They were beloved by their father Lord Elrond and younger sister Arwen Undomiel. Known as fierce warriors and renowned in Rivendell for their quick wit and master pranks which no one escaped from.

Aragorn or Estel as he was known in Imladris, was the victim of their pranks but having grown up with the brothers he was immune and had developed a great friendship with the twins. And an even greater love for their sister.

As warriors who had seen the horrors of battle they were prepared for most situations, but none prepared them from what they saw next.

"Elladan, what _is that_?" Elrohir walked towards the passage and gestured to the obstruction.

"That my dear brother, is a mortal woman." Elladan remained calm despite his surprise.

Suddenly the woman's body convulsed and shot up as she gasped for air breathing deeply. She scrambled to her feet and waved her sword at the two newcomers, not knowing if they were friend or foe.

"Who are you? What do you want?" She willed her body to speak but no sound came out. She let out a deep sigh remembering the deal she had made.

The elven brothers remained unfazed by her threats and more curious as to her appearance. Darker skinned woman were uncommon this far north and she also had a tall stature for a mortal woman.

"My lady you are in the valley of Imladris, the home of Lord Elrond." Elladan replied with an amused face.

She gaped silently at the elves unable to speak pointing towards her mouth. This was going to be harder than she thought, she signed watching the confused faces of the elves.

"Maybe she's hungry?" Elrohir whispered to Elladan who simply shrugged.

"You are in the valley of the elves." Elrohir replied calmly.

"Now we ask, who are you?" The younger brother stepped forward as Elladan eyed him with interest.

She flailed her arms in desperation trying to communicate but she had no knowledge of how to. If only she had parchment and ink to write with.

"Why doesn't she answer?" Elrohir turned to Elladan who studied her.

"I do not think she can speak Sindarin." Elladan glanced at her.

Her village had just been massacred, she was the sole survivor and had just been brought back to life by a Valar. She didn't know who to trust. But seeing the calm demeanor of these elves and the way they kept their weapons sheathed, she felt as though they may yet be trustworthy. She slowly lowered her weapon and sheathed it back into her belt.

"My lady, I am Elladan and this is my brother Elrohir. We are the sons of Lord Elrond." Elladan tried a different approach speaking Weston, trying to calm the mortal down. Thariya seeing their introduction thought they meant no harm.

"Brother it's not a matter of her not answering, I think she has the inability to speak." Elladan said softly.

"She's a mute?" Elrohir whispered as his brother nodded.

"My lady are you able to speak?" Elladan probed the question.

Thariya shook her head eagerly happy they finally understood; but she felt herself succumb to the darkness and her body crumpled to the ground, as she lay unmoving.

The twin elves made their way swiftly to her as Elrohir checked her wrist.

"She is breathing." He sighed with relief.

"Well this is an interesting turn of events." Elladan smirked his eyes fixated on the young woman unconscious on the ground.

"I am sure father will be equally curious to learn of her story."

 **A/N: How was that for a first chapter?**

 **Irmo = Lorien who was the valar in charge of visions and dreams. I'll be using the names interchangeably. The garden of Lorien is in Valinor (the undying lands) where elves go when they fade.**

 **Este = his wife and she was the valar of healing and rest.**

 **Nauth Herdir = literally translates to Mind Master in Sindarin.**

 **I may continue to include them in this story! Just assume when the elves talk to each other they are speaking Sindarin and when they talk to Thariya it's in Westron (English).**


	2. Chapter 2 - The Valley of Imladris

**A/N: hey everyone. I'm pleased with the response from the last chapter so I have the second one ready for you! I'm really enjoying putting Elladan and Elrohir in the story and their role won't end when the book storyline starts, I have intentions to keep them in so stay tuned for that! This chapter is more of a filler for her to get used to Rivendell and introducing her to characters.**

 **Just wanted to clarify that Thariya's skin colour is basically the colour of a Pakistani woman, just for your visualisation.**

 **So this story is basically dedicated to my sister (if she see this) and Thariya is half based of her and half based on my imagination. So I hope she reads this and I have a feeling she may post reviews under different names xD**

 **Thank you to everyone who followed and favourited my story: Mythical locust, Dreamy-Girl2016, Tibblets, eragon95159, Kalniczanka, ValeriaEpicMomo, DarkAngel2581. You guys are awesome.**

 **I'm so glad for the people who took the time to review! It means a lot and is a great motivator to write more:**

 **Tibblets: Thank you for finding my story! I hope I make it interesting enough.**

 **Shetan20: thank you I'm glad you're enjoying it!**

 **Bitch123: *looks suspiciously at username* your enthusiasm is amazing! Keep reading my story... You sound familiar..**

 **Sorry for the long A/N. Please enjoy!**

 **\- Angels and Douchebags**

"She's certainly not as light as she looks." Elladan huffed. The twin elves were walking through the narrow passage back to their home, but carrying the mortal woman proved this to be a challenge.

Despite being physical creatures of great strength and agility, Elladan was finding it difficult to manoeuvre Thariya in the tight passage of rock.

"Which is why you should spend less time conversing with elleths and more time training." Elrohir grinned at his brother's misfortune.

"Would you like to take my place?" He posed the question to Elrohir who quickly shook his head.

"Are we sure we should even take her to father?" Elrohir felt unnerved by the presence of this strange woman.

"Of course. He'll know what to do." Elladan said with strong resolve.

"Besides I do not think she poses a threat." He gazed softly at the peaceful young woman in his arms.

They emerged from the narrow passage of rocks, which opened into a ledge and led down to a flowing river below. There was a bridge connecting the ledge to the large stone structure carved into the side of the valley. Perfectly hidden from enemies yet it was an utterly breathtaking sight. The backdrop consisted of the valley with flowing water falling from above into the building.

"Ahh, home." Elladan smiled at the familiarity as both brothers crossed the bridge and into Rivendell where the elven guard awaited.

"Where is our father?" Elrohir inquired in Sindarin to a few younger members of the guard who were stood in the courtyard.

"My lord, he is in Lady Arwen's chambers." The guard replied confidently before his eyes settled on the unconscious woman in Elladan's arms.

"Who is that?" His eyes roamed over her dark appearance in surprise and curiosity.

"That is what we desire to find out." Elladan replied thoughtfully.

"Thank you Roslíndon, make sure Brethil relieves you at sunset, no doubt he will forget whislt engaging in another drinking game." Elladan smiled fondly at the thought of his friend.

"Of course my Lord." Roslíndon smirked.

The twin brothers walked down carven stone corridors which depicted paintings of old battles of history. Great and terrible wars of the first age they had studied in their youth. Those were stories of old, but whispers in the east of an old foe were beginning to take form. Sauron the deciever was returning to power.

"I will find father. You find a guest room to take her to." Elrohir instructed his brother as he raced off in another direction.

Elladan took the woman to one of their spare rooms and placed her on the bed, feeling something unusual radiate off her body. It seemed.. magical. Perhaps this young woman was s conjurer or magician off sorts.

"Nín red," Elladan turned around at the sound of the deeper older voice, as his father followed by his sister and brother entered the room hurriedly, eager to meet this woman.

Lord Elrond studied the young woman's clothing and dishevelled appearance. He placed a hand over her forehead and closes his eyes, face contorting.

"Adar," Elrond's youngest child placed a hand on his forearm before his face returned to normal, then his eyes opened in surprise.

"She is from Rohan, and has suffered greatly at the hands of men. There is a strange magic coming from her." Elrond stated his hand hovering over her body as he muttered healing words.

"We found her at the entrance to the Hidden Passage, she was attempting to converse with us but she was unable to." Elrohir explained to his father who took in his words.

"She is mute?" Elrond looked towards his younger son.

"We believe so. You feel the magic too?" Elladan asked relieved he wasn't imagining it.

"This is most unusual." Elrond muttered to himself.

"Yes. I can feel it too." Elrond replied not taking his eyes off the woman. He rolled her sleeve back and caught the sight of familiar black marking inside of her wrist.

"Impossible." Elrond's eyes widened in surprise.

"What is it?" Elrohir asked even more confused than before.

"She is a Nauth Herdir." Elrond studied the mark.

It was an intricate patterns of black swirls which interconnected and intersected with one another. It was to identify the being as a Nauth Herdir.

"I thought they were legend." Arwen spoke softly.

"They were believed to have been hunted by Sauron, leaving none alive. It seems the Valar have chosen this young woman for a special task." Elrond mused taking a step back.

"Father you can't surely mean-" Elrohir gasped.

"Yes I am afraid so. Her fate is also tied to the fate of the one ring. But the part she has to play is unknown. Meanwhile we must keep her here for her own safety and ours. She will discover the extent of her abilities soon enough." Elrond began walking away from the room.

"Come, let her rest."

…...

Thariya woke up panicked and began searching for her sword. She looked around and found her in a small room with a bed and wardrobe. Beside her was a beautiful young elf who was wiping her arms and legs which were caked in blood and dirt. She looked down at her clothing but instead found a pale white gown covering her body.

But where was her tunic? And her sword? She began scrambling from the bed to find it before a soft voice spoke from beside her.

"Calm yourself child." The Elf-maiden spoke in a strange language causing Thariya to look at her in alarm.

"I apologize. You do not speak Sindarin." The woman smiled slightly speaking in the common tongue.

Thariya simply shook her head then her eyes saddened. She could not speak any tongue now. Thariya looked around the room and by her nightstand table was parchment with ink. She calmed slightly, it seemed the two elves who had found her must have explained the situation to the Lord of this land.

She scribbled down question handing it to the elleth.

"My brothers found you three days ago at our borders and you have been in the care of a Lord Elrond since." The elf replied calmly and rinsed the cloth into the basin sufficient her work was done.

Thariya's eyes widened in surprise as she remembered Lorien's words. He placed her with people she could trust.

Where am I? Who are you? She wrote.

The elleth smiled at her gently and placed a hand on her forearm, immediately calming the startled woman.

"I am Arwen, Lord Elrond's daughter. And you are in the Valley of Imladris, the Last Homely House East of the sea." She smiled kindly as Thariya took in her surroundings.

Rivendell?

"Yes I believe that is what it is known as in the common tongue." Arwen eyed the woman curiously.

I was asleep for three days? she scribbled.

"It seems as though your body was damaged and needed time to heal. Though it seems you are much better. I will inform my father you are awake. And someone will bring food up to you soon. Later I suspect he would very much like to meet you." Arwen's eyes twinkled at Thariya who was still confused but appeared to be much calmer.

"I will check on you later." Arwen squeezed her hands smiling before leaving the room.

Thariya stretched her arms over her head, as the sleeves dropped she saw a flash of black. Inspecting her wrist she found a strange black marking, an intricate pattern.

Well this is new. She mused.

Thariya swung her legs over the side of the soft bed with the silk sheets. This was admittedly more luxury than she was used to, she smiled fingering the material thinking about how much Rohir would've enjoyed it.

Rohir. Her mouth gaped open in horror as she remembered what has transpired. Her settlement had been destroyed and none left alive. She felt truly alone and allowed herself to pour her emotions out and cry for the first time.

After a short while she decided she would not allow their deaths to be in vain, she would use this second chance and practise her abilities so that she could help. Whatever it is she was supposed to help with.

Thariya got up and walked around the room until she saw a dark grey tunic and leggings on one chair with a pair of boots. Satisfied the clothes fit and were comfortable she sat on the bed waiting for food.

A young blonde haired elleth came into the room and shyly dropped the tray of food onto the table smiling at her. Thariya inspected the bread and fruit and was glad her meal was light. She was eager to escape the room and quickly scarfed down the meal. She took the parchment and ink knowing she would need to use it.

She opened the door and walked down the corridor coming to a courtyard where whole manner of elves were going about their daily business. A mixture of elves and elleths all had their eyes fixated on Thariya and muttered to themselves.

Feeling embarrassed by the attention she drew to herself, she found herself running up a set of stone stairs then entering an open room. She looked out towards the edge and caught a glimpse of the when valley, there was a gentle stream of water running around the open room and the golden sunlight was hanging low in the sky.

"Beautiful isn't it." Thariya spun around at the new voice.

Frightened by the appearance of the male elf, she backed away until her feet were on the edge of the outlooking room. He was taller than the others and older but no doubt his face was youthful for his age. He held an air of authority but his tone was friendly, conversational and he looked familiar...

Thariya nodded feeling at ease as he posed no threat. The new elf walked towards her and stood beside looking over the beautiful valley.

"I hope you feel at ease in my home and you are welcome to stay as long as possible." The male elf turned towards her.

Oh. Her mouth dropped slightly in realisation as she realised this was her host. Remembering her manners she dropped into an awkward curtsey blushing.

"There is no need for that my dear. My sons found you at the border collapsed and brought you here at once." Lord Elrond smiled fondly at the young woman.

Ah, she nodded realising why he had looked so familiar. She pulled out the parchment and ink pot to scribble a message.

I thank you for your hospitality Lord Elrond, I feel as though I must explain myself before you allow me to stay.

She handed the paper to Lord Elrond.

"You are most welcome and please there is no need to explain, I already know who you are." Elrond reassured studying the reactions of the young woman.

She turned her head sharply to look at the elf in shock.

"Nauth Herdirs were our allies in the second age, before Sauron the deciever hunted them down." His eyes darkened briefly.

Is this a mark of Nauth Herdirs? She wrote, showing the pattern on her wrist. Elrond nodded.

"I do not doubt the Valar have sent you for a higher purpose, until we know what that is you are welcome to stay. My daughter has expressed an interest to teach you Sindarin." Elrond smiled looking distant.

"So at least you may understand the language of the elves. My sons have also offered to teach you to fight with a weapon, if that is what you wish." Elrond continued.

Thariya looked surprised and couldn't help but smile widely at the generosity and kindness of these particular elves. She had heard some elves were greedy and did not care for the lives of mortals. Rumours of the Elven King of Mirkwood indicated he was a proud and secretive elf, he did not venture beyond his own Kingdom.

She paled at the thought of what would happen if he had found her instead. No doubt she would be prisoner.

She turned her attention back to Elrond and nodded eagerly flashing him a grin.

"I knew a Nauth Herdir before you." Elrond said after a period of silence, Thariya's eyes widened as she made gestures.

"Her name was Lina. She aided me and my kin at a time of great peril. The great battle against Sauron, she foresaw the events of Islidur when he cut the one ring from the enemy's hand. She saw that Isildur did not intend to destroy the ring. So together we marched to Mount Doom but Sauron reached her before I could help." Elrond finished with a wistful look as Thariya felt scared.

What if she wasn't able to help those when they needed her the most? What if she couldn't complete her task?

"Please do not fret Thariya. I will teach you to open your mind so you may be more receptive to your abilities and how to control your powers." Elrond reassured but she only felt more unsettled.

"But do not worry about that for now, rest today and we may begin tomorrow." Elrond have her a friendly pat on the shoulder before leaving her alone with her thoughts.

…...

An hour later she had left the open room and pondered on her conversation with Elrond. She ran down the courtyard seeing it was empty except for a few guards. He had invited her to eat dinner in the main hall but she was nervous to say the least.

She had never spent any time with the elves and though they attempted to be polite and gracious, they could not help but stare at this strange mortal woman with brown skin. She lingered outside the wooden doors where laughter rang out. There were two elven guards with spears standing outside, but they paid no attention to her. Just as she preferred.

Every time she had gained the courage to open the doors she shrunk back, worried of judgment. She was weary of the elves, confused as to what her future held and sad. Sad about the death of her people and that she was alone.

"You are not alone.." A faint voice whispered in her head. She whipped around trying to find the source of the noise. The courtyard was dark and empty and there was no one around but the guards.

Her surroundings quickly disappeared as she felt herself transported to a wonderful familiar silver-golden clearing with trees surrounding them.

"But how?" She wondered then quickly placed a hand over her mouth. She spoke? How could she speak in here?

"You are in my gardens once more, Thariya." A voice said amused as she turned around to face the magical Valar.

"Lorien!" She exclaimed pleased to see him.

"How is it that I can speak?" She enquired.

"Well how to put this my dear, I am actually talking to you inside your mind." Lorien smiled.

"So this is in my head?" She asked.

"Am I still in Rivendell?"

"Yes you are, your soul has found its way to my gardens. This was a gift of the Naufh Herdirs. Why have you reached out to me child?" Lorien asked gently.

"I didn't." She stated.

"I could sense your troubles, with your heightened senses you unconsciously reached out." Lorien explained.

"I can do that?" She wondered incredulously.

"Yes." He chuckled.

"You are not alone Thariya. There are friends for you in Imladris, trust in them and you will find your place."

He placed a golden hand on her shoulder and she was transported back into the Rivendell courtyard.

….

"Brother, I bested you fair and square." A voice rounded the corner.

"Elrohir we both know as the oldest I am the better archer." The other voice was filled with mirth.

They are speaking westron. Thariya noted as two handsome young elves came into view. They had light brown hair which flowed down to their waists. Sapphire blue eyes which were framed by chiseled faces.

Lord Elrond's sons! She exclaimed feeling nervous about how suspicious she must have looked lingering outside the main hall.

"While that may be true.." Elrohir's voice trailed off as he eyed the mortal woman in front of them.

"Lady Thariya," he bowed respectfully as they walked towards her. She returned a bow of her own and smiled sheepishly at the twins.

"What are you doing out here?" Elladan enquired seeing her reluctance to enter the hall.

She rubbed her abdomen and pointed to her mouth hoping to send the message. The twins understood and grinned at her. Walking towards the door, they turned around and saw Thariya's reluctance to follow.

"Have courage Lady Thariya." Elladan winked cheekily as he realised her shyness. Her dark cheeks turned red slightly as she tried to hide in embarrassment.

"It's alright my lady, we will be happy to sit and eat with you." Elrohir grinned at Thariya causing her to smile back.

She walked forwards as they held the door open for her and entered the hall. The chatter died down as the elves turned towards her staring at this strange mortal. After a few moments they turned back to their eating and merriment but she could still feel eyes linger. There was beautiful music played by a pretty elleth on a harp as life filled the hall, causing Thariya to look away in self-consciousness.

Elladan and Elrohir unaware of her internal turmoil, led her to an empty table seemingly reserved for people of importance. The table was filled with vegetables, fruit, bread and fish causing Thariya's stomach to grumble once more.

Elladan smirked and watched as she plated her food.

"I have never seen a lady eat that much before." He commented drawing the attention of the woman. Thariya scribbled down something on the parchment.

Well I am not a lady. Please call me Thariya.

She looked shyly at Elladan feeling more at ease with the elves.

"Very well Thariya." Elladan smiled.

"If you do not mind me asking what is your age?" The other twin probed.

Don't you know it is rude to ask a lady her age?

She smirked upon seeing his reaction as he chuckled.

"I thought you were not a lady." Elladan challenged causing Thariya to shrug.

I am twenty four.

"Ah so young!" Elrohir exclaimed causing Thariya to roll her eyes.

"Practically a baby elleth." Elladan cooed as she slapped his arm.

By the looks of it you two must be young too. What are your ages? She wrote.

"2879." They replied in unison. Thariya's mouth hung open in shock causing the twins to laugh.

SO OLD? She wrote in large letters.

"Old? Thariya we are considered young." Elladan laughed loudly.

"If you think we are old, consider how old our father is." Elrohir glanced over to the Lord of Rivendell who was conversing with other elves.

I have much to learn. It slipped my mind elves are immortal. She wrote admittedly.

"Yes you do. And theoretically we are." Elladan nodded causing Thariya to look at him questioningly.

"Elves cannot die of age but can be slain in battle and can die of grief." He explained further.

Of grief? That is indeed sad. Thariya wrote.

"Let us speak of happier times." Elladan shrugged.

Yes I believe your father said you are willing to train me?

"Yes, we will be happy to teach you. But whilst my brother is a good archer I am the better swordsman." Elrohir smirked.

"Please excuse my brother for he lies." Elladan bickered.

"That orc patrol outside Lothlorien. How many was it that I killed? Ah yes it was 25. Elrohir I believe you had 24." Elladan puffed out his chest.

She looked between the twins with an amused expression.

You counted your kills? What were you doing there?

"Just to prove who is a better warrior. Which Elladan would deny, but it is me. 25 was the number of my kills." Elrohir smirked at his brother.

"We were visiting our mother's parents. Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn." They answered her question.

"However I think Marchwarden Haldir would disagree." He chuckled causing Elladan to do the same. Thariya looked between them feeling lost in the conversation.

"You know of the woods of Lothlorien?" Elladan asked as she nodded.

"Well Haldir the elf is Marchwarden, he leads all the patrols and is in charge of the forces there. He is a formidable warrior, dare I even say he is as good as Elrohir and I." Elladan smiled slyly.

"Possibly better." Elrohir quipped as Thariya smiled in understanding.

"However he does need some more joy in his life. He walks around Lothlorien with a wooden tree trunk up his behind." Elrohir stated causing Thariya to spit out some food.

"I think Estel will be returning from his trip North soon." Elrohir forked some of the lettuce leaves and placed them in his mouth.

"Ah yes, it will be good to have him back. I have missed his conversation." Elladan smiled at the thought of his friend. He glanced at Thariya who looked lost again.

"Estel is our close friend. He is a mortal man and was raised here in Rivendell with his mother. He is a kind hearted and brave man, you will meet him soon." Elladan smiled apologetically.

He sounds wonderful. It will be nice to meet someone else of my race. Thariya wrote.

"Don't go getting too attached, he is deeply in love with our sister." Elrohir joked.

But he is mortal?!

"Well we can't choose who we love. I know Arwen has already pledged herself to Aragorn and when elves mate we mate for life. Father is not too thrilled about it but Arwen has chosen a mortal life." Elladan said quietly.

That is indeed true love, leaving her immortality for a man. Thariya said wistfully.

"You are from Rohan are you not?" Elladan mused as he continued eating.

Thariya froze nodding stiffly, for her the grief was still too near. She had visions of the village burning around her. Men, women and children being massacred, the blood staining the soil.

"I apologise Thariya. I am sorry for you loss." Elladan immediately became serious as he watched her expression contort in pain. He gave her a kind gaze. She smiled and shook her head.

Let us just move on. She wrote and smiled encouragingly at the Elf-lords.

"So can you read minds? I have heard some Nauth Herdirs have the ability." Elrohir changed the subject.

I do not know what I can or can't do. I don't even know my powers yet. Thariya wrote feeling unnerved.

"Whatever it is, our father will help you understand and develop your powers." Elladan smiled encouragingly.

Thariya allowed herself to relax in the company of the two elf-lords. They laughed and joked with her, before finally accompanying her back to her sleeping quarters.

"It has been a pleasure meeting you Thariya." Elladan bowed jokingly as they stood outside her doors. She narrowed her eyes warningly.

"We will see you tomorrow for your training." Elrohir's eyes twinkled.

Thariya nodded and smiled at the twins before closing the door. She settled down onto her bed not bothering to shrug her boots off and fell into a deep sleep.

It was a dreamless sleep but the most peaceful one she had in a while. She was glad for the lack of nightmares.

…...

"That was kind of you. It is not permitted to interfere with mortal dreams." A dark voice snapped Lorien out of his observation of Thariya. He looked beside to see the dark, cloaked garb of his brother.

"Namo." He nodded.

"Her soul was meant for my halls." Namo watched the mortal with his brother.

"She has dark times ahead, I thought to grant her this peaceful night." Lorien continued.

"Her destiny was written long before you became Mandos. Her soul is pure and her spirit bright." Lorien walked the garden watching as his brother followed.

"Irmo I have had disturbing visions of late. How this mortal woman will affect the war. There is a lot of death to come, she has a large weight upon her shoulders." Namo said darkly coming up besides his brother.

"Perhaps. But for now let her sleep."

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed that! I will try to upload twice a week but expect an update at least once.**

 **Just a quick rundown of some of the Sindarin used:**

 **Nín red = my son**

 **Adar = father**

 **For those of you who don't know I introduced another Valar in this chapter.**

 **Namo = Mandos who was Lorien's brother and he is basically the valar death.**

 **If you're interested in all the first age history I suggest you check out the Silmarillion! It's a good read.**


	3. Chapter 3 - Training Day

**A/N: I'm back! Got a couple of extra chapters written and I'm in the middle of editing them right now, so I thought I'd upload chapter 3 for you guys! It gives a little insight into her life in Rivendell on the first day and maybe the introduction of some more characters...**

 **Thanks to all the support I get, the people who favourited and followed: sillystring-roxs-the-earth, 020400, Geovana883 and lette4127! Also the reviews are much appreciated!**

 **Angelskries12: *suspicosus* thanks and enjoy this next one!**

 **Guest: yes well she is not the only one who is mute you're right, but there's no one around her to teach her sign language. However she won't be speaking with the paper and pen for the whole time because I have some plans..**

 **Enjoy this chapter.**

 **-Angels and Douchebags**

"Wake up. Wake up Thariya." A soft voice called above the sleeping woman.

She opened her eyes and sat up, seeing the Lady Arwen sitting by her bedside smiling. Thariya stretched her arms and legs hearing bones crack and click into place. Arwen winced slightly at the sound her elven ears picked up.

The woman smiled sheepishly at the elleth.

"I take it you had a good rest." Arwen noted smiling slightly.

Thariya nodded in enthusiastically. She looked on her table and saw an empty notebook with stores of ink pots. She bowed her head slightly to Arwen in thanks.

"You are most welcome. My handmaiden has drawn you a bath and once you are done with breakfast we may begin our lesson." Arwen informed her beginning to stand up. Thariya caught her wrist as she began writing in the new book.

Thank you for your hospitality and kindness Lady Arwen. I am sure your time is very precious and you would rather not spend it teaching a mortal woman Sindarin!

Arwen's laugh was musical as it filled the room.

"Nonsense! There is seldom to do these days, I am glad for the distraction." Arwen smiled widely as Thariya returned.

"I am glad to finally have a woman to talk to. I am close to my brothers but they do not understand the complications of a female." Arwen sighed dramatically causing Thariya to laugh silently.

You and I are going to be good friends.

Arwen departed her room as Thariya set about to make herself look presentable.

After soaking in the delightful warm water she changed into a pale grey dress. Her black hair was thick, long and healthy. However upon leaving the bath tub, she noted her appearance resembled a wild woman.

Chuckling at her appearance she took a comb and set to untangle the knots, once it was smooth and silky she braided the entire head of hair, ready to start the day.

….

"Mellon," Arwen said slowly as Thariya noted it down.

Melon? The fruit? Thariya raised an eyebrow at her.

"No not melon. Mellon." Arwen laughed enjoying their first lesson.

The same couldn't be said for the Nauth Herdir, who was finding it difficult to remember the words and was getting slightly frustrated.

"Are ci Eithel?" Arwen asked indicating for her to translate.

Are you well? She wrote as her teacher smiled encouragingly.

"Le suilon." Arwen pronounced each word perfectly and stared at Thariya who shook her head.

"Mae g'ovannen." Arwen moved to the next greeting phrase.

Well met. It is the common elvish greeting. Thariya wrote as her teacher nodded impressed.

"Pedil edhellen?" Arwen sat opposite her on the table, as they reviewed the phrases she had taught her.

Thariya thought for a while trying to remember her lesson for the past hour. Arwen had started with basic elvish greetings and phrases so she could at least write the conversation or understand what others were saying to her. However Thariya was not picking up the language at all without looking at her notebook.

Do you speak elvish? She wrote after a while as Arwen nodded.

"Prestad?"

What are you doing? Thariya wrote instantly, pleased she had learned some new words.

"Daro," Arwen stated watching the young woman.

Stop.

"Tolo ar nín." Arwen said the phrase which was unfamiliar to Thariya.

Come with me. She finished with a grin.

"Very good. I feel I have bombarded you with enough phrases for today. My father is waiting for you on the porch above the training courtyard. But meet me for lunch after your lesson." Arwen smiled as Thariya returned it.

…...

Thariya left her chambers picking up a notebook and ink and breathed in the fresh air of Rivendell. She would never get tired of watching the breath-taking view from the main courtyard.

Watching the happy elves going about their daily business, buying market goods, trading cloths. There was peace and harmony amongst them, it seemed as if nothing troubled them. She envied them.

She turned her head in different directions in an attempt to find Elrond's study.

"Thariya!" She turned around towards the deep voice and saw Elrond's eldest son striding his way towards her.

She glanced up at his handsome grinning face; feeling shy she ducked her head.

"How do you fare?" Elladan asked.

She nodded smiling at him and studied his face. His appearance was so different to her own, but he didn't treat her any different. Even knowing of her true form and existence, Elladan felt drawn to her and knew there was more to this woman than met the eye.

She took in his appearance. His dishevelled clothes, messy hair and the faint spot of grime on his forehead. She pointed to his forehead reaching out to touch it, before pulling her hand back embarrassed.

Elladan resisted the urge to smirk at her actions, but he sensed her embarrassment and changed the subject, allowing her to save face.

"That's from training. Well, wrestling with Elrohir." He chuckled as Thariya smiled.

"It is strange." Elladan commented observing Thariya. She raised her eyebrows in question.

"Well you are a mortal woman but you are extremely tall for one. The top of your head reaches my eyes." He rubbed his chin as Thariya looked slightly embarrassed.

Perhaps it is common of my kin? She wrote in her notebook.

"Perhaps, what are you doing out here?" Elladan asked.

Looking for your father's study. Can you help me?

She glanced up at the elf as he read her words and nodded enthusiastically.

"Let me lead the way my lady." He teased causing Thariya to roll her eyes.

They fell into step with one another, as he led her down a stone corridor, into another courtyard. She noticed how the eldest son of Elrond was well respected, receiving many polite greetings and bows from elves.

However from elleths it was more awe and admiration for the handsome elf, as they greeted then their cheeks flushed. But when their eyes settled on Thariya, the smiles fell from their faces.

"How are you liking Imaldris?" Elladan asked after a while.

It is beautiful. She scribbled in her notebook as they walked, with Elladan steering her away from walking into the oncoming elves.

"I'm glad you think so." He smiled approvingly as they walked up a long stone staircase, which looked out over the valley.

"My brother and I have been meaning to ask, what weapons would you prefer to learn?" He laced his fingers behind his back.

Thariya wrote as she walked. I'm afraid I don't know anything about them. She shrugged. Elladan thought on this for a moment before they came to a stop outside a door.

"Well, considering your size and strength I would suggest archery as it is fairly lightweight. Elrohir, although it pains me to admit is a better swordsman so he can work with you on that." Elladan mused.

I don't know how to thank you. Thariya smiled widely at the eldest son.

"You are most welcome." He grinned.

"This is my father's study, he is expecting you so enter when you're ready." Elladan explained then left, leaving Thariya staring at the wooden door.

Thariya lifted her hand to knock at the door but stopped in apprehension. She was given this second chance at life, blessed by the Valar but she was afraid. Afraid of knowing what her powers could do, she had been warned that her mind could become corrupted by Sauron. Could that mean she would harm others? She had only been in Imladris for one day and already had growing fondness for Lord Elrond's family, the way they had taken her in as one of their own.

No she had to learn, maybe if she learnt about her powers she would be able to control them and then Sauron would not corrupt her mind. Plucking up the courage, she knocked on the door.

"Come in." A deep voice rang out.

She pushed the heavy wooden door open with difficulty and entered the study. It was a spacious room with a desk in one corner and numerous shelves full of old books. It opened out into a stone balcony which overlooked the elves in the main courtyard and could see beyond the bridge over the valley.

"Mae g'ovannen Thariya." Elrond placed his open book on the desk and walked towards her. Thariya extended her arm and bowed her head in the traditional elvish greeting, making Elrond smile.

"I am pleased you respect our customs, though it is unnecessary." Elrond said brightly as Thariya smiled.

"Are you ready?"

Thariya nodded. Elrond led her over where there were two chairs opposite each other and gestured for her to sit, beside the balcony.

"As far as my knowledge goes, being a Nauth Herdir means you have to reach out with your mind." Elrond began.

How? She wrote.

"Try closing your eyes." Elrond suggested. Thariya closed her eyes until she saw nothing.

"Now attune yourself to your surroundings. Listen to the breeze of the wind, the bird song outside, elves speaking to one another below, the falling of water." Elrond explained.

Thariya concentrated and allowed herself to relax, she listened to her surroundings. She could hear Sindarin being spoken down below, the clash of swords in the training courtyard, the flowing of the water. It was all relaxing, she let out a smile.

"Good." Elrond nodded encouragingly.

"Now try to reach out to my mind. Try to feel what I'm thinking, I don't expect you to be able to read my mind or thoughts but concentrate on your abilities." Elrond said softly.

Thariya focused her attention on Elrond's voice. Still with her eyes closed she relaxed and allowed the possibility of her mind to wander. She could feel a gentle energy flowing from her as it was passing through the air. She concentrated harder, starting to feel drained but she retained her focus. She reached out her mind until suddenly she felt like she had been hit with a large surge of energy and opened her eyes with a gasp.

"It's alright, it's alright." Elrond gazed at her. She breathed evenly and calmed down nodding her head.

What happened? She wrote. She felt drained of energy and all she wanted to do was to curl up in her chambers and sleep.

"It is quite exhausting to use your powers for the first time." Elrond said with a neutral face.

Thariya looked at the elf curiously tilting her head. It's as if she could see the concern radiating off his body.

"What is it?" He probed.

You are worried about me. You're worried I will not be able to control my powers. She scribbled quickly and showed him.

"Amazing." Elrond sat up surprised to meet her confused face.

"It appears this lesson has been fruitful." He let out a small smile.

"You were able to gauge and read my emotions even when I tried to hide it from you. Your mind could sense the energy, flowing through my spirit." Elrond explained as Thariya's eyes widened in shock.

I can read your mind?!

"Not quite but you can sense my feelings." He explained.

"And as for what you sensed about my worry, I do have my concerns but my aim is to teach you to control your abilities as best as I can. And I know the Valar will guide you in your endeavour." He stated.

Thariya nodded but didn't feel as reassured by his words. She looked at Elrond intently again and could sense a hint of doubt.

But she was far too excited to care. She had just got a taste of her ability and it was one step to making a difference.

"I think we will leave it for today." Elrond began to stand.

Let's do more! She wrote.

"As much as your enthusiasm thrills me my dear, I have no doubt you are exhausted. Your mind and body needs rest before you can further advance." He smiled.

…..

"You seem to be in good spirits?" Arwen watched her friend enthusiastically eat.

Thariya nodded and smiled at her, mouth full of food.

My lesson with your father went well. Thariya wrote with one hand and began stuffing her face with the other.

I can sense people's emotions. She wrote as Arwen raised her eyebrows.

For example now I can sense your disbelief, amusement and now embarrassment. She wrote whilst observing her friend.

Arwen's cheeks turned red whilst Thariya has a wide grin on her face.

"I am glad you have learnt something. At least in this sense you will be able to gauge people's emotions. I envy you mellon." Arwen glared playfully at her, as Thariya gave her a self-satisfied smirk.

I hear there is a mortal man returning to Imladris today. She watched Arwen's reaction but the elleth gave nothing away.

"Yes, Aragorn. He is a great man." Arwen continued eating.

Thariya began silently laughing and grinned at Arwen who looked affronted.

"What is it?" She asked confused at her friends antics.

Let me tell you what I can sense. Passion, love, desire. Thariya finished and watched as Arwen's pale complexion had a light dusting of pink.

I am sorry for making fun. But I am truly happy for you Arwen. She wrote genuinely as Arwen gave her a small smile.

They ate their food in silence for a while before Arwen had the courage to speak up.

"Father disapproves." She said looking at Thariya.

"Not because of our races. Well because of that but it is not what you think. He doesn't want me to love a mortal man, who will die after a hundred years because I will begin to fade." Arwen explained finally letting her anxiety out.

Ah the immortality of elves? I suppose I understand what your father means in a sense, but those hundred years will be the best time of your life. And you cannot help who you love.

She echoed Elladan's words from dinner the night before.

"Thank you for understanding Thariya." Arwen smiled and placed a hand over hers.

After lunch Thariya made her way back to her chambers and changed into a short tunic with leggings to prepare for her training session. She was drinking water when she heard a horn coming from the main courtyard. She took her notebook and walked down the stone corridor out into the open and leaned against the door frame watching the scene unfold.

A man with medium length black hair and a beard came off his horse and greeted some of the guards in elvish. He wore ragged dark clothes and a cloak with a sword attached at his hip.

Arwen came from another corridor and greeted the man formally but she could see the happiness and elation on her friend's face. The man mirrored her happy expression causing Thariya to smile.

So this is Aragorn.

He looked behind Arwen and saw Thariya watching him. She decided to make herself known and came forward to stand by her friend.

"Aragorn this is my friend Thariya, she is a Nauth Herdir." Arwen introduced her. Unlike the other elves and men, Aragorn did not stare or appear alarmed by the unusual brown colour of her skin, but he bowed.

"My lady, it is an honour to meet one of your race." He said respectfully. Thariya focused on his eyes and felt he was being genuine and in awe of her. Thariya gave Arwen a sly smile in approval.

"Thariya cannot speak but she has just developed the ability to sense and read emotions from people even when they try to hide it." Arwen explained.

"That is indeed impressive." Aragorn have Thariya a small smile.

Thank you Aragorn it is a pleasure to meet you too. Where are you from? She wrote and showed him.

"I am one of the rangers of the north. And where do you hail from?" He stated as Thariya gasped in shock, scribbling on her book.

You are one of the Dunedain rangers? Blessed with long life? A descendent of Numenor? She wrote in awe causing him to chuckle.

"Yes my lady." He smiled.

I am from Rohan.

"They are an honourable race of men I have fought alongside them. Are you from Edoras?" He said.

Thariya felt grief in her heart once more as she took a deep breath and wrote.

I am from Aldburg. It is a small settlement. She looked down when handing the notebook to him.

"I am deeply sorry for your loss." He said sorrowfully.

"We rode past there on our way back." Aragorn explained.

"We?" Arwen asked.

Thariya looked up towards the sound of more hooves clattering the stone courtyard. There were two horses, one bore a cloaked rider and the other had a familiar chestnut coat.

Thariya gasped and dropped the notebook running to the brown coloured horse. She hugged the horse and began stroking the front of his face. She felt tears prickling in her eyes but refused to let them fall, she was elated Fréalàf had found his way back to her.

"I take it he is yours."

Thariya almost forgot where she was and turned to look beside her to find the source of the new voice.

There was another elf who had arrived with Aragorn. He had golden blonde hair which was braided and he wore forest green coloured tunic along with a grey cloak. He was not much taller than her but what Thariya noticed was his striking blue eyes. She was immediately drawn to them, they were warm and inviting and her eyes traveled down to his sharp jawline. He was possibly the most handsome elf she had ever seen.

After her full observation she nodded her head smiling.

"You dropped this." He handed the notebook back to her with a small smile.

Thank you. You have no idea how much he means to me. She handed it to him as he read.

"You are most welcome my lady." The elf's eyes brightened at her writing, though he appeared confused as to why she wrote it. He had grown up in a palace with a royal education, so he knew his manners and thought it best not to ask.

She tried to read his energy and could sense a mixture of emotions. There was apprehension, confusion and amusement?

"Lady Thariya, I would like to introduce to you my good friend, Prince Legolas of the Woodland Realm." Aragorn gave him a pat on the back.

Thariya remembered her manners and bowed respectfully. Legolas watched the young woman curiously and sensed there was more to her than he had suspected.

"Please there is no need for that Lady Thariya. I have no love for my titles." Legolas smiled slightly as Thariya returned it.

Then please remove mine. I have not been, nor intend to be a lady. She showed the book to Aragorn and Legolas who both chuckled.

I must thank you again for bringing my Fréaláf back to me. He is from home. She wrote thankfully.

"That is a smart horse. We found him in Aldburg and then he began following us." Aragorn rubbed his chin.

"Legolas is the one who took care of him and fed him." Aragorn gestured to his friend.

Thariya nodded her thanks to the Prince who smiled warmly at her.

…

"I do not like the look of this." Lorien sat on the grass looking at the scene below. He had a dark look in his eyes and his forehead was furrowed in concentrated.

"The look of what?" Estë sat beside her husband watching him.

"The Sindar elf." Lorien stated. Estë's laugh echoed throughout the gardens, causing a gentle breeze to blow the leaves on the trees.

"They have only just met. Who's to say anything will happen." She glanced at her husband and smiled.

"She has already begun to explore her powers. Rather quickly." Lorien mused impressed.

"She is a quick student."

"My love, I am sure you have nothing to worry about. Even so, falling in love with an elf is not the worst." Estë tried to calm him down.

"You forget I am the Master of Visions. The more attachments she forms, the more Sauron has to use against her." Lorien said worriedly as Estë placed a hand on his arm.

…

"My father will be wanting to speak to you both." Arwen said, breaking the eye contact between the Nauth Herdir and elf.

"It was a pleasure Thariya." Aragorn nodded before walking off besides Arwen.

"You do not mind me asking, but you are not from here are you?" Legolas could not curb his curiosity as her brown eyes met his steely blue orbs.

No, I am from Rohan. If you mean where I am actually from, I do not know. Thariya wrote.

"Of course, forgive me." He gave her an apologetic look as she shook her head nonchalantly.

"Well, it was lovely to meet you Thariya. I'm sure we will see each other soon."

"Ok good you have taken up the proper stance." Elrohir held out his wooden sword in front of him.

However Thariya was not paying attention to her teacher but rather thinking of her meeting today. In particular, her meeting with Legolas. There is no doubt she found him very handsome and he had also brought her horse back to her, but he was very guarded and closed off. Could she truly trust him with her identity?

"Thariya?" Elrohir asked as she shook her head snapping out of her thoughts.

Thariya was using a wooden staff until her muscles were strong enough to be able to lift and weird a metal sword. Despite the light nature of elvish weapons, Thariya knew she would not be able to wield a longsword just yet. Elladan sat on the benches on the side watching the two spar, waiting to teach her archery.

"Now when I parry, you either roll out of the way or defend with your sword." Elrohir instructed.

Thariya waited as Elrohir made the first move. He lunged forward with the wooden staff, catching Thariya off guard as she stepped back.

He lunged once more as Thariya brought her wooden staff up in defence.

"Good." Elrohir let out a smile.

They continued this way for a while, Thariya learning to defend and step out of the attacks as well as landing a couple of blows of her own. She stumbled a few times and fell on the ground, but she had expected difficulty in the first training session.

Next she moved onto the archery range with Elladan.

He took the proper stance and she watched his strong muscles flex as he released the arrow, it whizzed through the air and landed dead centre of the target. Thariya clapped and smiled, impressed with her friend.

"Your turn." Elladan smirked.

Thariya did her best to mimic his stance but he corrected her discrepancies. He straightened her back, caused her to turn her hips.

"Ensure your elbow is level with your ear when you pull back." Elladan told her, as she began to pull the string back.

She found the string giving resistance and the arrow slipping between her fingers.

"It takes some time but you will get used to it." He stated seeing her struggle.

"Pull the string taught and fix the end of the arrow against the string. When you have lined up the target, release the arrow." He instructed watching her.

The fingers in her hand were shaking as she used her strength to pull the string taut. Her leg stance was wider than usual and her back kept dropping into bad posture. She released the arrow as it embedded itself into the outer most ring of the target.

She turned back to Elladan with a grin as he smiled widely approvingly.

"Very good for a first try. Again."

Thariya tried again this time missing the target completely. She continued aiming and firing the arrows, with Elladan ensuring she had the correct posture and positioning in terms of her arms and legs. A while layer she was covered in sweat and grime and was panting heavily. But at least her arrows had made it onto the target.

"I think that is enough for the day." Elladan glanced at her seeing her tiredness. Thariya gave him a grateful smile as he chuckled.

"I must speak with my father but we will see you for dinner?" He checked as she nodded. He gave her a final smile before leaving the training courtyard.

There was a fountain in the centre where Thariya began washing her face. She walked back towards the target to retrieve her arrows when she could hear the distant twack of arrows hitting a target repeatedly.

She looked around and in the distance saw a flash of blonde hair. Sapphire blue eyes were concentrated on the targets in the archery range, as he released arrow after arrow, each finding their mark in the centre.

Thariya found herself watching Legolas jump, flip and duck his way into releasing the arrows and each time they hit the dead centre. Her face had an impressed look and she couldn't help but notice the way his strong muscles moved under his tunic.

She shook her head snapping out of her thoughts and walked away leaving the elf to his practise.

She found her way to the stables where she was permitted to keep Fréalàf. She sat on the wooden gate as he trotted towards her and nuzzled against her legs. She stroked him gently and wrapped her fingers up in his mane feeling content.

Thariya wondered if her ability would work with animals. She closed her eyes and willed her mind to reach out to her friend. She expanded her mind and felt the energy once more. She could sense apprehension, and familiarity which allowed relief to wash over here.

It's still me Fréaláf. I'm still here.

 **A/N: Well a girl needs her horse! Hope you guys enjoyed this one. Let me know your thoughts!**


	4. Chapter 4 - The Rescue

**A/N: On time as promised! So we are finally up to date as in, lord of the rings storyline comes into it! Of course I'll be sticking to reasonable same dialogue as is in the film but I will try to keep my original ideas in the story and weave them into the plotline so it stays interesting!**

 **I hope you guys like some of the developed relationships, please let me know what you think!**

 **Thanks for all the people who favourited and follow this story: cardcaptor-kanna, twibe, Skylady2204 and ninibella! You guys are great. So no reviews this week. I just want to say, and I know other FF authors will agree that when a person reviews on your chapter it just motivates you to put more out and encourages you to keep going with the story! It's slightly disheartening when there is no response even though I know people are reading. And I wanna hear your pure unadulterated opinions - if I drove you crazy with the chapter let me know! If you absolutely loved it, or you love a character I wanna hear that enthusiasm come across from you guys it honestly makes me happy.**

 **And on that note. Enjoy this chapter!**

 **\- Angels and Douchebags**

 _6 months later_

"Thariya slow down!" Thariya ignored the voice of the concerned younger brother and rode off on Fréalàf. She was too busy enjoying the ride on her galloping horse. With the wind blowing through her hair and in her face, she was glad for this taste of freedom.

Of course racing Elladan and Elrohir had nothing to do with it. Especially when Elladan had bet his own bow and arrow that Thariya would not beat them back. But she made her way across the bridge and into Rivendell, unharmed and victorious.

"The triumphant Lady Thariya returns!" She was greeted by Arwen's hug as she jumped off the horse smiling. The sun was shining brightly as it set.

 _Aragorn has not returned?_ She asked missing her friend whom she had become close to over the last six months.

"No," Arwen's face fell slightly.

"He was called on this task by the Wizard Gandalf two weeks ago but he has not returned. I have volunteered to go search for him and the hobbits he is rescuing." Arwen said confidently.

No doubt it was in relation to the secret control Elrond had called. Within a few days delegations from all major kingdoms in Middle Earth would we coming to Rivendell to discuss the fate of the one ring.

That is what Mithrandir had informed them as he arrived a few days ago. Thariya had never seen nor met one but Gandalf was much different to how she thought he would be. He was eccentric and jolly, though she didn't doubt he had a temper when he needed to.

 _By yourself?_ Thariya looked worried for her friend.

"Yes of course. I can look after myself." Arwen said defensively as Thariya nodded reassuringly but looked unsure.

"I know you had a vision of me. You said I was holding a hobbit and we were riding away from nine black cloaked riders." Arwen said softly.

It had not taken long for Thariya's abilities to advance after initially opening her mind. She had gone from sensing people's energies to having visions. The visions were random and represented events in the near future, but they were painful and extremely draining.

This particular vision was Thariya's most nightmarish one yet. There were these black riders with no faces and bodies. She could feel they had no souls and served only one master.

 _Yes they were the ringwraiths. The nazgul_. She wrote showing Arwen. She felt her blood run cold at the thought of them. She hoped she would never have to face them. But couldn't let her friend go alone.

"See I told you that wasn't a shortcut!" The clopping of hooves on the stone ground was heard as the twins rode in on their horses.

"It is not my fault Elrohir. You said we needed to find another way!" Elladan exclaimed as they both dismounted their horses.

"I didn't mean a long way. See Thariya came back before us." Elrohir groaned.

Thariya forgot her scary visions for a moment and grinned at the twins with her hands on her hips.

"Her horse is not of this world." Elladan narrowed his eyes playfully.

Thariya opened her hand out to him as he reluctantly walked towards her.

"Here you are my lady, my bow and arrows." Elladan gave her a smile nonetheless as Thariya felt her chest tighten for a moment.

 _What on Middle Earth was that?_

"My strong warrior brothers were bested by a mortal woman." Arwen laughed at the affronted expression on their faces.

"She cheated I'm sure." Elrohir defended as Thariya gave him a scandalised look.

 _I would never-_

But before she could finish her sentence she felt a surge of white hot pain flowing through her body. She fell to the ground and held her head.

"It's another vision." Arwen said quietly as the brothers knelt down beside her, rubbing her back.

Thariya waited for the pain to subside as she caught the images. It was Rivendell. Different delegations of races were arriving, they were sitting around a stone platform with a gold ring. There were dwarves and men she did not recognise. She caught a familiar flash of blonde hair arriving along with Aragorn.

Legolas. She had not thought of him for six months. But here was his smiling face in her vision.

The beautiful scenery of Rivendell quickly diminished. She felt as if she were burning when suddenly a large flaming eye appeared. It filled her mind and moved closer until it engulfed her whole. She opened her eyes gasping.

"It's alright Mellon." Arwen rubbed her back as Elladan looked at her concerned. Thariya reached out a shaky hand as they gave her the notebook.

She wrote down everything she had seen in the vision and showed it to them.

"You must have witnessed the council tomorrow." Elrohir said thoughtfully.

 _I saw him. I saw Sauron._

She wrote, her hands shaking in fear. The visions took a lot out of her, usually leaving her confused and afraid.

 _I am coming with you._ She wrote determinedly, looking up at her friend. The twins began to protest as Arwen silenced them, she knew better than to argue with her friend when she was like this.

"I will go inform my father at once. Elrohir, tolo ar nín." Arwen said taking her brother with her.

Thariya stayed sitting staring at the ground. Elladan knelt down in front of her.

"Thariya, are you alright?" He asked. Thariya could feel the concern and apprehension radiating off him. She nodded her head slightly, hands still vibrating with dark energy.

"Then why aren't you meeting my eyes?" He asked softly as Thariya looked up.

 _I saw him Elladan. He is at his full strength, he won't hesitate to strike and he is searching for the ring. So desperately searching. He knows of me too._ She wrote handing the book to him.

"Then you must remain here Thariya. You are endangering yourself by leaving with Arwen." He exclaimed quietly.

 _What about your sister? She is in danger from the ringwraiths._ Thariya wrote frustratedly.

"Arwen can handle herself." Elladan stated.

 _And I can't?! Have you no faith in me?_ She looked at him angrily.

"Of course not Thariya. I know you can protect yourself and I know I cannot stop you. I trained you! I don't want to see you get hurt, I care for you." Elladan looked at her earnestly as Thariya's eyes met him.

 _I care for you too Mellon._ Her mood calmed as she gave him an endearing look. She could feel affection radiating off him and tried to keep her blushing cheeks under control.

 _Besides I have the Rivendell's best bow and arrows._ She grinned slightly as he smiled back at her.

"I know you feel you must do this, but is there no other way?" Elladan asked.

Thariya shook her head firmly. Elladan offered his arm to help her up as she walked leaning heavily against him. She was more weakened by this vision but it wouldn't take long for her strength to recover.

Elladan glanced down at the mortal woman leaning on him and smiled softly. His affection for Thariya had only grown over the last six months, developing into feelings and emotions of more than a friend. He just hoped he hid his emotions well enough, for fear of rejection. He would hate to lose her friendship. But this was the least of his worries, if he allowed himself to fall for her and she did not accept him, then he would fade from this world.

Thariya could feel the warmth coming off the friend beside her. She stood up straight as he steadied her with his arms and they began walking towards her chambers. She glanced sideways at the handsome elf she had grown to care for. She had strong positive emotions for him. More recently, she had been taking into account his appearance and had become more self-conscious of her own.

But Lorien had warned her of such relations, she could not risk a courtship with Elladan if that was what he wished. Though she sensed he was receptive to it, but that did not stop her feelings of anxiety. They stopped walking just outside her chambers as Elladan checked they were alone.

"Be careful." Elladan rested his forehead against her own as she closed her eyes taking in his scent.

 _I will be back soon. And I am the fastest rider._ She handed him the note and smiled at Elladan who returned it.

"I will ready your horse." He said confidently before walking away.

…

"Ah Thariya." She had just mounted her horse alongside Arwen when she saw the Grey Wizard come up to her. She smiled at him and bowed her head slightly.

"I do not mean to be rude Gandalf but we must be off." Arwen smiled apologetically.

"Understood my dear, I just need a small word with Thariya." His eyes twinkled at her.

"You know your powers have been growing over the last few months. But I can sense your hesitation to fully explore your abilities." Gandalf stated.

 _I am afraid if I am not careful, Sauron will discover my whereabouts._

Gandalf's eyes widened as he smiled in surprise. Thariya gasped at what had just happened.

"It appears you are more powerful than I thought." He said.

She had justvreached out with her mind and delivered the message to Gandalf in his own.

"What is it?" Arwen caught the shocked expression on her face.

"Thariya has just communicated with me in my mind." Gandalf remained surprised.

"Is that even possible?" Arwen's mouth fell open.

"Quite."

 _So I can talk to others?! I can talk to Arwen and Elladan? Elrohir? Lord Elrond?_ Thariya had an excited smile on her face as she sent him another message.

"That is not how it works my dear." Gandalf watched her face fall.

"You see maiar spirits such as I and Nauth Herdirs are connected by the same energy. Magic. And as you have been growing stronger both physically and mentally, your mind has opened up." Gandalf explained as Thariya nodded her head.

"But the elves are also beings of magic," Arwen asked confused.

"Yes my lady. But elves are more receptive to magic as opposed to practising magic. With time and practise she may also be able to communicate with you." He watched as Arwen's face brightened.

"But I must say what I came to talk about." Arwen busied herself with talking to the guards whilst Gandalf spoke to Thariya.

 _Thariya, you must have had visions by now of the coming council._ He spoke directly in her mind.

 _Your surprise is evident, as I said our spirits are linked so I can also do this._ He chuckled causing Thariya to smile.

 _Yes I have, in my visions I saw delegations of all manner of races in Middle Earth coming to Imladris._ She explained leaving out her vision of Sauron, but Mithrandir could already sense this.

 _I must ask of your decision._ Gandalf said eyeing her carefully.

 _What decision?_

 _By now I am sure Lord Elrond has made you aware of the one ring and the dangers of it falling into enemy hands._ Gandalf explained.

 _Yes but what does this have to do with me?_

 _Lord Elrond has decided the ring cannot stay here in Rivendell. He wants to destroy it._ Gandalf finished as Thariya agreed.

 _I know I am aware of this plan._

 _To destory it, it must be cast into the very fires it was made. Mordor._ Gandalf said darkly.

Thariya felt her blood run cold and a shadow looming over her. That was where Sauron resided, the very evil of that place was enough to strike fear into her.

 _I need to know. Would you be willing to make such a journey?_ Gandalf enquired as her eyes flashed angrily.

 _I cannot bear the ring. I cannot go out into the open where Sauron can hunt and use me. He could use the ones I love against me._ Thariya defended.

 _I know my dear. I do not ask you to bear the ring, I ask you to accompany those that do. Your abilities will be of great necessity and can help warn us of future danger._

"The choice is yours my dear." Gandalf patted her on the arm as Thariya continued to watch him.

"We must not delay, time is of the essence." Arwen mounted her horse and began towards the bridge.

"Of course. I take my leave." Gandalf smiled at them, leaving Thariya in turmoil.

They travelled across the bridge and through the passage on the side of the valley climbing the rocks. The sun has now set and they were covered with darkness. Once they had left Imladris, they rode with all haste to find Aragorn and the hobbits.

"What did he say to you?" Arwen shouted over the galloping horses.

Thariya sent her emotions of confusion and apprehension.

"Whatever it is I will help you decide, should you need my help." Arwen said firmly sensing her friends reluctance. They passed large rocks near the mountain side as they rode under the blanket of the night sky.

After a few hours of riding into the night, they reached large hills, followed by a dense foliage of forest pine trees, with a river running alongside. But being excellent and experienced riders, neither was weary from the travelling, they were just determine to see their mission through. The river became increasingly wide at one point where they needed to cross; as the loud thunderous water could be heard cascading along the ground.

"Is this the place you saw?" Arwen asked as Thariya confirmed watching her surroundings. She did not have the keen eyesight of an elf, but she was in tune with her surroundings. She allowed her mind to expand and reach her environment, sensing the energy and life flowing through all the living things.

"I need you to stay here mellon. If what you say is true, then I may need your help." Arwen explained. Thariya nodded to her friend whom she knew would return safely to her. She would make sure of it as she watched her ride away across the river.

Thariya felt a sense of dread creep into her soul. She looked at the sky where the hours of daylight were approaching and dismounted her horse. Unsheathing her sword, she waited for Arwen to return. Hopefully with a young hobbit.

It was a cold morning as she wrapped the thick grey cloak around her, shivering slightly. She had been alert and aware to the best of her ability, but Arwen had been gone for a couple of hours, so she felt her mind wandering back to Elladan.

The way he had allowed her to use him as a support. How he had looked at her. The affection and passion she could sense from him. The way her chest tightened when he smiled. There was no doubt of her emotions. She knew the elf very well, how his jaw would twitch and his eyes darkened when he became angry, how he looked when he felt pain. Yes she knew him.

 _Lorien._ She called out in her mind.

"My dear." Thariya turned around to find the Valar in question sitting atop one of the grassy hills in his gardens. There were small woodland animals in the silver and golden trees. The water as blue and as clear as ever.

"I am pleased to see you. And pleased to see how your powers are developing. It seems you are flourishing in Imladris." His voice tinkled happily.

"Yes, I have been blessed to be so well looked after there." Thariya replied as the Valar eyed her curiously. She tried not to think of Elladan but knew she would not be able to hide from the Master of Visions. Rather she felt embarrassed to be speaking of such personal feelings, matters of the heart to a Valar.

"So it seems." He mused with a faint smile.

"So it is true?" Thariya checked.

"The eldest son appears to be harbouring great affection for you." Lorien stated, hint of disapproval in his voice.

Thariya sighed as her face fell. She was conflicted, between her feelings of excitement and feelings of dread.

"This does not please you?" Lorien asked the confused Nauth Herdir.

"No it does. But, you said forming connections is dangerous for a Nauth Herdir." Thariya rationalised.

"I did indeed. But you also cannot live life in isolation." Lorien reasoned.

"However you have more pressing decisions to make. Don't you?"

And just like that, Thariya found herself back in the forest waiting on the edge of the river. The sun was rising as she realised Irmo was right. She could not spend time thinking of Elladan when she was possibly leaving Rivendell. Her mind was telling her to stay in the safety of the valley, spend time with the elves and Elladan. But her heart knew the right thing she had to do. She was going to have to leave those she cared for.

She mounted the horse preparing herself for the worst, with her sword out at the ready. She emerged with Fréalàf from the pine trees and led him to the edge of the riverbank waiting. It wasn't long before she heard an ear-splitting screech and felt fear overtaking her body. Ring-wraiths. They were near, which meant hopefully so was Arwen. She tried to concentrate once more and gathered her courage, she needed it to help her friend.

She could hear the sound of thundering hooves splashing in the water. She could sense energies from two life forms, one in desperation and determination, the other was fading. Arwen leading Asfaloth and carrying the hobbit in front, causing a smile of relief to grace her fewtures.

But she was not alone. Nine black horses were close on her heels, with menacing cloaked riders screeching and giving chase to the elleth.

"Thariya!" Arwen shouted, happy to see her friend. She joined her on the edge of the riverbank and looked at the hobbit questioningly.

"He has been stabbed by a morgul blade." She said worriedly as Thariya's face darkened.

"Give up the Halfling she-elf." One of the cloaked riders stepped forward, as the other Nazgul remained on the edge, apprehensive of the water. Arwen and Thariya stepped forward with the horses, drawing their swords.

"If you want him, come and claim him!" Arwen spat out.

The Witch-King of the Nazgul let out an terrifying screech and drew his sword. He began leading the other riders across the Ford. Thariya and Arwen both look down seeing the water flow faster and a rumble of waves in the distance.

 _NO!_ Thariya sent forward a surge of energy toward the Nazgul creating a shield between them. They could come no further, as they tried breaking the invisible wall of pure energy. Her magic was too strong for them.

Thariya strained against holding the magic as Arwen stepped forward into the river.

"Hold on Thariya!" she shouted to her friend who's energy and will was draining.

"Non o chithaeglir, lasto Beth daer: Rimmo nin Bruinen Dan in Ulaer!" Arwen chanted in elvish watching her friend.

"Just a little longer!" She looked worriedly at Thariya whose defence was breaking. Thariya let out a noiseless scream and focused all her past grief, pain, regret onto the Nazgul who were stuck in the middle of the river.

Thariya let go and her wall of energy gave way. Her head fell forwards on Fréalàf, exhausted from the ordeal.

The ground trembled and a large cascade of water filled the river along with the sound of thundering hooves. A wall of foaming water, taking the shape of white horses engulfed the Ringwraiths in water as they screamed in terror and their voices were drowned out by the flooded ford.

"Thariya! Thariya!" Arwen rushed over to her friend who lifted her head up giving her a weak smile, she sighed in relief.

Frodo began wheezing and losing consciousness as he watched the torrent of water settle down. Thariya pulled out her notebook with what energy she had left.

"No, no...Frodo, no! Frodo, don't give in... Not now!" Arwen cried, tears filling her eyes.

Thariya closed her eyes and mustered her spirit, she reached out to Frodo's mind. She could feel stabbing pain and gasped.

 _He is fading. We must hurry! No time to lose._ Thariya wrote quickly.

"Thariya, tolo ar nin!" Arwen said as she galloped off on Asfaloth with the hobbit. Thariya gently reached with her mind to Fréaláf, imploring him to follow Asfaloth. She felt her consciousness slipping as the rode, galloping hard and fast back to Rivendell.

…

Thariya opened her eyes and found herself back in her chambers. Dappled sunlight illuminated the carved timber of her desk and she could hear the waterfall drift coming through the open windows.

"Easy now." Thariya turned to the other side and found both Elladan and Elrohir by her bedside. She reached out to Elrohir with her mind and could sense his relief, Elladan had concern and happiness surging off him. She sent her own happiness at seeing him. She looked around her to find her notebook and opened it.

 _What happened?_

"Arwen told us of what happened, of what you did with the Ring-wraiths at the river. I told you to be careful." Elladan scolded her as she frowned at him crossing her arms over her chest.

 _We would have perished. I couldn't stand by and do nothing._

"I thought that was an amazing feat Thariya. I have heard of the powers of the Nauth Herdirs." Elrohir smiled as she returned one of her own.

"Now I will leave my brother the job of chastising you for your recklessness." Elrohir winked at her before leaving her chambers as she smiled at him.

 _I couldn't just do nothing. They were crossing the river. The hobbit was dying. Frodo where is he?!_ Thariya wrote down hurriedly.

"Slow down mellon." Elladan said.

"Frodo is fine, you and Arwen brought him back safely. Adar healed him with his magic. Estel has also returned with three more hobbits. Delegations are beginning to arrive." He explained calmly as Thariya sat back relieved.

 _How long have I been sleeping?_

"You came back yesterday morning." He replied.

 _A day I have been sleeping a whole day?!_ She scrambled to get up as Elladan placed his hands on her shoulders firmly pushing her back down on the bed.

"Easy." He said warningly.

"That was a lot of magic you used. Your spirit was exhausted, you needed this time to heal and repair." He smiled slightly.

"How did you hold them off?" He asked curiously.

 _Well you know how I can express my emotions to others and sense their own. Well I felt such anger and fear, I could sense the pure evil off them so I felt a surge of energy. I don't know how it became a defence._ She wrote remembering the events of the previous day.

"Father said he hadn't seen anything like it." Elladan commented. This unsettled Thariya, it meant her powers were growing faster than she had anticipated. But it also meant how much of an asset she could be on the quest.

"What's on your mind?" He probed gently. They would always tell each other what was troubling them, but Thariya felt this would hurt him.

 _Gandalf wants me to come to a decision. About whether to accompany them to Mordor._ She bit her lip and reluctantly handed the book to Elladan. Anger flashed in Elladan's eyes followed by hurt which he quickly concealed. But it did not go unnoticed by Thariya.

"Have you made your decision?" He chose to ask instead.

Thariya shook her head watching the eldest son of Elrond as his jaw twitched.

"I am sure whatever decision you make will be the right one." He said after a while.

"But know this, you will always have a home here in Imladris. A home with me."

Elladan's gaze was intense on the young mortal's face as she looked up and met his kind, affectionate eyes. Thariya smiled in happiness at the elf-lord as he returned it. He leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. His lips barely grazed the skin but she could feel the burning there nonetheless.

Elladan left her alone in her chambers, leaving her more confused than ever.

…

"You care for her." Elrohir commented as they walked side by side to the armoury.

"Of course. Don't you?" Elladan asked confused.

"No Elladan, you have deep affections for her." Elrohir said seriously as Elladan's jaw tightened.

"Do not worry dear brother, I have not told anyone." Elrohir laughed at his reaction.

"And I believe our young friend may care for you also." He stated as the tips of Elladan's ears tinged with pink.

"It does not matter for I fear she intends to leave us for the quest." Elladan said dismissively but Elrohir could see the hurt in his eyes.

"She has made her decision?" Elrohir said shocked. He believed Thariya intended to stay in Rivendell, she feared her abilities could be used against her or that she may be hunted by Sauron.

"No, but I know her. She will do what she feels is right."

 **A/N: So The Elladan/Thariya thing just kinda came to me. I mean I saw them connect to each other and I couldn't help it. As you can see her powers have developed a bit, in the sense she can have visions which will play a part later on! Let me know what you guys think. And the next chapter: Council of Elrond!**


	5. Chapter 5 - The Secret Council of Elrond

**A/N: Ready for another update? It's council of Elrond time! Decisions will be made, introduction of more familiar characters you guys know and love. I hope you enjoy this one, its long.**

 **Thanks for all the support, to the people who favourite and follow: LinaHerondale, emily3spoon and ninibella! And to the people who have reviewed:**

 **twibe: Thank you so can I! I really enjoyed the dynamic between them and I wasn't intending for it to happen but it did! I'm definitely not discounting Elladan and neither should you. He won't be gone!**

 **eragon95159: ooh wow I like your telepathy idea, but I've actually already written the next couple of chapters regarding that so you'll see! The reason why she can communicate with Gandalf is because he's a maiar and shes Nauth Herdir and I wanted to emphasise that their magic is similar, so she may be able to communicate with other magical beings and people who she has strong connections to. I'm not sure what to do about Boromir and Denethor yet, stay tuned!**

 **Thatonesuperwholockedgirl: First off your username. I love it! And you made my day when I read your review! It literally motivated me to write a whole chapter so thank you for that! I admire your enthusiasm. I get it, usually I have a bad track record with updating later on in my fics xD I'll try staying on top of it.**

 **\- Angels and Douchebags.**

Thariya felt renewed with energy as she strolled the courtyard. Excited by the prospect of all these different races gathering in one place.

She would make a note to meet Frodo and the other hobbits later on; but right now she was focused on one thing. Training. Freshly bathed and dressed in a tunic she walked with her head held high, towards the training courtyard.

She picked up her sword and decided to improve her stance and attack methods; since she would most likely be leaving, the extra practise would do her some good. She entered the training arena to find a good number of men and elves who were not familiar to Rivendell.

"Thariya!" A voice shouted to her and she walked towards the familiar shaggy black hair with a smile on her face. The man engulfed her in a bear hug and kissed her hair, before releasing her.

"I am glad to see you alive and well." He smiled.

 _You too Aragorn. What happened?_ She wrote, noting his torn clothes and haggard appearance.

And so he filled her in on finding his way to Bree, where he had encountered four hobbits that were supposed to meet Gandalf. He led them to Rivendell but the Nazgul were on their tail and stabbed Frodo. But Elrond had healed him and he was resting well.

"I heard what you and Arwen did. That was a brave and selfless thing, exposing your powers like that." Aragorn commented as he picked out his sword. Thariya nodded her thanks at his kind words.

 _Who are all these men? And the elves?_

"As you know Lord Elrond wrote letters to all corners of Middle Earth many months ago, this is a delegation of men from Gondor ." Aragorn said with a hint of pride.

 _Your people!_ She grinned at him.

"Yes, I have met with their leader. Lord Boromir who is the Steward of Gondor's son. He seems to be an honourable man, I have no doubt he will be joining the quest." Aragorn stated.

"The elves you see, clad in green and brown are from the Woodland Realm." Aragorn pointed to them.

Thariya stopped for a moment to observe them. Now where had she heard that place before? Aragorn seemed to sense her question and answered.

"They are from Legolas' kingdom, he is here too amongst the delegation." Aragorn explained.

This quest must be of great importance of Thranduil had sent his son the Prince personally to the council.

 _So there is to be a quest then?_ She checked.

"It seems inevitable." Aragorn sighed.

"Have you made your decision?" He asked her.

 _Yes and no. Half of me would like to stay here where it's safe and welcoming. But in my heart I know what I must do._ Thariya gave him a look, he smiled at her sadly.

 _You must be exhausted my friend. You should rest! And have you met Arwen?_ She wrote hurriedly, changing the subject.

"Fear not, I have rested plenty. And yes I have met Lady Arwen." He chuckled a smile on his lips.

 _Good. Let us train together!_

 _…_

"I must say you have shown remarkable improvement with a sword." Aragorn clapped a hand on Thariya's back, not nearly as out of breath as she was.

 _But still no match for you._ She wrote.

"While that may be true, you have surpassed me in archery." Aragorn gave her a bow as she grinned.

 _Elladan is a good teacher._ She wrote trying to conceal her emotions.

"So it seems." He eyed her curiously.

They walked out of the training courtyard as a strong looking, brown haired man came marching towards them.

"Ah Aragorn." He smiled, then looked in surprise at the appearance of the young woman next to him.

"Lord Boromir, I would like to introduce you to Thariya of Rohan." Aragorn gestured as Thariya gave the man a smile. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but she sensed something suspicious about Boromir.

"My lady, a pleasure." Boromir gave her an easy smile.

"How does a woman so far from Rohan find her way in the Valley of the elves?" Boromir enquired.

 _I owe a debt to the elves._ Thariya wrote handing the notebook. Boromir looked confused as to why she did not speak herself, but knew better than to ask.

"Ah I see." Boromir did not probe the private young woman, her business was her own and he would respect that.

"Anyways I must be off to train. I will see you both later. It was a pleasure Lady Thariya." Boromir flashed her a quick smile before joining the other men in the courtyard.

 _He seems nice._ She stated.

"He means well." Aragorn explained.

 _I'm off to change clothes more suited to a lady and then I am going up to the porch to read._ Thariya wrote.

"Will I see you at the council later?" Aragorn asked as the Nauth Herdir shook her head.

"You will not be present?" He asked in mild surprise.

 _Lord Elrond has spoken to me of his intentions. Besides I was not invited and I do not mind._ Thariya wrote nonchalantly.

"Ok, I will see you later then." Aragorn nodded walking off in another direction.

Thariya made her way back to her chambers and set out the pack she intended to take with her. It was filled with a number of tunics and leggings for the journey along with cloaks, some shoes, extra layers. She also packed a few notebooks and large stores of ink pots. Her sword was ready at her belt and she held Elladan's bow in her hands. It was most likely time to return it to the rightful owner.

She changed into a blue dress and took her book up to the porch. It was a small room on the side of one of the cliffs overlooking Imladris with a bench. Surrounding it were pine trees and a waterfall. Naturally, it became Thariya's favourite place to come visit.

Just as she entered the porch, one of the hobbits with dark hair was sitting on the bench looking out. Thariya made her footsteps noticeable to no alarm him, as he turned around when she entered.

"O-Oh my lady, I apologise!" He fumbled as he began to stand up. Thariya held her hand up and shook her head smiling at him. She gestured to the bench as he took a seat.

 _Are you alright?_ She wrote to him.

"Y-Yes just missing my homeland. The Shire." Frodo observed the young woman. She had a peculiar appearance but there was no doubt she was beautiful.

 _I know how that feels._ She chuckled.

"You are Lady Thariya?" Frodo checked.

She nodded giving him a small smile.

"I want to thank you for what you did with Lady Arwen. You stopped those riders, you saved my life." Frodo said solemnly.

 _There is no need for thanks young master hobbit. May I call you Frodo? I know you have a great burden to bear._ She wrote in her notebook. Frodo read her words and his hand clutched the ring around his neck.

 _Please do not fret, I am no danger to you or the One Ring. It is great evil you carry and I would not wish it upon anyone. And call me Thariya please._ She smiled brightly attempting to reassure the young hobbit.

"Okay Thariya." Frodo tested the name out giving her a small smile. He found it amusing that she called him young hobbit, considering they were about the same age and what was that notebook she carried around all the time?

"You must know about burdens Thariya. I-I heard Lord Elrond speaking of you and where you are from. He called you Nauth Herdir." Frodo stuttered worried he was being too forward.

Thariya sensed his nervousness and placed a hand over his palm, the alarmed young hobbit flashed his blue eyes towards her.

 _It is okay. You were all to find out soon enough. I was born and raised in Rohan by a kind man who was not my father. My village was slaughtered by wild men and I was also dying. But the Valar offered me an alternative, they said if I become a Nauth Herdir I have a second chance. And I wanted to use that second chance in life to do something meaningful._ She wrote as Frodo read.

"I am sorry for your loss. What is it that Nauth Herdirs do?" Frodo asked.

 _Nauth Herdir translates to 'Mind Master'. They are blessed with the ability to have visions of the future and can communicate thoughts. They are supposed to use this knowledge to guide and help the free peoples of Middle Earth._ She explained as Frodo looked shocked.

"That is indeed a great burden." Frodo said after a while as Thariya nodded.

"So how did you find your way in Rivendell?"

Thariya told her story of finding her way to Imaldris, the last six months of her life. Her bonding with Arwen, training and friendship with Elladan and Elrohir. Her love for her horse, her introduction to Aragorn. In return, Frodo told her of his upbringing in the Shire with Bilbo who was an uncle to him. He told her of Samwise, Merry and Pippin, the stabbing he endured from the Nazgul and making his way to Rivendell with the help of Aragorn.

Thariya bonded quickly with the hobbit, immediately becoming fond of him before he excused himself to find his friend, leaving her alone to her thoughts.

There was a soft breeze blowing through the porch as she sat on the bench and opened her book to the last chapter she was reading. It was the time of day where should relax, ignore her grief, important pending decisions and her destiny. She looked out on the terrace and tilted her head back into the dappled sunlight. She closed her eyes and attuned to the sound of cascading waterfalls, the chatter of different races down below.

"I hope I am not interrupting." There was a new voice that entered the terrace area, but it had a familiar ring to it.

The pair of feet belonging to the voice came into view as Thariya watched the familiar blonde hair and her eyes widened in surprise.

She stood up quickly and bowed causing the elf to chuckle.

"Please Lady Thariya, I believed I told you I had no use for titles." He said as he stood in front of her with his hands clasped behind his back. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Sorry I mean Thariya." He said genuinely.

"May I sit?" He asked as she nodded, unsure of why he had come here.

From what she knew of Legolas, he was a private elf and usually did not engage with others unless he knew them very well or had business. Thariya had only met him once, she knew nothing about him or of his intentions. She watched the Prince with keen eyes and tried to sense any ill intentions. But she was met with a sense of purpose and content, determination.

Her eyes wandered to his face. His blue eyes glittered and the sunlight danced upon his light skin. He had a strong jaw, and his blonde hair was immaculate. He had a lean and muscular body from what she could tell, no doubt from years of fighting battles.

"I asked Aragorn about you." He said after a while looking out towards the terrace.

 _What did he say?_ She wrote and nudged him to read.

"That he was not privileged to reveal any information about you and that I should ask you myself. If you are willing." Legolas stated a smile playing at his lips.

Thariya bit back a grin and thought fondly of her friend. Her fierce protective friend.

 _What do you want to know?_ She wrote thinking it would do no harm. She knew nothing of the elf but he seemed genuine. Surely he must be if he was here for the council. He must have been trustworthy.

"Why do you carry this notebook?" He asked.

 _I am mute. Next question._ She wrote as Legolas looked slightly taken aback.

"I am sorry." He stuttered nervous. Thariya raised an eyebrow at his nerves. She knew people were being sincere and were sorry, but she wished they would stop saying it.

 _It is okay._ She looked him in the eyes for the first time and smiled reassuring him.

"How did you find yourself in Rivendell?" He asked his hand tugging the end of his tunic.

 _Elladan and Elrohir found me at the borders to the valley._ She answered simply.

 _It's okay. Ask me the question you really want to know._ She shrugged feeling his apprehension.

"What are you? I know you are not an elf, you are mortal but I can sense something different about you." Legolas' eyes were trained on her.

 _I am a Nauth Herdir._ She wrote and watched for his reaction.

Legolas seemed dumbfounded as his mouth fell open in shock. Thariya reached out with her mind to sense his emotions. But what she could sense was pure admiration. She had to stop herself from blushing as no one had ever given her that reaction, upon hearing what she was.

"It is an honour." Legolas smiled widely as Thariya felt a grin making its way onto her face. She suddenly felt at ease with the Prince. She nodded her head in respect.

"I would like to speak more, but I must be going for the council. Will you be attending?" Legolas asked standing up and brushing off his tunic.

She shook her head. _I already know what my Lord Elrond wishes to speak of. And have made my decision._

She remained sitting her hand in her book. Legolas looked at her confused, but she simply tapped her nose and gave him a sly smile. He returned her smile.

"Very well, I look forward to speaking with you later." He bowed his head gracefully and left.

Thariya smiled to herself at the two possible new friends she had made. She felt even more accomplished befriending the prince, considering his private nature. She walked over to the edge of the balcony and looked out. Elrond had gathered the men, hobbit, Gandalf and elves. She watched Legolas hurriedly make his way and take his place in the council.

Her eyes landed on more members of a delegation. Dwarves! Her eyes widened in surprise as she wanted to get a closer look at them. She leaned her over the terrace trying to listen to what Elrond was saying. But to no avail.

 _Hmm time to get closer._ She grinned and made her way down to the courtyard. She reached a long corridor with arches that viewed the courtyard, where she could now here Elrond speaking loud and clearly. She leaned behind the arch and tilted her head slightly so she remained hidden, but could see and hear everyone.

"Bring forth the ring Frodo." Elrond's voice echoed throughout the yard.

Thariya watched the young hobbit frightened by the whole ordeal, step forward and place the ring of power on the centre stone.

There was an immediate reaction of gasps of shocks amongst the council as Thariya felt like there was a pounding against her head.

She held her hand against her temple as flashes of a burning flaming eye filled her mind. She gasped and felt her head on fire, turning around and taking her eyes off the ring.

"Are you alright my lady?" She whipped her head around and found two hobbits looking up at her in concern also crouched below.

The pain and throbbing in her temples were gone.

"Don't be silly Pip! Clearly she's not!" The taller one scolded the other.

She nodded her head managing a smile at them.

"I am Merry, and this is Pippin." The hobbits introduced themselves politely. These where the hobbits Frodo spoke of, his friends!

She wrote down her name and showed it to the hobbits.

 _Thariya. I am mute which is why I cannot talk._ She wrote quickly trying to listen in to the council.

Their faces fell slightly and they looked unsure of what to say. After a short while, the one named Pippin changed the subject.

"Are you listening in too?" Pippin glanced at her stature, also hiding.

She nodded her head grinning as they returned their smiles.

 _It seems we have a common purpose._ They read and laughed silently. All three members turned their attentions back to the council.

"Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him!" Boromir cried passionately as his kinsmen agreed.

Thariya frowned at the Gondor man, she was sure he had good intentions. But that ring in the hands of greedy mortal men would only lead to ruin.

"You cannot wield it. None of us can. The one ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master." Aragorn, ever the voice of reason explained.

"And what would a ranger know of this matter?" Boromir spat coldly.

"This is no mere ranger! He is Aragorn son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance."

Thariya looked at Legolas in surprise. He usually had a calm demeanor, but she could see the anger in his steely blue eyes and the passion in defending his friend. Her heart warmed at the sight.

"Havo dad, Legolas." Aragorn tried to calm him down.

"Thariya." She felt a whisper in her ear and jumped almost knocking down the elf in behind her. She turned around and saw Elladan leaning against the frame directly behind her, with a smirk on his face. She smacked his chest and scolded him with her eyes.

"Sorry." He chuckled lowly.

"What are you doing?" He asked watching her hidden position. She pointed to the council then to her ear.

"You could have attended if you wished to." He commented watching with her.

The hobbits watched the two elves converse quietly. By the position and closeness, they could see the close relationship between the elf and mortal, despite the races. What Pippin found fascinating, was how he was able to understand her silent gestures and actions.

 _Your father did not invite me to attend. Besides I had no need to, he already told me._ She shrugged handing the notebook to him.

"He would have let you sit in, mellon." Elladan whispered his hand on the frame dangerously close to her own.

Thariya felt her throat constrict and chest tighten at his closeness to her. Her cheeks were turning pink and she couldn't bring herself to look him in the eye. She turned her attention back to the council with her back almost leaning against his chest.

"Then.. what are we waiting for!" They snapped their heads towards the Dwarf who rushed forward with his axe.

He swung it down on the ring but it was destroyed with a deafening crack but the ring remained unharmed as the dwarf Gimli fell backwards.

She could hear Elladan sniggering behind her as she glared at him, silencing his laugh.

"Sorry," he whispered grinning sheepishly. He moved his hand closer, so his fingers touched her thumb. She jumped at the contact and looked back at Elladan who was playing dumb.

Her cheeks were burning and she could no longer concentrate on the council but rather Elladan's fingers brushing over her thumb. She willed herself to move her hand away. But she didn't want to. She glanced up at his face and saw a smile playing on his lips as he watched the council. He glanced down at her but she quickly looked away back onto the council. She moved her hand down slowly to rest by her side but Elladan mirrored her movement and gently grasped her hand.

She looked sideways hoping the two hobbits were not watching the display. To her relief they were gone and seemed to have found another place to watch from.

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The ring must be destroyed!" She focused on Legolas who once again was showing a short temper. Elladan stopped the teasing of her hand and now watched with interest, the events of the council unfold.

"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?" Gimli the dwarf shouted.

"And if we fail, what then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?" Boromir stated calmly, his face in turmoil.

Thariya glanced at Elladan who mirrored the same dark expression as hers. It was an unsettling thought, if they should fail what the fate of the world would be.

Thariya had made her mind, if she did not go with them and it failed then she had wasted the opportunity she had been given. This gift given to her, her own fears did not matter. It was the right thing to do, in her heart she knew this.

"I will be dead before I see the ring in the hands of an elf! Never trust and elf!" Gimli shouted leaping to his feet.

At this point the entire council erupted into chaos. Legolas was holding his own elves back in an attempt to keep the peace. The me were throwing accusatory fingers as Elrond clasped a hand over his temple.

"So much for peaceful negotiations." Elladan scoffed from behind her.

"Do you not understand?! Whilst we bicker amongst ourselves Sauron's power grows! No one will escape it, you will all be destroyed. Your homes burnt and families put to sword!" Gandalf shouted angrily at the lack of decorum. But his words resonated with the young Nauth Herdir.

Elladan watched her and could feel a glow coming off her. A glow of determination. He sighed sadly. He knew she had come to her decision. The one he feared, he knew he had already lost her.

The young hobbit suddenly stood up as both hidden watchers looked on in surprise.

"I will take it. I will take the ring to Mordor." Frodo's voice rang out.

Thariya's lips curled into a proud smile for the hobbit. He had spoke of how much he loved his home the Shire to her. And now he was willing to leave to fight for it. So why not her?

"Though I do not know the way." He said quietly. At this point Gandalf rose to his feet and walked over to the brave hobbit.

"I will help you bear this burden Frodo Baggins as long as it is yours to bear."

"If by my life and death I can protect you, I will. You have my sword." Aragorn kneeled in front of him and clasped a hand on his shoulder.

"And you have my bow." Legolas stepped forward proudly joining the hobbit. Thariya grew newfound respect for the elf who was also willing to put his life at risk.

"And my axe!" Gimli said gruffly.

"Thariya," Elladan placed two hands on her shoulder to spin her around to face him. He wore a sad expression on his usually light features. She placed a hand up and gently touched his cheek, tilting her head.

"Are you sure this is what you want to do?" He asked earnestly looking for doubt in her face.

 _It is what's right. How can I stand by here with my gifts whilst this young hobbit is risking everything to save Middle Earth. How can I call myself a Nauth Herdir?_ She wrote passionately handing the book to Elladan.

"I thought as much." He sighed smiling slightly.

"I care for you Thariya. More than a friend and I wish to court you." Elladan moved a hair out of her face as Thariya could feel her heart pound against his words.

 _I care for you too. More than a friend._ She wrote finally admitting her feelings as she watched the elf's eyes light up.

 _But this does not change my mind Elladan. I am sorry._ She wrote sadly as tears prickled in her eyes.

"I know. But when all is said and done, I will be waiting for you. If you will still have me." Elladan leaned forward until his face was inches from hers.

"And if you won't, I will always be here for you."

She nodded and gulped at his close proximity. She closed her eyes waiting for the kiss. But Elladan gave her a peck on the cheek before stepping back.

She touched to feel the warm place where his lips had made contact with her skin. It wasn't enough. She wanted more. She wanted to court him too, but she was leaving.

"Go to them." Elladan smiled encouragingly now standing a respectable distance behind her. He did not try to touch her again, it was too painful knowing she would be gone soon.

"No indeed..it is hardly possible to separate you even when he is invited to a secret council and you are not." Elrond raised an eyebrow, amused at the new hobbit who had run to Frodo's side.

"Oi! We're coming too! You'll have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us!" Thariya observed the two hobbits she had met jump out from behind a bush and smiled warmly at them.

She tried not to let her heart be saddened from parting with Elladan. But she had to let go of him and hoped one day they would find each other again. She wiped the tears out of her eyes.

"Anyway, you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission... quest...thing," Pippin iterated.

"Well that rules you out Pip!" Merry said quietly to his friend as Elladan let out a chuckle.

Time to make herself known. She glanced back at the dark haired elf who gave her an encouraging smile. He walked off down the corridor without another look.

 _Gandalf.._ she sent a message to the wizard hoping he could hear. Gandalf's eyes wandered the courtyard as he found her peeking behind the archway.

 _You have decided?_ He asked as she nodded.

His face erupted into a smile and he beckoned her to come forwards.

"Nine companions..." Elrond surveyed the group of men, dwarves, hobbits and elves before him.

Thariya shyly stepped forwards and walked towards the council where members turned around upon hearing her footsteps.

"Lord Elrond I think you'll find there are ten companions." Gandalf's eyes twinkled with mirth. Elrond looked to her in surprise but nodded nonetheless.

She stood beside Legolas and Aragorn, the latter gave her a pat on the back whilst the former looked pleasantly surprised.

"Ten companions...so be it."

"You shall be the Fellowship Of The Ring." He announced.

"Great. So where are we going? Pippin asked.

 **A/N: I hope you guys liked that chapter! I really enjoyed writing Legolas in properly! Finally. On the next chapter, we're off on our quest..**


	6. Chapter 6 - The Quest

**A/N: got chapter 6 here for you guys! And we are finally off on our quest! I hate to pull Elladan and Thariya apart when they've just admitted their feelings for each other but I always intended her to be with Legolas and go with the Fellowship. Just a little introduction to all the characters and the beginning of their interactions!**

 **Thanks for all the support and to the people who reviewed this story:**

 **Daere: I hope you enjoy this one!**

 **eragon95159: ooh so I googled that armour which looks cool! But I think I'll stick with lightweight clothing for her quest, same as the other Fellowship members. I won't make her barefoot because I think that's unrealistic considering where they have to go! Yeah when Boromir died that was pretty sad because he redeemed himself. But I think it's necessary to the story and Tolkien did it as it would affect Frodo's meeting with Faramir later on. And I think I'll just stick with Denethor dying the way he does because it's true to the character.**

 **\- Angels and Douchebags**

After a restless night for the Nauth Herdir she took a bath, not knowing when she would get the luxury to do so again. As she packed the last of her clothes and food, she received a surprising knock at the door. She opened it to find the Lord of Rivendell standing outside.

"I hope I am not intruding." Elrond said politely. Thariya shook her head and allowed him to enter, whilst she packed her bedroll.

"Elladan has informed me that you are final in your decision." Elrond stood by the door.

"Now I am not here to change your mind. You know I have the gift of foresight, I am here to warn you." He said lowly.

Thariya stopped her packing and turned to face him, confusion evident on her face.

"Your visions will be met with apprehension by some members of the Fellowship. But you must be wary of the man Boromir." He explained as she nodded. So he too had suspected something.

"His resistance to the ring is low, you will need to keep an eye on the young hobbit. I fear Boromir may try to take it." Elrond said warningly, worry etched on his features.

I will do my best. Thariya promised with a determined look.

"The Ring will call to you too my dear. You must resist it's temptation, focus on all you love and care for." He advised her.

Thariya's mind thought to Elrohir, Arwen. Elladan. Her heart clenched at the thought of leaving her friends. Her family.

"I know you have grown very close to my children. And they to you. They will be sad to see you go. As will I." Elrond gave her a faint smile.

I cannot thank you enough for all you have done for me. You have treated me like family. And I will miss you. She wrote slightly teary.

She walked over to the tall elf and wrapped her arms around his back. He had become a father figure to her and had protected and nourished her when she needed it.

"Oh my dear." Elrond formed a smile, hugging her.

"You will always have a home here."

…

All of the elves in Imladris had gathered at dawn to see the Fellowship off on their great quest. The Fellowship gave their respect and farewells to Lord Elrond and his family as they set off towards the archway across the bridge.

Arwen bowed slightly to Aragorn as they gave each other a longing look. She was not able to share her affection for the ranger but their eyes expressed a thousand words. Thariya noticed her friend was no longer wearing her Evenstar necklace. She almost gasped seeing the chain hidden in Aragorn's tunic. So she had given up her immortality for Aragorn.

She bowed to Lord Elrond who gave her a smile. They had said their goodbyes in her chambers. He placed a comforting hand on her shoulders, his eyes reminding her to heed his counsel.

Thariya moved to say goodbye to her friend and embraced her tightly.

"I will miss you mellon." She whispered in her ear as Thariya nodded. She pulled apart and was met with Arwen's smiling face. Thariya pointed subtly to her neck as Arwen nodded in confirmation.

"I will see you again soon." Arwen squeezed her hands as she let go. Thariya sent all her love for her friend to reach Arwen, who nodded in gratitude.

She moved next to Elrohir who was standing with Fréaláf, keeping the horse calm. She wrapped her arms around the horse's neck, knowing she could not take him with her. There would be no telling what troubles they would encounter on their journey, and she had no intention of losing her last reminder of Aldburg.

She bowed to Elrohir for the public as he smiled at her.

"I will feed and water him everyday. And I will make sure he is ridden, all ready for you when you come back." She leaned forward and squeezed his hand, not caring of the impropriety. She gave him a hug as he chuckled hugging her back.

"Give my brother a goodbye or I fear I'll never hear the end of it." Elrohir whispered in her ear. When she pulled back, her cheeks were tinted pink and she had the urge to smack the smirk that was developing on his face.

She finally moved on to Elladan and gave him the same bow. He had a neutral expression, but she could see there were many things he wanted to say to her. Things he could not say in front of his father and the whole of Imladris.

He wrapped her in a hug before she could step forward. She squeezed him tightly and buried her face in his hair, not wanting to let go. She wanted to breathe in the pine tree scent of his clothes and commit it to memory.

"I will miss you so much. My heart bursts at the prospect of not seeing you." Elladan whispered so that no one could hear. She rubbed his back, confirming her respective similar feelings.

"Come back to me soon." His breath tingled her neck as she shuddered. She pulled back from Elladan trying to brush her tear stained face away and managed a smile at him.

She took the bow and his quiver of arrows off her shoulder and handed it to Elladan, who looked at her in disbelief.

I do not deserve this. She wrote at his confused expression.

"Thariya, it was a gift. You won it fair and square. I cannot accept it." He said firmly.

Stubborn elf. Thariya scribbled smiling as his face also broke out into a grin.

"You have something to remember me by." He bowed his head and smiled at her.

She gave the three one last look before turning around where the Fellowship was waiting. Aragorn noted her tear stained face but said nothing, respecting his friend's feelings. Instead he gave her a reassuring pat on the shoulder before walking ahead of her.

Legolas had watched the exchange between Thariya and the elves. He knew she was close to them, but his keen eyes picked up on her relationship with the eldest son. No doubt the two had feelings for each other, it was a sad circumstance that pulled them apart. Sad that two of Lord Elrond's children harboured feelings for mortals.

Thariya walked behind Aragorn and in front of Legolas as they walked through the archway.

"Mordor, Gandalf is it left or right?" Frodo the ring bearer lead the way unsure.

"Left." Gandalf bent down to the young hobbit's ear. And so the Fellowship climbed the steep path out of Rivendell.

Some few hours later, they had entered the wild which entailed trekking deep valleys and passing through turbulent waters. They had gone southwards as they passedthe snow-capped Misty mountains whcih had appeared, causing Thariya to look in awe.

"I thought I'd introduce myself. I am Gimli son of Gloin." Thariya looked down at the source of the gruff voice to see the smaller dwarf looking up at her.

"You do not have to explain yourself lass, Gandalf has told us of your gift and heritage. It is a pleasure to have you with us." Gimli managed a half smile.

He waited patiently as she scrambled in her pack to find her notebook and ink. I am Thariya, it is a pleasure to meet your acquaintance, Gimli son of Gloin. She smiled brightly at him as he nodded.

She found herself becoming fast friends with Gimli as he chattered away on their trek and walked alongside her.

Legolas walked behind the Nauth Herdir and wandered how such a beautiful, elegant woman became friends with that hairy, unmannered dwarf. He shook his head and chose to glare at Gimli. No it was beyond him. As if the dwarf could sense the elf burning a hole at the back of his head, he glanced back at the Prince.

"I myself was raised in Erebor. Now that is a magnificent place. It is located in the single lonely mountain but the beauty of the mountain is unparalleled. But I have many relations in the mines of Moria. Have you ever visited there?" He asked her as she shook her head.

I'm afraid I have not visited much of anywhere. She shrugged apologetically.

"Oh tis a beautiful place! My cousin Balin is the head of those mines and I know we would get a warm welcome. The halls are beautifully carven and there is song and food every night." He exclaimed.

That sounds wonderful. She wrote. She was quite enjoying his animated nature and admired the passion for his people.

"Beautiful place?" Legolas scoffed as both turned to look at him.

"It is underground, dark and smelly." He commented as Gimli glared at him. Thariya shot him a look and narrowed her eyes, she did not think of Legolas to speak so rudely.

But then she remembered the long-existing tensions between the elves and dwarves. However in her mind she believed he was above it. Why was the Prince's apparent rudeness throwing her in such turmoil?

"The Woodland Realm, now that is a beautiful place." His eyes had a faraway look as the pair continued walking.

Each homeland has its appeals to those that reside there. For example I have great love for the Rohirrim. My people. She showed the elf and dwarf.

"I suppose you have a point." Legolas agreed before walking ahead of them.

"Pay no attention to him lass. Pointy ears is just jealous that I get to walk with ya!" Gimli roared with laughter as Thariya looked confused.

"I heard that." She watched Legolas turned around and his jaw tightened in frustration as they crossed the river.

"We must hold to this course west of the misty Mountains for forty days. If our luck holds, the Gap of Rohan will still be open to us. From there, our road turns east, to Mordor." Gandalf announced from the front of the group.

Thariya's ears perked up at the mention of Rohan. They were going to visit her people! She felt herself giddy with excitement. But her excitement faded when she remembered the events of Aldburg. Legolas watched her and seemed to sense her initial happiness which quickly changed to grief. He gave her a sympathetic look. She had endured a lot in her young life.

They settled down for camp in the evening as Thariya laid out her bedroll next to the fire. After their meal, majority had fallen asleep. But through Gimli's loud snoring, Thariya was in for another restless night. She tossed and turned beside the fire before sitting up in frustration. It was a cold night, as she wrapped her cloak around her and decided to stretch her legs. She looked around the ground to find one member missing. Legolas.

She saw a figure in a green cloak sitting atop one of the rocks, watching the night. She knew elves did not sleep often, not unless they were incredibly weary or recovering from great wounds. She retrieved her notebook and went to go join him.

"Thariya." he nodded stiffly and shifted to make space for her.

Are you okay Legolas? She wrote, worried she had upset him in some manner.

"Why do you ask?" He said watching the surroundings, his bow and arrow beside him.

I don't know. Your energy is closed off. She wrote.

"I am fine. This road unsettles me, that is all." Legolas wrote, not seeming to want to talk to her.

Okay if that's all then. Thariya wrote defeated as she began to stand.

"Stay." Legolas' fingers grazed her wrist. She watched his blue eyes in the darkness and sat back down beside him.

If you wanted to speak with me, you could have walked with us. I wouldn't have minded. She wrote nonchalantly.

"I am fine Thariya." Legolas chuckled.

"Just surprised you befriended the dwarf." Legolas watched the rolling plains ahead of him.

He is not the dwarf. His name is Gimli. Thariya wrote her eyes flashing in anger. Legolas was taken aback by the harshness of her gaze.

"I apologise, I mean Gimli." Legolas looked at her curiously as her gaze softened.

"I think it is very brave what you are doing. Coming on this quest, you are risking your life for the safety of everyone. It is admirable." Legolas gave her a small smile.

Thank you, but the way I see it everyone is risking something here. And I did not want to waste the second chance given to me. She wrote.

Legolas looked at her confused. Then Thariya opened up and launched into her story so far. She told him of her life in Rohan, the tragedy that befell her father and of Aldburg. She felt ccomfortable enough to even mention her childhood memories. Her life in Rivendell with the twins and Arwen, her training and how she became Nauth Herdir.

"That is some story." Legolas whistled as Thariya smiled slightly. Legolas was curious about her closeness with Elladan, but he had no desire to pain her further.

Why are you part of this quest? She wrote wanting to know more of his motives.

"It was not my intention. Father had sent me here to investigate why Lord Elrond caused the council so suddenly. I did not expect to find the ring of Power, especially not in the hands of a Hobbit. But after seeing the braveness of the hobbit, how could I refuse to help." Legolas said now facing her.

Thariya was impressed. The elf-prince had surprised her, although his initial reservations about Gimli troubled her. He was an honourable elf and cared for the wider world around him. His reasons were much like her own, their common thought processes calmed her.

That is very honourable indeed. It must be hard leaving your home. I have never been to the Woodland Realm. She wrote admittedly.

Tell me about your home. She probed and watched as Legolas' mouth curled upwards into a wide smile.

"You are the first to have ever ask me that." He laughed. The sound was music to Thariya's ears and his smile was infectious, she couldn't help but return one of her own.

She watched his face light up and his eyes brighten as he talked about the wonders of the Woodland Realm.

I saw you on the archery range when you came to Imladris. Months ago. Thariya wrote.

"Ah," Legolas had a faint smile.

"I could sense someone watching me." Thariya stopped the embarrassed blush making its way onto her face.

You are extremely skillful. She praised changing the subject.

"Thank you Thariya. Do you have skill with a bow?" He enquired.

I have some. Elladan taught me. And Elrohir taught me how to fight with a sword.

"Ah they are great warriors of Rivendell. I am sure your skill with a bow is remarkable." Legolas complimented, feeling more at ease with the mortal.

You are too kind. It is adequate at best. Thariya smiled making Legolas chuckled.

"Let me tell you of a time when I was so bad, I fired an arrow into my training instructor." Legolas had a glint in his eye.

After talking for a while Thariya felt herself getting tired and could not stop the yawns, but she didn't want to leave in the middle of his story.

"It seems I am keeping you from your sleep mellon." Legolas gave her a sly smile as Thariya shook her head earnestly. Although she couldn't help the smile when he called her mellon.

"Sleep, now. It will be dawn soon." He nudged her elbow. She reluctantly got up from her place on the rock and grumble causing Legolas to smile.

Thariya waved goodbye to Legolas. She took her place on her bedroll and attempted to block out Gimli's snoring, she fell into a deep sleep.

She woke the next morning, her muscles sore from the amount of walking and still tired from not sleeping enough. She got up and found she was the only one still on her bedroll and that the others were a short distance away.

She walked over to the chalk white rocks they had camped near to find the rest of the Fellowship engaged in various activities. Legolas was stood upon a rock scanning the horizon, whilst Gimli was speaking to Gandalf.

Thariya listeneed for the sounds of sword clashing and found Boromir to be sparring with Pippin and Merry.

She joined at Aragorn on the rocks as her lips curled upwards in amusement at the sight before her.

"Mae g'ovannen Thariya." Aragorn said respectfully smiling.

She turned her head to Boromir and the hobbits grinning.

"He has offered to train them." Aragorn commented.

That is very kind of him. She wrote as Aragorn agreed.

"Here I brought you breakfast." She turned to the sound of the soft voice, and found Sam handing her a plate of eggs.

She nodded her head in thanks as he gave her a shy smile before walking off. She sighed and thought back to Rivendell. She missed her friends. She missed Elladan.

"Thinking about Rivendell?" Aragorn asked glancing at her wistful look.

She was caught off guard and nodded slowly.

"I miss them too." He sighed.

I know Arwen must miss you. She wrote kindly.

"And Elladan misses you." Aragorn replied not missing a beat. Thariya froze as if she had been caught and wide-eyed Aragorn who wore a smirk on his face.

"You think my close friend would not confide in me of his feelings?" He questioned.

"Of course he did." Thariya's cheeks went red at the thought of Elladan and his affections to her.

"It seems it is mutual then." Aragorn's smirk grew. Thariya put a finger to her lips as he chuckled.

There is no use dwelling on what could have been. I may not see Elladan for a long while now. I must let go of my feelings for him. Thariya wrote defeated.

"If only it were that easy Mellon." Aragorn gave her a sad smile.

"Good morning Mellon." The elf smiled brightly.

Good morning Legolas. Did you rest well? She asked.

"As best as I could." He replied his eyes still glued to the sky.

"I-I enjoyed our talk last night." Legolas' eyes trained on her.

As did I. I would like for us to be friends. She gave him an encouraging smile as he grinned.

"That would be my wish too." Legolas sat on the rock as they watched the training session below. Thariya finished her breakfast as her mind thought of what she would be doing. Usually training with Elrohir. Or riding with Elladan.

"Get away from the blade Pippin. On your toes...good, very good...I want you to react not think." Boromir instructed the young hobbit sparring with him.

"Move you feet!" Boromir called out to Pippin as he sparred with Merry.

"Quite good Pippin." Merry smiled.

"Thanks!" Pippin grinned.

"If anyone were to ask my opinion, which I note they have not, I would say we are taking the long way round. Gandalf, we can pass through the mines of Moria. My cousin Balin would give us a royal welcome." Gimli said proudly looking hopeful.

Thariya admitted she too would like to have seen Moria. The way Gimli had decsribed it, she wanted to experience the hospitality of the dwarves.

"No, Gimli. I would not take the road through Moria unless I had no other choice." Gandalf said solemnly.

Thariya watched the dwarf's face fall and sensed his grief and despair. Her heart aches for her new friend. She sent out her comfort and reassurance. Gimli appeared confused then looked towards her and smiled in gratitude.

Why can't we go through Moria. Gandalf speaks of it as if it is too dangerous. But the way Gimli has described it, it doesnt seem so. She stood on the rock beside Legolas and showed him.

"I do not know for sure but I know there are rumours." He frowned at the paper, remembering something.

"Rumours that they found-" But Legolas' head whipped to the sky, as he saw a dark patch flying around in the wind.

"What is that?" Sam asked.

"Nothing it's just a wisp of cloud." Gimli said nonchalantly.

"It's moving fast, against the wind." Boromir stopped to look.

Thariya reached out with her powers to sense the dark wisp moving towards with. When she reached out she was hit by a dark energy, making her gasp.

"Crebain from Dunland!" Legolas called out.

"Hide!" Aragorn shouted urgently.

The Fellowship scrambled to find a hiding place between the rocks and small shrubs. Legolas had grabbed Thariya's hands and dragged her off the rock, leading to a current along her leg. She couldn't focus on the pain when their lives were at stake. He threw her down behind the rock and laid low beside her, covering her body.

Thariya felt hot white pain fill her head once more as she smacked Legolas on the back to alert him of her pain. Her eyes rolled back as she fell into unconsciousness.

"Thariya!" Legolas looked frightened at the state of the young Nauth Herdir who was limp beside him. The crows cleared and scattered south as the Fellowship came out of their hiding places.

Legolas lifted the young woman into his arms and laid her out on the grass.

"Thariya," he brushed the hair out of her voice trying to reach her.

"What happened?" Gandalf came rushing to her side.

"She began seizing and her eyes rolled back." Worry was etched on Legolas' face.

"Oh, she is having a vision." Aragorn knelt down beside her feeling her head.

"She is very warm." He stated as the other members of the fellowship stayed back.

"We cannot linger here." Boromir said lowly.

"Do her visions usually occur like this?" Legolas raised his eyebrows disbelievingly.

"I have never seen one like this." Aragorn shook his head.

"We have to leave. The passage south is being watched." Gandalf stated the obvious watching the unmoving woman.

"I will carry her." Legolas looped her arms around his shoulders and hoisted her up. She was lighter than he expected as he walked with the woman in his arms.

"You will tire." Aragorn said warningly, eyeing his friend curiously.

"We will take turns." He stated.

"No. I will carry her." Legolas said more firmly. Aragorn conceded and nodded.

Gandalf watched the plains before a while and muttered to himself, trying to establish the safest route to take. Rohan was no use to them now, they would have to take the mountain pass.

"We will take the pass through the Caradhras!"

 **A/N: Plot twist! I have an interesting idea planned which feeds into how her character will now struggle with her abilities and powers. And how it will affect the Fellowship! Please let me know what you think!**


	7. Chapter 7 - The Mines

**A/N: so left you guys on a bit of a cliffhanger! Now to see what shall come of it. You didn't think Thariya's visions would come without consequences did you? I promise she won't stay unconscious for too long. I'm doing my best to develop Thariya and Legolas as a friendship first.**

 **So this chapter is more from Legolas' POV which I found challenging to write. I hope Ive done him justice!**

 **Thanks to all the support. People who favourite and follow: daeb and BarakTheSlayer! And thanks to my reviewers!**

 **eragon95159: I haven't decided about healing yet but Im sure it would be useful to them so I may put it in. Watch out for it! She's not going to use a crossbow as her main weapon is a sword but she also has Elladan's bow to use.**

 **Bitch123's sis: wow the names are getting more and more unoriginal xD. But thank you for your review on chapter 5! I also enjoyed her interactions with Elladan and the introductions.**

 **Arthurlockheart: lool oops! Thanks for pointing it out to me, at some point I'll go back and find them to fix it. I'm glad you love the story and I hope you enjoy this next chapter! To answer your question yes this is defo a slow burner.**

 **\- Angels and Douchebags**

It was dark. Thariya tried to open her eyes, she willed herself to come back to the light. But to no avail. Her mind was trapped in this void.

The last thought racing through her mind was Legolas protecting her. She reached out to Lorien but no answer, not even a sense of a connection. She was in a place where there was no concept of time or space.

She felt like she was floating. Her energy was spent as she relaxed into the darkness. No. She needed to come back to the light.

Suddenly she remembered what she saw before she blacked. She scrambled to wake herself up to warn Gandalf of what she saw.

His death.

She tried to find a way out of the suffocating darkness but there was no escape. She could sense an ancient evil slumbering around her, she did not know what it was. But her fear was inescapable.

…

"Legolas how do you fare?" Aragorn glanced behind to his elf-friend. Whilst elves were strong and resilient, he had been carrying the unconscious Nauth Herdir for four days. Claiming, as she had fallen into the deep sleep under his watch, therefore he was solely responsible for her well-being.

The Fellowship clambered through rock and snow in the Caradhras trying to find a safer route.

"I am fine." Legolas said strained. Even he would be tired eventually. But he felt a strong bond to Thariya, he would protect her and not let anything happen to her.

"I am impressed the elf-prince managed to last this long." Gimli muttered, begrudgingly impressed with Legolas. He had to admit his dedication to the young woman was extraordinary and confirmed his suspicions. Even if the elf did not see it himself.

"How long is he going to carry her for?" Pippin whispered as he walked behind Legolas.

"Until she wakes up of course." Merry stated blandly.

"But will she wake up?" Pippin asked worriedly.

"I'm not sure." Merry said the frown deepening.

"I miss talking to her." Pippin said sadly.

"You know what I mean. Besides, don't elves get tired?" Pippin asked once more.

"Not easily." Aragorn replied alongside him but looked concerned at Legolas.

"Gandalf might I suggest we stop for lunch?" Sam suggested to the wizard who gestured behind to the struggling Legolas.

"I fear we will be trapped in a blizzard if we do not clear this mountain pass soon." Gandalf grumbled, unhappy with the progress they had made.

Gandalf glanced at the elf valiantly carrying the Nauth Herdir in his arms, a sombre expression on his face.

"Very well." He conceded sympathetically.

There was a brief break for lunch as Legolas nibbled on the Lembas bread. Not feeling particularly hungry, he was missing the company of Thariya who was lying beside him. His eyes softened as his gaze washed over her.

Although he did not know her well enough and he could count the number for conversations they had on one hand, but he felt himself opening up to her. He had never been able to talk about his childhood so easily, to someone he did not know. This connection both thrilled and unsettled him, he wondered if she felt it too.

He brushed the hair out of her face, which did not go unnoticed by a certain dwarf.

"Here lad." Gimli handed a bowl of vegetable stew to Legolas.

"No I am fine." Legolas politely declined.

"Take it, you need to keep up your strength." Gimli insisted sitting down opposire the elf.

"Thank you." Legolas gave him a small smile before taking the bowl. He welcomed the hot stew down his throat as it replenished him with energy. Gimli observed him, worry etched on his usually relaxed features.

"What's on yer mind?" Gimli asked.

"What do you mean?" Legolas furrowed his brows. Gimli gestured to Thariya.

"You do not have to do this." Legolas sighed.

"Pretend to be polite, or friendly with me." He explained further.

Gimli chuckled at Legolas' attempts to push him away.

"I mean to ask about Thariya." The dwarf stated.

"Oh."

"From what Aragorn has told me, Thariya's visions usually take a toll on her. This one must have been bad for her to be unconscious. However she is breathing so that's a good sign." Legolas explained.

"Have ya tried talkin' to her?" Gimli suggested.

"I beg your pardon?" Legolas choked on his stew.

"Well I am just thinking, wherever her mind is, she must feel alone and lost. Perhaps if you talked to her, it may bring her back to the light." Gimli finished her stew standing up.

"And I was not pretendin' to be polite. If we're on this quest together, despite the tensions twixt our races we might as well get along. If ya want anyone to talk to." Gimli muttered before walking off.

"But we are not friends." He emphasised.

Legolas smiled for the first time, at the back of Gimli's head at his kind words. It sounded ridiculous but Legolas thought what was the harm in trying?

…

"And are you sure she was not in the halls of Mandos? Have you checked properly Namo?" Lorien said flustered pacing about his gardens.

The precarious situation with his Nauth Herdir had sent him in a spiral of panic. If she was simply unconscious he would be able to sense her spirit and mind, reach out to her. But he felt nothing.

"Irmo I am aware of all the souls that reside there, she has not passed from this world." Namo frowned also increasingly unsettled by this.

"I will keep you updated brother." He left leaving Lorien to his worries.

"My love it is possible due to the nature of her extreme vision, it exhausted her spirit. She needs rest." Ëste the mistress of healing replied.

"Yes but I should be able to sense her. Unless she's-" Lorien stopped, his face darkening.

"Unless she's what?" She asked.

"In the void."

"How is that possible?" Ëste was shocked.

"It is not unheard of. I am just worried about what she will find in there." Lorien's gaze darkened.

…

The Fellowship continued on walking up the mountain slope when suddenly Frodo slipped on shale, the ring of power exposed on the snow.

The man of Gondor immediately brought his attention to the Ring gleaming in the snow and grasped it in his hand, eyeing it with curiosity.

"Boromir!" Aragorn called out to the man, his own arms protectively around Frodo.

"It is such a strange fate that we should suffer so much fear and doubt over so small a thing, such a little thing." Boromir entranced by the gold ring dangled in front of his face.

"Boromir, give the ring to Frodo." Aragorn ordered, his fingers brushing over the hilt of his sword.

Frodo took a sharp intake at breath, his eyes wandering over Boromir with anxiety. Boromir's eyes fixated on the ring, a smile appeared on his face before he snapped out of it and gave the ring to Frodo.

"As you wish. I care not." Boromir smiled before walking off.

The next day the luck of the Fellowship ran out. There was a blinding, blistering blizzard up the mountain pass. Both Aragorn and Boromir carrying two hobbits each, their boots sinking in the snow. It was so bad that even Legolas, as light-footed as he was, sunk into the snow upon carrying Thariya. He adjusted the cloak around her tunic so she was well covered, with no sign of waking up soon. If they continued along this path, they would perish within the day's end.

Legolas' eyes scanned their environment but it was blurred. Suddenly he heard faint sound in the blowing wind.

"There is a fell voice in the air." He called out urgently. He looked down at Thariya and watched as her mouth moved. His eyes lit up at the sign of life in his arms.

"Thariya moved!" He said excitedly.

"It's Saruman." Gandalf shouted. But it was too late, a bolt of lightening hit the snow covered rocks above them.

"He's trying to bring down the mountain. Gandalf! We must turn back!" Aragorn shouted.

"No!" Gandalf replied, as he chanted into the wind trying to counteract Saruman's own magic. His voice rumbled against the mountain-side threatening to bring the whole thing down. Another lightening crack exploded against the shale as a huge snow avalanche thundered down towards them.

The fellowship threw themselves against the cliff. Legolas once again shielded his body over Thariya as the snow crumpled down over them.

…

"It's cold." Thariya muttered in the void. It became suddenly freezing where she was as her teeth chattered she rubbed her arms together.

She still didn't know where she was but she gasped at the fact she had just spoken. It had been so long she almost forgotten the sound of her own voice. Maybe she was in her mind again. But why was it so dark?

She felt terror creep into her heart. She felt so very alone. She had to get out, but she just didn't know how to.

"But you are not alone Thariya." A deep voice echoed into the dark.

Thariya shuddered with dread at the new voice.

"W-Who are you?" She stuttered hoping this was just a nightmare. All in her thoughts. Not real.

"Someone very old. And patient." The voice replied after a brief moment of silence.

"What do you want with me?" She tried to navigate around the space she was in, but no luck.

"I just want you to explore the full extent of your powers, young Nauth Herdir." The voice held amusement.

"H-How do you k-know me?" She shivered drawing info herself.

The voice let out a monstrous chuckle, it was the most terrifying sound she had heard in her short life.

"Unimportant." It replied simply.

"Then what do you want?" She tried to find courage within herself as she spoke firmly.

She thought back to Elladan and Rivendell. Legolas. Aragorn. Arwen. Fréaláf. Her friends would want her to be brave. Courageous.

"Nothing. Just to observe you. Surely you have felt it, the pull to the darkness." The voice boomed in the void.

Thariya tried to ignore the voice, trying to remove it from her mind and thoughts.

"You cannot hide your thoughts from me child. You first encountered it at the river." The being stated, reading her memories.

"I stopped them." She spat out, remembering the Nazgul. How she felt fear. Terror. Darkness Temptation. She thrived off making them suffer.

"You enjoyed it." The voice leered.

"My servant is doing his best to find you. But you will fall into the darkness all by yourself. You are more powerful than you know." It said.

"Leave me alone!" She screamed as she felt a surge of energy explode from her. She felt the being wince, as if in pain and retreat slightly.

"Oh but you are alone." And then it was gone. She sighed in relief, clearly she managed to harness her power to keep it at bay. But she needed to get back.

"Thariya.." She heard a distant voice, there was a familiar ring to it.

"Thariya can you hear me?" It was far away.

"Are you okay? Give us some sort of sign." The voice begged. This was different from the dark voice before, it was friendly. She reached out with her mind, a small sense of relief washing over hee and could sense protective energy.

"We need you..."

…

"It is no use she cannot hear me." It was nightfall now and Legolas had placed the young woman down on the rocks, by the dark lake.

The mountain pass was too dangerous to cross, so they were going through the mines of Moria.

"Keep trying lad." Gimli placed a hand on his shoulder before walking off.

"Thariya we need you. Come back to us. Come back to me." Legolas whispered by her ear. He placed a kiss on her forehead, missing her company. Missing the friendship he had started with her.

Legolas could sense magic radiating off her, but it was unfamiliar to him. He felt deeply unsettled by it.

"Wherever you are, you are not alone. Your friends are with you." He spoke close to her ear, hoping she may hear him.

"The walls of Moria!" Gimli exclaimed in amazement. They approached a narrow stretch of wet rocks and trees.

Gandalf tapped his staff against the cliff rocks as blue runes illuminated in the starlight.

"Itidin...it only mirrors starlight and moonlight." Gandalf muttered.

The silvery tunes became more prominent and extended into a full archway, resembling a door. Gandalf walked over to Legolas along with Aragorn to observe their young companion.

"She does not wake." Legolas watched her his eyebrows furrowing.

"No. But you said she moved her lips?" Gandalf checked.

Legolas nodded.

"Perhaps. Or perhaps it was a trick of the light." He grumbled.

"Do not doubt yourself Mellon, she would want us to stay hopeful." Aragorn reassured the worried elf.

He too was exceptionally anxious for Thariya. He knew of her visions but none had rendered her unconscious. He was eager for her healthy return, and equally eager to hear what she has heard that was so terrifying.

"Yes. While I agree, there is a dark energy surrounding her." Gandalf stated darkly.

"What?" Legolas' eyes shot up.

"She is causing it?" Aragorn asked equally surprised.

"That I do not know. But this does not bode well. Let us hope she returns soon and tells us yourself." Gandalf said as he walked back towards the archway.

"It reads 'the door of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak friend and enter.'" Gandalf translated.

"What do you suppose that means?" Pippin asked watching the door.

"It's quite simple. If you are a friend, speak the password and the doors will open!" Gandalf said confidently.

But after several hours of chanting elvish magic at the archway it refused to open. The Fellowship felt downtrodden and exhausted, and the whole ordeal with their tenth member made them feel hopeless.

Merry and Pippin dealt with the grief in a different way. Boredom had got the better of the hobbits at they tossed rocks into the dark lake, finding bigger ones each time. Pippin found a particularly large rock he was about to throw.

"Do not disturb the water." Aragorn said ominously, catching his arm in time. He watched the water as ripples began to appear on the surface of the lake.

"It's riddle. Speak friend and enter. What's the elvish word for friend?" Frodo asked after a while.

"Mellon." Gandalf replied. The illuminated rock face divided into the middle, revealing two great doors which swung outwards. The inside was black, so dark it was deeper than the night.

Legolas picked up Thariya in his arms once more and sighed. He did not enjoy the underground nature of the dwarves. No, his heart yearned for the trees of the Woodland Realm, the open night sky with thousands of stars.

"Did I ever tell you my favourite thing about home?" Legolas whispered down to her.

"Well, on Mereth-Nuin-Giliath, the feast of starlight. I would walk along the trees of the Greenwood forest. Climb their branches so high and thick, until I emerged from the canopies. I would be exposed to the beautiful night sky and all their stars. You could even see as far as Esgaroth and the Lonely Mountain." Legolas smiled remembering his homeland.

"I would love to show you one day." He glanced down at her peaceful face. She stirred in her sleep-like state, causing Legolas to grin. He did not know how but he knew she had heard him.

The Fellowship entered in the darkness of Moria, unsettling most of them. Gimli saw Legolas' downtrodden face, the same hopeless face he had displayed since the Nauth Herdir had been rendered unconscious.

"Soon master elf, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the dwarves; roaring fires, malt beer, red meat off the bone. This, my friend is the home of my cousin Balin...and they call this a Mine!" Gimli scoffed.

Gandalf emitted light from his staff but the Fellowship recoiled as they found many dwarf skeletons strewn about the stone chambers. There were arrows, axes and shields rusting about.

"This is no mine...it's a tomb." Boromir replied solemnly.

"Oh..no..no..no." Gimli cried in sorrow as he looked upon the dead bodies of his kin.

"Goblins." Legolas placed Thariya on her cloak upon the ground as he yanked an arrow out of one of the skeletons form an ancient battle.

They all drew their weapons as they began backing away towards the doors they had entered.

"We make for the Gap of Rohan. We should never have come here." Boromir's voice was laced with regret.

Suddenly a large tentacle wrapped itself around Frodo's ankle, yanking him down to the ground. The hideous monster began dragging him towards the lake, catching Aragorn and Boromir's attention. The Fellowship fight together to hack the limbs of the beast as the creature reaches the surface of the water. They rescue Frodo pulling him towards the entrance.

"Into the mines!" Gandalf shouted as they hurriedly entered the doors once more. A rock slide seals the closing doorway, leaving them in darkness.

"We now have but one choice...we must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard...there are older and fouler things than the Orcs in the deep places of the world." Gandalf said warily.

Unbeknownst to them, the young Nauth Herdir had been listening to their conversation and exploits, she was beginning to differentiate which voices were speaking.

She listened to Legolas' story about his homeland and her heart ached. He confided in her about so much of his past, he was so different to what she had imagined and yet she was in no position to respond to any of his stories. She imagined the Woodland Realm in it's glory and blushed if she could, when he said he had wanted to show her.

Then she felt an overwhelming feeling of guilt. She felt guilty for enjoying the attention he had been giving her. When the one who loved her was in Rivendell, the one who was willing to court her. No she did not forget Elladan.

More voices joined in and suddenly there was a cacophony of noise and panic which she could sense. She felt dread, they needed her help! The time of her vision was soon coming to pass, and how could she stop it when she slept.

She mustered her strength and energy.

"Wake up Thariya." She willed herself, summoning the magic from within her.

"WAKE UP!" She screamed into the void and felt life flowing back into her.

The Fellowship passed over various made structures. They walked over a stone bridge above deep mines and continued up stairs, passing though cemeteries and dwarf skeletons strewn all over the mines. The atmosphere was thick and dense around them, as if there was no more oxygen to breathe. The path had split into three passages which disappeared into dark tunnels.

They had reached a stalemate as Gandalf sat on a rock frowning.

"I have no memory of this place." He whispered.

Legolas stood with Thariya in his arms, feeling a strange energy in the air.

She suddenly opened her eyes widely and rolled out of Legolas' arms onto the rocky ground.

"Thariya!" Legolas jumped in surprise, as the rest of the fellowship ran towards her.

She slowly sat up from her position on the ground as Legolas rushed towards her, his arms lingering on her forearms.

"Thank the Valar you are alright!" He had a relieved smile on his face. She returned her own smile.

"Mellon." Aragorn helped her out before engulfing her in a hug.

"We missed you, we feared the worst." His eyes darted downwards. Thariya placed a finger on his chin tilting it up to meet her eyes. She gave him an encouraging smile.

"Oh you're awake lass." Gimli came over with a smile on his face as he patted her back.

"I don't know what pointy ears would have done!" He chuckled walking away.

She glanced at Legolas who to his credit maintained a stoic face. But he made a mental note to beat Gimli later on.

Gandalf, I must speak with Gandalf. She directed the message to Legolas. Their eyes widened in surprise when they realised what she had just done.

She had spoken to Legolas. In his mind.

 **A/N: I hope you guys liked that little development! It was in my plan the whole time for her powers to develop like that. Hope that answers the question of my guest reviewer in chapter 2 who asked if she was going to carry the pen and paper around! Let me know what you think**


	8. Chapter 8 - Grief

**A/N: Hey guys I'm here with the next chapter and the exciting development of Thariya speaking to Legolas! Trust me you guys are gonna love their conversations. but maybe not this chapter, a bit of a downer I'm afraid. Just briefly I wanted to say that I placed breaks to switch between different scenes such as the gardens of Lorien and ME in case you got emails about me updating all the chapters. I didn't realise that my dashes weren't even coming up so I've gone back and added … to indicate a change in scene or passage in time. Sorry if my writing was too dense to read, I hadn't even realise it didn't come up!**

 **I'm so grateful for all the support for this story! Thank you to the people who followed and favourited! turtwigcool2 and SuperRoses 10! Also to my lovely reviewers who motivate me!**

 **Thatonesuperwholockedgirl: Your enthusiasm made me laugh omg! Haha I swear the Elladan/Thariya chemistry just came to me and I agree he's such a cutie. I really don't want to see him get hurt but unfortunately I guess you'll see..**

 **Tibblets: Yeah though he can't do much chilling in the void, he's placed doubt in her mind and that can be a very powerful thing.**

 **Guest: That's our Legolas for you - noble, selfless and kind-hearted. Whilst he's all this, I think I'm gonna be excited to write the other side of him, petty and grumpy at times xD. Omg thanks for the heads up, I've changed it now so I hope it makes sense. I just want you to realise that I write most of these chapters at 3am and I check them most of the time but these days I haven't oops.**

 **Merlinsbeardron (from chapter 5): You have a dirty dirty mind my friend xD. Elves are much too proper for that shit lol. But your ideas are intriguing...**

 **\- Angels and Douchebags**

"How did you do that?" Legolas asked in disbelief as the others looked confused.

"How did she do what?" Pippin the ever inquisitive hobbit came over to the pair.

I do not know. She let off confusion as her voice spoke in Legolas' mind again making him jump. She stifled a smile at his amazement.

So that is what your voice sounds like. Legolas mused, a smile playing on his lips.

What did you expect it to sound like? She asked him, enjoying their playful banter. She liked seeing this cheeky side to Legolas. It reminded her of another elf back in Rivendell.

I do not know. But it just sounds like you. He said admittedly staring at her. Before she had a chance to react Gandalf came over.

"Ah Thariya it is good to see you up." Gandalf placed a hand on her shoulder giving her a tired smile.

What happened to me Gandalf?

"I'm afraid I do not know the answer my dear. However my guess is that whatever vision you experienced was very powerful that it used your energy, so you entered a dream-like state." Gandalf suggested.

I thought we were not going to Moria? She spoke to his thoughts.

"Well we were not. But circumstances change." His eyes darkened.

"I am sure Legolas can fill you in. Now that you can communicate with his thoughts also." Gandalf's eyes twinkled.

"But how did you know?" Legolas raised an eyebrow.

"A wizard can always tell." He tapped his nose.

Suddenly Thariya remembered the impending doom upon them. And her eyes darkened, her gaze frowned as she looked concerned. This did not go unnoticed by the other members of the Fellowship.

Gandalf I must speak with you urgently. About my vision. She said hurriedly. Gandalf could sense her fear and apprehension.

It is alright child. Speak. He said.

I-I saw...I saw you die. At the hand of a hideous beast. You will not make it out of these mines. She said sadly feeling hopeless.

So be it. It is not your fault, thank you for delivering the messages. Gandalf sighed.

I will do what I can to prevent it. She said determinedly as Gandalf gave her an unsure smile.

"This is no time for secrets. Speak so we can all hear." Boromir muttered angrily.

"Thariya has informed me of her vision. That we are to encounter a terrible monster in the mines. So we must tread carefully and be wary." Gandalf said warningly.

The hobbits looked frightened as the other members of the Fellowship wore frowns on their faces.

"And Lord Boromir, Thariya's capabilities have only reached as far as communicating with beings who are connected to magic. Myself and Legolas." Gandalf said annoyed at the man.

"It takes great courage and strength to witness the horrors in visions and great energy to communicate with us, as well as use her powers. I suggest you be respectful." Gandalf scolded.

The man of Gondor looked abashed and muttered his apologies as Thariya nodded.

Legolas watched Thariya and could sense she was hiding something important. She felt drained and stumbled foward slightly.

"Are you alright?" He walked over to her as her eyes darted nervously. His arms catched her forearms as she stood up walking out of his arms.

I am fine. Just weak. It will take time to regain my strength. She said reassuringly, but Legolas Greenleaf was not convinced.

She had told Gandalf of her vision. But was it enough to save him?

She nodded at the elf who was considerably closer to her.

I don't believe you. But I am here to listen if you want to talk. Legolas spoke in her thoughts as her brown eyes met his bright blue ones.

Thariya sat down on the ground beside Frodo and Sam.

"It is nice to see you back." Frodo commented.

Thariya rifled for her notebook as she looked up to see her pack dangling in front of her.

"I er, kept it safe for you." Merry stood in front of her as she gratefully took the bag smiling at him. She looked through the bag to see everything still there. She clutched Elladan's bow and closed her eyes feeling his presence, his energy on the bow.

She missed his playful banter. His cheeky smile. His strong jaw. The way his lips felt on her skin. Their archery lessons together, picnics with Elrohir and Arwen. Yes she was missing her friends deeply, she allowed herself grieve for them but was happy they were safe. She shook her head trying to snap out of it. She had bigger problems now, such as Gandalf's pending death.

Thariya had not shielded her emotions well. As newfound power surged through her, she would have to learn to hide her energy better. But someone had already been listening. Legolas.

Love. And loss of love. He felt as if he was interrupting private thoughts. Thariya knew someone was reading her emotions and she looked uncomfortably at Legolas who turned away in embarrassment.

Legolas had sensed her emotions! She frowned, he should not have done that. It wasn't his place to invade her private memories.

Thank you for keeping my pack safe. She wrote to Merry who smiled at her.

I am very thirsty. Do you have any water? She wrote, showing the hobbits. Four pairs of hands rushed to their packs handing her skins of water as she laughed silently at their eagerness.

More time had passed and Gandalf still had not figured which passage was for them to take.

What happened in my absence? She wrote to Aragorn, feeling too awkward to approach Legolas.

Aragorn sensed her apprehension and told her the tale of how they passed over the Caradhras due to Saruman's spies. Then how he had tried to bring down the mountain and they ended up taking the path to Moria.

What astonished Thariya was how Legolas had carried her the whole way.

The entire five days? She wrote incredulously.

"Yes, over the mountains and he ensured your safety at all times." Aragorn stated kindly.

Thariya glanced to the elf who had taken to perching on a rock. She looked in amazement and awe at his selflessness.

"He has taken the role of your protector." Aragorn chuckled.

Now Thariya looked at the elf fondly. She summoned the courage to go thank him, forgetting their earlier misunderstanding.

Legolas. She spoke softly to get his attention.

Aragorn informed me of what you did. You did not have to do that. But you protected and took care of him when I could not do so. My life is in your debt Mellon. She spoke sincerely. Legolas was pleasantly surprised by her words and smiled at her.

It is nothing to thank. I am glad that you are healthy now Thariya. I feel quite embarrassed at well, invading your private thoughts. He replied bashfully.

Let us forget that now. She shook her head dismissively.

"So what now you two are going to have private conversations?" Gimli asked incredulously as I broke eye contact with the elf.

"Of course not my friend. I am sure Thariya has missed talking to you." Legolas patted Gimli's shoulder before walking off.

It is true. I have. Thariya wrote admittedly.

"I should hope so." Gimli said gruffly.

"Now I get to tell you, how forlorn he was without you." Gimli grinned.

Thariya raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"Now don't tell me yer shocked? The elf-prince has a soft spot for you." Gimli said.

Yes we are friends. Thariya justified her eyebrows knitting in confusion.

"Okay lass." Gimli chuckled.

...

"Thariya."

Suddenly she found herself in the familiar gardens once more. She found the Master of Visions standing there worriedly but he looked relieved upon seeing her.

"You are alright." Lorien sighed.

"Yes I must admit. I do not know what happened." Thariya exclaimed.

"But the place I went to." She shuddered.

"Your spirit should not have found it's way there. No matter how drained you were from the vision." Lorien said concerned.

"Is it something to worry about?" Thariya could feel her anxiety creeping up.

"No, I don't think so." Lorien replied after a while.

"Now go, be with your friends." He smiled as she vanished.

But Lorien was worried. He dropped the pretense of his relief as his face fell again. He believed she had encountered Morgoth in the void. And if Morgoth had spoke to her, this would not bode well for her quest. Or her life.

He could immediately sense the trail of dark magic coming from her. It was now up to her strength and willpower to stay in the light.

...

"There's something down there!" Frodo whispered to Gandalf, watching a creature skulking in the darkness.

"It's Gollum." Gandalf stated calmly.

"He's been following us for three days."

"He escaped the dungeons of Barad-dur?" Frodo asked shocked.

"Escaped or set loose and now the ring has drawn him here. He will never be rid of his need for it. Smeagol's life is a sad story." Gandalf caught a look of surprise from Frodo.

"Yes Smeagol's he was called once. Before the ring came to him and drove him mad." Gandalf stated.

Thariya had shifted closer to the pair as Gandalf told the sad story of Smeagol. She felt sorry for the poor creature, he had clearly endured a great deal of hardship and now all his will was bent on the ring.

Eventually Gandalf had picked one of the passages, on account of following his nose as they had made their way through the dark tunnels. Thariya's ears perked up at the conversation and sure enough she watched as the creature was following them. She watched his large eyes glisten in the darkness, unsettled by them.

But surely if Gandalf believed he was a threat, he would deal with it. So she did her best to ignore him. But could feel herself being watched in the dark.

Thariya noted the general mood of the Fellowship was depression and hopelessness, stuck in this dark kingdom. Even Gimli's initial excitement had been replaced by grief for the death of his comrades and people. Thariya's own thoughts were swirling as she struggled to not panic for Gandalf.

She wanted nothing more than to be in Elladan's arms. For him to hold her and tell her everything would be alright. Perhaps she should have never left Rivendell.

What's on your mind? She felt the question pop into her head and recognised the voice immediately. She glanced behind her at Legolas who met her eyes.

I have no energy. I am tired. Drained. Thariya complained as she rubbed her eyes. She wanted nothing more than to sleep. Properly sleep without worry.

That is to be expected. Legolas said after a short while.

But there is something more on your mind. Legolas posed it as a statement. Thariya bit her lip and froze, she was glad he couldn't see her face.

You can talk to me like a friend. That is what I hope we are. Legolas' voice lingered.

Yes. We are. She paused giving him a brief smile.

I am thinking about Rivendell. They are like family to me. And I miss them. She sighed heavily.

You miss one in particular. Legolas said bluntly.

I do not know what you speak of. Thariya admitted not looking back at the elf.

You forget I have lived for thousands of years and I know how to read human emotions. She could sense his amusement at her silence.

Okay but I am here if you want to talk. She could feel Legolas' smirk coming through his voice.

The Fellowship passed under an arched doorway and opened out into a large empty space. There were stone structures and pillars, smooth and stone glass corridors.

"Let me risk a little more light." Gandalf tapped his staff and the entire hall was illuminated causing the Fellowship to gasp on wonder.

"Behold! The great realm and Dwarf city of Dwarrowdelf!" He proclaimed.

Thairya opened her eyes in wonder. It was no Rohan or Rivendell which she had grown to love, but she could see it's appeal. However she was growing more and more anxious with Gandalf's impending death.

"Well there's an eye opener and no mistake!" Sam scanned the hall in amazement.

Gandalf I do not have a good feeling about this place. She sent her anxiety to Gandalf who turned to face her.

I know my dear. Let's hope our journey remains unnoticed. Gandalf tried to reassure her.

They turned to walk towards a corridor with a broken wooden door. There were two goblin skeletons with arrows sticking out of them in front of the door.

Thariya stopped and her head was filled with pain, she reached out a hand blindly and grasped onto a shoulder. The pain subsided and she opened her eyes to see a calloused hand on her forearm.

I am okay. She spoke to Legolas who looked concerned.

Another vision?

No. But an evil battle took place here. She said solemnly.

"Gimli!" Gandalf shouted as the dwarf rushed towards the dead bodies.

The rest of the Fellowship followed into a vast empty chamber. It was littered with more dwarf and goblin skeletons. Remnants of an ancient battle. There was a narrow shaft on sunlight illuminating the inscription on a stone tomb.

Gimli dropped to his knees sobbing. Thariya could feel the sorrow and sadness radiating off her friend. But she could not say the words to comfort him, she settled for placing a relaxing hand on his shoulder as Gimli screamed.

"Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria. He is dead then. It is as I feared." Gandalf sighed.

Legolas we have to leave now. Thariya said urgently. Legolas looked at her, worry lines creasing her forehead as he nodded.

"We must move on, we cannot linger." Legolas whispered urgently to Aragorn.

Gandalf was reading from a book, written by a dwarvish scribe no doubt. It talked of the ground shaking, drums in the deep, a shadow moving in the dark.

Thariya whipped her head up at his reading.

Gandalf, a shadow. That was the monster I saw. We must leave. She spoke urgently as Gandalf eyed her. She felt tired and sat on the ground, still exhausted by the vision.

Suddenly, Pippin frightened by the whole ordeal stumbled against a well, sending an armoured skeleton down it. Everyone froze at the loud sound of clattering skeleton down the well and into the deep.

"Fool of a Took! Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!" Gandalf shouted angrily making Thariya wince as his tone. She looked sympathetically to the young hobbit but there was no time for comfort.

The entire Fellowship was silent when a booming sound began growing from below them. It became louder and louder until a great horn blasted.

A drum in the deep... Thariya's voice echoed in Legolas' mind.

"Orcs!" He shouted. The four hobbits drew their swords and Legolas his bow and arrows. Thariya knew she was not strong enough to feet, she would only hinder them. She left Elladan's bow and pulled out the elvish sword they gifted her. But it felt heavy in her hand.

Stay with me. I will protect you. Legolas reassured her.

"Get back! Stay close to Legolas."Aragorn shouted to the hobbits.

Aragorn and Boromir attempt to barricade the broken wooden doors when arrows begin flying in.

"They have a cave troll." Boromir exclaimed.

"Let them come. There is one dwarf in Moria who still draws breath!" Gimli jumped on the stone table with two rusty axes in his hands.

The doors burst opened and in charged goblins. Thariya's face contorted in horror at the disgusting creatures. They had green slimy skin and beady eyes hungry for blood. She recoiled and froze in fear.

"Thariya!" Aragorn shouted sticking his sword into the goblin about to stick a knife in her.

Thariya snapped out of her shock and allowed her training to kick in. Legolas' arrows were flying all over the chamber, each making their mark embedded in the goblins.

Thariya watched one goblin behind Legolas, she ran over and stuck her sword into the neck as it dropped to the ground, her sword glistened with black blood. She watched the thick liquid drip on her sword before snapping out of it.

She felt powerful. She got to work, slicing the orcs and goblins with such ferocity it had the other members of the Fellowship admiring her skill. She wanted to see what she could do with her mind.

She sent a surge of energy to a group of goblins surrounding the two men and sent pain into their minds watching as they writhed and screeched with horror before dropping dead. She was panting with exertion, her previous tiredness was gone. And she felt renewed.

"Thank you." Boromir gave a respectful nod her way as she smiled.

Two were watching her in concern. Gandalf stopped to look at the young Nauth Herdir. Her powers were developing quickly and she was becoming a great ally but he was worried for her. Legolas' was in awe of her sudden ability but was more anxious at the strange magic radiating from her.

Thariya knew she would not be able to use her powers for long. She suddenly looked around at the bodies on the ground and placed a hand over her mouth in realisation, snapping out her joy with tears in her eyes. She had just killed. And enjoyed it.

The cave troll smashed the wooden doors and entered swinging a large wooden club directed at Aragorn. The man stumbled backwards losing his balance.

No! This time she sent a surge of protectiveness towards Aragorn, a wall of energy stopping the club from hitting Aragorn. Just giving him enough time to move out of the way.

She dropped to the ground completeley spent. She dropped her sword as Merry and Pippin stood in front of her protectively. Her vision felt blurry as she tried to her her breathing under control. She was confused. At first it felt like she was full of energy, killing the orcs. But when she used her magic for Aragorn, it was like the life was taken out of her.

Thariya breathe. Legolas' voice echoed in her head. She looked out and found a swish of blonde hair firing arrows. He glanced at her giving her a reassuring look. She breathed deeply and stood up once more, watching around for the goblins. She kept her sword out in front of her keeping her breathing even, but she was tired.

She watched as the cave troll lunged for Frodo with a spear. The Hobbit scrambled behind a pillar shouting for Aragorn.

Frodo was stabbed with the spear as Thariya let out a silent scream covering her mouth in horror. She was frozen, stuck to her spot. Unable to react, unable to move. She could feel the pain and desperation of her friends around her. It could not end this way.

The Hobbit. She did not have a vision of this! How can he be dead?

"Frodo!" Aragorn yelled in shock horror.

Sam slashed at the cave troll in anguish. Her two protectors launched themselves onto his shoulders, stabbing them. Legolas' fired an arrow into the skull as the cave troll toppled to the ground. Dead.

Frodo suddenly coughed and spluttered back to life.

"He's alive!" Sam screamed in happiness.

"I'm alright I'm not hurt." The Hobbit said calmly.

"You should be dead, that spear would've skewered a wild boar!" Aragorn exclaimed incredulously.

Frodo revealed his mithril shirt as Thariya sighed in relief. She would not lose her hobbit friend today. She vowed to protect him with her life. Their happiness was short lived as more drum beats echoed.

"To the bridge of Khazad-dum!"

...

The Fellowship made their way to the vast chamber of Dwarrowdelf running for their lives.

I cannot run. I cannot. She breathed heavily and rested against a pillar.

"You must." Legolas placed a hand on her shoulder. The goblins began swarming around the circle of the Fellowship. Legolas pulled her away from the pillar and into the centre as thousands descended upon them they drew their weapons.

But that was not the worst of it. A deafening roar filled the chamber and a flicking orange light illuminates the corridor coming closer and closer. The goblins scattered in fear as the creatures thudding footsteps were heard.

No no no no no no. Thariya closed her eyes and opened them, willing to wake from this nightmare. If it was indeed what she feared, they were doomed. Gandalf was doomed.

"What is this new devilry?" Boromir whispered fearfully.

"A balrog. A demon of the ancient world. This foe is beyond any of you. Run! Quickly!" He said urgently as they began running in a fray once more.

This was the beast she saw. She felt it in her heart. Gripped with terror and in fear of Gandalf's life. She could not stand by to watch him die. But what could she do?

Gandalf this is it. This is the creature I saw. She sent to his mind as they rain towards a stone staircase.

I thought as much my dear. Gandalf's voice replied to her.

We can defeat it together. I will use my power to help you. You do not have to die. She pleaded with him.

Your spirit is spent my dear. And the Fellowship will need you in the days to come. Look after them. And trust your heart. He gave her a reassuring smile as tears glistened in her eyes.

"Thariya what is it?" Legolas' had been watching the exchange and knew she had been hiding something. She shook her head ignoring him.

They reached a large gap in the staircase with a dark chasm below.

"Lead them on Aragorn. The bridge is near." Gandalf ordered the man. Aragorn hesitated staring at the wizard leaning heavily on his staff.

"Do as I say. Swords are no more use here." He emphasised. Aragorn led the Fellowship up to the gap on the narrow staircase. Thariya hung back looking at Gandalf sadly.

"Look after them." He said as she nodded stiffly.

Do not grieve for me. I will not be gone, you and I are connected in spirit. With his last encouraging words he threw her across the chasm where the Fellowship were waiting, as she was caught by Boromir.

The Balrog was close on their heels, a monster of shadow and flame with a fiery sword and terrifying eyes.

"Over the bridge! Fly!" Gandalf screamed hanging back on the slender bridge. The Fellowship stumbled across the narrow stone bridge over a dark chasm into the deep. Thariya crippled with fear for falling in and in fear for Gandalf made her way over the bridge with Legolas' steadying hand behind her.

They looked back in shock and horror as Gandalf stood with his sword and staff in hand as the Balrog approaches with a flaming whip.

"You cannot pass!" Gandalf shouted at the creature who became more riled.

"Gandalf!" Frodo screamed.

Lorien. Lorien I need your help. Please. She pleaded sending her prayers up to the Valar. But she was met with silence.

Lorien. She tried again.

Lorien it is Olorin. Please. She said more urgently. But it was clear no help was coming from him.

We must help him. Thariya said firmly to Legolas before going towards the bridge.

Aragorn and Boromir held her back as she fought against their restraint. Their arms tight around her shoulders, overpowering her.

We have to! Legolas tell them to let me go! She shouted at the elf who winced at the tone of his voice.

There is nothing we can do. Legolas said sadly.

We can go and stand with him! Don't you understand? This is the vision I saw. I am meant to stop this. She had tears in her eyes as she looked at the elf.

"Go back to the shadow. You shall not pass!" Gandalf's voice boomed on the bridge as he summoned magic into his staff stabbing the creature which was wounded.

Legolas felt his heart break watching Thariya helpless between the two men.

Legolas. She said urgently but he dared not to look, otherwise he would have gave in. He had to protect her, no matter how much she would hate him for it.

I am sorry. He spoke softly. She gave him a look of anger and watched helpless towards Gandalf. But in her head she knew he was right, there was nothing they could do.

Aragorn and Boromir released her as she stood watching the scene. A blinding white light erupted from Gandalf's staff directed at the Balrog causing the bridge to shatter and the creature to fall to the depths. Thariya felt a glimmer of hope that her vision would be proved wrong.

The rest of the Fellowship looked momentarily relieved. When suddenly the flaming whip wrapped itself around Gandalf's ankles dragging him towards the edge. Thariya turned her head away into Aragorn's chest closing her eyes. She could not watch what she had failed to do.

"Fly you fools." Gandalf whispered. His finger slipped from the stone bridge as his body fell into the deep dark abyss.

 **A/N: I feel bad for killing Gandalf off. But we all know he will be back! Meanwhile lets see how our Thariya deals with his grief...**

 **I'm also trying to figure out what Galadriel could give her as a parting gift in Lothlorien. Anyone got any ideas? I think something related to her powers as opposed to another weapon.**


	9. Chapter 9 - The Woods of Lothlorien

**A/N: so I'm very surprised and a little disheartened of the lack of responses to that last chapter at all. I mean I thought it was quite eventful and I touched on the darker aspects of Thariya's powers. Anyways this next chapter covers their movement to Lothlorien and the after effects of Gandalf's death on her. Also it introduces Haldir whom I love! I hope I've done his character justice and I have no intention to kill him off btw.**

 **Thanks to mezzieb1 and TrueHufflepuff who favourited my story! This chapter is dedicated to you guys so I hope you enjoy!**

 **eragon95159: she's not going to have any armour because they need to travel light as it's a long quest. Her clothing is more similar to Legolas'. You'll see what Galadriel gives her soon enough!**

 **\- Angels and Douchebags**

The Fellowship scrambled out of the East side of the Mountain into daylight. Thariya winched at the bright sun illuminated the rich grassy hills.

The hobbits fell to the ground sobbing as each felt grief for their fallen friend. Thariya herself hugged her knees close to her body. The grief of Gandalf, Rohir and Aldburg came rushing as she felt it all. She wept until tears stained all over he face. She opened her mouth at the sky trying to emit a sound. She wanted to scream but she couldn't. Of course she couldn't.

...

"I am so sorry my child. For your loss."

She found herself sitting on a grassy plains with the ethereal trees around her once more. She stood up and turned around finding Lorien looking at her sympathetically.

"You." She pointed at him.

"I called for you. I screamed for you. Why did you not come? Didn't you know what was happening?" She casted an accusatory glance his way.

Lorien kept a steady gaze on the young woman, fully expecting her angry outburst.

"I cannot interfere with the events of the world." He said calmly.

"It was my job to protect them. It was my job to stop his death." She raised her voice.

"My visions were to help them in their quest. But I could not do anything!" She shouted.

"Because I was too busy knocked out! If I was awake I could have told them in time to avoid the mines. Where were you then?" She screamed at the Valar.

"Answer me!"

"I had warned you Thariya of the responsibility of the Nauth Herdir. I told you you cannot go back and that it is a burden. Not everyone can do it." Lorien said firmly.

"As for your previous state. You must have been particularly sensitive to that vision. I cannot control that." He explained in a gentle tone.

"I am sorry for Olorin. But he died protecting you all, you can honour his memory by completing his quest. Lorien stated.

"You want to talk to me about honour?" She challenged him.

...

Thairya found herself sitting on the rocks by the mountainside and stomped angrily.

"Legolas get them up!" Aragorn said urgently.

"Give them a moment for pity's sake!" Boromir cried out against the ranger.

"By nightfall these hills will be swarming with Orcs! We must reach the woods of Lothlorien. Come Legolas, Boromir, Gimli. Get them up. On your feet Sam." Aragorn insisted urgently.

Thariya knew he was right but she did not have the energy to stand. It seemed hopeless, what good was her powers if she could not prevent it.

She felt arms hoisting her up as she pushed back against the chest of the person it belonged to. Legolas retracted his hands, a look of hurt on his face.

Thariya knew she shouldn't blame him. She knew it wasn't his fault. But she was angry. At herself and at the Valar so she directed it towards him. She gave him a glare before sauntering off behind Aragorn.

Do not touch me. She left him with final words, not turning around to see the look on his face.

"Thariya," she looked beside her where Aragorn spoke.

She ignored him and continued walking.

"Thariya please." She looked at the weathered ranger, his worn face and sadness in his eyes. Yes they were all grieving for Gandalf, she had to remember his last words to her. To protect them. To protect Frodo.

I am sorry for my strong emotions. She wrote after a while.

But you should not have stopped me. She handed him the paper, giving him a hard look. She looked behind as Legolas briefly met her eyes, she ignored them and waited for Frodo who looked even more forlorn than she.

"Are you okay?" Frodo asked her. Thariya's head snapped down to the hobbit as she smiled at his concern.

I am okay. I feel quite drained of energy, I do not know if I will be using my abilities for a while. She wrote thoughtfully.

"You were very courageous and brave with the goblins." Frodo made polite conversation.

Thank you Frodo for your kind words. I should be asking, but are you well? She wrote glancing at his sad expression.

"I just can't believe he's gone." Frodo sighed, looking off into the river running beside them.

And so they all walked in silence. Trying to withhold their grief and take solace in the silent company. Their mood gradually worsened as they followed the river until dusk where they reached the beginning of woods.

Thariya thought back to Moria. How she relished in using her power against the goblins. She didn't feel drained, quite the opposite it made her feel alive. And she was frightened of herself for the first time.

She shook her head trying to ignore the thoughts and to get out of her own head. It was too much. She would focus on reading energies from her companions, interpreting her visions and making wall defences when she could. She made a pact that she would not use her powers in attack in battle, unless absolutely necessary. She had to, for the sake of the Fellowship and for her own sanity.

The sun began to set, colouring the golden leaves which swayed gently in the breeze. Thariya took a deep breath in and closed her eyes remembering.

...

"Remind me why are we doing this?" Elrohir asked the young woman beside him.

She was concentrated on hacking away at the bark of a tree unsuccessfully. They were in the woods beyond the borders of Imladris but Thariya wanted to do something extra for the special occasion. She turned to look at him, heaving with her hands on her knees. Picking up her notebook she wrote.

It is your brother's birthday. I wanted to do something special. Thariya defended.

"We are twins. It is my birthday too!" Elrohir crossed his arms over his chest.

Thariya watched him closely. Of course they were identical twins. But she could tell the difference. Elladan almost always wore a smile on his face and his eyes were just a deeper blue to her.

I already have your present. She rolled her eyes.

"Elves do not have birthdays." He scoffed.

I know. I just want someone to celebrate the tradition with. She wrote shyly as Elrohir read, his heart softened.

"Alright." He said giving her a slight smile.

"How big do you want the bow to be?" He asked.

She gestured with her arms as he joined her, helping to take the wood from the trees.

"You are going to so much effort for his gift." Elrohir chuckled.

He was worth going to all the effort for. She bit her lip and smiled to herself.

...

Thariya snapped out of the memory, as the Fellowship wandered into the woods led by Aragorn. She missed Rivendell, oh she missed it more than ever. And Elladan. He would know exactly what to say in the situation, the right words to soothe and comfort her.

A figure brushed past as Legolas did not even spare a glance. She reached out with her mind and found his sadness. She felt guilty washing over her. How could she blame him? He had only tried to protect her.

Legolas. He turned around with his startled blue eyes at the sound of her voice.

I must apologise Mellon. I forget we are all grieving, I cannot be angry at you and Aragorn when you were trying to protect me. I am sorry for my rash actions. Can you forgive me? She left the question hanging, as he took in her words.

Legolas stepped forwards and took her forearms in his. She wore an expression of mild shock and confusion at the close contact. Thariya felt uncomfortable at the proximity but didn't find it in herself to step away.

"There is nothing to forgive. I just hope we can move past this." He released her arms and took a step back.

Of course we can. She managed a genuine smile as they walked side by side into the edge of the woods.

Legolas glanced at her from time to time. What he saw of her abilities in Moria, he was concerned for her health and sanity. But he would not bring it up now to worry her, they had just begun to talk again. Once they reached Lothlorien, he would have a discussion with her and Aragorn.

And there was the fact she had neglected to share what she spoke of with Gandalf. Legolas could sense there was something more she had not told him.

"Stay close. The woods of Lothlorien are near." Aragorn said to the Fellowship.

The two companions walked side by side in the light of the setting sun. They were skirting the thick woodland with their redwood trees and forest green.

"Stay close young hobbits. They say a Sorceress lives in these woods. An elf-witch of terrible power. All who look upon her fall under her spell." Gimli warned.

Thariya gave him a disbelieving look, the corners of her mouth lifting up slightly. She watched as Frodo presented a look of worry on his face. She could sense a strange energy, not harmful but intriguing.

Thariya. A gentle female voice echoed in her mind as she jumped slightly.

"And are never seen again!" Gimli finished.

Did you hear that? She asked Legolas.

Hear what? He came over to her as they walked through thick undergrowth.

Never mind. She shook her head. It was distinctly female, maybe the witch that Gimli spoke of, she smiled absently at the thought.

"Well here's one dwarf she won't easily ensnare. I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox!" Gimli exclaimed proudly.

The trees and bushes bustled as armed elves came from all around the Fellowship with deadly arrows pointed at their heads. Thariya stepped back hitting Legolas as his arm pushed her behind him. She almost smiled at his protective actions and gave him a warm energy.

"The dwarf breathes so loud we could have shot him in the dark." One of the blonde haired elves with sharp features almost drawled.

Thariya stood in front of Gimli, hand on her sword staring down the elf. His icy blue eyes focused on her in surprise which he quickly masked and she could almost detect his amusement.

"Haldir of Lorien, we come for your help. We need your protection." Aragorn negotiated in Sindarin.

Her eyebrows raises at the name. Where had she heard it?

Oh! She gasped in surprise. So this was the Marchwarden of Lothlorien! She moved her hand away from the sword attached to her belt and looked eagerly at the elf.

"Though I do not doubt your character Lord Aragorn, I cannot say the same of your kin." Haldir commented as he glanced at the animated woman in front of him.

"Aragorn! These woods are perilous, we should go back." Gimli warned, causing Haldir to glare at him.

"You have entered the realm of the Lady of the Wood. You cannot go back." Haldir phrased it as a command.

Thariya scrambled for her notebook as the elves shifted uneasily pointing their arrows at her. She jumped in fear at all the weapons on her.

Legolas please tell them I am just getting my notebook! She pleaded.

"My friend cannot speak, she needs something to write on." Legolas said firmly, shielding her body with his arm.

Haldir nodded at the armed guards to lower their weapons. Thariya wrote her message on the parchment.

I apologise but you are not the Marchwarden Haldir of Lothlorien? Friend of my friends from Rivendell, Elladan and Elrohir? She handed the note to the elf who read it with curious eyes.

"Yes that is I. How do you know of Lord Elrond's sons?" Haldir questioned.

I lived in Imladris for six months. Lord Elrond was kind enough to take me in before I embarked with the Fellowship on our journey. She explained as he read.

"It is true Haldir." Aragorn stated.

Haldir paused for a moment, his eyes drifting beyond the Fellowship as he appeared to be in a trance. Moments later he snapped out of his reverie and his eyes settled on Frodo and Thariya respectively in surprise.

Her appearance was strange, he noted. Lady Galadriel had informed him that she was from Rohan, but she appeared to look nothing like the Rohirric kin. Fair and blonde haired. No she had dark hair with hazel brown eyes and brown skin, from the south.

"Come, she is waiting." Haldir said.

The Marchwarden led the Fellowship through the woods. Thariya could sense enchantment and magic as the leaves danced with gold and silver. She felt light. As if her troubles were washing away, she felt calm and content. Something she had not felt for weeks since departing.

A large hill rises out of the woods in the south. With beautiful ancient mallorn trees and within this lay the beautiful city. The late afternoon sun gleamed upon it, shining with gold splendour.

Thairya gasped in amazement as she stopped beside Haldir watching the Caras Galadhon. Towards the East the woods parted to make way for a great cascading river, the Anduin. But beyond the beautiful woods was a plain and empty land. Barren which stretched on for miles on end.

"It is beautiful is it not?" Haldir said, his eyes twinkling with wonder at his city. Thariya nodded eagerly smiling. She could not explain it, but her heart felt at peace. And just for a moment, she allowed herself to forget her grief.

...

The same could not be said for Elladan in Imladris.

"Arwen says you are going to make a hole above father's study." Elrohir's amused voice joined his brother pacing the balcony. It was where Elladan and Thariya would talk together at the end of each day.

"I just. I am not sure what to do." Elladan sighed stopping his pacing.

"What do you mean?" Elrohir asked.

"Well Lady Galadriel has informed Father that the Fellowship has reached Lothlorien." Elladan explained as Elrohir's eyes widened.

"That is good!" Elrohir smiled.

"It means their quest is successful."

"Yes." Elladan said shortly a frown on his face.

"You miss her."

"A lot brother. I, tried to forget my feelings for her. To just be her friend but it is not working." Elladan explained uneasily.

"She has feelings for you?" Elrohir asked.

"She told me as much." Elladan looked over the valley where the sun was setting.

"Than that is news to rejoice!" Elrohir clapped a hand on his back.

"Who knows when I will see her again." Elladan said wistfully.

"I cannot think about it too much." He gave his brother a quick smile.

"Come, let us get ready for the night patrol!"

...

The Fellowship walked in silence and awe at the woodland city. The sun had set and night was spreading over the sky, but that only added to the wonder.

You are enjoying the sight of the city? That familiar voice popped into her head as she watched Legolas stroll beside her, a faint smile on his face.

Oh yes, it is indeed wonderful. She replied feeling blissful.

There is something different about you. Legolas stopped her putting a hand on her shoulders.

You seem, light. He explained, the corners of his lips upturned.

I feel magic in this city. It is bringing me peace. For me it is like Rivendell, not the same but the atmosphere. Her eyes twinkled.

Perhaps when this is all over, I can show you my own homeland. Legolas said nonchalantly.

It is much like Lothlorien. Full of large trees with big twisted trunks and hollows. It is called Greenwood and there is a river that runs through our kingdom. Legolas continued reminiscing.

That sounds wonderful. You must miss it. Thariya looked at him.

Yes I do. Legolas smiled briefly.

And I would like that very much! She grinned at him as his heart felt lifted at her smile.

She walked ahead of him, a spring in her step as Legolas watched on entranced. She was the most enchanting young woman he had met. Whilst he enjoyed her company as his friend, Legolas felt his soul stirring.

"I have not seen you smile like that for a while." The ranger commented in a low voice.

"Like what?" Legolas feigned ignorance as he directed his attention to the paths ahead.

"Mellon don't forget we have been friends for many years." Aragorn said with amusement in his voice.

"Are you mocking me?" Legolas raised an eyebrow at the man.

"Of course not, I am merely an observer." Aragorn smiled slightly.

"But do not trust to hope Legolas, for I believe her heart already belongs to another." Aragorn turned serious.

The blue eyed elf almost stopped in his tracks and tried to keep the look of shock off his face. Then he remembered how she reacted when he had accused her of missing someone. He was simply joking with her, but then he remembered Rivendell. Elladan. He did not miss the longing looks exchanged between them and how Elrond's son had given her his prized weapon. No Lord Elrond would never allow it. And why was he giving so much thought over this anyways?

"I know. An elf and a woman is an absurd pairing anyways." Legolas said dismissively before walking ahead of his friend.

The Fellowship, led by Haldir stepped onto a wide flet filled with a soft glow. The chambers were wooden, made of green and silver with a golden roof as it joined the trunk of the mallorn trees.

A tall handsome elven man with shining silver hair descended the stairs, partnered by his companion. An ethereal golden haired elleth with such powerful magic radiating off her, Thariya almost gasped in shock. She felt insecure at her unsurpassed beauty and as if she could detect it, the elleth glanced to her.

"Nine there are, yet ten there were set out from Rivendell. Tell me where is Gandalf, for I much desire to speak with him." Lord Celeborn spoke, his voice smooth like milk.

The Fellowship looked abashed not being able to meet their gaze, riddled with grief.

"He has fallen into shadow." Galadriel spoke softly. But it was enough to trigger flashes of Thariya's visions through her brain. She held her head as the pain entered once more falling slightly before it passed.

"Miss Thariya are you alright?" Sam asked.

She nodded at Sam and accepted his help to stand up straight. She met Legolas' concerned eyes and his hovering arms as she gave him a brief smile. Her heart darkened remembering the events of the mines, her brief period of bliss gone once more.

"The quest stands upon the edge of knife. Stray but a little and it will fail to the ruin of all." Galadriel spoke.

Thariya tried not to glance to Boromir. From what she had been told, and warned of by Lord Elrond, she hoped the man would prove her wrong.

But she was battling with her own demons. She remembered the power of using her mind against the goblins, how she was charged with energy. She feel the ring's power getting stronger since Moria. And it called to her. It called her now. She looked at the jewelry around Frodo's neck, the gold chain peeking out of his shirt as her eyes looked hungry.

Thariya. She felt Legolas' voice in her mind as she snapped out of the trance. She did not meet his eyes as shame washed over her. But it was Legolas, it was his voice that had stopped the darkness growing within her at that moment.

"Yet hope remains while the company is true."

"Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight you will sleep in peace." Galadriel smiled beautifully at them, putting them at ease.

Welcome Thariya of Rohan. Your powers are growing. Do not fear in Lothlorien. You are safe now. The Lady's voice echoed in her mind.

Y-you can speak to me?

Yes, child. Do not be troubled. We will speak more when you have rested. Galadriel's eyes twinkled at her.

"Haldir, please make sure they are settled in." Celeborn instructed the Marchwarden as the Lord and Lady took their leave.

Haldir led the Fellowship to an open pavillion which was surrounded by the mallorn trees on the ground. It was reserved for them and contained fruit, meat and salads for them to eat. There were also soft couches and the sound of singing echoing from above.

"Here is where you will be staying for your duration." Haldir stated as the Fellowship began dropping their packs in their designated spots.

Thairya began to spread out her bedroll near Legolas and Aragorn as she usually did before Haldir placed a hand on her arm.

"My Lord and Lady have instructed that I situate you in our guest flets. As a lady, I am sure you wish for the privacy." The Marchwarden glanced at the male company behind her. Thariya pulled out her notebook and began to write.

That is most kind Marchwarden, but I am content in the company of my Fellowship and have slept amongst them for many a week. Thariya wrote.

Haldir looked scandalised at the preference of the woman to stay with the odoured male companions. Thariya cracked a grin at her reaction as he surveyed the ragged and haggard appearance of the Fellowship.

"My lady, a flet has been prepared for your arrival. But if your wish is to stay here, I can escort you to our bath houses?" Haldir tried a different approach.

Yes a bath would be nice. Thariya spoke in his head before her eyes widened in shock and she smiled.

"H-How did you do that?" Haldir stuttered.

"What did you do lassie?" Gimli asked with interest.

"She spoke to me in my mind." Haldir said astonished.

"Ah yes, she's been doin' that with pointy ears too. Gandalf said something about a connection with magical beings." Gimli explains swinging his axe in the pavillion.

Haldir eyed the weapon with dislike but tried to remain civil.

"This is most interesting indeed." Haldir mused, the stiff expression gone from his face.

"I will come collect you once you have had your meal." Haldir said after a while before leaving.

"Thank Mahal he's gone." Gimli huffed.

Oh he is not so bad. Elladan and Elrohir said he had a stick up his... Thariya wrote showing the Fellowship.

This earned her a few chuckled and smiles from the members.

"Thariya perhaps you can communicate with the elves like this now?" Aragorn suggested as she shrugged.

They tucked into the food left behind from them, Gimli especially enjoying the meat that was brought to them.

I thought elves do not eat meat? Thariya eyed Legolas who was tucking away into the chicken leg.

"We seldom eat meat. But we have had a long journey and I am famished." He defended as Thariya smiled.

Her smile disappeared as she thought back to Gandalf. And how he fell in Moria. The singing grow louder, she recognised some of the Sindarin words as he heart sank.

"A lament for Gandalf." Legolas smiled sadly.

"What do they say about him?" Merry asked.

The hobbits had been unusually quiet since Gandalf's passing. Pippin usually full of life was quiet.

"I have not the heart to tell you, for me the grief is still too near." Legolas walked away from Thariya to sit in isolation.

Thairya watched the elf go and began to stand up before she was stopped.

"Let him go lass. We all grieve in different ways." Gimli stated.

You are strangely very wise for a dwarf. Thariya wrote.

"And you are a lot more fiery for a young woman than I believed!" Gimli exclaimed chuckling.

"Don't beat yourself up Thariya." Gimli watched her grim expression.

"There was nothing you could have done."

She knew this. She had earned Gandalf and hoped that would be enough. If only she was conscious then she could have warned him not to lead them to Moria. But she could not dwell on it, it would consume her. And she would not be strong enough to protect her friends. She had to stay focused.

"If I am not interrupting, I will escort you to the bath houses." Haldir announced clearing his throat. Thariya gave Gimli a smile before following the Marchwarden out of the pavillion.

She walked down a set of wooden stairs past more flets and chambers. There were vast narrow corridors through the mallorn trees. Verandas that opened up to look over the beautiful forest which shone silver in the moonlight.

"I must admit I do not know much of Nauth Herdirs." Haldir spoke after a while as Thariya fell into step beside him.

What would you like to know? Thariya asked believing he could be trusted. She could feel a strong sense of duty and responsibility radiating from him.

"Your powers, how far do they extend?" The elf asked curiously.

Personally I can sense energies and intentions from all beings. I am able to summon energy in battle as defence and attack to a reasonable degree. I can speak to magical beings and I get visions. very painful ones. She winced remembering the last one.

"That must be difficult to endure." Haldir stated as sympathetically as he could.

They are. But it is for the greater good, is it not? Thariya asked.

"I suppose so." Haldir shrugged.

"I wonder what can you sense from me?" He stopped in front of two pairs of wooden doors.

Thariya observed the elf before answering.

Duty and responsibility for your kingdom.

Haldir smiled in satisfaction.

But there is also pride and arrogance Marchwarden. Careful, do not let it be your downfall. Thariya said warningly.

His smile disappeared and was replaced by a look of pure annoyance.

"This is the bath house for elleths. There are towels and fresh clothes on the side. Do not hesitate to ask if you need anything else." Haldir said curtly before sauntering off.

Thariya shook her head disbelievingly at the back of head. His lack of manners and emotion astounded her. The twins were right, he did have something up his arse.

She soaked in the warm water from the stream as all the dirt and grime muddied the water. She blushed embarrassed she had not realised how dirty she truly was. There was a bar of soap and sweet smelling liquids she lathered into her long hair.

She closed her eyes and tilted her head back, allowing the warm water to soothe her muscles.

She was pulled into another sign as she gasped gripping the edge of the tub.

These were quick flashes of images as her head filled with fire once more. She could see Boromir carrying wood in his arms. And there was Frodo in front of him looking alarmed. They were in a green forest, much like Lothlorien. In the next image Boromir was on Frodo trying to get to the Ring.

Thariya opened her eyes and jumped out of the tub, she threw on the new tunic on her and left her hair wet running to find the pavillion. After getting lost in the mallorn trees and arriving in different flets she finally found the Fellowship.

Most of them were asleep save for the two she needed talk to. She ran over to them before stopping as they looked at her in alarm.

"Thariya?" Aragorn took in her dripping wet hair and new clothes as she was out of breath.

Legolas I had another vision. Boromir will try to take the ring. She said hurriedly to Legolas whose eyes doubled in size.

"Aragorn, Thariya has had a vision. It is as we feared." Legolas said quietly glancing to the sleeping Gondor man.

"Then we must keep an eye on him and Frodo at all times. Do not let Boromir leave your sight. And keep this between us three." Aragorn said as the two nodded.

There is something more. She said uneasily to Legolas. The two male companions turned to face her as she hesitated. She spoke to Legolas alone in his mind. His eyes widened then his gaze softened in sympathy.

"You did your best. There was nothing more you could have done." Legolas rested his hand on her forearm, as was his way.

"What is it Mellon?" Aragorn asked looking towards the elf.

"Thariya visualised Gandalf's death before she fell unconscious." Legolas said quietly ensuring they could not be heard by the others.

"Is this true?" Aragorn asked gently, not wanting to startle the already guilt ridden woman.

Thariya nodded unable to meet their eyes.

"It is not your fault. You cannot change every event and you warned Gandalf as immediately as you could." Aragorn stated firmly.

Ask him if he believes that. She spoke to Legolas who conveyed her message.

"Of course I believe that, you have risked your life and exposure to Sauron by accompanying us on this quest. You have rightfully earned your place here and I will not have you talk any more about what is not under your control." Aragorn said kindly.

Both Thariya and Legolas smiled at the ranger. After validation from him, the Nauth Herdir was feeling considerably better.

"Sleep Thariya, we are safe here." Aragorn placed a comforting hand on her shoulder as she nodded.

She could not deny her exhaustion as she settled her bed roll near Legolas' but not too close to be deemed improper. He was sitting on his looking into the clearing.

"Do not be troubled Mellon, sleep. I will make sure nothing harms you." He said with a tired smile, without looking at her.

She smiled at his protectiveness and laid her head down on the ground, closing her eyes and falling into a dreamless sleep.

 **A/N: I enjoyed writing their interactions so much! Haldir is such a sarky sassy elf and we'll see more of that because we're spending a couple of chapters here! Also ooh new vision let's see if she can stop this one! Lots of emotional turmoil here and I hope it makes sense why she can speak to haldir (he's an elf like Legolas duh). Would really appreciate the reviews. Makes me more likely to update!**


	10. Chapter 10 - Peaceful Times

**A/N: as promised! I'm juggling two fanfiction at the moment so it's a good thing I've got like a three chapter cushion for this one! If you guys like the Walking dead feel free to check it out! Enough of the shameless self promotion, the next couple of chapters are gonna be set in Lothlorien, a bit of domestic bliss before more of the action.**

 **Thanks to all the support I get, from people who favourite and follow this story: Angelicsailor, Komakipureblood, machtgut. And where would I be without my lovely reviewers! You guys are the reason I write and update on time X**

 **Tibblets:Thank you! I agree book Haldir is different, I've tried to do his character as much justice as I possibly can and I'm quite proud of the way it came out. I hope you enjoy it too!**

 **Cardcaptor-kanna: thank you! I wanted to be unique and try not to make her mary-sue ISH. I didn't want her to like Legolas immediately, I wanted to develop them as individual people. Also her feelings for Elladan are not going to go away so quickly! I tried to make them as real as I could, especially Boromir who I think is villainised a bit. You'll see how I handle the ring scene with Boromir!**

 **Eragaon95159: the thing is Thariya isn't an elf, so it wouldn't make sense to do that. Galadriel is one of a kind, but they will talk to each other in this chapter.**

 **\- Angels and Douchebags**

Thariya awoke to the golden sunlight illuminating her face. She squinted her eyes close and curled up inside her cloak. This was the first night she had slept fully and clean for a month or so.

But the sound of clattering plates and delicious food filled the air causing her stomach to grumble. She got up and rubbed her eyes, her hair now bushy from sleeping with it wet.

"Thariya your hair!" She looked over at Merry's surprise and Pippin trying not to laugh.

She glared playfully at them but then smiled. It was the first time they had spoken to her since Gandalf's passing and she would welcome the joy they found. Even at the expense of her hair. She rummaged through the pack finding the hair brush she had brought with her and began taming the unruly mess.

Once it was presentable she changed with difficulty, in the hollow of the mallorn tree into one of the new tunics that were laid out for her. Thariya opted for her natural hair as she came back into the pavillion.

"Here you go Thariya, saved you a plate." Sam gave her a brief smile as she gave thanks for the food.

 _What is it with elves and eating leaves?!_ She exclaimed to the one person she could talk to.

She could hear Legolas' audible laughter from far but did not see him.

 _The 'leaves' as you call them are a healthy diet and the reason why we are strong and agile_. He remarked.

 _I cannot see you. Where are you?_ Thariya searched with her eyes.

 _Just coming up._

Sure enough the blonde haired prince came into view. Also freshly bathed and clothed Thariya noted. He smiled at her and gave her a wave as she returned it. Legolas sat by Gimli who was glancing between the two.

Thariya looked around, her eyes landing on Aragorn and Boromir who still looked solemn but were also clean.

She stretched her mind trying to see if she could communicate with the two men. Once her head starting spinning, she stopped. Picking up her notebook she joined them for lunch trying to establish the plan.

How long are we intending to stay in Caras Galadhon? She wrote showing the two men.

"I would like nothing more than to leave tomorrow." Boromir grumbled, his eyes shifting uneasily.

"Well I thought it may be beneficial to stay here for five days to a week. That way we can replenish ourselves and our stores. And I can establish the best route." Aragorn explained looking over the map.

"Perhaps the pass through Gondor is our best bet?" Boromir suggested once again.

"I would not take the ring so openly there." Aragorn said warningly.

"Why do you have such little trust in your own people? You would be welcomed like a King!" Boromir said defensively.

"I believe the best path would be to take the route through the river Anduin until the falls of Rauros. We may travel on foot through the edge of the forest and then perhaps through the North." Aragorn said as Thariya nodded.

A forest? She wrote cautiously showing Aragorn and sending her worry. Her eyes flitted ever so slightly in the direction of Boromir. He was going to try to take the ring.

"Yes." Aragorn felt her worry in confusion. She glanced at Boromir whilst he was eating as Aragorn nodded, understanding. She was confident this time with the precautions in place, she would be able to stop her visions.

She shook her head of the future worry and dismissed herself from their company.

Thariya sat with them as she finished lunch before joining Legolas and Gimli.

 _Good morning Mellon._ Thariya spoke to Legolas giving him a bright smile, which he returned.

"I will not have you giving googly eyes to one another when I have no idea what yer saying!" Gimli grumbled.

Thariya blushed at what Gimli was insinuating that began silently laughing.

"Sorry my friend, we will speak altogether." Legolas apologised.

"Why are you laughing lass?" Gimli asked the young woman who was now shaking.

She pulled out her notebook still laughing and wrote.

You suggested that Legolas and I. Well we. We are courting! Or that we have romantic feelings for one another. She grinned as Gimli chuckled in laughter.

Legolas frowned though he could not decipher why her words affected him. He quickly replaced it with a smile. It was an absurd notion.

"Come to think of it lass you and pointy ears together is a funny thought!" Gimli roared in laughter before he was silenced by a look from Legolas who was feeling uncomfortable by the line of questioning.

"I am off to take a bath. I will leave you two children amongst yourselves." Gimli cleared his throat, before excusing himself.

 _So where were you this morning?_ Thariya spoke to the elf lost in thought.

"Oh I was with the Marchwarden." Legolas replied.

"Helping with the border patrol and keeping an eye out for places to train." Legolas said with a sly smirk.

 _Train?_

"Did you not want to train to improve your bow and arrow?" Legolas asked.

 _Oh yes! In all the fighting and what we have been through I forgot about that. I would love to train with you Legolas._ She said shyly.

"Excellent, we will start to train just before dusk. I am looking forward to it." Legolas said enthusiastically before excusing himself.

She watched him leave, her eyes drawn to his muscular frame, his soft silky hair...

She shook her head snapping out of her daydreaming. Legolas was a handsome elf there was no denying it, but it felt like a betrayal to Elladan. Whom she never had the chance to explore courtship with.

And Legolas. Well he was just a friend to her. Wasn't he? She could not imagine any romantic feelings between them. She tried to imagine being held by Legolas' strong arms, the smile on his defined face.

She snapped out of it standing up. That was enough of that nonsense, there were more important issues to worry about. Such as Boromir, perhaps she recommend that he return to Gondor immediately.

 _Thariya.._

There was that voice in her head again. When she had first come to Lothlorien.

 _Thariya my child. We must speak._

It was the Lady Galadriel. As if on cue Haldir marched into the pavillion. He internally groaned as his eyes fell on the Nauth Herdir and narrowed his gaze at her. He kept a passive face to her as he made his way over.

 _Great._ The look of despair passed on Thariya's face. Their last interaction did not go as planned, but he acted far too superior for Thariya's liking. She was not going to apologise for it. But she supposed it must have taken him by surprise, how she read his private feelings.

"Lady Galadriel requests your presence in her chambers. She has sent me to escort you." Haldir's smooth voice spoke.

Thariya nodded and followed the Marchwarden as they walked down the long steps from the pavillion. Many elves greeted Haldir and showed their respect when they passed him. Thariya was sure he was an eligible elf for the elleths and this was confirmed when they passed him. She glanced at Haldir as he led her to a large open flet where there were market elves and soldiers alike. The one thing they had in common was the way their eyes stopped on her in surprise.

 _Impressive_. Thariya spoke in his mind causing the elf to look perplexed. She suppressed a grin at his surprise.

"This is the main social area. There are many markets here, you are welcome to have a look." Haldir suggested.

Thariya raced off towards one of the stalls as the elf begrudgingly followed her. She stopped at a jewellery place and it was unlike anything she had ever seen. The jewels shimmered with an unearthly glow.

 _It is beautiful._ Thariya gasped as she touched the necklace in her hands. Haldir watched her eyes gaze lovingly at the pieces and rolled his eyes.

"Would you like one Lady Thariya?" Haldir asked giving a heavy sigh.

 _No I possibly couldn't._ Thariya shook her head dropping the necklace before walking to the next stall which had soft fabric.

 _So lightweight._ This is divine! Thariya said happily.

"I believe Lady Galadriel had tunics made for you, such as the one you are wearing." Haldir gestured to her light blue clothing.

 _But how did she know?_

"She is an elleth of immense power, she foresaw your arrival with the Fellowship." Haldir explained growing impatient.

 _Wow. I must remember to thank her_. Thariya said completely unaware of his impatience.

 _I wonder may I have more made? I need a more robust tunic for travelling but also light._ Thariya mused.

"Consider it done." Haldir stated tiredly as he handed the shopkeeper coins and took the fabric handing it to Thariya.

 _Really! Why?_ She eyed him suspiciously.

"The Lady said to ensure you have what you need." Haldir explained.

 _No there is something more._ Thariya sensed his apprehension.

"Consider it my apology for being abrupt with you yesterday." Haldir said reluctantly.

 _Why was a sorry too much?_ Thariya joked.

With this Haldir's expression morphed into a look of pure annoyance as he walked off leaving her standing there. Thariya stood gaping, she had only meant it as a joke.

"Aren't you coming?" Haldir called to her with a suppressed smile. Thariya ran after the elf and walked beside him, trying to keep up with his long strides.

They left the market place and walked up a set of stairs around a tree trunk in silence.

 _I think I should apologize. It was not my place to call you out like that yesterday. I am in no place to judge, considering the things I've done._ Thariya spoke in his mind.

"No matter Lady Thariya, it is in the past now." Haldir said calmly, pleasantly surprised by her apology.

Perhaps not all humans were the wild barbarians he perceived them to be. But she was not human, she was Nauth Herdir.

"What seems to be troubling you?" He asked.

 _You do not have to talk just to be polite._ Her voice was amused in his head.

"Small talk is not my forte." Haldir explained as Thariya grinned.

"But I am sure whatever you think you have done, it was for the good of you quest and Fellowship." Haldir said kindly managing a small smile.

Thank you Haldir. She smiled back.

"This is where I leave you." He stopped outside a wooden door before taking his leave.

 _Come in child._

Thariya was rattled at the sound of the feminine voice in her head and opened the door.

It was a considerably sized room with tables and shelves carved from a flet. At one end was Lady Galadriel looking out from the flet down below.

"How do you fare Thariya?" Her soft voice tinkled as she gave her a warm smile.

 _I am well thank you my lady._ Thariya replied politely remembering her manners.

"I am sure you are wondering why I wished to speak with you?" She asked.

 _Actually no._ Thariya said as Galadriel raised her eyebrows in surprise.

 _You wish to talk to me about how Boromir will try to take the ring. I had a vision of it. I fear for our Fellowship._ Thariya said worriedly.

 _I know child. The Fellowship is breaking._ Galadriel said regretfully in her mind.

 _So it's true._ Thariya felt her heart sink.

 _I failed in my mission. I could not save Gandalf and now Boromir._ Thariya felt tears threaten to fall from her eyes.

"Child," Galadriel glided over to her and placed a hand over her shoulder.

"Some events are beyond your control. Mithrandir was meant to fall, just as Boromir will try to take the ring." She explained.

 _But then how can I help them? If I can't stop my visions?_ Thariya asked feeling distraught.

"Such is the life of a Nauth Herdir." Galadriel smiled warmly.

"You can do your best to guide them. There may be some you can stop from happening, but certain events are fixed. Do not spend your life fixated on what could have been, look to the future and how you can help." Galadriel said as Thariya nodded.

She was right. Thariya could not focus on the past constantly or it would consume her. She needed to do her best and hopefully that would be enough.

"But there is something else." Galadriel spoke watching her. The elleth sent visions of Thariya into her mind when she fought in the mines. Her eyes were almost black! And there was glee in her face.

 _Stop. Stop please!_ Thariya shouted at Galadriel as the visions subsided.

"If you cannot control your abilities. It will consume you." Galadriel stated.

W-What do you mean? She asked fearfully.

"There is a darkness in you Thariya. Using your powers on those evil creatures, will take a price on your soul, the way you influence their mind can poison your own. Be careful." She said warningly.

Thariya was scared now. More afraid than ever, how could she stay with the Fellowship when the Lady had just told her this. But how could she leave them when she held knowledge of their fate.

 _Then my soul is lost._ Thariya stated.

Galadriel walked to the other side of the room and shook her head.

"No it is not."

 _How do I get rid of this darkness?_ She asked fearfully.

"There are ways you can keep it at bay. This darkness is connected to Sauron. Once he is destroyed, the darkness will also be gone. Which is why you are needed on their quest. Should you choose to stay here, they will fail." Galadriel's words of doom echoed in her mind.

 _How do I control it then?_ She gulped.

"It will not be easy. You must find an anchor. Something or someone that ties your soul down to this world, so you do not descend to the darkness." Galadriel stated.

 _Someone?_

"It is for you to decide who the most important person is." Galadriel smiled, her eyes filled with mirth.

"Please do not be afraid. It is a wonderful gift you have been given, despite your circumstances. Never undermine your importance on this quest." Galadriel touched her cheek, a feeling of warmth spread over Thariya as her fears evaporated.

"Please do not hesitate to ask for anything you need. Haldir will be pleased to accommodate you." Galadriel stated as Thariya grinned.

...

 _I am never going to be able to hit that from this far._ Thariya groaned watching the arrow in the centre of the target.

Legolas smiled at Thariya, pleased with his aim although he had not doubted himself. He had fashioned an archery range into the mallorn trees, much to the dismay of the Marchwarden. But he wanted it to be perfect for his training session with Thariya.

He wanted to make sure everything was appropriate so she would learn the most. Haldir had watched the Prince pace around the trees trying to find the best trunks and bark. The open spaces to shoot and practise.

He had recommended their own training grounds. But the Prince insisted they practise somewhere private, where Thariya could not be disturbed. Haldir watched the liberties he had taken for the Nauth Herdir and a smirk of amusement made its way onto his face.

My this was strange. Haldir tried to suppress his mocking expression from Legolas. The prince had feelings for the human. Haldir wondered if it was reciprocated, but he did not have the chance to find out as Legolas had dismissed him as soon as she arrived.

This appears to be a strange training ground. Thariya noted how small it was considering the size of the kingdom.

"That may be because I made it myself. With the Marchwarden's help." Legolas said.

 _When did you have time to make this?_ Thariya whistled incredulously.

"I had a lot of free time." Legolas grinned sheepishly.

 _Very clearly._ Thariya joked causing Legolas to shoot her a look.

"Come Thariya, at least try to hit the closer target." Legolas change the subject quickly, trying to mask the rising blush on his cheeks.

 _Okay._ Thariya picked up Elladan's bow feeling the carvings and smiled at it, remembering him. Their archery sessions together, how he had mocked her for her poor shooting. Then eventually changed to praise and admiration. The way he had looked at her, the first time she felt the change in her heart. She snapped her head our of her daydreaming of the Rivendell elf.

She notched the arrow into the string and aimed for the target as Elladan had taught her. She released the arrow as it flew through the air and embedded itself into the trunk on the inner ring.

"Not bad." Legolas nodded.

 _Not bad? Damn good considering it has been a while!_ Thariya scoffed.

"That may be, but you still have a long way to go." Legolas stated, as he changed from friend to teacher.

"Again."

...

An hour had passed and several arrows were stuck in the beautiful mallorn trees at various points in the target.

"That was a fruitful session." Legolas stated not a hair out of place.

Thariya glanced sideways at Legolas out of breath, covered in a layer of grime on her face.

 _For you maybe!_ Thariya panted.

"No you did well Mellon!" Legolas chuckled placing an arm around her shoulders leading her towards a large tree with low branches.

Legolas effortlessly jumped onto the low branch with an arm outstretched to her.

 _I am not climbing a tree Legolas Greenleaf._ Thariya said firmly looking up at his amused face.

"Oh it is much easier than it looks!" Legolas said dismissively.

 _I will fall on my face and die. Then you have no Nauth Herdir to guide you._ Thariya crossed her arms over.

"You are being ridiculous." Legolas shook his head.

 _You are an elf. You live in the Woodland Realm! This comes easy to you._ She said defensively.

"Maybe so. But you are a being of great magical power, and you cannot climb a tree?" Legolas mocked a smile playing on his lips.

 _Fine._ She growled in his mind.

"That's the spirit." Legolas laughed.

She took his hand as he places the other on around her shoulder.

"Now jump as high as you can when I say." Legolas instructed.

 _What?_

"Now!" At the moment Thariya jumped as Legolas effortlessly pulled her up onto the branch she fell with her back against the tree trunk with Legolas arms still around her.

His face was hovering over hers as she breathed deeply. His eyes flickered down to hers as she looked up into his ocean blue ones. He was close. Too close. Thariya gently pushed his arms off her shoulders and stood beside him. Legolas shuffled back giving her room.

"See that wasn't so hard." Legolas said scratching his neck.

 _I suppose not._ Thariya muttered. What was that? For a minute there she thought he might - no that can't be right. Legolas was her friend there was no way.

"One branch down. The rest to go." Legolas grinned as Thariya groaned looking up.

After a few minutes of difficulty and almost falling, the elf and the Nauth Herdir were high up in the mallorn tree sitting side by side. Their legs dangling in the air.

They had a view of some of the flets and market place as it was now night. Thariya looked up in the sky as the stars has come out.

"You have feelings for another, don't you?" Legolas asked.

Thariya turned around her eyes wide in shock.

 _Who told you?_ Thariya's eyes flashed angrily.

"No one. I suspected." Legolas said carefully, not wanting to betray Aragorn.

 _How?_ Thariya looked down at the ground beneath them.

"In Imladris, when you were saying goodbye to Lord Elladan, he gave you his bow." Legolas explained.

 _But maybe he gave it to me because we are friends and he lost a bet?_ Thariya raised an eyebrow challenging him.

Legolas suppressed a smirk. Of course Thariya would have done something like that.

"While I have no doubt that's true, I saw the way he looked at you, and the way you looked at him." Legolas looked at Thariya's softened gaze for confirmation.

"Ah." Legolas nodded in realisation. Legolas did not probe her for questions and enjoyed her company in silence.

If she wanted to tell him, she would. A few minutes passed before Thariya had the courage to speak again. He did say she could speak to him as a friend. Her mind wandered to that incident on the first branch. She narrowed her eyes. Friends. He acted strangely for a friend.

 _It is true. I had feelings for Elladan._ She spoke.

Had? Legolas fought off the look of surprise and kept his expression neutral as he turned to her.

 _I mean have._ She corrected.

Legolas kept his face neutral, void of expression for he knew she could detect energy and feelings.

 _I do not really know. This distance has given me time to think._ She began as Legolas listened.

 _I think I have feelings for him. Perhaps still. But whether we would make a good match is different._ She spoke.

"Did he love you?" Legolas asked.

 _I know what happens when elves love and are rejected._ She stated.

 _I do not think it was quite at that point yet. But I know he had strong feelings. For courtship._

"Why don't you think you would make a good pair?" Legolas tried to sympathise with her as a friend although this was not his area of expertise.

 _Lord Elrond has all these expectations for him. I do not fit in there._ Thariya shook her head.

"I am sure that's not true. Lord Elrond treats you like one of his own children. I saw it with my own eyes." Legolas said reassuringly.

 _That may be. I do not think he would accept another elf-human match in his family._ She chuckled as Legolas smiled also.

 _Besides I think if I had strong feelings for him, I would miss him more. And it is not like that so much now._ Thariya said. Legolas sensed she wanted to change the subject.

"What did Lady Galadriel wish to speak about?" He enquired.

 _About my visions of Boromir. She tried to reassure me to not dwell on the past and to do my best. She said certain events are fixed and I cannot stop everything that is to come. But I must do my best._ Thariya tried to convince herself.

"She is right." Legolas said gently.

"Gandalf's death is not your fault. Do not blame yourself." He stated.

I _know. If I had woken up before Moria perhaps things would be different._ Thariya sighed but was silenced by a pointed look from Legolas.

Yes yes not my fault. She relented with a slight smile.

 _She also spoke. Of the dangers of my powers._ Thariya ducked her head feeling embarrassed.

"I was meaning to speak to you of that." Legolas smiled uneasily.

 _She said if I was not careful using it on evil creatures it would consume me Legolas._

"I will not let that happen." Legolas said firmly placing a hand on her cheek.

 _Thank you Mellon_.

"What do we need to do?" He asked dropping his hand.

 _We?_

"We are in this together." He gave her a resolved smile as she returned it. Her heart swelled at his support and friendship for her.

 _She said I need to find an anchor. A person or thing that I feel strongly for_. Thairya shrugged.

"Who will be your anchor?" Legolas kept his eyes trained on her.

 _I have no idea._

 **A/N: a little Legolas/Thariya one on one time was much needed I think. I wanted them to move past their argument wjicly because they are mature adults and riddled with grief. Let me know if you liked it!**

 **I didn't realise my italics weren't coming up, but I've changed it now. So all of the talking in mind think is italicised to avoid further confusion.**


	11. Chapter 11 - Anchor

**A/N: Another chapter for you guys! So I know I didn't upload on Thursday, partly to see if anyone would actually respond to it and because I've started work now so I won't be able to upload twice a week. I will hopefully be uploading every Monday so you'll still get a chapter.**

 **This is our second chapter in Lothlorien and a bit of training! We got some more Haldir Thariya interaction which I enjoy, this chapter is a bit more domestic and its about Thariya trying to find her anchor. Also there's some fluff, enjoy guys!**

 **Thanks to the people who follow and favourite it is appreciated: wweharrypottertwilight fan, windwolf1988. And my lovely reviewers!**

 **cardcaptor-kanna: Here's the update for you! Of course they will get closer, but all have their ups and downs... Okay so Rohirrim are traditionally blonde haired and fair skinned. But I established Thariya has brown skin and dark brown hair, so it's presumed she's from the south. I haven't explored her parentage yet and I may not but that might change. So stay tuned!**

 **MistressedElf: Who knows? Plotting world domination maybe xD**

 **\- Angels and Douchebags**

 _A few days later_

"Hand to hand combat is very important if you happen to lose your weapons. Have you any training in such?" Legolas asked Thariya as they both placed their bows down, after archery practise.

It was a little past midday and some of the sun rays had streamed in through the thick branches of the mallorn trees. But the air was chilling, winter was truly around them. However the two companions were warm with a sheen of sweat covering their faces from the intense training.

 _I have a question._ Thariya paused their training as Legolas gestured for her to answer.

 _You saw how I fought in the chambers in Moria. As if I had been fighting with a sword my whole life, I felt my movements fluid. So why is it I cannot fight like that now?_ She asked.

Legolas thought for a moment before answering.

"I suspect it has something to do with the dark energy you tapped into. It gave you the power of having no fear of death, and confidence. But I would not recommend using it again." Legolas said darkly.

 _Of course._ Thariya agreed. But she couldn't help but wonder if she could use that ability without the darkness seeping into her mind and invading her very soul.

The short respite in Lothlorien had provided Legolas with ample time to improve Thariya's training. She was proficient with a sword but he wanted to make sure she was able to defend and protect herself at all times, when he was not there to help her.

 _Elladan and Elrohir taught me some blocks. But I have no experiencing with my hands._ Thariya said uneasily.

She had not previously thought that she may ever be without Elladan's bow or Elrohir's sword, but Legolas and Aragorn had taught her, she needed to be prepared for all possible circumstances.

"Okay, I will teach you some basic punches and attacks you can perform with your hands." Legolas stated.

 _Okay._ Thariya was unsure of this lesson, she had improved remarkably in the few days they had been here but she did not like the idea of being without her weapons.

"First rule is to always keep your hands up. You need to protect your chin, like this and keep one hand into a fist in front of that hand." Legolas stood beside her and showed.

Thariya mimicked his stance the best she could as Legolas watched her. He took her hand and pushed it up next to her chin. He bent her knees.

"Keep your feet slightly apart to allow yourself some balance." Legolas instructed as she mimicked.

"Now what will be most effective is a straight punch or even jab to throat. It blocks their breathing and most importantly gives you time." Legolas explained.

 _Time for what?_

"Time to run."

 _Run? I thought you were teaching me to fight Legolas?_ Thariya dropped her stance confused.

"Do not misunderstand me Thariya. You must only fight like this when there is no other way, if you can run you must run. Do you understand?" He stated in a serious tone as Thariya nodded.

 _What about you?_

Legolas' face dropped into a smile.

"Remember I have had two thousand years of experience in fighting, so do not necessarily do what I do. I am teaching you in case I am not around to protect you." He said kindly.

Thariya paused in deep thought. She did not like that idea. She firmly believed, no she assumed that he would be around to help her. She was a skilled swordsman and her archery skills improved, but she did not know how she would fare by herself.

 _Okay._ She said resuming the stance.

"Now punch me." Legolas stood opposite her as they were toe to toe.

 _What?_ Thariya almost laughed.

"Punch me Thariya." Legolas instructed his face serious.

 _Okay._ She shrugged.

She threw her left fist forward aiming for his face. Legolas ducked around her arm and in a flash he was behind her with his arm around her neck and her back pressed into his chest.

He released her as she breathed deeply turning around to face him in annoyance. Legolas had a stupid smirk on his face, struggling not to laugh at her surprise.

 _Do not say a word. I think you have made your point._ She pointed a finger at him.

"You see mellon, hand-to-hand combat is very important to learn." Legolas tried to resist the smile on his face.

 _Are you done mocking me?_ Thariya asked, her eyebrows raised.

"Yes, I apologise. Now let's go again."

...

Mid-afternoon and Thariya was lounging on one of the chairs littered in the pavilion. The afternoon sun streamed in through the cracks in the trees, providing warmth in the cold winter. Thariya was dressed in a silver gown, her feet tucked in beneath her as she read a romance novel.

Haldir had directed her to the library the day after they had arrived in the city. He was reluctant to admit but he enjoyed their small fleeting conversations. She was not ignorant like other mortals and the responsibility on her shoulders allowed a certain wisdom from her. If anything she was more like an elleth than a human. She brought out the caring, kind side in Haldir, a vulnerability he did not openly show.

He had shown great interest in her relationship with Prince Legolas. In fact he had even been so bold as to ask her if they were courting.

She laughed to herself. What a strange thought! She had spent the last month travelling learning about Legolas and becoming friends, the thought of courtship was funny to her.

"What are you thinking about?" She snapped out of her thoughts to find Frodo standing in front of her.

She gave him a warm smile before reaching for the notebook by the table.

 _Just how the Marchwarden thinks that Legolas wishes to court me._ She wrote.

Frodo read her words and his lips quirked upwards in a smile then a chuckle.

"Well it's not the most ridiculous assumption." Frodo stated. Thariya gave him an incredulous look with raised eyebrows. She moved her feet down allowing the young hobbit to sit beside her.

"I just mean that you spend a lot of time with Legolas, much more than anyone else." He explained sitting down.

 _Really? You think so?_ She asked watching his serious face.

"Yes, I feel we have not had a chance to talk more on this quest." Frodo gave her a small smile.

Thairya felt her heart break slightly at his words. He wasn't wrong. She had spent a lot of time with the elf, just because she connected with him so easily and the fact she could talk to him in his mind too. But she had made a vow of protection to the young hobbit.

 _I am sorry. I am supposed to be looking out for you._ She wrote apologetically.

"It is alright. We still have much of the journey to go through." Frodo reassured.

"Before Gandalf passed, you had a vision of his death didn't you?" Frodo turned to face her as Thariya's eyes widened.

 _Yes but how did you know?_

"When you woke up, I think whatever caused you to sleep must have been so bad. And you seemed so distraught about Gandalf before that creature took him, like he was already dead. I just put two and two together." Frodo explained.

 _You are very perceptive._ She wrote.

 _Frodo I feel like I have no control over these visions. Like I cannot stop them._ Thariya wrote confiding in him.

"Perhaps you are not meant to stop them. Perhaps you are meant to let them play out or even change them." Frodo suggested.

Thariya paused. Maybe he was right, these could have been fixed events in time she had no control over. She watched Frodo who looked extremely troubled.

 _What's wrong? You seem concerned._ She noted down.

"The first night we got arrived, Lady Galadriel took me to a fountain of water. She asked me to look in the water and tell her what I saw." Frodo began as Thariya listened.

"I looked in and I saw the Fellowship, turning their backs on me. The waters then changed to my home Bag End in the Shire. Suddenly there were orcs and the Shire had turned into an industrial wasteland, all the hobbits were slaves in chains. And then I saw Him." Frodo gulped fearfully.

She placed a reassuring hand on his arm, knowing exactly what it was like to see that terrible flaming eye. Ever-watching and terrifying.

 _Why did she show you this?_

"She said this is what would come to pass if I should fail in my quest." Frodo sighed. His hair flopped forward as Thariya peeked at the gold chain from underneath his shirt.

Her eyes fixed on the Ring as it started calling her name. She could feel the dark energy drawing her nearer, she did not even realise her outstretched hand. Her mind thought back to Elladan and how he would want her to be strong and she stopped herself; heaving loudly.

But Frodo had not noticed her attempt on the Ring. She moved further away from him to remove temptation but came to realisation. If she could stop herself then she could stop Boromir.

 _Frodo we are with you. I will protect you and ensure that you succeed in your quest._ She wrote firmly on the paper.

 _Why do you not confide in Sam about this?_ She asked him.

"I feel he won't understand. I came to you because we are both burdened with great power." Frodo explained shyly.

Thariya placed a hand on his shoulder turning him to face her.

 _You may come to me anytime you like._ She gave him a wide smile as he returned it.

"Oh there he is! I told ya." The two companions looked ahead where the three hobbits were making their way down to them.

"Oh hello Thariya." Merry said gladly.

 _Hello Merry, Pippin and Sam!_ She wrote as the hobbits appeared to be in high spirits.

"Where have you all just come from?" Frodo asked noting their upbeat behaviour.

"We were raiding the Elvish kitchen." Pippin grinned cheekily as Thariya smiled.

"I trust your efforts were successful?" Frodo asked a glint in his eye.

"Sam!" Merry nudged him.

Sam took out his hands from behind his back and revealed a set of uncooked sausages.

"Sausages!" Frodo asked in surprise.

"We were just as shocked as you Mr Frodo." Sam replied happily.

 _And what do you plan on doing with them in here?"_ Thariya asked.

"Cook them of course! Who knows when we'll get this next time." Pippin asked.

"I told you not to take the whole lot! We had better eat them before the Marchwarden sees." Sam said worriedly glancing towards the staircase.

"Oh hush Sam, we'll be fine." Merry said nonchalantly.

 _Do not worry, I won't tell._ She placed a finger on her nose.

"Do you want some Thariya?" Pippin asked.

 _No you fellows enjoy your contraband sausages._ She smiled standing up to take her leave.

"Where are you going?" Merry called out.

Thariya waved to the hobbits who began setting up twigs and branches to make a fire. She supressed a chuckle. Haldir would have their heads if he knew.

 _Haldir!_ She gasped in surprise seeing the elf walking up the steps to enter the pavilion.

 _Lady Thariya._ Haldir blinked at her suspicious behaviour.

 _Where are you going?_ She asked, trying to block the path with her body.

"I was on my way to find you actually. But I am also looking for the hobbits, have you seen them?" He asked crossing his elbows.

 _I believe I saw them in the marketplace not too long ago. Perhaps we can check there?_ Thariya said.

And before giving him a chance to reply, she took his arm and half dragged him down the steps until they reached the long wooden corridor.

"You are an odd one." Haldir noted as she released his arm and they walked.

 _I am not odd._ She said defensively.

 _If anyone is odd, it is you._

"Oh?" Haldir raised an eyebrow.

 _To anyone else it would sound like you are talking out loud to yourself._ Thariya suppressed the grin as elleths walked past, watching Haldir strangely and whispering to one another.

Thariya laughed into Haldir's mind whose cheeks were turning pink.

 _You did that on purpose._ He said accusingly.

 _I would never._ She said in mock-defence.

The companions reached the market-place where it was late afternoon. Thariya shivered as a brisk wind blew through Caras Galadhon, the trees providing little defence against the weather.

"You are cold." Haldir pointed out.

 _A little. It is winter after all._ She said, her teeth chattering together. She was dressed in the thin dress with no outer coating. Haldir watched and rolled her eyes at her mortal stubbornness.

"Did you not receive the woollen cloaks I had made for you?" Haldir enquired as he took off his own cloak and placed it around her shoulder.

 _You made me cloaks?_ Thariya asked him with her eyebrow raised. She immediately felt warm with his cloak around her shoulders.

"Yes."

 _Thank you._ She nodded gratefully, shocked he had given it to her.

"Well I, I noticed you did not have any and since you are leaving the day after tomorrow I thought you may need it." Haldir stuttered.

Thariya formed a smirk with her mouth, never seeing him so flustered in her company.

 _You like me. Admit it. One might even go far enough to suggest we are friends._ Thariya said.

"Oh please Thariya, I would prefer you not to freeze to death as you are on an important quest. It is simply for the good of Middle Earth." Haldir explained defensively.

 _I don't believe you. And you just called me Thariya._ She spoke smugly gesturing to the warm material on her shoulders.

"That is your name, is it not?" Haldir quirked.

 _You did not say lady._

"Well you asked me not to and I do not find your company completely terrible." Haldir stated.

 _Good enough for me._ Thariya smiled triumphantly.

"I do not see the hobbits here anywhere." Haldir scanned the surroundings a sour look on his face.

 _Oh cheer up Haldir I am only teasing. That's what friends do._ She nudged him encouragingly.

"I suppose." He relented.

 _Perhaps they are training?_ She suggested hoping he would take the bait.

"I think you are hiding them. But I won't bother you about them anymore. I have matters to discuss with you." Haldir said.

 _I know the place._ Thariya gestured for him to follow.

Though the Fellowship had only been here for four days, Thariya had explored and found her way around the city in Lothlorien. She was leading Haldir through the city and past the flets to her favourite tree. The first day she had sat and talked to Legolas. When he had almost...

They arrived at the tree as Thariya sat against the base of the large trunk, the roots twisting around her, to provide seating. It was a tranquil spot and where Thariya came for peace and quiet. More often than not, it was where Thariya tried to work out what her anchor could be.

Haldir stood awkwardly opposite her, watching as she made herself comfortable. Thariya indicated for him to sit and so he did, on the rock facing her.

 _What did you want to discuss?_

"Lady Galadriel and I, believe it is important you learn some basic healing. She also says, you can tap into your magic to aid you." Haldir explained in a soft voice.

 _Speak freely, hardly anyone ventures here._ Thariya said kindly.

 _Really? I can use my abilities?_ She asked surprised. She was intrigued that she could use her abilities for the good of her Fellowship.

"Yes, she said to direct your energy to whatever the ailment is and it encourages the tissue to heal faster. She said it can also provide comfort to the victim." Haldir explained.

 _Right. I am wary of using my powers, it has a habit of getting out of control._ Thariya bit her lip remembering how she enjoyed the blood and killing of the orcs.

"Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn are devising a solution for that. It will be ready for you upon your leave." Haldir said cryptically.

 _A solution?_ She asked confused.

"I have no knowledge of it, but they said to not worry and trust your instincts." Haldir stated pulling out a fresh white linen.

 _What's that for?_

"I thought we might practise." Haldir pulled out a knife as Thariya's eyes widened and raked it across the palm of his hand, wincing as blood appeared.

"Your companion is bleeding out. What do you do?" Haldir ignored her shock watching her eyes widen at the blood.

She sat motionless staring at Haldir in amazement and incredulity.

"He now has minutes to live." Haldir rolled his eyes.

"Try using your abilities." He gave her a hint.

 _Right!_ Thariya placed a hand over the cut and sent out a warm energy which radiated over the wound.

"That feels better." Haldir said in surprise, forming a small smile.

Thariya took the linen and began tearing it into long strips. She took a large section and folded it over to form a padded layer. She pressed it against his palm as the Marchwarden grimaced slightly.

"Good, make sure you soak up as much blood as possible before wrapping the wound." Haldir said approvingly.

 _Now I wrap it?_ She checked looking at him.

"I do not know, I am the dying victim." Haldir mocked in a monotone voice as Thariya glared at him.

She took one of the long strips and wrapped it around the padded cloth on his palm. She made several layers and tied it off. It was haphazardly done, but it would do. The blood was no longer soaking through and he could still move his hand.

"Not bad, for your first time." He nodded admittedly.

 _I think it's pretty good._ Thariya smiled at her handiwork.

"I wouldn't go that far, but at least you will have saved the victim's life." He smirked.

 _I wasn't to know you were going to injure your hand!_ She exclaimed.

"My teaching methods are more practical than theoretical." Haldir shrugged.

"Now with big wounds the principle is the same. But if they are poisoned, you will need to draw the poison out. You may use your abilities for this, if they are that advanced." Haldir suggested as Thariya nodded taking the information down.

"But if you cannot, herbs such as Athelas are good for this. Aragorn and Legolas will have further knowledge should you need help." Haldir explained.

He launched into more life-saving and healing techniques that Thariya may need in the quest. But in all honesty she felt burdened with the knowledge and concerned that her lack of experience would not benefit her companions.

By the time Haldir had left her to attend to his duties, Thariya began climbing the tree.

But this proved difficult, particularly if you consider she was swarmed in the vastness of Haldir's cloak. She placed her foot off the ledge and leaped to the branch, her foot catching on the root, she twisted it and gasped in pain. She sat a few feet off the ground on the branch, her foot felt like it was burning.

 _This does not bode well._ She groaned at her clumsiness. If Legolas could see her, he would be laughing. Then Thariya remembered what Haldir had said, she could use her abilities. She closed her eyes and reached out her palm towards her twisted ankle. She summoned the energy from within her and could feel the warmth radiating to her hand and outwards onto her ankle. The energy washed over the foot relieving her of the pain as she opened her eyes.

She twiddled her toes and moved her foot back and forth, testing it. It felt much better, no longer twisted but still tender. She smiled triumphantly at her handiwork. Now her abilities were beginning to feel like a blessing.

"I am impressed you managed to get up there all by yourself." A voice said in amusement.

She looked down and below her seeing two figures emerge from the thick undergrowth of bushes. The elf and the ranger came to the base of the tree looking up at her on the branch.

...

"The purpose of this lesson Thariya is to try and find your anchor." Aragorn explained calmly, sitting in front of her.

"From what I understand, it is a person, or a place or a thing. So think of any close attachments." He said.

Thariya looked at Legolas perched on the branch above them giving her an encouraging smile. Thariya thought for a moment writing it down.

 _I can use Aldburg._ She showed them as the two friends looked at each other.

"Is that your cloak?" Legolas asked suddenly after inspecting her for a few minutes.

Both pairs of eyes flitted to the elf watching from the branch. He jumped off and walked to where Thariya is sitting leaning in to look at the cloak.

"Legolas?" Aragorn questioned.

 _What are you doing?_ Thariya asked an eyebrow quirked.

"This is your cloak?" Legolas checked.

 _No I was walking through the city with Haldir and I felt cold. So he let me borrow his. It appears I forgot to give it back!_ Thariya exclaimed in his mind as she realised the soft material still over her shoulders.

"This is the Marchwarden's." Legolas brows knitted together in confusion then annoyance. Aragorn's eyebrows raised in surprise briefly.

 _Yes Legolas as I said. I am borrowing it._ Thariya reiterated, confused by his reaction.

"I see." He stood back up to lean against the tree.

She shared a look with Aragorn which conveyed how strange his behaviour was.

 _Legolas are you alright?_ She spoke only to him. She could feel his hesitation as he answered uneasily.

 _Yes of course._ He answered.

"Let us try this lesson." Aragorn nodded eager to move on. His suspicions about his friend were right, but he did not realise if even the elf or Thariya knew it.

"I am going to pose a threat to you, and you need to neutralise my attack. Remember not kill, just stop me." He stated his intentions as Thariya nodded.

Aragorn pushed her to the ground harshly, his hands placed firmly on her shoulders preventing her escape. She tried to wriggle out of his grasp as Aragorn kept her still. She closed her eyes remembering Aldburg, her beautiful settlement. The calmness, the kind people, her father Rohir. She felt at peace, she sent the feeling, the energy towards Aragorn's fingers as his grip loosened.

"Good." Aragorn smiled encouragingly as Thariya opened her eyes.

Then the peaceful images were replaced with fire and destruction. Huts on fire, people screaming and running for their lives. The wild men laughing in glee at the mayhem. She felt angry, angry at the pain they caused her, and before she knew it, a great surge of power rushed through her pushing Aragorn through the air and hitting his back against the tree.

"Aragorn!" Legolas exclaimed in concern for the ranger who groaned. Thariya jumped up off the ground and rushed towards her friend.

 _Legolas tell him I am so sorry. I could not control it!_ She cried anxiously to Legolas who relayed the message.

"It is okay Thariya, I expected this." Aragorn sat up with the help of the elf and Nauth Herdir.

"You did?" Legolas asked quizzically.

"Yes. Thariya you have experienced trauma and pain. I am not surprised that came through. I did not feel your intent to kill me. But rather your anger at what happened. Perhaps Aldburg is not the best anchor to use." Aragorn suggested with a light smile.

He brushed the tears from the Nauth Herdir's face as she returned a smile.

"Maybe a person?" Aragorn asked.

 _Elladan._ Thariya thought, then a pang of guilt went through her. She still missed her company and his smile but she felt guilty for missing him less. She had not thought of him as much as she should have.

 _Yes._ Thariya wrote as Legolas and Aragorn both understood.

"Okay I am going to try again. Try not to throw me." Aragorn joked, trying to diffuse the palpable tension.

Aragorn attacked her again, this time Thariya thought of her moments with Elladan. She hoped the bond was strong enough. It took longer but she pushed Aragorn back with her energy with the right amount of force.

"That is the force we are aiming for. But it took too long." Aragorn thought.

"Perhaps the connection is not as strong." Legolas commented as Thariya's eyes snapped towards him. She could not decipher the curious look over his face, but he appeared almost pleased. No. That can't have been it.

 _Then what am I supposed to use as an anchor?_ She wrote.

"Perhaps until you find the right one, use the good parts of Aldburg and your memory of Elladan." Aragorn thought for a moment before replying.

"Try it with me, I am sure Aragorn is tired by now." Legolas offered as he stepped forward but he still felt distant.

 _Are you sure?_ She asked Legolas, indicating to throwing Aragorn in the air.

"Yes, I can do it."

...

After Aragorn had left, Thariya and Legolas continued practising her powers and the use of her abilities. Legolas was more receptive to her magic, therefore it took more effort and exertion to block his attacks. She managed to create a wall of energy in defence without damage to her friend. But when she had reached Legolas' mind, something strange happened.

She felt herself trying to influence his way of thinking. To warp his actions.

"Thariya." Legolas spoke in a strained voice.

But the Nauth Herdir could not hear him, she was working her way into his sweet delicious thoughts, she had power over his mind. He was her enemy, she could hurt him.

"Thariya remember this is not who you are." Legolas' voice rang clear in her mind.

At this sound, she remembered where she was and it was only when the thought of hurting her sweet friend, entered her mind she stopped.

Now the two companions were walking side by side back to the city.

 _I am sorry._ She said ashamed after a while.

"Thariya it is not your fault. I am here to help you control your powers. We will do this together." Legolas said.

Thariya nodded numbly taking in the atmosphere around them. There were a few elves and elleths who nodded their respect to Legolas. Which just made her fully realise that he was a Prince. One of royal blood who was respected and held in high regard. And she was mortal. They must have made an odd pair to others.

He was her friend. And she had deliberately tried to hurt him. He had done nothing but protect her, ensure her safety was of the highest priority. And she had failed to control her thirst for power.

Thariya felt a sob choke in her throat as she allowed the grief and pain she had been feeling to flow out of her. She cried out her pain.

Legolas could not bear to see her so distraught. He forgot for a moment, about Haldir's cloak around her. He was worried, she was usually so strong and carefree, but she seemed so vulnerable and small. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, the top of her head nestled in the crook of his neck.

Legolas was slightly taken aback by her eager closeness but he welcomed it and once again eyed the cloak with disdain.

Legolas' embrace was warm and welcoming to Thariya she wrapped her arms up around his back her head buried in his tunic. He smelled of pine trees and comfort and familiarity. He forgot of how young she was, she had not seen much of the world or none much, like a child in an elf's eyes.

She felt at home. And just for a moment she forgot about her feelings for Elladan, she forgot about the quest and all her burdens.

She allowed herself to be comforted by her friend as he ran a hand soothingly down her hair.

"I am here Thariya. I am here."

 **A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed that! Until next week, please let me know!**


	12. Chapter 12 - Anduin

**A/N: I've been waiting to put this chapter out for y'all, it's got some interesting developments I hope you guys will find exciting and interesting! I'm proud of this chapter and the next one in particular are my favourites that I've written so far. Sorry to keep you guys waiting.**

 **Thanks to all the peeps out there supporting my story. Your faves and follows are appreciated: Sandraxx, BlooRose and 1996.**

 **Thatonesuperwholockedgirl: Uh creative license? xD Good use of a Crowley gif though.**

 **eragon95159: yeah I've seen that too, but I'm going to stick to what they've done in the film and have him die just after Lothlorien. As for Faramir and Frodo, she won't be involved in their story.**

 **Merlinsbeardron: Your name made me cackle xD Thanks!**

 **Guest: I appreciate that! I'm enjoying doing the character developments and relationship building myself!**

 **Bitch123: Lol you're back. Thanks for that!**

 **-Angels and Douchebags**

They were leaving Lothlorien. It had been seven days since they arrived and Thariya found herself wanting to stay. She packed the extra tunics and clothes that were made for her and walked with the Fellowship to the river.

Haldir suggested they take the River Anduin, the woodland paths were being watched by orcs and new creatures that had been created by Saruman. Thariya was relieved for one, that they would not take the paths through Lothlorien. Perhaps her vision of Boromir would not come to pass.

The Marchwarden led the Fellowship with their belongings on their back to where the boats were waiting by the docks. Thariya watched as a large delegation of the elves were there for their departure. Including the Lord and Lady.

Thariya's pack was now considerably heavier, with all the new clothing she had acquired including cloaks and tunics. She rifled through as the Fellowship's belongings were loaded onto three boats they intended to row.

Legolas appeared to be carrying a stack of packages wrapped in leaves.

 _What is that?_ She gave a questioning look to the wrapped goods.

"It is delicious." Pippin licked his fingers.

"Lembas. Elvish waybread. One bite is enough to fill the stomach of a full grown man." Legolas said proudly.

 _I think Pippin ate more than a bite._ She spoke to Legolas as they eyed the hobbit with amusement.

"How much did you eat?" Merry asked him quietly.

"Four." Pippin replied contently.

"Still have the Marchwarden's cloak?" She recognised the same question from the same person who had consistently asked for the last two days, and resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

 _If you must know I am giving it back._ Thariya gave the elf a pointed look.

"Oh leave her alone Legolas, it is just a cloak." Gimli grumbled in amusement at his discomfort.

 _I would prefer to keep it. It is very comfortable and warm._ She wrote in her book.

"Well the Marchwarden is a big strong elf." Pippin commented. Legolas shot the young hobbit a tired glare.

Legolas simply had enough of seeing the cloak constantly draped around her shoulders, it was obviously too big for her and she would injure herself, constantly tripping over the excess fabric.

 _No, my friends. Legolas is under the strange notion that Haldir has feelings for me._ Thariya wrote.

Pippin choked on the bread he was eating as Merry looked in confusion before reading her message. Gimli began chortling loudly, attracting the attention of the other elves whilst Legolas was ready to shoot arrows into his friends.

"You and the Marchwarden?!" Pippin exclaimed loudly.

"I simply mean why else would he give up his border cloak to her? Does no one else find it strange?" Legolas reasoned.

"Well," Merry begun as Thariya looked at him in disbelief.

"Pointy ears has a point, he does not seem the caring type." Gimli said.

 _Please tell me you have not joined this madness too Gimli._

Gimli jumped back in surprise causing him to fall backwards onto the dock. Thariya's eyes widened.

"Did, did you just speak to me lass?" He got up from the ground moving closer to her.

 _I did!_ She squealed causing Gimli to once.

 _Sorry._ She apologised.

"You can speak to him too? Try me!" Pippin asked.

 _It would seem so._ Pippin's mouth widened into a grin.

"She spoke to me too!" Pippin said to Merry.

"I know I just heard her." Merry's mouth was agape, trying to comprehend the shock.

"That is impressive Thariya, it seems your powers have expanded in our time here." Legolas smiled enthusiastically.

"Try holding a conversation with all of us at the same time." Legolas suggested with encouraging looks from the other three.

 _Hello everyone._ She said suddenly shy with everyone listening. The companions clapped and cheered in happiness as Thariya had the widest grin on her face.

 _But how is this possible?_ She asked them all.

"I suspect it is to do with the magic surrounding the city. The Lady Galadriel has similar abilities and we have all healed in our time here, in turn maybe you have grown stronger." Legolas suggested a plausible reason.

"This will make communicating a lot easier!" Merry joked as the Fellowship dissolved in laughter.

"And I don't think anyone else can hear you either." Pippin looked around at the elves who busied themselves.

"Isn't it draining ya lass? All the energy?" Gimli asked.

 _It's like I'm using no energy at all. It's coming naturally._ She said, a happy glow washed over her.

"Maybe you can go tell Haldir, I'm sure he'll be happy with your progress." Pippin teased.

Thariya shook her head furiously at the ridiculous assumption, openly rolling her eyes.

Haldir was much too serious for Thariya, besides she had not even known him long enough to call him a friend. If they were staying in Lothlorien longer, perhaps.

"Well. Good morning Marchwarden." Merry said loudly.

The five companions turned around to see Haldir looking confused.

"Good morning, young hobbit." He said taken aback.

"Thariya wishes to speak with you." Legolas stated. He made motions for Thariya to speak as she glared at him.

"What is it?"

 _Here._ She handed him the dark blue material which was neatly folded and washed. Speaking to her friends and Haldir so they could all hear her.

 _I am returning your cloak to you._ She presented the bundle to him once more.

"You have no more need for it?" Haldir asked.

 _Lady Galadriel has gifted us cloaks of your realm._ She explained.

"Keep it." Haldir said decidedly after a minute as Thariya heard sniggering behind her.

 _Why? Are you sure?_ She asked quickly.

"It was a gift, and I have many more. I would not want your death to jeopardize the quest remember." Haldir remarked mischievously, a faint smile on his face before he walked off.

 _See, it is not his only cloak. He has many more._ Thariya said triumphantly.

"Did he just smile?" Merry asked with surprise.

...

They rowed away from the Lothlorien shores into the Silverlode river until they reached the vast mouth of the Anduin. But for such a big river, it was eerily quiet.

They sailed off in three boats. Aragorn and Boromir each with two hobbits. Leaving Gimli and Thariya in the canoe with Legolas to row. Thariya was glad she wasn't required to row, she was not made for the physical exertion it required, but Legolas appeared to have no problem.

In fact his mood had remarkably improved since Thariya had packed Haldir's cloak away and replaced it with the one Galadriel had gifted them. She could not handle the incessant questions and lingering stares of disdain from Legolas.

He had acted very strangely. It was though as if it bothered him that Haldir would want to court her, not that it was true. But it made Thariya think if Legolas felt that way. Her eyes widened in horrific realisation. Surely Legolas did not want to court her?! But it would not be so bad, she was already close with him. No that was silly. She sighed, she had just let her thoughts get away from her.

Thariya watched the river banks on both sides. The oars hitting the calm water was relaxing. They were quietly wading through the river, with the hope of going unnoticed by the Isengard orcs. It was a four day row down the river before they would reach the last woodland of Lothlorien and that was two days ago.

That is where she feared. If those were the woods that Boromir would try to take the ring.

"Are you alright lass?" The question from Gimli drove her out of her thoughts.

 _Yes fine._ She replied.

"You've gone white as a sheet." He commented.

 _Just thinking about the gifts the Lady gave us._ She changed the subject.

"Yes I quite enjoy the new bow." Legolas looked ahead along the river with a faint smile.

"I think I got the best gift from her." Gimli said with a faraway look.

 _I still cannot believe she gave you three golden hairs._ Thariya chuckled in both of their minds.

"I think you recieved the most interesting gift." Legolas gestured to her staff.

 _It will definitely help until I find my anchor._ She said admittedly.

She eyed the beautiful silver staff fashioned from the bark of a mallorn tree. Galadriel had said the woods were impregnated with starlight magic, similar to her own and of the wizards.

The Lady said it would aid her to act as a conductor of her abilities, allowing her to see energy more clearly and to focus her attack and defence. But it would only work if she believed it would.

...

"And to you Thariya, I give you this." Galadriel said handing her the staff. Thariya eyed the staff with curiousity and apprehension.

 _What is it?_ She twisted the beautiful engraved staff in her hand and felt a rush of warm welcoming energy.

"It is a staff, embued with Elvish magic to allow you to focus your powers. Control." Galadriel smiled at her.

Thariya looked in wonderment at the staff as Galadriel moved on to Frodo.

"Farewell Frodo Baggins. I give you the light of Earendil, our most beloved star. May it be a light for you in dark places, when all others go out." Galadriel gave the vial of luminous liquid to Frodo.

...

Thariya snapped out of the memory.

 _I must admit I have no idea how to use this._ She picked it up.

"We will be stopping soon." Aragorn called out from the boat ahead.

 _Will we not be intending to row all the way?_ She asked him in his mind.

"Nightfall is approaching, I think a rest will do us all some good." Boromir commented from behind.

"Oh good I'm hungry." Sam grumbled.

Thariya watched as the sun hung low in the sky, it's rays shimmering out across the surface of the water. The three canoes rowed to the river edge which had a dense covering of trees.

They tied the boats off and the Fellowship set out their packs along the rocky surface.

"We'll get a fire going. Come Merry, Pippin let's collect the wood." Boromir encouraged the hobbits to follow him. Thariya watched him but could sense no malice as he led the hobbits out of the camp.

"Legolas and I will go hunting for dinner." Aragorn said to the four companions.

 _I will come with you._ She spoke to the the man and elf who readied their weapons.

"It is okay. We will manage." Legolas smiled reassuringly before they left the camp.

Thariya set out her bedroll near Legolas and Aragorn as was their usual arrangement. She looked around, seeing Frodo and Sam, the latter was preparing his pots and pans for the arrival of food, whilst Frodo was walking along the shoreline.

 _Ah Gimli._ She smiled at the dwarf who placed himself next to the Nauth Herdir.

"Lass." He nodded her way, placing his axe in front of him.

 _It is getting cold._ She shivered wrapping the grey cloak firmly around her.

"Indeed. Why don't ya use Haldir's cloak?" Gimli asked her with a mischievous glint in his eye.

 _Don't start._ She grinned knowingly.

"Just to bother the Princeling." He suggested.

 _Why would it bother him?_ Thariya asked the nagging question that had been niggling in the corner of her mind.

Gimli gave her an incredulous look before he shook his head.

"I swear the pair of you.." Gimli muttered frustrated.

"I think it's quite obvious." He said.

 _What is?_ Thariya asked.

Gimli smacked her on the back of head. She immediately shot him an angry look and rubbed her head in pain.

"That Legolas likes ya."

...

 _That's preposterous._ Thariya shook her head in denial.

 _We are very good friends nothing more._ She agreed.

"Lass all evidence points to the contrary. You spend an undeniable amount of time together, more than anyone else in the Fellowship." Gimli reasoned.

"I've seen the way he looks at ya. Did you not notice how he overreacted about you and the Marchwarden?" Gimli asked.

Thariya was silent. It was true, she found his behaviour strange. She did imagine their courtship. And there was that moment, between them in the tree. When he was about to..

"What else do you know?" Gimli eyed her suspiciously.

 _Well there was a moment in Lothlorien, when he tried to- well when he tried to._ Thariya stuttered unable to get the words out but Gimli understood.

"You see, he likes you plain and simple." Gimli said.

 _But he can't!_ Thariya reasoned in shock.

"Ya can't help yet feelings." Gimli shrugged.

 _Then what do I do?_ She asked hopelessly.

Thariya had enough to worry about with Boromir, her visions and the Quest. She still had to figure out how to control her powers and abilities, improve her weapons training. Apart from all that she was not sure she even liked Legolas in that way. Frankly she hadn't thought about him like that, or the fact she may or may not have feelings for Elladan.

"Well do you like him back?" Gimli asked.

 _Well he's my good friend. But I haven't thought about that. Gimli there's no time for this kind of thing!_ She shot up.

"Of course there's always time." Gimli exclaimed.

"Time for what?"

Both companions turned around to find Legolas standing there with a pair of rabbits in his hands.

 _Time for dinner of course._ She shot him a reassuring smile as he looked at her strangely.

"The lass was just confiding in me about her worries with the staff." Gimli said confidently.

 _Thank you._ She spoke to him silently.

"Oh do not worry Thariya, we will find a way to deal with that together." Legolas squeezed her hand before walking back to Aragorn.

 _Does not prove anything._ She glared at Gimli's grin and stalked off with the staff, towards the riverbank.

She needed quiet and focus.

 _Thariya._

 _..._

She turned around finding herself in a place she had not visited in a long while.

"Lorien." She stated avoiding looking into the golden eyes of the Valar.

"You reached out to me." He stated.

"I did?" She asked remembering their last angry conversation.

"Perhaps subconsciously." Lorien mused.

"I want to apologise for my last outburst. I know you could not interfere, I should have been in control of my emotions." Thariya bit her lip shyly.

"There is nothing to be sorry for child." She looked up at Lorien and saw the smile on his face.

"I should have prepared you better for what you should encounter on your travels. It is I who should be sorry, I hope you find my gift useful." Lorien smiled slyly at her.

"Thank you, but what gift?"

"You should find now that you can communicate with everyone." Lorien gave her a triumphant grin.

"That was you!" She gasped in shock.

"Yes." His musical voice echoed in the gardens.

"I am so grateful. Thank you." Thariya said with humility.

"Now what were you worried about?" Lorien asked.

"I am struggling with controlling my powers, as you have seen." She begun.

"The staff Lady Galadriel has fashioned should help you." Lorien said.

"Yes but I also need to find an anchor. I tried using Aldburg but it did not end well." She chuckled darkly remembering when she threw Aragorn against the tree.

"Have you tried using your elf-friend Legolas?" Lorien suggested.

"No." Thariya's eyebrows knitted together in confusion as Lorien gave her a knowing look.

"You too?" She groaned.

"I can't tell you but I know what is inside his mind. I can tell you this, you have a strange close connection with the elf regardless of your feelings. He is your anchor." Lorien said.

...

Thariya found herself back on the riverbank where darkness was upon then. She groaned in confusion, her mind kept running back to what Lorien and Gimli had said. Legolas liked her. This was going to make their friendship much more complicated.

No she had to focus on the staff. That was more important. She held the staff out in front towards the river. Closing her eyes she allowed the energy to radiate from her hand and focused it on the rock in the centre of the water. Water began flowing away from that point, she had created a wall of energy.

She practised this a few times on different rocks, the water and unsuspecting trees.

Next she tried attacking. Aiming the staff towards one of the pine trees, she sent a line of concentrated energy towards the tree as it was cut off at a halfway point and landed with a crash in the water.

She felt rising alarm and panic from the camp as they began scrambling for their weapons.

 _Do not be alarmed friends. I am just practising._ She sent them a message as they instantly calmed.

She smiled in contentment as she held it there for as long as she could before releasing the energy. She panted deeply out of breath. The chatter of the Fellowship just off to one side. She looked at her companions sitting around the fire and smiled fondly at them.

She placed a hand on the staff and pressed it firmly into the riverbed. She concentrated her mind on reaching them. The staff allowed her to see clearly what each companion was feeling, the energy radiating off them and their thoughts.

The staff gave her control. She stopped and held it firmly in her hand, she would learn how to wield it in time.

 _Thariya._ She looked over to see Legolas waving to her.

 _Dinner is ready._ His voice said cheerfully.

 _Okay._ She said walking over.

 _Are you alright? You seem distracted._ His eyes questioned as she reluctantly sat in the empty space beside him.

She could feel his body heat so close to her. She watched Legolas as he listened to Gimli's tales, the way hi eyes lit up and the way his lips occasionally turned upwards. What on earth promoted his feelings, towards her? Was she overly friendly?

Come to think of it he did touch her a lot. In fact his favourite was resting his fingers on her forearm or elbows. But he squeezed her hand, maybe he did like her.

Thariya did not know how to feel about it at all.

"You appear to be very quiet today." Pippin said suddenly.

 _Well it's not like I could talk freely._ She held a conversation with all of them.

"Well you can now." Boromir offered her a small smile which she returned shockingly.

"Is something on your mind?" Aragorn asked concerned.

 _No._ She said quickly.

"I don't believe you." Legolas nudged her playfully.

 _I am just thinking about how I will be able to control my powers._ Thariya said, well it wasn't a complete lie.

She avoided Gimli's gaze whom knew was looking at her right now.

"You will. With time and practise." Aragorn reassured.

"You can do so much already." Frodo spoke up for the first time. Thariya gave him a thankful smile.

"I am sure you will grow to become a great Nauth Herdir." Merry said reassuringly.

 _I could not have asked for better companions._ She smiled at each of them as they ate dinner.

...

She lay on her bed roll with one arm under her neck looking up at the stars. The night was so dark, but the moonlight and the light from the stars illuminated the water in harmony. The dying embers of the fire crackled beside her.

She knew one would still be awake. She had to find the courage to confront him.

 _Legolas. Are you awake?_ That was a stupid question, she shook her head. Of course he was.

There was a rustle and light footsteps before she heard Legolas lie on his own bed roll an arms length away from her.

 _Yes_. He replied.

 _The stars are beautiful tonight._ He said.

 _I used to watch them as a child. After working with Rohir, I used to sneak out to the highest hill in Aldburg. I was afraid of my own shadow in the dark. But all I had to do was lie down and look up. Endless possibility._ She said wistfully.

 _You are still a child to me. Only twenty four._ Legolas quipped. Thariya gave him a sharp look at the reminder of her age.

 _Ancient elf._ She hugged as Legolas chuckled.

 _I am not a child._ She protested but he seemed to pay no attention to her comment.

 _I used to do the same._ Legolas said with a smile in his voice. Thariya turned on her side and propped her head up with one hand looking at him.

His blonde hair was splayed around him. Both of his hands supported his head as he scanned the inifinte blackness with wonder in his icy blue eyes.

 _When I was a young elf, I snuck out past the palace guards. I had to wait until father was asleep._ Legolas chuckled as Thariya smiled, drawing her attention back to the sky.

 _I climbed the highest trees. I fell off one once, breaking my ankle. I climbed and climbed until I reached the canopy and breathed in the deep air. I turned my attention to the heavens, watching the stars._ Legolas finished.

"We are kindred spirits you and I." Legolas said quietly turning to her.

His hand lay a couple of inches from hers, fingers twitching. The pleasant feeling gone from Thariya, replaced with nerves as she watched thier hands.

 _Mellon I need to speak to you about something._ Thariya retracted her hand and drew it into herself.

"What is it?" Legolas whispered his smile dropped seeing the seriousness in her face.

 _I need to know if you like me._ She said holding her breath.

 _Of course I do. We are friends._ Legolas said confused.

 _No. Not as friends. Back at Lothlorien, when we climbed that tree. For a moment I thought you were going to, well kiss me._ Thariya said watching for his reaction.

To her surprise Legolas began chuckling quietly under his breath.

 _What's so funny?_ Thariya glared at the elf.

He wasn't taking it as seriously as she thought he would. But she was enamoured by the sound of his laugh, she had never heard him make the sound before. It was quite frankly endearing.

 _Are you quite finished?_ She asked the elf half annoyed half amused.

"I am sorry." Legolas took breaths in-between.

 _What made you think I had feelings for you?_ Legolas asked her.

 _It was in Lothlorien and how you are always close to me!_ Thariya defended, but in truth it was Gimli who had made her realise.

 _Well that is because I thought we are good friends._ Legolas reasoned.

 _We are._ Thariya confirmed.

 _So just to check you do not like me?_ She checked.

"No I do not." Legolas said with a slight smile.

 _Oh good._ Thariya smiled in relief.

 _Goodnight._ She said before turning around to sleep.

Legolas' smile faltered and was replaced by a sombre look.

No of course he did not like her.

 **A/N: Legolas boy you ain't fooling nobody xD Got some more relationships built in with Thariya which I hope you like. But I'm gonna miss Haldir a lot! What did you guys think of the gift?**


	13. Chapter 13 - The Protector

**A/N: It's so funny I have to switch my brain between the walking dead and lord of the rings because I upload both my chapters at the same time xD. And because I am a couple of chapters ahead I had to re-read this one to see what it was about and I hope you guys will like it. There's a lot in it but I'm very proud with the way this one has come out!**

 **Thanks to all the people who follow an favourite: everykindoffan, fitchick and Mayaki alias La-Faucheuse! Also thank you to my reviewers:**

 **eragon95159: interesting theory lol, but no she will not turn into an elf I can definitely say that. Keep reading to find out!**

 **cardcaptor-kanna: Thanks! I thought it would be appropriate for her to get a staff, I mean she's not a wizard but she has a powerful mind. The ability to communicate with others to an extent and have some control over thought. You'll see more about her powers!**

 **Thatonesuperwholockedgirl: Yeah even Leggy don't have time for no pining XD. But of course he's gonna bury his feelings deep down and repress them - I feel like him and Thranduil never had the girl talk, so it kind of runs in the family lol.**

 **I don't wanna give away too much about this chapter. I'll let you guys see for yourself.**

 **\- Angels and Douchebags**

 _Two days later_

They set out once more on the fourth day, quietly rowing in the boats. The river widened even further and the cascade of water became more violent. The boats were beginning to incorporate a swaying motion which Thariya did not take kindly to. At all.

"Are you alright?" Legolas asked from behind her as he rowed the boat.

 _My stomach is not taking too kindly to all this water travel_. She inwardly groaned with her face slumped over the edge of the canoe.

"There lass, we'll be stopping soon." Gimli rubbed her back soothingly.

It was getting harder to control the boats but they were nearing their destination. Not one day earlier Aragorn had spotted brutish creatures on the eastern shore. They bore the white mark of Saruman, and travelled fiercely in the daylight.

The nine companions had to move faster, but the fateful events that took place that day changed the course of the quest indefinitely.

"The Aragonath." Aragorn marvelled at the tall Numenorean statues.

"Long have I desired to look upon the kings of old, my kin." He continued. Frodo and Sam look amazed as the sunlight illuminated the crowns of the king.

Thundering waterfall were up far ahead into the distance, beyond the lake.

"The falls of Rauros." Legolas said as he rowed the canoe.

 _So we are stopping?_ She asked as he nodded.

Whenever they stopped for the night, Thariya took it upon herself to practise wielding the mallorn staff. She could feel the warm, inviting energy and it reassured her, her powers were becoming more focused and less erratic.

But her eye was constantly on Boromir. Aragorn, Legolas too were concerned by the subdued behaviour of the Gondorian, waiting for one the Nauth Herdir's fated vision may come to pass.

It was mid-afternoon where they had stopped, there would be no more river journeys, now they were making for the Northern route to Mordor. This both frightened and exhilarated Thariya. But at this present moment the only thing she was feeling, was sick.

They left the boats on the shore as packs were placed down and the companions stretched their legs along the river bank. Thariya slumped down, lying on the ground with her back against the sandy riverbed feeling drained.

"How are you feeling?" Legolas eyed her curiously. Thariya felt the dark shadow leaning over her.

 _Sick._ Thariya groaned as Legolas watched her in amusement.

"Here." Legolas held out his hand. Thariya eyed his hand strangely before accepting his help to stand up. He kept his hands under her elbows as she steadied herself and found her footing.

Legolas watched her go and join the rest of the Fellowship who were setting up camp. The Ring affected her strongly, Legolas could see her lingering gazes on Frodo then attempts to shake herself out of her stupor. He pondered if she even realised what she was doing, or if she did he was waiting for her to talk to him.

"How are you feeling really?" Legolas walked over to her.

 _I am fine. Why do you ask?_ Truth be told she was becoming more and more worried about Boromir. And herself.

 _Just unsettled._ Her eyes flitted to Boromir and Frodo as Legolas nodded gravely in understanding.

 _Should we not be moving on soon?_ Thariya raised an eyebrow at Aragorn.

"No. We cross the lake at nightfall, hide the boats and continue on foot.. We approach Mordor from the North." Aragorn replied.

"Oh yes, just a simple matter of finding our way through Emyn Muil, an impassable labyrinth of razor sharp rocks. And after that gets even better! A stinking marchland, far as the eye can see." Gimli said gloomily.

"That is our Road. I suggest you take some rest and recover your strength Master Dwarf." Aragorn stated sternly.

"Recover my..." Gimli huffed angrily.

 _I don't like this Aragorn, we should leave now._ Thariya looked up at the ranger who bent down beside her.

"What is it? What did you see? More of.." He gestured to Boromir but Thariya shook her head.

 _No visions, it's not that. If we continue on this path, I fear we may not make it with our sanity intact._ Thariya spoke to Legolas and Aragorn.

"What do you mean?"

 _I mean that Sauron's reach is far and wide, I fear he will find it. And me._ She added as the flaming eye flashed in her mind.

"Legolas what do you make of this?" Aragorn turned to the elf who furrowed his eyebrows.

"We should leave now." He said urgently.

"We cannot. Orcs patrol the Eastern shore, we must wait for cover of darkness." Aragorn shook his head, as the three friends conversed quietly.

"It is not the Eastern shore that worries me." Legolas glanced behind him into the heavily wooded forest.

"A shadow and threat has been growing in my mind. Something draws near, I can feel it too." Legolas looked at Thariya in affirmation.

"Friends." Aragorn placed a hand on each of their shoulders.

"Not all hope is lost. It remains whilst we stay true to one another and true to our purpose." Aragorn said reassuringly.

"And Thariya, we will keep you on the right track, please do not fear yourself. You are stronger than you think." Aragorn pushed his forehead against Thariya who closed her eyes placing her hands on Aragorn's cheeks.

 _Thank you._ She blinked her tears away.

"Are you three going to keep gossiping like newly wed maidens?" Gimli asked. Thariya's lips turned up in amusement.

"No? Let's get a fire going then!" Gimli rubbed his hands together. Aragorn went to assemble all of his food and supplies whilst Thariya sat beside Gimli as the three hobbits slumped against the trees, exhausted.

"I'll go get fire wood." Frodo said absentmindedly walking off.

 _So I confronted Legolas about his feelings._ She spoke to Gimli, keeping her eyes fixed on the river bank.

 _Well?_ Gimli prompted.

 _He denied it. You were wrong Gimli._ Thariya said as Gimli shook his head in disbelief.

 _He's lying. I have been watching him for a while._ Gimli stated stubbornly.

 _Well he seemed very convincing._ Thariya suggested.

 _Maybe he's just hidin' it from yous. You don't like him do ya?_ Gimli asked as Thariya shook her head.

 _Exactly._ Gimli said triumphantly.

 _His behaviour is no longer strange. He is acting the way he was before._ Thariya said after a while.

Thariya believed Gimli was just seeing things that were not there. Legolas surely did not act like someone who had feelings for another, at least that was not her experience with Elladan. But then again Elladan was more outgoing, Legolas was more private in his thoughts, even once you had gotten to know him.

"We haven't had the opportunity to practise your archery Thariya. Come." Legolas held a hand outstretched towards her sitting form on the ground.

Thariya jumped at the sound of his voice as he suddenly materialised in front of her.

 _Okay._ Thariya replied. She placed her hand in Legolas' who effortlessly pulled her up from the ground. His hand was warm and welcoming and Thariya felt a calming sensation coming from it.

Realising she was still holding his hand she dropped it quickly her cheeks flushing red. What was all that about? She dared not look at Gimli whom she knew was smirking at her.

 _Let's go then._ She said awkwardly picking up her staff along with Elladan's bow and arrows. Legolas followed her wordlessly, furrowing his eyebrows. His long strides caught up with her as they walked side by side.

"You are avoiding me." Legolas said with a hint of humour in his voice.

 _No I am not._ Thariya said pointedly.

They pushed back the heavy branches and manoeuvred around the trees to find a clearing of some sort. The atmosphere was thick with moss and the forest felt uncomfortable.

They walked for a while until they reached a short stretch of clearing where they could use the trees as targets. The air was fresh and moist, but not as pleasant as Lothlorien had been.

"You are acting strange." Legolas mused as he stood against the tree in front of her.

 _No._ Thariya said stubbornly causing Legolas to laugh. She couldn't understand why but she felt the sound was musical to her ears, so pleasant that her stomach felt funny and she felt flushed.

"I know why. I've said it once, your questions about my feelings for you did not offend me. Can we just move on now?" Legolas asked as Thariya nodded.

 _Sorry I do not know what came over me._ Thariya smiled relieved.

"It is alright. I know the effect I have on the fairer sex." Legolas cracked a grin causing Thariya to smile also.

 _Don't go growing another head._ She said warningly, but his words caused a curious sensation within her.

Perhaps she was feeling unwell, it was not uncommon that her powers came with their accustomed pains.

"Come let us see your form." Legolas prompted standing beside her.

His arms crossed over his chest, he watched her stance. She placed the staff down beside her as she took up the correct position. She notched the arrow into the bow pulling it back against her cheek, as the string became taut.

"Remember to breathe." Legolas instructed.

But the end tip of the arrow had caught her hand as she released the string. The arrow embedded itself into the thick tree trunk as Thariya dropped her bow arm down, wincing in pain. She glanced down at her hand and sure enough the crimson liquid was spilling over.

She tore a strip off the old tunic she was wearing and tried to bind her hand. Legolas swiftly made his way over to her, standing just inches in front of her.

 _That was stupid of me._ Thariya chuckled.

"You seemed distracted". Legolas commented.

He took the cloth strip from her hand and looked down into her eyes.

"Your powers?" He prompted.

Thariya nodded and closed her eyes, directing the energy to the cut on her hand. The bleeding slowed and a warm sensation spread over her palm, until she felt comfort.

"Allow me." Legolas placed the cloth over her palm as she winced.

"Sorry." He smiled apologetically at her face.

His head bent down over her hand as he expertly wrapped the strip over the cut, wrapping her hand and binding it quickly.

Thariya watched Legolas from her position, watching the tiniest muscular changes in his facial expressions. The concentration of his blue eyes scanning her hands. His fingers grazing her skin every so often.

Legolas looked back to her face, his palms still warm holding her hands. Thariya had expected his hands to be more delicate, but they were tough and calloused. Of course, he was a battle-hardened warrior.

The two companions watched each other, their faces almost touching, they studied the other. His eyes searched into her honey coloured ones, Thariya felt drawn to him in that moment. Forgetting everything.

The air around them was buzzing with electricity, Thariya's senses were acutely focused on Legolas, every movement and breath. Then the contact was lost, as Legolas released her hands and took a few respectable steps back.

 _Thank you._ Thariya said as Legolas smiled briefly before dropping her gaze. Thariya inhales deeply as though she has just been deprived of air.

Now the air was thick with tension between them. Thariya had no idea what had just happened, she couldn't comprehend what was going on and felt very confused. Legolas was wrestling with his inner emotions, struggling to keep his face neutral.

...

"See Estë, this is what I meant." Lorien looked disapprovingly down on the scene.

The Valar watched her husband in amusement as his gaze frowned upon the elf.

"I think it is good she has found kinship in the Prince, you yourself have suggested that he is her anchor." Estë reasoned.

"While that may be, Prince Legolas has more than kinship on his mind. You forget my dear wife I am the Master of Visions and Dreams." Lorien stated dryly.

"He is much different from his father. He has a great sense of loyalty and responsibility, not just for his own race but for others too." Estë observed the elf and his growing attraction for the Nauth Herdir.

"And you cannot deny my love, he has helped your Nauth Herdir to control her powers and taken it upon himself to protect her." Estë found herself defending the elf-prince.

"Yes his actions are admirable. But Thariya is young and impressionable. If her attraction for him develops I fear he may become a distraction and dissuade her from her path." Lorien mused darkly.

"Even you cannot control that." Estë laughed.

"But he seems intent on keeping her on her path."

...

"Oh, there you are!" Both heads snapped round at the sound of the familiar voice.

"Boromir." Legolas regarded the man with a nod.

 _What are you doing out here?_ Thariya asked suspiciously.

"I've gone to look for Frodo, to help him with collecting fire wood." Boromir explained before walking off through the trees.

Thariya and Legolas both mirrored expressions of horror and dread.

"We must follow him." Legolas said seriously, their previous encounter forgotten in the panic.

 _No. I will follow him, you need to go back to the camp to warn Aragorn._ Thariya said with urgency.

"What about you?" Legolas asked as Thariya gathered her staff and bow. She quickly refilled the quiver with the arrows and placed it around her shoulders. Hopefully she would not need to use her arrows, and could convince Boromir.

 _I can handle Boromir, but I vowed to be Frodo's Protector and now I must fulfil that promise._ She said firmly.

"Okay. Be safe." Legolas caught her wrist as she nodded. The two companions separated as Thariya set off in the direction Boromir had gone.

...

Thariya walked quickly through the dense undergrowth of the forest, the twigs snapping at her face trying to reach Frodo before it was too late. She almost lost hope in her searching, passing familiar large trees with big twisted.

She huffed in indignation. If only she had listened to Elrohir and spent more time learning tracking.

The Nauth Herdir closed her eyes and opened up her mind, stretching out to sense energy around her. She could hear the leaves rustling against the breeze, small animals skittering along the ground. She bent down to the ground placing her palm against the soil.

Then suddenly, she smiled. Footsteps, two pairs of footsteps, vibrated on the ground against her hand.

She snapped out of her reverie and opened her eyes. Concentrated, she followed the energy which increased in intensity as she approached the two members of the fellowship.

She came out into a clearing where the land sloped upwards revealing rocky formations amongst the shrubbery.

She heard two pairs of footsteps and jumped behind the thick tree trunk, lest they be unsavoury creatures.

"We are all afraid Frodo. But to let that fear drive us to destroy what hope we have, don't you see that's madness?" Thariya peeked her head out from behind the tree seeing Boromir carry chunks of wood in his arms.

Frodo was walking a good distance in front of him, his eyes darting back to Boromir every so often.

"There is no other way." The hobbit reasoned softly. Thariya watched the interaction, perhaps there were would be no need of her intervention. But she had to stay to find out.

"I ask only for the strength to defend my people. If perhaps you would lend me the Ring!" Boromir angrily threw down the collected wood, causing Frodo to scatter backwards.

 _Time to intervene._ Thariya jumped out from behind the trees with her staff held out. She stepped between Frodo and Boromir as both pairs of eyes landed on her in surprise.

 _Stay back Frodo._ She glanced back at the hobbit who's blue eyes widened in alarm.

"Thariya, what are you doing?" Boromir asked, seemingly as a haze.

 _Boromir, my friend. You are not yourself._ Thariya stepped forward slowly, reaching her hand out towards him.

"I just.. I was just. I am helping Frodo." Boromir staggered backwards confused.

 _It's alright. Let me help you._ Thariya said soothingly as she sent out energy which travelled towards Boromir. The change was instantaneous, one minute Boromir was confused then a warm feeling washed over him.

 _Allow my energy to heal you._ Thariya closed her eyes poking around in his memories, allowing him to feel warmth and happiness. Suddenly it was like shards of glass had penetrated her as she felt the dark part of Boromir's mind.

 _I will not let you consume him._ She snarled at it, trying to push it away with her magic.

 _Let him heal._ She said angrily. The dark energy mingled itself with Thariya's magic as she found herself consumed.

She was not aware of Frodo's frightened eyes on her, how he backed away from her. Not knowing his friend in front of him.

 _Yes. Yes take him. He is dark. He is evil. His soul cannot be saved._ The words whispered in her mind like poison, she obliged.

Boromir began gasping for air as he fell to the ground, his eyes rolling back as he clawed at his throat to be released.

 _So much longing for the Ring. Take it for yourself girl. Take it._ Thariya turned around to find the hobbit, eyes widened in fear. She smiled a delicious smile with her teeth showing, but her eyes they were soulless. They were black. Her eyes fell on the gold chain hanging around her neck.

Frodo scrambled for the Ring and placed it on his finger, disappearing instantly.

The flaming eye pierced her brain, it willed her to do it's bidding.

"Frodo, Frodo." Boromir choked out.

Frodo stayed back, he wanted it to go away. He wanted to be back in the Shire, with Bilbo. What was it Gandalf had told him?

"I wish the Ring had never come to me." Frodo despaired.

"So do all who live to see such times, but that is not for them to decide. All we have to decide is what to do with the time given to us." Gandalf's smile and wise voice echoed in his brain.

In one courageous act, Frodo had taken the Ring off his finger and appeared once again to the two companions.

"Thariya remember who you are! We are not your enemy!" Frodo shouted desperately.

 _Remember._ The words echoed in her brain as she stopped. She seeped out of Boromir's mind, the dark energy retracting trying to hold on. Boromir was released as he coughed out on the ground, still alive.

 _Help me. Help me._ Thariya's voice cried out to Frodo. But the hobbit stayed back, not knowing whether to trust her.

"You told me about Aldburg. Remember." Frodo took a tentative step forwards as Thariya felt stabbing pains in her head.

"Remember your friends. Aragorn. Gimli. Legolas." Frodo reassured her, still keeping his distance.

 _Legolas?_ Her mind searched for the familiarity. Images flashed through her mind, the blonde haired elf. His smile and laughter, their training sessions. His stories about his homeland, his eyes full of wonder. And their closeness. She remembered the electrifying feeling, the motion of his fingers grazing her skin. _Legolas._

Thariya suddenly gasped as though she had just been released by a creature possessing her. She took deep breaths as her eyes focused on her surroundings.

"Boromir. I-" but the Gondorian had run off away from them.

 _Frodo._ Thariya sighed, her voice whispering in her mind as she looked at his face.

"You are yourself." Frodo checked.

 _I think so._ Thariya nodded feeling numb.

 _Frodo I-. Frodo. My dear Frodo._ Thariya gave him a sympathetic smile.

"I am leaving." Frodo stated.

 _I know. The Fellowship is not safe for you. With Boromir and well with me._ Thariya chuckled darkly.

"Keep them safe Thariya. Especially Sam, he will not understand." Frodo inched closer to Thariya, but not making contact with her.

 _I will do my best._ Thariya nodded unsure.

"I know you will beat this. I know it." Frodo said determined.

 _You must go now!_ Thariya said urgently as she pulled out the bow and arrows from her back. She gestured to Frodo's sword which was bright blue.

 _Go!_ She shouted as Frodo ran off from Amon Hen.

Thariya turned her attention down to the slopes, where the bands of Uruk Hai were making their way to her. She would try to hold them off for as long as possible.

She began shooting at them, but her aim wasn't the best. Her arrows caught their knees and arms at best, but they were heavily protected by armour. She swung the bow back over her back, it would be no use to her. And without her sword, well she was lost.

Thairya did what she knew how to do. She sent a wave of raw energy to the Uruk Hai, forming a wall of defence in front of them, where they could not pass.

She suddenly heard a loud horn. _Boromir._ She thought, they must also be under attack. Which meant she was alone.

"Give us the hobbit." One of the Uruk Hai snarled at her.

Their teeth razor sharp and their skin the colour of coal. Thariya was afraid, oh so very afraid and could feel the dark energy. No she would not give in, not this time. She held up the wall straining against the weapons which were threatening to bring it down.

 _Legolas._ She whispered to herself, he was her anchor. Images of the blonde elf flashed through her mind, his support for her. Him fighting side by side with her. _Legolas._

She smirked dangerously at the Uruk Hai as the energy was even stronger, but she could feel it draining. A swish of blonde hair along with a large shout jumped in by her side. There were arrows flying to the Uruk Hai as Gimli began slashing at the monsters.

 _You came!_ She squealed in delight at seeing Legolas by her side.

"Of course I did." Legolas smiled before handing her sword.

"Release them Thariya. Let us fight them side by side." Legolas smirked notching an arrow into his bow.

Thariya unsheathed her sword and released the energy that held them, as they hurtled straight for them.

 _Once more into the fray._

Legolas arrows were whistling and flying past her head, straight into the skills of the monstrous orcs. His movements fluid and graceful, almost like a dance.

Gimli's fighting was much more raw, with the dwarf fearlessly throwing his own body weight at them, cutting them down with his axe.

Thariya, the least experienced of the three warriors was scared. She was more scared than she had ever been, but the sight if her friends beside her gave her comfort.

She tried to remember all that she had learned in her trianing. She parried and thrusted the sword with all her strength into their mid-sections and their chest, injuring and killing few. But they were much too strong.

She found a weakness in the army at their necks and knees, she aimed her sword in these spots finding her kills came quicker.

 _Merry, Pippin and Sam!_ She shouted. Where were the young hobbits?

 _..._

Thariya, Legolas and Gimli had cut down an impressive number of Uruk Hai, but neither Aragorn nor Boromir had appeared after they had demolished the army.

"How did you stop them? You found your anchor?" Legolas shouted as they ran.

 _Yes._ She could feel the heat rising to her cheeks, she could not very well tell him that he was her anchor.

 _It was the Fellowship._ Not a complete lie.

"Ah of course." Legolas' lips curled into a smile.

They were running through the forest, breathless and exhausted the three companions came across to find Aragorn locked in battle with one of them.

Aragorn cut down the Uruk hai, beheading the monster as its body fell to the floor with a thud. The forest was rife with the smell of foul blood, and the defiled bodies of the orc creatures.

The four companions ran towards Boromir slumped across the tree, with four arrows stuck in him. Thariya stayed back, remembering how he had run off earlier.

 _They will know soon._

"They took the little ones." Boromir gasped painfully.

Thairya's eyes widened in horror. Merry and Pippin. All alone with those disgusting creatures.

"Frodo is gone." Boromir said suddenly as the three companions mirrored expressions of shock. Boromir glanced behind the companions to Thariya who was looking incredibly ashamed and exhausted.

She couldn't hear it. She would not. Thariya slipped out of the forest and by the riverside where the boats were tied off along with their packs. But there was one missing.

Thariya heard distant splashing sounds as she looked across to the other shore. She smiled seeing the two hobbits drag the boat to the riverside. She knew Sam would not abandon his friend.

"If we are quick, we will catch Frodo and Sam before nightfall!" Legolas' voice came into hearing range.

The three companions rustled through the dense trees as they watched Thariya's eyeline. The two hobbits quickly disappeared into the forest on the other side.

Thariya shook her head.

"We will not follow them?" Legolas checked with Aragorn.

"Thariya let him go." Aragorn replied calmly.

 _So he told you. All of you._ She turned around to face them, keeping her distance.

"Yes lass." Gimli replied somberly.

 _I guess I will be going now._ Thariya picked up her pack and made for one of the boats.

"And where will you go?" Legolas came to stand behind her, his voice stopping her movements.

 _I am too dangerous for the quest. You know what Boromir told you._ Thariya turned around to face him.

 _I will make for Rohan._

"By yourself?" Aragorn asked, his arms crossed over his chest.

 _What do you want from me Aragorn? I posed a danger to this quest. I failed to protect Frodo._ Thariya sighed.

"Boromir told us how you put yourself in between them, when he was not himself." Aragorn began stepping towards her.

"Boromir also said how Frodo reminded you, of your friends." Aragorn moved until he was close enough to touch her.

"You let Frodo go. You protected him." The ranger said softly taking her hand.

 _Boromir must also have told you what the Ring did to me. How easily I gave in to the dark power._ Thariya said hopelessly.

"Yes he did. But the Ring is no longer in our reach." Aragorn said.

Thairya remembered her promise to Frodo. He had shown courage in a time of fear, she would not dishonour him by breaking that promise.

 _I did._ Thariya looked up at Aragorn giving him a sad smile as he released her hand.

"Thariya." Legolas moved closer to her.

"The Ring is no longer with us. Can't you feel it?" Legolas asked earnestly.

Thariya could not feel the evil lurking within their presence. The temptation of the Ring was gone, there was a lightness in the air. The forest.

"Do not abandon us now." Legolas pleaded.

 _Are you not all afraid of me?_ She asked looking between them.

"No. Never." Legolas said firmly shaking his head.

 _I made a promise to Frodo. I will not break it._ Thariya cracked a smile at Legolas who wrapped his arms around her in a bone crushing hug. Thariya smiled as Legolas released her, laughing with joy.

"Let us hold true to each other. We will not abandon Merry and Pippin to torment and death, not while we have strength left." Aragorn said determinedly.

Aragorn pulled out a hunting knife from his pack and strapped it to his waist. Thariya strapped her weapons to her and kept a small pack on her shoulders with food.

"We travel light. Let's hunt some orc." With a glint in his eye, Aragorn ran off through the forest. The other three companions running after him.

 **A/N: What a wild crazy ride full of crazy crazy emotions. What did you guys think?**


	14. Chapter 14 - To Isengard

**A/N: Disappointed by the complete lack of reviews for chapter 13, I did think it was my best one to date because of the development of Thariya's powers etc, but no one seemed to give me feedback on it So I don't know how it went. Regardless, got chapter 14 for you guys here which is officially the start of Two Towers! Slowly developing Thariya and Legolas a bit more, see the next few chapters things will become clear for them. Also consider this a one off, update during the week because I had an extra chapter written.**

 **Thanks to people who favourite and follow my story: TetiSherri, zm052, RadiantStarlight, Jenna West21 and buttonsXD!**

 **\- Angels and Douchebags.**

"Confound this impetuous running!" Gimli grunted running after the three companions.

Three days they had been running, day and night with little to no rest. Little food. The elf and the man seemed to have no trouble keeping up a decent speed and ferocity that marvelled their two slower companions.

Thariya and Gimli were struggling to say the least. She had never done this much running in her life, she was a simple farmer. And now she was running across plains of rolling green fields and rocky hills to find their friends.

But that is what kept her going. The fact that Merry and Pippin's tormentors did not rest. They would not leave the two hobbits to suffer fates worse than death.

They stopped for a quick breather, heaving and panting with tiredness. Legolas seemed unaffected, Thariya supposed it was his intense training.

 _You are not tired._ Thariya leaned heavily against the rock with her hands on her knees.

"I am an elf." Legolas expressed the statement.

 _And more than two thousand years old. You've had plenty of time to practise._ Thariya groaned.

"Here." Aragorn handed her a skin of water, which she tried not to gulp too greedily. She handed it to her other two companions who also drank the water.

Thariya closed her eyes as she felt a distinct dark energy wafting around them.

"What is it? What are you feeling?" Aragorn came up to her.

The ranger's face was worn and weather beaten. All companions save Legolas had a thick layer of grime and dirt. Thariya herself possessed so much muck, it was caked into her hair and skin. But a bath was low on her list of priorities, not matter how hard she wished for it.

 _Energy._ Thariya whispered. She knelt to the ground and placed her hand on the soft, sweet-smelling grass.

She held the staff in the other hand, allowing her to sense and focus her energy. Then she smiled. Thundering footsteps like a heart beating furiously echoed up from the ground.

 _They are near._ She said to them as they smiled hopefully.

Aragorn pressed his ear to the ground, also hearing the faint sound of running footsteps.

"Their pace has quickened. They must have caught our scent." Aragorn stated as both he and Thariya jumped off the ground.

Aragorn began running once more down the steep green hill.

"Hurry!" He shouted.

"Come on Gimli! Thariya!" Legolas ran after Aragorn.

Thariya and Gimli looked at each other with a look of despair.

"We'll do this together lass." Gimli said firmly. With renewed strength the dwarf grabbed her arm and they ran together, ran to save their friends.

After sprinting a distance Gimli huffed and paused in his steps.

"Three days and nights pursuit. No food. No rest. And no sign of our quarry but what bare rock can tell." Gimli said hopelessly.

 _It is not over yet my friend._ Thariya placed a hand on his shoulder, watching the disappearing forms of Legolas and Aragorn.

 _Come on!_ She dragged his arm as set off once more, travelling over every rock and crevice. Through every peak and valley.

They reached a large rocky formations towering over their forms as Aragorn suddenly stopped.

 _Pippin._ Thariya could feel his frightened energy around them. She ran over to Aragorn's bent over form. He fingered a green elven brooch as Thariya held her own in surprise. It was fresh.

"Not idly do the leaves of Lorien fall." Aragorn held the brooch up to show them.

"They may yet be alive." Legolas smiled hopefully.

"Less than a day ahead of us. Come!" Aragorn eagerly called out setting off into a run.

 _Is he part elf?_ Thariya huffed feeling distinctly out of shape and impeccably hungry.

"Come on we are gaining them!" Legolas turned around to check both companions were still behind them.

Gimli rolled down the hill and stumbled as Thariya stifled a snigger at his predicament.

"Don't think because I am tired I cannot wield an axe!" Gimli growled at her threateningly.

 _Does this make up for it?_ She pulled out half a slice of Lembas from her pack.

Gimli gasped in surprise and took the bread.

"I thought we ran out. That's what you told us!" Gimli exclaimed.

 _That is what I told you dear friend. Otherwise you would finish it. Come on!_ She winked at Gimli as she ran up to a laughing Legolas.

"I'll get you lass!" She could hear Gimli's thundering footsteps behind her, trying to catch up.

"I am impressed." Legolas huffed slightly.

 _Told you it would work._ She gave him a wry smile as they continued running.

 _You owe me one of your arrows._ She shot him a sideways glanced as Legolas' mouth widened into a smile.

The four companions ran up yet another grassy steep hill, but these one seemed never ending as Thariya's lungs felt as if they were on fire. They finally reached the top and stopped to gaze over the wide, far plain below. The sun shone brightly, illuminating the grass. In the far distance there was a town sitting atop a hill. Edoras.

"Rohan. Home of the horse-lords. There is something strange at work here. Some evil gives speed to these creatures, sets its will against us." Aragorn's green eyes scanned the plains, seeing no trace of the Orc creatures.

Thariya smiled at seeing her homeland once more. She could not believe it had been almost a year since that tragedy occurred. So much of her life changed, yet she could feel the life of every crevice, every tree and blade of grass the wind whistled through. She inhaled deeply, it was sweet and familiar.

 _How does it feel?_ Legolas smiled slightly as he watched her happy reaction. This was the first time he had seen her at peace since Lorien.

 _Like home._

Thariya closed her eyes, stretching her staff out in front of them.

 _I can feel them. They are not far ahead._ She focused on the dark energy, feeling it niggle in her mind. _Legolas. Legolas._ She thought to herself as she gasped slightly, coming out of the trance.

"Do not strain yourself." Aragorn reassured her. Legolas placed a hand and rubbed it over her back soothingly.

 _It is alright. Let me try again._ Thariya said determinedly.

"No, allow me." Legolas smiled as he ran fifty metres ahead of them, looking out onto the horizon.

"Legolas!" Aragorn shouted as the other three ran after the elf.

"What do your elf eyes see?"

"The Uruks turn northeast. They're taking the hobbits to Isengard!" Legolas exclaimed, his eyes widening.

 _We cannot waste another moment._ Thariya said urgently.

She could not run, her whole body was exhausted and telling her to stop. To succumb to sleep, and when she used her abilities they told her to succumb to the darkness. But she tried to remain in the light, thinking about her hobbit friends. Determined to save them, to do right by Frodo's promise.

And Legolas. She could not pinpoint it, but something had changed between them. It was warm, it brought them closer.

So they were off running again, trying to catch the creatures of Saruman.

"Keep breathing! That's the key! Breathe!" Gimli chanted to himself.

"They've run as if the very whips of their masters were behind them!

...

The sun hung low across the sky, it painted the vast plains crimson as darkness was quickly following. The creatures surely would stop, so Aragorn had decreed they get a few hours rest then start once again before sunrise.

They nestled themselves between large rocky formations, hopefully providing them some cover from any evil creatures.

"We cannot risk a fire." Aragorn stated as they sat tiredly against the rocks, beside each other.

 _Let me try something._ Thariya said.

Her powers were developing very quickly and with more ease, but in her current exhausted state she was not sure she could keep them warm. And the night was very cold indeed.

She squinted her eyes shut and commanded the warm energy to flow through her. Satisfied with herself, she allowed it to expand to her companions around her as Aragorn and Gimli stopped shivering.

"Is that you?" Gimli peeked an eye open at her. The Nauth Herdir nodded slowly trying to maintain concentration.

"Well that feels a lot better." Gimli nodded in contentment.

"Thariya do not expend your energy unnecessarily." Legolas kneeled in front of her, with a sharp look.

 _It is necessary to keep my friends alive._ She quipped back.

"It is also necessary for our Nauth Herdir to rest. We have another long day before us." Aragorn gave her a firm look.

 _But you will be cold._ She protested.

"We will manage." Aragorn said.

"Now get some sleep. Legolas will be on watch."

Thariya huffed at their overprotectiveness. She knew that being the youngest of her companions, fueled their instinctual childish treatment of her. She admired their caring natures but she also felt irritated at times.

Now that she and Legolas has established a close friendship, she was witness to his more dominant nature. His natural born leadership of strategy and when convenient, occasionally barking orders at her.

Thariya did not have a short temper but she was quick to react back to the elf. Their interactions proving to be amusing for Aragorn and Gimli.

She ceased all magical activity, as the cocoon of warm air she had created around them was replaced by the biting cold breeze. She shivered and her teeth chattered against the rock, she wrapped the grey cloak around her.

Aragorn and Gimli around her had fallen asleep, clearly exhausted. She was staying awake as an act of defiance, if Legolas would not rest, than neither would she.

Minutes past as her eyelids were getting more droopy but the cold did not disappear. Forgetting her reason for staying awake, her head lolled back against the hard rock and her eyes shut.

She felt something soft being deposited in her lap and cracked an eye open to find Legolas' retreating form. She watched the thick blue material in her lap and glanced at Legolas with amusement.

 _I thought you hated this._ She gestured to Haldir's cloak. She had almost forgotten it was there.

"While that may be, I would rather you not freeze to death before we reach our destination." Legolas spoke with a tired smirk.

 _I am so glad my safety is your number one priority._ She joked but did not hear Legolas mutter 'always' under his breath.

"Now will you stop staying awake just because I am and sleep?" He mused turning to face her.

His lips curled upwards slightly as there were soft snoring sounds coming from her. The blue and grey cloak both wrapped firmly around her shoulders and her head resting on Aragorn's shoulder.

"Sleep well Mellon." He whispered.

...

Death plagued her dreams. Nightmare scenes of horrific battles. Uruk Hai and orcs screaming and snarling with joy as blood dropped from their weapons. Countless bodies of men, particularly men from Rohan lay in the thousands beneath her feet.

Thariya walked through this field of bodies. A large number were silver armoured. Beyond the field lay a large white, stone city embedded in the mountains.

"This is what will happen if you shall fail." Galadriel's voice carried in the wind. Thariya's breath hitched at the bodies of the Fellowship lain before her feet.

The four hobbits, covered in blood. Gimli with his axe embedded deep into his chest. The stench of rotting corpses and blood filled her nostrils as she came with the overhwhelming urge to throw up. She wept for the bodies finding Aragorn and Arwen lying side by side, their hands just not touching. Next came Elrond, Elrohir and Elladan. She cried over his chest brushing the hair from his face, kissing his cold forehead. But where was Legolas?

She looked around for his dead body, nowhere to be seen in the sea of corpses.

"Thariya." She turned around at the soft call for her name and smiled gladly running to meet his outstretched arms. Suddenly his arms grew longer, his finger and nails curled until they were digging into his back.

"Legolas you're hurting me." She strained as he kept his arms around her forcefully. She pulled her face from his neck to see his face. But it was not Legolas. This being had a pale ethereal face with long raven black hair.

"I knew you would come to me eventually." She immediately knew this man.

Sauron.

And that was when she let out an earth-shattering scream.

"Thariya."

"Thariya." The voice commanded with a gentle eagerness. Thariya's eyes snapped open as she found Legolas peering down at her.

"Are you alright?" He took in her frightened expression.

 _Yes._ She replied shortly. She did not want to burden him with her nightmares, they had enough to worry about. Legolas reluctantly accepted her response as he roused the other two companions.

Thariya realised she had been sleeping with her neck at an angle. She would have groaned in pain if she could to relieve the horrible ache. Her eyes widened in horror as she realised it was Aragorn's shoulder. And it was now covered in a layer of drool. Quickly she wiped her mouth with her sleeve and stood up away from the Ranger.

 _It is not even dawn._ She groaned.

"I know." Legolas said sympathetically. As an elf he did not sleep. He entered a trance like state occasionally and slept rarely for when he required healing.

Thariya felt a shiver of fear run through her as she remembered her dream. _Sauron._

Aragorn and Gimli were waking up slowly from a haze. The dark circles and wrinkles evident under all the companions eyes.

The dream felt so real. It almost felt like a vision. But not quite. It lingered in her mind for a long time after, making her feel truly afraid to go to sleep. Afraid for her friends whom she pictured dead.

It stayed in her mind as the companions ran through across the fields pre-dawn. They walked tentatively across plains where more trees were starting to appear. Large hills were becoming more prominent in their landscape.

Thariya handed her friends each the last of the Lembas bread they had. Not meeting their eyes, for her dream still haunted her thoughts.

 _Make the most of it. It's all that's left._ They nodded gratefully at her. As she handed the bread to Legolas his grip tightened around her wrist getting her attention.

 _Something is wrong._ Legolas paused it as a statement and not a question.

Thariya eased out of his grip gently shrugging him off.

 _It cannot be helped. Nor changed._ Thariya defended.

 _Will you please tell me what it is?_ Legolas pleaded gently, his blue eyes met her own. Thariya felt compelled and could not deny him when he looked at her like that.

 _It is clearly bothering you a great deal. And you have not managed to meet our eyes._ Legolas spoke softly to her as she walked beside him atop the hills.

Thariya sighed and relented, telling him of her entire dreams - of course leaving out her joy at seeing Legolas, but alluding to seeing Sauron's Maiar form.

 _I am so sorry you had to see all of that. Was it a vision?_ Legolas prompted gently.

 _It was terrifying Legolas. It felt like it was a warning. Or foreshadowing._ Thariya felt the fear in her stomach.

"I do not believe it will come to pass." Legolas said firmly, glancing behind him to see Aragorn and Gimli speaking.

It was getting lighter in Rohan, the sunlight was beginning to touch the tree canopies and mountain peaks which were painted in a golden pink light.

 _I sincerely hope not. I believe it's an indication of the importance of our quest. And that I should be careful with my powers._ Thariya said.

"I think you are right. You have been doing so well controlling your abilities." Legolas nudged her encouragingly, causing Thariya to blush slightly.

 _Well I have not had to use it in battle yet. So we will see._ Thariya said cautiously.

Legolas stopped in his tracks, his eyes focused on the golden ball of fire. It was now streaking the sky with a red-hue. Aragorn and Gimli caught up, following his eyeline.

"A red sun rises. Blood has been spilled this night." Legolas said seriously.

Silence hung over the four companions, as the implication of Legolas' words infused them all with fear. The thought that their previous four days of chasing after the Uruk Hai had come to ruin and their dear hobbit friends had not survived.

"No time to lose." Aragorn broke the silence and began running ahead. The four hunters gave chase once more.

...

Once more they had been running for a few hours, daylight was truly progressing with the sun high in the sky above them, a sliver of warmth in the cold winter. They ran over a large hill scanning the next surroundings when Thariya felt a different kind of energy. She could not detect what it was.

 _Get back!_ She shouted in their minds, pulling Legolas behind a large rock. The sound of horseshoes hitting the ground was followed by a large group of horse-men galloping down the slopes. The four companions came out from behind the boulders. These were not their enemy.

 _Human Riders._ Thariya said in surprise. They looked over the riders, galloping down the slopes as she caught a glimpse at their banners.

 _The Rohirrim! They are Riders of Rohan._ She said excitedly, smiling.

"Riders of Rohan, what news from the Mark?" Aragorn shouted down at them.

The leader of the riders, turned them around and headed straight towards them. They surrounded them in a tightened circle, as Legolas pushed Thariya behind him. The Riders pointed their long spears menacingly at them. Thariya's hand was hovering over her sword and the other wound tightly around her staff.

She closed her eyes trying to sense energy, but there was no evil, no dark energy. Just fear and anger from the men. She did not believe they posed a threat to them.

"What business does an Elf, a man, a Dwarf and a Wizard have in the Riddermark? Speak quickly!" The leader spat out wizard with disgust.

 _I am not a wizard!_ Thariya spoke defensively in his mind.

"What sort of witch-craft is this?" The leader said in disbelief, pointing his spear closer to her. Legolas stood between them, glaring down the Horsemaster. Thariya had never seen him look angry, but the fury was radiating off him

"Thariya." Aragorn said warningly.

 _Nor am I a witch._ She said.

"What are you then?" The leader narrowed his eyes at her.

Aragorn gave her a look, that meant for her to stop talking.

"She is human, like you and I." Aragorn stated.

"Then how did she do that?" The leader asked.

"It is not the place to discuss." Aragorn said cryptically to the man.

"Give me your name, Horsemaster, and I shall give you mine." Gimli said proudly.

The man slid of his horse with grace and stomped towards Gimli with purpose as Aragorn placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I would cut off your head, Dwarf, if it stood but a little higher from the ground." Eomer snarled. Thariya felt a wave of anger towards the man as he stumbled back slightly.

"You would die before your stroke fell!" Legolas had a similar idea and in a lightning fast reflex, he had his arrow pointed at the leader, Eomer. At the actions of both companions, the riders pointed their spears closer at the travellers.

 _Please we truly mean you no harm._ Thariya pleaded with Eomer. She could feel kindness and authority from the man, they would not threaten them unless necessary. They were strangers to the land, of course the men would be tense.

Aragorn pushed down Legolas' bow arm and shot a tense look at Thariya who backed down.

"I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn. This is Gimli, son of Gloin. Legolas of the Woodland realm and Thariya of Rohan. We are friends of Rohan and of Theoden, your king." Aragorn diplomatically spoke.

"You are of Rohan." Eomer's eyebrows raised in surprise, taking in her appearance.

"Yet you do not have the typical appearance of a Rohirric woman."

 _Yet Rohan runs in my blood. It is my home._ Thariya spoke proudly so the others could also hear her words.

"Theoden no longer recognises friend from foe. Not even his own kin." Eomer removed the helmet from his head.

Revealing a young man, with long blonde hair, brown eyes and a handsome battle-hardened face. Eomer commanded for the spears to be withdrawn by his Riders.

"Saruman the wizard has poisoned the mind of the king and claimed lordship over those lands. My company are those loyal to Rohan. And for that, we are banished." Eomer said with sorrow.

Thariya looked upon the man with new renown. He was simply a man who had tried to do best for his kingdom and his kin. She had misjudged his previous actions.

"I apologise for accusing you of evil wizardry, but it is indeed strange you have magic." Eomer nodded to Thariya.

 _It is alright my lord. I lived in Aldburg for twenty-four years and the King Theoden has always been kind to our people. It is a pleasure to meet you._ Thariya curtsied gratefully.

 _But my tale is a long one, one I would not utter in the wild._ Thariya's eyes darted around to the other riders.

"Your wishes are respected Lady. And you have my thanks for you respect. I am sorry for the loss of your village." Eomer said sadly as Thariya nodded stiffly.

"The White Wizard is cunning. He walks here and there, they say, as an old man, hooded and cloaked. And everywhere his spies slip past our nets." Eomer spoke quietly.

"We are not spies. We track a party of Uruk-hai westward across the plain. They've taken two of our friends captive." Aragorn reassured him.

"The Uruks are destroyed. We slaughtered them during the night." Eomer spoke quickly. Thariya looked at Legolas hopefully, her eyes widening. Perhaps their luck had come at least.

"But there were two hobbits. Did you see two hobbits with them?" Gimli asked hurriedly.

"They would be small - only children to your eyes." Aragorn clarified.

"We left none alive. We piled the carcasses and burned them." Eomer pointed over the horizon.

The four companions faces fell. Thariya's heart clenched and broke into a million pieces. She felt tears springing to her eyes but did not want to cry in front of all these strangers.

"Dead?" Gimli asked his voice breaking.

The Nauth Herdir felt her vision blurred and her feet unsteady. The weakness in her body had now tore through the brink and her grief spilled out. She wavered but felt strong harms holding her shoulders up. She glanced backwards and found Aragorn with the same sadness in his eyes, steadying her.

"I am sorry." Eomer looked bashful.

"Hasufel! Arod!" Eomer whistled, causing two horses to move upwards, saddled without riders.

"May these horses bear you better fortune than their former masters. Farewell." Eomer said to them.

Thariya wiped the tears from her eyes with her sleeves as Eomer glanced at her quickly before placing his helmet back on.

"Look for your friends. But do not trust to hope, it has forsaken these lands." Eomer gave them some advice as he climbed the horse.

"We ride North!"

...

The four companions had doubled up on Hasufel and Arod. With Aragorn and Gimli on the former chestnut coloured horse and Thariya with Legolas on the white horse.

Normally she jumped at the opportunity to be able to ride, missing Fréaláf her own steed. But her heart was heavy, her grief too near. Her legs were screaming for rest from all the running, she did not have the stamina of Aragorn and Legolas.

She placed her hands on Legolas' shoulders, which were not secure and at a fast gallop, she found her balance on the horse wavering. However she was too shy to speak up.

The elf seemed to sense her embarrassment and smiled slightly amused, despite the grief he felt from Merry and Pippin. He recognised she was too stubborn to say anything.

"You may put your hands around me, if it is more comfortable." Legolas suggested with a smirk.

Thariya felt the heat rising to her cheeks. It was completely inappropriate place to place her hands, particularly to someone who was not her betrothed, but a friend. But what choice did she have.

"Or you can keep them on my shoulders and eventually fall off the horse." Legolas mused. Thariya glared into the back of his head.

She relented and slowly wrapped her arms around his waist keeping her hands loosely placed on his tunic.

 _I cannot believe they are gone._ Thariya said after a while. She had shifted closer to him on the horse, the wind brushed through her hair.

 _I know._ Legolas replied.

 _It feels as if this was wasted journey._ She sighed as Legolas said nothing.

 _How will seeing their battlefield help us?_ She asked.

 _Perhaps we may find their bodies and give them a proper burial. Give their souls easy passing._ Legolas said wisely.

 _I-I do not think I could bear to look upon them._ Thariya's voice broke as she cried.

 _I am just so tired._ Her voice wavered.

 _Sleep Mellon. I will wake you when we arrive._

Hours later Thariya woke with her head pressed firmly into Legolas' back, but even if he minded. He said nothing. She lifted her head as Legolas turned his neck to look at her.

"We are here."

The companions dismounted their horses and came across to the head of an Uruk-hai mounted on a long spear, marking the battle site.

Thariya sharply inhaled a breath. She felt death and destruction all around them and could smell the burning, rotting corpses.

She pointed to the hill where smoke could be seen as they walked over. It had been a blood bath. But it seemed it was a battle between Uruk-hai and orcs. Their innards and blood marred the land, their bodies lay before a sea of green trees.

The festering flesh was rife in the air as Thariya felt sick. She emptied what little food she had on the side of the field as Legolas looked at her in sympathy.

 _I am fine._ She reassured him.

Gimli began shifting though a pile of the weapons, until he pulled out a charred belt with a dagger sheath.

"It's one of their wee belts." Gimli's eyes were streamed with tears.

"Hiro ith...ab 'wanath." Legolas recited with his eyes closed and his head bowed reverently.

 _May they find peace in death._ Thariya translated his words to the companions.

"AAAARGHHH." Aragorn kicked a helmet and fell to his knees.

"We failed them."

They looked around for signs of the hobbits but their bodies were nowhere to be found. Thariya found a clean spot on the ground and sat cross legged amongst the blood.

"What are you doing?" Gimli and Legolas came to the Nauth Herdir who had closed her eyes.

 _Trying something I have been practising._ She said concentrating.

She was trying to read the energy from the night before. Seeing if she could detect the hobbits in anyway. She could read the dark energy of the Uruks and the orcs, then there it was like a spark. Two small energies of light which were scared, scattering around the field.

She opened her eyes and sensed the energy amongst them. But it was only dark, she furrowed her brow. If the two hobbits were killed here, she should have been able to sense then. But she couldn't.

 _Aragorn. I cannot sense their energies._ She walked over to the Ranger who was studying tracks on the ground.

"A hobbit lay here. And the other." Aragorn outlined the indents in the ground. Thariya looked at the ground with interest, seeing the tracks.

"What do you mean?" He asked as he began following the tracks.

 _The fallen Uruk and Orcs still resonate with dark energy._ She explained.

 _Even after death._

"Their hands were bound. Then their bonds were cut." Aragorn held up a thick piece of rope embedded in the grass.

Thariya felt a flicker of hope as she shared a look with Aragorn.

 _As any creature or being would._ She continued.

"They ran over here. They were followed." Aragorn followed the faint footsteps.

"So what are you saying?" He glanced at her.

 _I am saying. I cannot sense their energies._ Her eyes were lit with a fire and passion.

Aragorn's lips curled upwards slightly and looked back to the tracks.

"The tracks lead away from the battle." Aragorn ran as the others followed and stopped before the trees.

"Into Fangorn forest." Aragorn looked up at the menacingly tall structures.

"Fangorn. What madness drove time in there?"

 **A/N: Thoughts anyone?**


	15. Chapter 15 - Out of Fangorn, To Edoras

**A/N: Chapter 15 y'all! And we're still on the road with our four members of the Fellowship, got a little more progression in terms of visions and powers, you shall see. and omg the amount of fluff, you guys will be thanking me for it!**

 **Thank you to the people who follow and fave my story: A Deathless Song, castiel xo, njkeen, babiix3! Also to all the lovely people who reviewed it made me so happy!**

 **eragon95159: no she's not going to turn into an elf, I'd like her to stay as a Nauth Herdir because that's the premise of my story. Gimli/Eowyn? No they're good as friends but she goes well with Faramir.**

 **Bitch123 (chapter 13): Thank you for the character development comment! Yeah but as you know he;s not the main focus of the story at all, the problem with showing all the emotions is that it would end up being all too long.**

 **Thatnesuperwholockedgirl: Hehe as if he wasn't already likeable enough! I'm trying to stay true to his character but I think I go OOC too much with him, maybe a little too friendly but he's also closed off too as you'll see.**

 **Tibblets: Thank you! Good guess about her reaction to the ring, she's glad it's gone now though.**

 **cardcaptor-kanna: Haha not quite yet! Got a lot of teasing to do for you, and no worries about the review what counts is you did it!**

 **XxNimith531xX: ooh yes, so you interpreted it as a warning, that is very interesting... it may be or it's just Sauron messing with her mind, getting her to stop her quest in helping them or that will be the fate of everyone she loves. Oh good question about the Palantir! So in a way its kind of similar ish - except she can't see specific locations in time, her powers come without warning and our unpredictable. Thank you for taking the time to review!**

 **\- Angels and Douchebags**

 _They could still be alive._ Thariya bounced excitedly. She was buzzing with happy energy, which the other three felt. But they were wary, the forest was to be rightly feared.

"Thariya, you must have heard of the stories of this forest have you not?" Gimli asked her after a while.

They stepped through the thick roots and around the old trunks. She did not know why it was too be feared. The forest felt alive and full of memory. She touched a thick hollow trunk and felt emotions. Happiness, light. But then anger and loss.

 _Yes as a child. But I do not know how much of it is actually true._ Thariya stepped over a root.

"Oh it is true. Completely." Legolas' eyes wandered in awe around the tall trees around them.

"Can you not feel it?" He turned around with a smile on his face.

Thariya closed her eyes and reached her mind out to the surroundings.

There was life. She inhaled deeply, the fresh dewey smell filling her lungs. The forest was full of life. Life running within the very roots of the trees, into every leaf and branch.

Then she doubled over suddenly and hissed in pain.

"Thariya!" Legolas' hands were in her forearms steadying her as she opened her eyes.

The first thing she saw was his deep blue orbs full of concern holding her steady. She felt drawn to him, his presence electrifying. Her warm brown eyes widened at his closeness, but she did not pull away. If anything she wanted to be closer to him. His presence intoxicating her.

"Are you alright?" He asked softly, his gaze fixed on her.

 _Yes._ She snapped out of her reverie, as Legolas released her arms. The loss of contact made her feel cold and she immediately wished his hands to be upon her again.

What was that? She glanced at Legolas once more, admiring the way the light danced against his jaw. How his strong muscles flexed when he drew the bowstring.

She felt warm.

 _I sensed some dark energy._ She spoke to all three of her companions, momentarily forgetting that Aragorn and Gimli were present.

 _Perhaps Merry and Pippin were followed into Fangorn._ She suggested.

"Perhaps." Gimli eyed dripping liquid from one of the leaves.

"Orc blood!" Gimli tasted the black liquid.

 _I cannot believe you put that in your mouth._ Thariya looked at him horrified.

"These are strange tracks." Aragorn's fingers traced the soil.

"The air is so close in here." Gimli groaned.

 _I like it._ Thariya's lips curled upwards slightly.

"This forest is is old. Very old. Full of memory...and anger." Legolas' eyes scanned the tree line.

Thariya was next to him, but his presence was intoxicating. And she wanted to indulge in the warmth radiating from him. Her thoughts brought her dangerously close to Legolas.

She took a few steps back from him, perhaps it was best if she kept her distance. Clearly she was having a reaction to him, as her anchor maybe their connection was too strong.

A large groaning sound reverberated throughout the forest. A voice being carried amongst the wind. Gimli immediately raised his axe in defence.

"The trees are speaking to each other." Legolas said.

 _Amazing._ Thariya gasped.

"Gimli! Lower your axe." Aragorn whispered.

"They have feelings my friend." A smirk played on Legolas' lips.

Thariya felt a warm feeling wash over her as he smiled. She fought the feeling of her own mouth forming the expression. She shook her head, clearly not feeling like herself again.

"Something is out there." Legolas stepped ahead of the group looking suspiciously into the tree growth.

"Man cenich?" Aragorn whispered as they caught up to him.

"The white wizard approaches." Legolas hissed.

 _Saruman._ Thariya gulped fearfully. He was a faithful servant of Sauron, if he knew of Thariya and her powers, she was doomed.

 _Gather your courage Mellon._ Legolas said reassuringly in her mind.

Thariya nodded gripping her staff. The companions prepared thier weapons silently and stiffly.

"We must be quick." Aragorn's hands lingered over the hilt of his sword.

Thariya attempted to read the energy from the White Wizard but she felt no malevolence, in fact there was a particular familiarity about him. She suspected he was tricking her senses.

The companions jumped around ready to attack as a glow of pale light engulfed their surroundings, emanating from the central figure standing tall in front of them.

The figure whisked it's hand deflecting their weapons. Thariya stood down, whoever this was meant no harm to them.

 _He means no harm. Stand down!_ She said urgently to her companions, who looked at her as if she had lost her mind.

"You are tracking the footsteps of two you for hobbits." The figure stated in an unrecognisable voice.

"Where are they?" Aragorn asked, his eyes wide.

"They passed this way, the day before yesterday. Does that comfort you?" The voice mused.

Thariya grinned ecstatically. They were alive! Merry and Pippin were alive. And safe.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Aragorn demanded.

The bright light faded, revealing Gandalf the White Wizard.

 _Gandalf!_ Thariya gasped. She dropped her staff and ran towards the figure throwing her arms around him.

 _You are alive!_ She cried out happily, as Gandalf chuckled good naturedly.

She eased herself off Gandalf back towards her companions.

"And you my dear have grown it seems." His lips quirked upwards as he eyed her staff.

"It cannot be. You fell." Aragorn said astounded. Legolas' head was bowed in respect for the wizard, whilst Gimli remained in shock.

"Through fire and water. But I have been sent back until my task is done." Gandalf stated.

"Gandalf." Aragorn smiled.

"Yes... That is what they used to call me. Gandalf the Grey, that was my name. I am Gandalf the White." Gandalf said with a twinkle in his eye.

"War has come to Rohan. We must ride to Edoras with all speed." Gandalf stated as the five companions walked together, leaving Fangorn.

They left the forest, the light of the sun dancing against their skin immediately. Thariya basked in the light, pleased to be in the open plains of her home country once more.

A piercing whistling sound filled the air as suddenly a white horse galloped towards them. It was magnificent and majestic, truly a sight to behold.

"That is one of the Mearas. Unless my eyes are cheated by some spell." Legolas spoke in wonderstruck.

"Shadowfax. He is the lord of all horses and has been my friend through many dangers." Gandalf stroked the white horse fondly.

Thariya took a few steps towards the magnificent creature, immediately in love with the handsome horse. The horse snorted in her direction as he trotted over to the Nauth Herdir.

Thariya stood still as the horse nudged it's nose against her. She lifted up her hand to stroke the front of its snow white coat, her face lighting up.

"In all my years I have never seen him react to anyone in that way." Gandalf leaned on his staff watching the interaction with interest.

"You must indeed be very special."

 _He is beautiful._ Thariya admitted as the horse trotted its way back to Gandalf.

The five companions mounted their horses, making ready for the journey to the city.

 _If you do not mind._ She stopped Legolas just before he mounted Arod.

 _I would like to ride him today._ She said as Legolas looked mildly surprised.

"Of course. If that is what you wish. Are you sure you are not tired?" Legolas asked.

 _No I am not. But I do miss riding Fréalàf._ She stated as Legolas gave her a kind smile. And there was that strange feeling again. It made her feel uneasy, distracted. And she could not afford any of that on their quest.

"Please be my guest." With his words, she mounted the horse, enjoying the feeling of the reins in her hands once more. Legolas sat behind her his hands resting on the saddle.

 _You can either place your hands on my waist or fall of the horse._ Thariya turned her head to smirk at his awkwardness.

"My what a sense of humour." Legolas mocked as he reluctantly, placed his hands loosely on her waist.

Thariya felt the warmth from his hands seep through her tunic. And she did not mind it. At all.

...

A lengthy horse ride later, they entered the plains of Rohan as the hilltop where Edoras resided came into view.

"Edoras and the Golden Hall of Meduseld. There dwells Theoden, King of Rohan, whose mind is overthrown. Saruman's hold over King Theoden is now very strong." Gandalf said warningly.

 _Saruman?_ Thariya's eyes flashed worriedly over to Gandalf.

"Yes, it seems his power has been growing over the past few months." Gandalf looked over to her.

 _Thariya..._

 _I can hear him._ Thariya said suddenly.

"Is he speaking to you? What is he saying?" Gandalf led Shadowfax over to Thariya and Legolas.

 _He-he just said my name._ Thariya stuttered. Legolas squeezed her shoulder reassuringly, Thariya glanced back at his blue eyes which briefly smiled.

"Anything else my dear?" Gandalf asked softly.

 _He said-he said Sauron wants me. And that he will get me for him, and there's nothing you can do about it._ Thariya's eyes widened at Saruman's words in his head.

 _He knows we are at Edoras._ Thariya said.

"Do not fret Thariya. We are with you and we will protect you." Aragorn brought Hasufel up next to the other two horses.

"If Saruman knows you are here. He may strike here next." Gandalf said looking over at the city.

 _So what do we do?_ Thariya asked.

"Well, let us go deal with the wizard. Be careful what you say. Do not look for welcome here." Gandalf said before riding onwards towards Edoras.

A large wooden gate opened, allowing the three horses to ride through onto the grassy plains. There were several wooden houses built on different levels of the hill, there were many fields full of crops, stables which they passed.

A flag floated down to land near the companions, the horse ruffled on the symbol for Edoras. The entire city was dressed in black, a sombre atmosphere is present.

 _This doesn't bode well._ Thariya led Arod around the fallen flag.

"You'll find more cheer in a graveyard." Gimli muttered.

They tied the horses off onto one side and began ascending the long stairs up to the main hall. They reached the top of the Meduseld and were stopped by guards.

"I cannot allow you before Theoden-King so armed, Gandalf Greyhame. By order of Grima Wormtongue." The man spoke the last words in distaste.

 _Grima wormtongue?_ Thariya spoke to her friends. Gandalf nodded in understanding to the man named Hama and gestured for the others to surrender their weapons.

Thariya handed over Elladan's bow and quiver of arrows, along with the sword Elrohir had given her, eyeing the weapons carefully. Legolas handed his knives to the guard as Aragorn gave up his swords, whilst Gimli reluctantly handed over his axes.

 _Legolas please tell him to handle them carefully._ Thariya spoke to him.

"My friend requests that you handle her weapons with care, they are of great value and worth to her." Legolas said graciously.

"Can she not tell me herself? Are you her spokesperson?" Hama enquired to Legolas.

 _I speak for myself 'my lord', it would have prevented me from doing this._ Thariya answered snarkily as Hama jumped.

"Who are you? Are you a witch?" Hama pointed his spear at her along with the other guards. Thariya looked alarmed and slunk behind Legolas who said protectively in front of her.

"Please Hama. She is no witch, she is my apprentice." Gandalf said diplomatically. Hama reluctantly lowered his weapons and signalled his guards to do the same.

Gandalf shot Thariya a sharp look.

 _It would be wise, Thariya to not reveal your abilities here. They are under Saruman's influence and will not take kindly to your powers._ Gandalf instructed her firmly as Thariya gave him a nod.

"If she means no harm as you say, she would have no problem to surrender her staff. As well as yourself?" Hama challenged.

"Yes she has no problem." Gandalf smiled at Thariya as she slowly held her staff out to Hama who accepted it.

 _Do not worry, you will get it back._ Legolas said reassuringly.

"Your staff?" Hama asked.

"Oh. You would not part an old man from his walking stick?" Gandalf gave Hama an innocent look. Hama seemed to accept this statement and gestured for them to follow him into the hall.

Gandalf shot Aragorn and Thariya a wink, as the latter suppressed a smile. Gandalf learned convincingly on Legolas' arm as they entered the hall.

There were several wooden pillars which formed arches along the ceiling, with the green flag of Rohan proudly displayed along each one. There were two long wooden tables down the centre of the hall, and an upper floor which had a balcony that overlooked the main hall. At one end was the King looking very sick, with another man whispering hungrily in his ear.

Thariya was amazed at the large splendour of the hall, she had no doubt in a better time it would be filled with music and food with laughter. She imagined she was someone of noble birth for a moment, enjoying the spoils of the kingdom with the king. But she never felt truly accepted in Aldburg, whilst Rohan was her home, she did not truly belong.

She belonged with her companions in the Fellowship, a group of misfits who had one common goal, but now she was wrapped up in something much bigger. What she noticed was the immediate cluster of dark energy coming from the King, and lingering around the man next to him. It was almost as if Saruman was in this very room, she shuddered at the coldness that radiated as the King's eyes flitted to her.

"The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessened of late, Theoden King." Gandalf proclaimed.

A group of hostile men began to follow the companions as they walked towards the hall. Thariya could feel anger coming from them and a darkness clouded over their minds. She was feeling afraid.

"Why should I welcome you, Gandalf Stormcrow?" Theoden's voice cracked as if it belonged to a man much older than him.

"A just question, my liege. Late is the hour in which this conjurer chooses to appear. Lathspell I name him. Ill news is an ill guest." The unpleasant man proclaimed.

Thariya felt a dislike towards him immediately, so this must be Grime Wormtongue.

"Be silent! Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth. I have not passed through fire and dead to bandy crooked words with a witless worm!" Gandalf snarled angrily. He raised his staff against Grima, Thariya could feel the magic drawing towards it.

"His staff! I told you to take the wizard's staff!" Grima backed away.

The guards began to attack the other companions. Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli immediately engage the men, fighting them bare handed.

A guard pulled Thariya to the ground as she hit her head against the wood. Her vision became blurry and she could feel wet on her forehead. She placed her hand against there and felt the blood. Suddenly the guards was over her, he had her pinned to the ground and reared his fist to punch her. She kicked her leg as hard as she could between his legs, as the man groaned and fell to the side. Thariya stood up, a white hot fury running through her veins.

 _He tried to hurt you._ A voice whispered to her. Blinded by the rage she felt, she entered his mind, she could see his dark thoughts. What he had intended to do to her and twisted them. The man cried out in pain as she slithered through his memories, causing excruciating pain to the man who lay writhing on the ground.

The other guards appeared terrified of her as they backed away and Thariya did not notice her eyes. They were turning black.

 _Thariya._ It was Legolas in her mind. She felt a warm hand on her shoulder and could feel all the light energy through him. He was good, he was kind.

 _Let him go mellon._ The voice urged her gently. She released the man who coughed up blood on the ground and looked back to Legolas with wide eyes.

She had the attention of all the men in the room, including the newly restored King Theoden, all of whom looked at her in fear.

 _What have I done._ Thariya groaned inwardly.

 _We will figure this out. You need your staff._ Legolas said before rushing outside to retrieve it.

King Theoden reclaimed his appearance once more, clarity and recognition returned in his eyes as he looked towards his niece away from the Nauth Herdir.

"I know your face. Eowyn." The King rested his hand against the young woman's cheek, who cried with joy.

"Gandalf?" Theoden asked, looking between Thariya and the wizard.

"Breathe the free air again, my friend." Gandalf smiled at him.

"Ah, yes. We will discuss my _apprentice_ in private." Gandalf looked worriedly at Thariya as Theoden seemed to accept this.

"Dark have been my dreams of late." Theoden looked towards his trembling hands.

"Your fingers would remember their old strength better... If they grasped your sword." Gandalf suggested kindly.

Legolas returned with Thariya's staffed who was kneeling on the ground, out of breath.

"If we may take your leave, my King." Legolas looked up Theoden who nodded his consent, then gestured to Eowyn.

"Thariya come. Let us go from these lingering eyes." Legolas whispered to the distraught woman, leaning on the ground. Her frightened brown eyes met Legolas' calm blue ones, she looked at them and nodded accepting his help to stand up.

Eowyn led them away in silence, glancing back to the two companions who appeared to make a lot of eye contact. They wandered down long wooden corridors until they came to a set of wooden doors. Eowyn opened the doors and allowed the pair to enter.

"These are your quarters for your stay here. Should you require anything else, do not hesitate to ask." Eowyn smiled briefly at them.

"Thank you my lady." Legolas bowed his head respectfully.

"Master elf, your room is the one opposite." Eowyn said before taking her leave.

The lady of Rohan glanced once more at the companions behind her, she noticed how the woman was heavily reliant on the elf. And how the elf would not leave her side, even in private closed quarters. Perhaps they were mates. But they were of different races, it was not Eowyn's business to pry but she knew they were hiding something.

"Thariya, are you alright?" Legolas asked her once the doors were closed.

 _I-I lost control again Legolas._ Thariya sat on the bed as Legolas sat beside her.

"But you took it back, you used your anchor." Legolas said reassuringly. He disappeared to the side table which contained a washcloth and a bucket of water.

He brought back the damp cloth and began pressing it gently to her forehead, wiping the blood away. With one hand he held the side of her hair and with the other, he dabbed the cloth. Legolas was angry, angry at the man who dared to hurt her.

"Does it hurt?" Legolas' face was etched into a frown as he asked her, seeing her tense expression.

 _It stings a little. Although my head hurts more._ Thariya winced at the contact of the cold material.

"Almost there." He drained the cloth and wiped the blood away, clearing her face until there was a faint red mark remaining.

 _A moment too late and the man would have died._ Thariya sighed.

"What caused you to attack him in such a way?" Legolas probed.

 _He pinned me to the ground. I read his thoughts, what he planned to do. He had intentions about me. He was going to-_ Thariya stopped halfway, not able to continue.

The change in Legolas' mood was instantaneous. His expression darkened considerably and Thariya could feel the anger coming off him in waves. Legolas stood up and began marching towards the door, she had never seen him so unhinged before, so full of rage.

 _Where are you going?_ She called out, following him.

"To finish what you started." Legolas seethed as Thariya looked alarmed.

"He deserved to die for that." Legolas said darkly.

 _Mellon please. I stopped him, he was in no power to do anything._ She stood opposite Legolas in front of the door.

"But he thought about it." Legolas answered.

 _I know. But if we hurt him, that does not make us better than him. Please._ She pleaded with Legolas, whose jaw clicked as he pondered. Legolas nodded slowly after a while.

"He hurt you." The Prince raised his hand to her forehead, barely touching the faint mark before he dropped it. The Nauth Herdir yearned for the feeling of his fingers on her skin, though she could not discern why.

 _I am fine._ She gave him a bright smile. The event had unsettled her, but with all they had been through it had mostly caught her off guard. She was used to dealing with monsters and evil creatures, she forgot that war made monsters of men too.

Thariya gently slipped her hand into his own leading him back to the bed. Legolas' expression mirrored one of surprise, as she held his hand. They sat on the end of it, sitting in silence.

"Well your anger was justified." Legolas said, his eyes darting to the faint bruise.

 _As is yours. You are my friend, so your concern is touching._ Thariya smiled at him, but he did not return it.

 _But are you alright?_ She asked the elf, who's expression remained emotionless.

"I should have kept a better eye on you. I was not watching and you were almost hurt." Legolas' expression softened into worry as he looked at Thariya.

 _My safety is not your responsibility mellon, and it is not your fault!_ Thariya reiterated searching his eyes.

"Let us agree, that man is the one at fault here." Legolas said sighing.

 _Yes. And I have dealt with him, no doubt he will not be coming after me anymore._ Thariya said firmly, a frown on her face.

"Your safety is my highest priority." Legolas said the words before he could stop himself. Thariya's mouth gaped open slightly as Legolas closed his mouth. His words startled her, he truly did care that much.

 _Thank you._ Was all Thariya could manage after his statement.

Thariya gave him a quick smile, her heart positively swooning at his kindness. And there it was once more, that funny warm feeling that settled in her stomach and spread over the rest of her body.

"Okay, but I am just in the room opposite you, should you ever need me." Legolas said assured.

 _I know I am not ready to let go of the staff yet, it will help to focus my abilities._ Thariya held the mallorn staff in her hands.

"Perhaps if we are here for long, we can practise." Legolas suggested.

 _Yes, but I feel that we will not be staying here long._ Thariya said darkly.

"I am sure Gandalf is sorting it out with the King." Legolas said.

 _I hope so._

There was a knock on the door after a while as the companions opened it. Eowyn was standing there, dressed in black clothing in comparison to the white gown. She was looking miserable and sombre.

"Sorry to interrupt you, but the funeral procession for my cousin is starting soon. I would be honoured for you to attend." Eowyn said.

 _I sincerely apologise for your loss my lady. And we would be delighted to attend, though I fear we are not dressed for it._ Thariya spoke to Eowyn, whose eyes widened in shock.

 _Please do not be alarmed by my voice. It is not a trick._ Thariya tried to explain, giving her a lopsided smile.

"Thank you." Eowyn said after recovering from her initial surprise.

"It is an honour, we would gladly accept." Legolas gave a symbol of respect.

...

The funeral procession was led by Lady Eowyn, the King's son Theodred was lowered into the grave which was entrenched in a burial mound. The grassy mound at beautiful white flowers growing all over it. There were a number of guests, grief ridden expressions mirrored in all their faces. The King's son was clearly well loved.

Thariya, Legolas, Aragorn and Gimli stood slightly further away out of respect. Eowyn began singing in a haunting voice, her voice wavering but never faltering. It echoed across the fields, as everyone bowed in respect to the son.

After the funeral ended, Thariya took it upon herself to approach Lady Eowyn. She seemed lonely and Thariya thought it may have been nice to make a friend at Edoras, especially since she had not made a good expression already.

 _Lady Eowyn!_ She called out to her retreating body. Eowyn stopped and turned around, her eyes narrowing at the young woman.

"Sorry I did not catch your name Lady-?"

 _Thariya. And please I am not a Lady._ The Nauth Herdir clarified.

"Thariya," Eowyn nodded as she began walking away.

 _I am afraid I have not gotten off to a good start in your city._ Thariya followed her.

"Well, the men are afraid of you." Eowyn stated bluntly, a faint smile playing on her lips. Her eyes were drawn to the red mark on her forehead.

"He should not have harmed you, but I assure you the man has been dealt with accordingly. The King has sent him to the dungeons." Eowyn said reassuringly.

 _Thank you my lady. Please convey my gratitude to King Theoden._ Thariya felt slightly relieved.

 _I think Gandalf has explained it to your uncle the King, but I would like to tell you my story myself._ Thariya said hopefully.

"Your story?" Eowyn asked confused.

 _Yes. You see I am from Rohan, actually from Aldburg._ She explained as Eowyn looked mildly surprised.

"I am sorry for what happened to your town." Eowyn said respectfully.

"If you do not mind me saying, you don't have the typical Rohirric appearance." She said.

 _I know._

"I would be glad to hear your story." Eowyn relented as she gave her a smile, Thariya returned her smile.

The guards began rushing from behind them as both women turned around.

In the far distance, two children came over the plains on horseback. The boy collapsed and fell off the horse, onto the ground.

 _You cannot escape. I am sending my forces for you. I am coming._ The menacing voice of Saruman echoed through her brain.

Thariya shivered in fear, she should not have come here.

 **A/N: Enjoy this one guys! Let me know what you think**


	16. Chapter 16 - The Golden Hall

**A/N: And here is chapter 16 my friends. I hope you enjoy, it is my own little creation before they go off to Helms Deep they will be spending another day in Edoras. I'm sure you will be happy with the character development and progression in this chapter! I want Eowyn and Thariya to be friends too, but they won't instantly be close. It'll take some time to get there, but I hope this will show it a bit.**

 **Thanks to all the faves and follows: VenusNightStar, Princesslostsoul, Daphne10, jigokunnoujo, Lily Rozewood, kdogz1, Umiko Mitsuki and trinity296! And to all the lovely reviewers!**

 **XxNimith531xX: Ooh that an interesting theory, you know I never thought of it like that but I guess it is similar in the respect you can see future elements in the Palantir, but otherwise I don't think it is. With the Palantir you can also see 300 miles in certain directions (read in Unfinished Tales) you can see landscape and you can see your enemies to an extent as well whereas Thariya's visions are more uncontrollable.**

 **eragon95159: Ah yeah those are more non-canon stories, mine is fairly canon with the exception of my character and her powers.**

 **RyuHime109: Thanks! Hope you like this one too!**

 **Bitch123: Yes I know xD (in regards to the Shadowfax comment), they will become friends but as I said it will take some time! I need to develop their characters. thank you!**

 **Guest: Lol I wish! Nah it's all about the slow-burn baby.**

 **Merlinsbeardron: Don't worry your passion is definitely showing through! You're gonna love the fluff in this chapter I promise you, aww thank you I tried to be somewhat original in my storyline too.**

 **Umiko Mitsuki: Of course its not too late. Thank you so much for choosing my story as you come back to FF, and for the extremely thoughtful review! She's more afraid of her feelings, afraid to admit them to herself so you're right she definitely knows how it feels. Yes! My biggest fear was to make her a plain character, but I'm glad you like it. Thank you so much!**

 **\- Angels and Douchebags**

"They had no warning. They were unarmed. Now the wild men are moving through the Westfold, burning as they go. Rick, cot and tree." Eowyn said kindly sitting by the children who were eating hungrily.

Thariya's gaze darkened upon the mention of the wild men. These were the same men who had destroyed Aldburg, killed her friends and family.

"Where's mama?" Freda the young girl asked. Thariya squeezed her hand and smiled encouragingly at her.

The five companions were settled in the Great Hall of Meduseld along with King Theoden. Two young children had arrived on a horse, fleeing from the burning terror of their own village.

"This is but a taste of the terror that Saruman will unleash. All the more potent for he is driven now by fear of Sauron." Gandalf sat beside the King who was deep in thought.

 _He is sending his forces. We must convince him to leave._ Thariya reminded Gandalf who met her eyes.

"Ride out and meet him head on. Draw him away from your women and children. You must fight." Gandalf emphasised.

 _Do not worry Mellon. I will make sure nothing happens to you._ Thariya smiled slightly hearing Legolas' voice in her mind. It soothed and calmed her, no matter what happened she knew he was on her side.

"You have two thousand good men riding north as we speak. Eomer is loyal to you. His men will return and fight for their king." Aragorn pitched in.

Thariya thought upon it for a moment. But why was he sent away to begin with? It had to be in relation to Saruman's control, but what guarantee would there be that Eomer would help?

"They will be three hundred leagues from here by now. Eomer cannot help us. I know what it is you want of me. But I will not bring further death to my people. I will not risk open war." Thoeden said with an air of finality.

Thariya's face fell. So that was it. Theoden would not risk his own people in war, which meant the young Nauth Herdir would have to leave. She would not have the blood of innocent Rohirrim on her hands. She would miss her companions, she would not ask them to leave with her. She felt dread and disappointment run through her. Where would she go?

She supposed she could go back to Rivendell where Elladan and Elrohir were. Elladan. What feelings she may have had for him, were gone. She felt immeasurable guilt for not even thinking of him, she only hoped that he would not hold out too much hope for her, that he would be happy and move on.

"Open war is upon you. Whether you would risk it or not." Aragorn challenged the King.

Thariya shared a surprised look with Eowyn who looked between them. She watched Eowyn as she seemed to hold admiration in her eyes.

Admiration directed towards Aragorn. She recognised that wistful look, it seemed as if the Lady of Edoras had taken a liking to the Ranger.

"When last I looked, Theoden not Aragorn, was king of Rohan." Theoden sharply silenced Aragorn with his statement.

"Then what is the King's decision?" Gandalf interjected.

...

 _When do we leave?_ Thariya asked her companions as they sat around a table in the Meduseld.

"King Theoden wishes to leave immediately, so tomorrow." Aragorn took a large spoon of the stew they had been given.

 _It was very kind of him to provide all this food and accommodation for us._ Thariya ate her stew hungrily, glad she was not eating Lembas for once.

"The people of Rohan are known for their hospitality." Legolas ate his food in a much more refined manner, eyeing the Nauth Herdir amusedly.

 _And good food._ She spoke between mouthfuls.

 _Glad to finally have some meat. I am sorry Legolas but your kin mainly eat all greenery. I am surprised you still have so many trees left._ Thariya smirked causing Gimli and Aragorn to start laughing.

"Oh lass! I didn't know you to be so fiery!" Gimli chortled gulping the ale from his mug.

 _What can I say, being in the company of so many males._ Thariya shrugged, enjoying the abashed look on Legolas' face.

"Well, our greenery as you like to call it is the reasons we elves are such fine warriors." Legolas huffed with a smile on his face.

 _You don't need that to be a fine warrior._ Thariya said.

"Is that a challenge I hear?" Legolas mused as Aragorn raised his eyebrows.

 _You know what, yes it is._ Thariya leaned across the table grinning at him.

"You really think you could beat me in a fight?" Legolas said disbelievingly.

 _I think I could try._ Thariya said determined.

"I have two thousand years of experience on you Mellon, how can you possibly?" Legolas asked leaning back in his chair.

 _I have magical abilities._ She suppressed her smile.

"Okay fine." Legolas said after a while putting his hand out.

"First to be knocked down wins. We shall begin at sundown."

Thariya shook his hand securing the bet as Gimli cheered loudly in delight.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Aragorn turned to her with a bemused expression.

 _I have seen Legolas in battle. It is truly a sight to behold._ Aragorn spoke only to her.

 _Have some faith in your Nauth Herdir._ She nudged him.

 _I will see you all later._ She narrowed her eyes playfully at Legolas before excusing herself from the table.

She left the hall and walked down the corridor, almost running into Eowyn.

"Oh Thariya. My apologies I did not see you." Eowyn apologised brushing down her dress.

 _Oh no worries. I was actually on my way to find you Eowyn._ She said causing Eowyn to raise her eyebrows.

"Me?"

 _Yes, I have challenged Prince Legolas to a bet that I could beat him in a fight._ Thariya smiled sheepishly as Eowyn appeared momentarily shocked before she composed herself.

"But he is an elf. They are well renowned for their valour and skill in battle." Eowyn explained.

 _Yes I know._ Thariya said nervously.

 _But I have abilities which I believe could be of aid for me. I wanted to approach you to ask if you had any lightweight armour for me?_ Thariya asked as Eowyn's eyes lit up.

 _Do I have your support?_ Thariya asked as Eowyn nodded giving her a genuine smile.

"I believe we may have some smaller ones for women. If you'll follow me." Eowyn led her away from her chambers as she followed her through the building.

"I have much love for the art of fighting and training. As a woman if Rohan yourself I am sure you know that we trained as Shield maidens." Eowyn explained as Thariya nodded eagerly.

"It will actually be quite riveting to watch you fight. If you do not mind." Eowyn added.

 _No of course not. It is actually nice to have a female companion to talk to. A friend._ Thariya said nervously as Eowyn gave her a reassuring smile.

"A friend." She confirmed.

"I am pleased you have decided to confide in me about your story. It is a tragic one but I am glad you have trusted me with it." Eowyn said kindly.

 _I just wanted to reassure you I am not a danger to your people. Rohan is my home at heart._ Thariya said passionately.

Eowyn led her into this large chamber which had a few middle-aged women, seeing and sorting through the different clothes.

"Hercaya, Rowena." Eowyn addressed them both as they gave her a curtsy.

"Ladies I have told you many times, there is absolutely no need for that." Eowyn sat down opposite them as the Nauth Herdir followed suit.

"This is Thariya, she arrived here with the other newcomers and is looking for some clothes." Eowyn introduced the Nauth Herdir who smiled shyly at them.

"Its a pleasure to meet you dear. I am Hercaya." A brown haired women smiled warmly at her.

"You are a strikingly beautiful woman if I may say so." The blonde haired woman complimented her.

 _Thank you both for your kindness_. She smiled at them as their eyes widened in shock.

 _Oh please allow me to apologise. I am Gandalf's Apprentice._ She looked at Eowyn for confirmation who nodded at her encouragingly.

"A female wizard apprentice?" Hercaya asked in disbelief.

 _Yes. It is a long story but that is the short form._ Thariya said, not wanting to tell her whole story.

"We understand." Rowena gave her a bright smile, not pursuing the subject any further.

"Now young lady, what do you need?" Hercaya asked stopping her sewing.

 _I wonder if you have any lightweight battle armour. Like tunics I can wear that can handle a lot of wear._ She explained.

"Now why would you need that?" Rowena asked curiously.

Thariys glanced at Eowyn slightly embarrassed to explain her situation to the two ladies.

"Thariya here has challenged the Prince Legolas to a fight." Eowyn said causing surprised looks from both women.

"A fight? But why?" Hercaya asked.

 _Its just a little bet._ Thariya shrugged.

"The way he hovered over you I believed you to be lovers." Rowena said with a smirk.

Thariya was go smacked at her statement and could feel the heat rising to her cheeks. She was blushing furiously and even the colour of her skin could not hide that.

 _Lovers?!_ She gasped.

"You mean to tell me you are not mates?" Eowyn clarified.

 _No of course not! He's an elf and I am a human._ Thariya defended.

"It is rare but not unheard of." Hercaya stated.

"But he is so attentive to you and he is always by your side. He was in your chambers." Eowyn said the last statement quietly.

Thariya blushed even more.

 _We are simply very good friends._ She said dismissively.

The thought that she and Legolas were lovers! It was quite a misunderstanding, they were very good friends but nothing more. Legolas had made that clear also, that they would be nothing more.

But that didn't mean Thariya couldn't imagine it. He was a very attractive elf, and she valued their kinship and friendship that had developed. But to be something more? She could not guess if she was more scared or exhilarated of that.

"You have feelings for him though, do you not?" Rowena asked, looking at the mixed expressions on her face.

 _No of course not._ She said straight away. But her heartbeat quickened at her statement. She did not like Legolas in that way, did she? There had to be a reason that he was her anchor. She had simply deferred that to their close friendship. The young Nauth Herdir was thrown into internal turmoil. And she couldn't avoid her growing appreciation for the elf's physical features.

"Rowena leave the poor girl alone." Hercaya shot her a glare.

"Now lass you came here for some tunics. I'm sure we have some that can fit you."

...

It was nearing sundown and Thariya was prepared in the clothing they had found for her. Just a light brown tunic with arm guards and knee pads with brown boots. She took chose her sword as the weapon of choice but she felt nervous.

It was not due to the fact she was to fight the elf, but the propsect of seeing him that made her frightened. The two women had stirred up strange thoughts within her. What if she did like Legolas?

She shook the feelings away and focused on the task at hand. Leaving her chamber feeling confident, Eowyn led her to the training grounds as they walked together in silence.

"I apologise if I made assumptions about you and the elf. It was foolish of me." Eowyn said bashfully.

 _It is okay. From your perspective I understand how it would seem._ Thariya smiled reassuringly.

She had half a mind to enquire about her growing feelings regarding the ranger, but she has little friends in Rohan, she didn't wish to embarrass her new one any further.

"So, are you ready?" Eowyn asked as they reached the ground.

There were a few soldiers practising sword-work around them, but not too large of a crowd. Thariya was relieved, being publically embarrassed would be too much for her. On one side of the grounds stood Legolas with Gimli.

She noticed Aragorn find his way towards her.

"Thariya, are you sure you wish to go through with this?" His eyes twinkled with mirth.

 _And miss out on a chance to knock him down?_ Thariya countered as Aragorn chuckled.

"Lady Eowyn." He bowed respectfully to her companion giving her a smile.

"My lord Aragorn, I will find my seat now." Eowyn gave him a smile, excusing herself from their company. Thariya could feel the nervous energy coming off her in waves. One thing she knew, Eowyn definitely liked him.

"Remember to keep your guard up, focus on your opponent. Aim for the weak spots, and keep on your toes for the element of surprise." Aragorn whispered to her as they walked towards the centre of the arena.

Thariya's eyes found Legolas, who was wearing his clothes as before, with one of his blades sheathed at the waist.

"Thariya." Legolas smiled politely at her, keeping his decorum.

 _Prince Legolas._ Thariya jested giving him a smile.

The warmth in his eyes towards her was replaced by a competitive spirit she had not seen in him. The intensity in his gaze, well it made her feel very nervous. Not for the first time she noticed how well the smile graced his lean features, the sharpness of his jaw and his muscular upper body.

 _Focus._ She reminded herself.

"Let the fight commence!" Aragorn called out.

Both companions circled each other, focused on their opponents movements. Waiting for the other to give in.

Thariya was the first to attack, lunging in with her sword which Legolas easily rolled out of the way. A few of the Rohirrim had gathered around, watching the fight with interest.

Legolas had not attempted to attack her yet, he was simply dodging and meeting her parrys and thrusts with his own blade. Thariya tried a different approach and swiped at his knees. She almost succeeded but he was quicker than her.

 _Stop playing and attack._ She said pointedly in his head.

"As you wish." Legolas said simply.

The warrior sprung into action, relentless. Metal clashed with metal as Legolas tried to knock her down, his stamina vastly outlived her own and she could feel her strength fading. Time to use her own abilities.

This time when Legolas came in close. She sent an energy of warmth and affection towards him, his eyes clouded over and his gaze was soft as he focused on her face.

Taking this as her opportunity she aimed for his knees with her sword, Legolas quickly caught on and defended just in time.

"That was sneaky." Legolas stated as their swords clashed, held in one place.

 _I believe you mean tactful._ Thariya corrected smiling.

With her magic, she felt renewed and though she did not match him for speed, she defended admirably. They had drawn a slight crowd and Thariya could hear the interest and cheering of the Rohirrim around them.

 _Surrender._ Thariya sent the command to his mind. Legolas began to drop his sword before he quickly brought it back up, lunging at her.

"Never." He said stubbornly.

She defended his thrusts and blows. But she was only human, her strength was faded and Legolas knew it.

But he eased his blows slightly, giving her a chance to stay in the fight a little longer. He cared too much about the Nauth Herdir to satisfy his own pride.

Thariya lunged and ducked, seeing a pattern to his attacks, she was dodging them more effectively. She blocked his thrusts and almost swiped at his knees once more.

But Legolas found an advantage, he swiped his legs around her knees and they buckled. Thariya fully expected to hit the ground but Legolas had his arm around her neck just before she hit the ground. He lowered her down gently onto the ground, his face inches above hers.

Everything stopped. Thariya felt like she could not breathe, she could feel Legolas' own breath on her face, her chest was heaving from her exhaustion, his blue eyes were looking into her brown ones. Glancing down at her lips and back to her face.

Thariya watched his gaze and could feel a passion, a hunger lurking beneath his eyes. Her heart was beating wildly out of her chest as she scanned Legolas' face and her eyes glanced to his parted lips.

Her mind thought briefly to what Rowena had suggested. She could not believe her own mind, but all signs pointed to the one fact: she liked Legolas.

His pupils dilated, in the training ground there was only Thariya in front of him. Her hair askew around her. She could wear the finest gowns and her hair immaculate but this was the way he thought she was most beautiful. Legolas could not deny his feelings for her any longer to himself. He wanted more than friendship.

This was a mere moment to the onlookers as Legolas had helped her up almost immediately. But the looks had lasted a lifetime between friends, changing the way they saw each other forever.

Legolas held her arm up in victory as the crowd cheered at them both. Thariya plastered a smile on her face but she was more shocked and confused than anything. What had just transpired between them?

...

They had enjoyed a Grand Feast the night before their departure from Edoras. There was roast chicken and roast beef, with plenty of ale. It was a joyous occasion to celebrate.

But there were two members amongst that company that were deep in individual thoughts, troubled and confused.

Thariya sipped her ale quietly beside Eowyn and the other ladies who chatted mindlessly to her. But she could not concentrate on her food, or their departure. Her thoughts were directed to one individual.

Legolas across the hall, snuck glances to the Nauth Herdir. She was wearing a sea green velvet gown, her hair elaborately in a plait, exposing her angular face and sharp features.

Aragorn and Gandalf were engaged in some kind of debate, with Gimli attempting to out-drink the Rohirrim.

Legolad faces inner turmoil regarding his feelings. He knew even with the remote possibility Thariya felt the same, nothing could ever come of it. His father for one would never allow it. But his heart thought different. Legolas had decided, he would try to maintain a friendship with her regardless of his feelings.

He looked back across the hall but she had disappeared. Against his better nature, he decided to stay within the hall and enjoy the feast.

Thariya sat over the edge of the mound. The Golden Hall just behind her, she watched over Edoras. It was a small city, but beautiful and familiar. The lights from the huts could be seen and if she looked over the walls, grassy plains as far as the eye could see. The sky was clear tonight, the stars visible for hundreds of miles.

"You are troubled Thariya." The Wizard sat beside her on the concrete slab.

 _Ah Gandalf. It is you._ Her face broke out into a smile.

"Were you expecting someone else?" He raised his eyebrows at her.

 _No._ Thariya shook her head.

"Tell me dear child, what troubles you?" He asked.

 _I do not think you would want to know._ Thariya chuckled.

"Well as you are my 'apprentice' I feel it is my moral duty to help you." His eyes twinkled in amusement as she grinned.

"Might I be so bold to suggest it involves matters of the heart?"

 _You might be._ Thariya said bluntly.

 _But I do not see how it is any of your business._ She clipped, the harshness of her tone unnoticed by the wizard.

"I understand. Private matters."Gandalf stated.

 _I apologize. You are only trying to help._ Thariya said in a lighter tone.

"Worry not Thariya. But allow me to offer one piece of advice." He blew smoke rings from the pipe.

"Let things unfold for themselves. You might be surprised by what you find." Gandalf smiled at her.

Thariya did not hold as much hope as the wizard but he was right in one respect. She would try not to worry about it.

 _I Have always wanted to try that._ Thariya gestured to the pipe.

"Ah. I always carry a spare." He presented a smaller wooden pipe from his cloak.

 _No speech about how it is inappropriate for a young woman to smoke?_ Thariya raised an eyebrow taking a pipe from his hand.

"My dear, we are far past the dangers of smoking." Gandalf chortled.

"Now hold the pipe between your lips like this." Gandalf demonstrated then lit the end of the tobacco.

"Inhale. And release." He blew out intricate patterns with the smoke.

Thariya lit her pipe and placed it between her lips, inhaling the sweet scent. But she did it far too quickly coughing out the smoke.

"Slowly." Gandalf struggled to hold his laughter.

She tried again and before she knew it she blew out smoke rings, enjoying the achievement she reluctantly handed the tobacco pipe back.

 _I think that is enough of that. Besides I don't think I will ever reach your level._ She gestured to the outline of the soldier and boats with Gandalf puffed out.

"Plenty of practise is all it takes." Gandalf said with a twinkle in his eye.

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed this one!**


	17. Chapter 17 - Tragedy On The Cliff

**A/N: Monday as promised! Back to the canon story, they've left Edoras and are finally on the way to Helm's Deep. Plenty of action, fluff and frustration for you folks here! Don't kill me, let's enjoy our oblivious two lovers who can't come to terms with their feelings.**

 **Thank you to my followers and favourites: Valen Goncalvez, tiigram, elljayde, Seylla, isabeasty, Pipeline 1117, Chewbecka (xD), girlyingbythesea901. Also my reviewers, where would I be without you? (well writing this story to a completely silence audience)**

 **ArtemisLuna85 (from ch13): Thank you! I wanted to portray that it affected her deeply and triggered darkness but at the same time, with a reminder form Frodo she managed to get over it. I'm glad I managed to convey that.**

 **Thatonesuperwholockedgirl: Right? I think it's more like he's an elf prince why does he want me? And he's so confusing, like does he like her, or does he** ** _like_** **her. you know? Haha I wanted to show that she's not just Hufflepuff, she's learnt to enjoy herself. Probably influenced by all the company she's had around her.**

 **RyuHime109 (from ch1): Thank you! Enjoy the rest.**

 **\- Angels and Douchebags**

 _Helm's Deep does not seem to be the wisest decision._ Thariya said uneasily as the companions readied for their departure from the Golden Hall.

 _It is what the King wishes. And he will do whatever he thinks best._ Legolas replied.

 _But all those women and men out there in the open? It worries me._ Thariya spoke with him.

 _I understand Mellon. But don't worry, I will protect you no matter what._ Legolas looked into her eyes with such fierceness, the intensity of his gaze.

"Helm's Deep! They flee to the mountains when they should stand and fight. Who will defend them if not their king?" Gimli exclaimed, snapping the Nauth Herdir out of her thoughts.

"He is only doing what he thinks is best for his people. Helm's Deep has saved them in the past." Aragorn reasoned.

Gandalf led the four companions over to the stables. The Rohirrim were all dispersed saddling and preparing the horses. If the situation was not so dire, Thariya would have enjoyed her time in the stables getting to know the horses.

Gandalf opened the gate to one the pens, revealing the mighty Mearas. He saw Thariya and nuzzled his nose against her shoulder. She grinned widely and stroked his forehead.

 _Keep him safe._ She directed her thoughts to the calm horse in front of her.

"There is no way out of that ravine. Theoden is walking into a trap. He thinks he's leading them to safety. What they will get is a massacre. Theoden has a strong will but I fear for him. I fear for the survival of Rohan. He will need you before the end, Aragorn. The people of Rohan will need you. The defences have to hold." Gandalf stressed quietly.

 _What about Gondor? An alliance once existed between the kingdoms._ Thariya suggested.

"While that is a fine idea my dear, it would take far too long. And there is no guarantee." Gandalf explained.

"They will hold." Aragorn said reassuringly.

"The Grey Pilgrim... That's what they used to call me. Three hundred lives of men I've walked this Earth and now I have no time. With luck, my search will not be in vain. Look to my coming at first light on the fifth day. At dawn, look to the East." Gandalf stated.

 _You, you're leaving us?_ Thariya stammered.

Gandalf smiled fondly and came over to her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I will return Thariya. Do not fear your powers, remember why you use them. Remember people care for you." Gandalf's eyes flickered slightly to Legolas who was a distance away with Gimli, as Thariya's brows furrowed.

 _Try not to smoke anymore in my absence._ Gandalf said quietly, winking at her.

 _Okay._ Thariya nodded giving him a slight smile, suppressing her amusement.

"Go." Aragorn said opening the stall gate.

Gandalf mounted Shadowfax and galloped out of the stables.

 _He is gone._ Thariya frowned.

"Do not fret my friend. You have us." Aragorn draped an arm around her shoulder as they walked.

 _Is that supposed to reassure me?_ Thariya raised her eyebrow at him.

"So little faith in me." Aragorn chuckled.

"It is lucky than she has a great Elven Warrior at her side." Legolas' mocking arrogant voice came into the conversation.

 _Oh yes the Prince is so modest._ Thariya mocked him, it was as if he had completely forgotten the events of the day before, the way he was acting.

"Don't blame him for his attempts at humour lass, his father lacked in that field." Gimli roared in laughter as he clapped a hand on Legolas' back.

 _Speaking against the King like that is treason._ Legolas' eyes glanced towards the dwarf in exasperation.

 _You knew his father?_ Thariya turned to the dwarf.

"Well my own father was imprisoned by his in the Woodland Realm." Gimli stated.

 _What?_ Thariya's eyes widened in shock as she turned to Legolas.

"A story for another time." He had a faint smirk on his lips.

Thariya's eyes were once again drawn to his mouth as she quickly shook her head. Since she had acknowledged her feelings for Legolas, she would notice the smallest changes in his expression.

They made their way back inside the Golden Hall getting ready to pack thier things. Eowyn was inside an adjacent chamber room alone opening a shield box. She pulled out the sword as Aragorn cleared his throat.

"My Lord." She turned around flustered at being caught by the four newcomers.

"You have some skill with a blade." Aragorn complimented her.

"Women of this country learned long ago. Those without swords may still die upon them." Eowyn sheathed the sword speaking to him. She glanced at Thariya giving her a private smile as the Nauth Herdir returned it.

 _My Lady, I wonder if I may enquire where your bath houses are? And if I could borrow a few garments?_ Thariya asked her, hoping not to be too much of a burden.

"Of course Thariya, in fact there are clothes in your chambers if you wish to change and freshen up before we leave. But I suggest you be quick." Eowyn said.

 _Okay thank you._ Thariya smiled at her.

 _Come Legolas._ Thariya tugged his arm towards her as they walked outside the room. She was shocked at her brazenness, but if Legolas would act like nothing had happened, then so would she.

"You are acting strangely." Legolas chuckled as Thariya led him down the corridors to her designated chamber room.

The Elven Prince had felt utterly terrified entering her chambers, he had faced a thousand foes in battle and won. He stood at the doorway, shuffling his feet and looking extremely uncomfortable.

 _What are you doing?_ Thariya eyed him curiously.

"These are your chambers." Legolas stated.

 _You've been in my chambers before, yesterday._ She chuckled.

"May I come in?" He asked politely clearly feeling uncomfortable with the whole situation.

Thariya transfixed him with an amused expression, the Prince glancing into her room.

 _You do not have to ask Legolas of course you can._ Thariya smiled, trying to suppress her chuckles.

"Well I am a Prince, it is considered good manners to ask before entering a Lady's room." Legolas stepped forward into her room, feeling nervous and excited.

 _Did you not notice that?_ Thariya asked him, qui

"Notice what?"

 _Men._ She scoffed chuckling.

"I am an elf." Legolas corrected.

They entered her room and sure enough there were a set of flamboyant brown, gold and green dresses and tunics set out across her bed. There were also new brown boots and jerkins for her.

 _Dresses?_ Thariya raised her eyebrows at the dresses.

"Perhaps a little more gratitude is in order." Legolas had his arms crossed over his chest and was supressing a smile.

 _In the time you have known me, have you ever seen me wear a dress?_

"You raise a fair point. I am sure Lady Eowyn will not mind if you don't wear the dresses." Legolas suggested.

"Now what did you notice?" He changed the subject facing her.

 _Oh!_ Her mouth widened in a smile.

 _Eowyn likes Aragorn._ She stated.

"We like Aragorn too." Legolas deadpanned.

 _Not in that way! In a more than friends way._ Thariya corrected chuckling.

"Oh I see. But Aragorn is in love with Arwen." Legolas said, raising his eyebrows. He felt he could relate to the Lady Eowyn in that moment. It was preposterous, it was not as if Thariya would profess her undying love for him.

 _Love?_ Legolas internally scoffed. Where had that come from?

 _Oh. I forgot about that. Oh this will break poor Eowyn._ Thariya's face turned serious.

"But how do you know this?"

 _Easy. The way she looks at him._ Thariya stated as a matter of fact.

 _Us women know that look._ Thariya chuckled, looking away from his face for fear of giving her feelings away.

"Have you ever had feelings for another?" Legolas asked suddenly.

 _That's a very personal question._ Thariya raised an eyebrow at him, masking the rise in her pulse.

"Which you do not have to answer of course." Legolas stumbled over his words apologetically.

 _No it is alright. And no I have not._ She sat on the bed. Liar. Liar.

"You are young yet. You have plenty of time." Legolas walked over to her giving her a fond smile.

 _Stop looking at me like that._ Thariya whined.

"Like what?"

 _Like I am so much younger than you._ She smiled.

"But you are Thariya." Legolas smiled wistfully.

 _Besides even after all this is over. I don't think anyone could ever settle down with me. Knowing my burden, my responsibility. It's too much to ask of anyone._

Legolas sat beside her, giving her his full attention. He would. He would settle down with her. Legolas scolded his internal voice, the irrational voice of his heart.

"I am sure that's not true. There are plenty of good men around for you." Legolas chose his words carefully.

 _Its funny in a whole world full of races and I am restricted to men alone._ Thariya said turning to the elf, trying to gauge a reaction.

"You are not restricted or bound to anyone. And there are plenty of inter-race marriages that have taken place." Legolas argued.

"Beren and Luthien perhaps being the most famous one." Legolas said.

"Or another example much closer, Aragorn and Arwen."

 _She is sacrificing so much just to be with him. She is forsaking her fate to the undying lands and willing to wait for him. She is giving up her immortality. Can you guarantee that I will find someone who is that dedicated to me?_ Thariya looked up at his unreadable expression. Legolas felt sympathy and affection for her greatly in that moment, he wanted to tell her how he felt.

"I cannot answer that question mellon, but whoever they are will be lucky to have you for a life partner." Legolas beamed at her.

Thariya felt her heart glad at his words and her spirit renewed in hope. But there was a sense of disappointment at his words, as if she wished him to say something more.

Legolas was at war with himself. The elf had never been in a conundrum. His feelings were askew and they had been in despair, all signs pointing to a certain Nauth Herdir. The elf did not want to admit the growing emotions, in fact he buried them down into himself, they could not jeopardize their task which was to get to Helm's Deep. And he could not allow himself to be distracted by anything or anyone.

 _I should clean up._ She said snapping out of the reverie.

"Of course. I will leave you to it." Legolas flashed her a radiant smile before leaving her chambers.

...

And so the people of Edoras set out along the plains of Rohan. Hope and spirits were high, but there was an overwhelming sense of foreboding amongst the wiser of the great host. Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli and the Nauth Herdir were each riding separate horses and were listening to entertaining stories from Gimli.

 _It feels strange all of a sudden, on this horse by myself._ Thariya spoke to Legolas privately.

 _Yes, I suppose I could say the same._ Legolas had a faint smile on his lips as he looked ahead.

 _I feel much safer now that I do not have to share a horse._ He teased.

 _Excuse me, Master Elf I have grown up riding a horse, I believe I am far better at this than you._ Thariya emphasised as her chestnut coloured horse huffed in agreement.

 _See even he agrees with me._ She pointed out causing Legolas to chuckle.

"I must admit you do have a strange affinity to the creatures." Legolas led Arod so he was beside her.

"But alas I am still the better warrior." Legolas quipped, causing Thariya to glare at him.

 _I have a deep connection with all things, advantages of my abilities._ She stroked the mane of her horse and could sense delight coming from him.

 _Well you have more experience than me and I like to think I held my own very well against you._ Thariya puffed her chest out.

"Indeed you did. Almost as good as me." Legolas smirked once more at her. Thariya remembered the moment they shared the day before, in the training ground. This was ridiculous, it was getting hard to focus around him.

Thariya set a bolt of energy to Arod who whipped his head back, causing Legolas to almost fall off the horse.

She suppressed her smiles and laughter feigning innocence, as Legolas gave her a sharp look.

 _That. Was a cheap shot._ Legolas gave her a pointed look.

 _I am sure I do not know what you mean._ She shrugged innocently.

"How do you feel about being in your own land once more?" Aragorn asked her.

 _It feels strange, but familiar. I am enjoying seeing some of the beautiful sights._ Thariya smiled at the rolling green plains and the freshwater springs and rivers they passed.

"Have you given much thought to where you will be after our quest?" Aragorn asked her.

Thariya was stumped by his question. This quest had become her life for the past six months now. She could not imagine what or where she would be after it.

 _I actually don't know._ Thariya said as Legolas also listened in.

 _Of course Edoras comes to mind immediately, Rohan is my homeland and I have missed it_. Thariya said as both her male companions listened attentively.

 _But then there is Rivendell_. Thariya spoke. Legolas' ears perked up as he maintained a straight face looking ahead.

"You would go back?" The elf asked lightly.

Thariya turned to him as he maintained a neutral face.

 _It was my home for six months also. I have good friends there in Arwen, Elrohir and Elladan. Lord Elrond has also welcomed me back should I wish to stay there._ Thariya stated, wishing for Legolas to say something.

"I see." Aragorn nodded.

 _It will be nice to see them. I have missed the twin's antics. Particularly Elladan's pranks._ Thariya grinned fondly of her friend. Yes, that was all she felt for Elladan. I sense of kinship and belonging, whatever growing feelings she previously had, that was no more.

Legolas felt a strange feeling washing over him. It was disappointment. He was disappointed in her answer, but he did not let it show on his face. Instead he gave her a pleasant smile and excused himself from the companions.

 _Is he alright?_ Thariya asked Aragorn as the elf rode ahead with the Rohirrim.

"Yes, I think he is missing his homeland." Aragorn glanced at Legolas suspiciously as he reassured Thariya.

Thariya wasn't convinced by Aragorn's words. Legolas had spoken with her many times in the past about the details of the Greenwood and openly expressed his desire to go back, something else was bothering him. Something she could not discern.

"It's true you don't see many Dwarf women. And in fact, they are so alike in voice and appearance, that they are often mistaken for Dwarf men." Gimli exclaimed.

Eowyn glanced back at the companions, particularly on Aragorn as she smiled brightly at him.

"It's the beards." He gestured to his chin and whispered to her.

Thariya looked between Eowyn and Aragorn, confirming her previous suspicions.

 _Dwarf women had beards?_ Thariya kept the smile out of her voice.

"Yes lass, and they are very attractive I'll have you know!" Gimli retorted as Eowyn began sniggering.

"As I was saying, this in turn has given rise to the belief that there are no Dwarf women. And that dwarves just spring out of holes in the ground!" Gimli exclaimed as Eowyn laughed loudly.

"Which of course is ridiculous." Gimli gave a shout as his horse galloped off into the distance. The dwarf fell of his horse and landed on the ground, providing much amusement to Thariya and Aragorn.

Eowyn rushed forward to help the fallen dwarf, getting him to his feet as she turned back to look towards the Ranger. Aragorn took in her light-hearted image, seemingly enchanted by her appearance.

 _Aragorn._ Thariya said solemnly.

"Yes mellon?"

 _Lady Eowyn has feelings for you, you should not encourage them._ Thariya spoke urgently.

"No. I am sure you are misreading the situation." Aragorn spoke dismissively.

 _Trust me Aragorn, I know how women think. She does._ Thariya clarified.

"Oh." Aragorn's face turned into realisation.

 _Be careful you do not lead her on, I know where your heart belongs._ Thariya's eyes glanced towards the Evenstar necklace around his neck. Aragorn clutched the pendant and closed his eyes in reverence.

 _Speaking of feelings. I can see your growing affection for Leg-_

 _Shhh!_ Thariya silenced him watching around for the elf in question.

 _He cannot hear us._ Aragorn chuckled.

 _So it is true._ He posed it as a statement.

 _How did you know?_ She kept her gaze trained ahead, not wanting to show her blushing cheeks.

"Yesterday." Aragorn said simply.

Later that evening, once everyone was asleep Thariya was struggling to find peace amongst her own people. She looked around, finding Aragorn smoking on his pipe. Further along the plains was Legolas standing at the perimeter of the camp, with his eyes to the stars.

Thariya got up from her resting place and decided to join him, picking up her staff with her.

"Oh, I thought you to be sleeping." Legolas smiled, as she stood beside him. He took in her appearance. She was dressed in a brown tunic and leggings, and was admiring her appearance even more so in the moonlight.

 _I cannot find rest._ Thariya chuckled glancing at the elf. She followed his line of sight to the stars.

 _Out here in the open, they always looked far more magnificent._ She focused on the twinkling silver dots laced along the midnight sky.

"It gives me peace and solace. When I cannot quiet my mind." Legolas looked back to the skyline.

 _What is bothering you?_ She took a tentative step closer to him.

Something about the warmth his presence radiated with, it enamoured her and she wanted nothing more than to be closer to him, despite her shyness with the moment they experienced.

"Nothing you can help me with." Legolas gave her a faint smile.

Thariya's face fell at his words. He did not confide in her about his troubles, which only confirmed what she knew. Perhaps they were not as good friends as she had thought.

 _Okay. I am going to get some sleep now._ Thariya dismissed herself from his presence, feeling more than a little disappointed. She thought they had shared an intimate moment back at Edoras the previous day.

"I thought you were not tired?" Legolas turned around at her retreating form. The air around him immediately became chilly as he wrapped the cloak tighter around himself.

 _I will try anyways._ She gave him a sweet smile before finding her bed roll. Aragorn was watching the night, puffing his pipe.

 _Are you alright?_ She asked him as he was lost in thought.

"Of course." He replied simply.

 _If I had to assume, Arwen?_ Thariya turned on her side and propped her head up with her hand.

"Yes."

 _She loves you Aragorn, she will wait for you. I know it._ Thariya said fiercely, it was one love story she believed in. Her two dear friends.

Aragorn smiled at her and said nothing giving her a nod. Thariya laid down on the ground, wrapping her cloak tighter around her body, finally getting some sleep.

...

 _You have been more quiet today than usual._ Legolas commented to the Nauth Herdir beside him.

In truth she was still troubled by what he would not confide in her, since they had told each other everything. And the optimist within her, held the tiniest glimmer of hope that he trusted her enough with his worries.

 _I have not._ She defended causing the elf to smile at her stubbornness.

"Yes you have." He spoke aloud. "Do not think I wouldn't notice."

 _I am fine mellon, now will you kindly drop the subject?_ She rolled her eyes exasperated, feeling annoyed with him

"Fine." Legolas raised his eyebrows.

"But I did want to ask, will you be returning to Rohan/Rivendell immediately after this is all done?" Legolas enquired.

 _I had not thought about it, there are still other places I would like to see such as Gondor. Why_? She turned to the elf.

"If you will allow me, it would be my honour to show you the Greenwood of Old."

Thariya was speechless. Few men and beings of other races were welcomed into great Elvish kingdoms. But she had the friendship of a Sindarin Elf and not just any, the Prince and heir to the throne.

 _I would love to Legolas. From all that you have told me, it seems wonderful_. She smiled brightly at him, her previous grievance forgotten, admiring his endearing gaze once more.

"I am glad you are so excited about it. I have not been there for so long myself." Legolas laughed.

 _Why not_? Thariya asked. The change in Legolas' demeanour was instantaneous, he immediately showed a rigid outward appearance.

"There are things I have not yet shared with you Thariya. For me it is too painful to reveal my past, but I will do so when I am ready." Legolas said seriously to her.

 _I understand._ She nodded.

Two of the Rohirrim, Theoden's chief advisors Gamling and Hama rode to the front with King Theoden past the two companions. Thariya saw the horses become restless, whinnying and throwing their heads back.

She reached out her mind and could feel a change in the light hearted atmosphere, there was a small lingering dark presence.

 _What is it? What do you feel?_ Legolas searched her eyes.

 _Nothing good._ She shook her head.

"What is it? Hama?" Gamling asked as they walked through the dip in the hill.

"I'm not sure." Hama looked around as the pair were ahead of the group. A deep growling voice appeared on the slope above and charged at the soldier, attacking and killing him instantly. The wolf-creature was being ridden by an orc, it's dark decaying flesh and beady eyes surveying the people with hunger.

"Wargs!" Gamling shouted. Legolas took off immediately, jumping off the horse leaving Thariya flustered.

 _Legolas!_ She shouted in worry for her friend as he charged towards the warg. He drew an arrow in his bow, killing the warg then using the knife to kill the Orc.

"A scout!" Legolas shouted back to them. Thariya sighed in relief, seeing Legolas unharmed, but in the mayhem his horse had ridden off. Aragorn raced down to meet Legolas, both companions looking over the slope.

"What is it? What do you see?" Theoden called out as the two companions began running back.

"Wargs! We are under attack!" He shouted in alarm. The villagers of Edoras began to cry and panic, running in different directions. Thariya unsheathed her sword, following Theoden and the Rohirrim.

"Get them out of here!" Aragorn said.

"All riders to the head of the column!" Theoden ordered.

"Get back with the villagers girl!" One of the riders shouted at her.

 _I am not leaving my friends._ She snarled at the man.

"The battlefield is no place for a woman my lady!" The man emphasised.

 _I am not just a woman, I am a Nauth Herdir of great power. And if you do not move, I will find a way to move you._ She said darkly. She would not let anyone get in between saving her companions.

The rider begrudgingly retreated from her, muttering about stubborn women.

"You must lead the people to Helm's Deep. And make haste!" Theoden commanded his niece.

"I can fight!" Eowyn argued.

"No! You must do this...for me." Theoden spoke in a softer tone, at least Eowyn relented turning her attention to the villagers.

The King of Rohan led all the riders down the steep slope to where Legolas had begun shooting at the warg riders. The elf glanced behind him, seeing the company and Theoden approaching.

He scanned the riders and his eyes widened in surprise upon seeing Thariya amongst them. In one swift move he leaped up on top of the horse and settled behind her, causing her to widen her eyes in alarm.

 _Don't do that! As impressive as it was._ She said begrudgingly feeling Legolas smirk behind her.

"I thought you were with Lady Eowyn." Legolas said.

 _You know I would not leave you to fend for yourself._ She said as Legolas squeezed her shoulder.

"Do not be afraid. Just stick by my side." Legolas whispered to her as she nodded fearfully, her heart glad that he was beside her.

The riders reached the warg-readers and the battle begun. The Rohirrim began hacking away into the terrifying wolf creatures, Thariya manoeuvred her horse around them, sticking the sword into any one of the disgusting creatures she could find. Jumping off the horse, the elf and Nauth Herdir joined the fray.

"Bring your pretty face to my axe!" Gimli snarled. Just as the warg leapt at the dwarf, Legolas shot an arrow clean into the head, killing it.

"That one counts as mine!" Gimli shouted angrily to the elf.

 _Please tell me you are not competing again._ Thariya rolled her eyes at them.

"Just to humour Gimli." Legolas shot her a quick smile, quickly notching more arrows into his bow shooting them in all different directions.

"Oi pointy ears! It was yer idea!" Gimli defended.

A warg began racing towards the dwarf, Thariya quickly spotted the creature and sent forth energy from her staff, blocking the creature giving Gimli ample time to embed his axe into the brain. The warg dies and falls on top of Gimli, pinning him.

"Lass!" Gimli shouted. Thariya ran towards the dwarf, trying to push the warg off him. But to no luck. She stood her ground around Gimli, protecting him from harm but losing Legolas in the process. Her eyes scanned the battlefield for a swish of familiar blonde hair, but he was nowhere to be found.

Orcs crawled their way over to Gimli, snarling but Thariya was quick to slice into them, thick black liquid oozing. She turned up her nose at the disgusting smile.

"Argh! Stinking creature." Gimli complained as he skewered an orc which died on the warg.

Thariya pushed her sword into more orcs, aiming for their arms and legs where they were weakest. She used her powers in blocks only, fearing for what would happen if she lost control once more.

Suddenly she cried out in pain as her hair was pulled back sharply and her legs kicked out from underneath her. She was dragged across the grass, trying to fight her captor. Her eyes landed on a scaly, grey hand pulling her hair harshly.

"Master has been looking for you." The orc gave her a toothy smile. He was bigger and stronger than her as she tried to fight back.

 _Let go of me you filth!_ She screamed in it's head, pleased it caused the orc some pain.

"Shut your trap!" The orc barked.

"Sharku will receive a pretty prize for delivering you. He has been looking for you. Oh yes." It grinned evilly at her as it approached the large warg.

Thariya looked for her weapons which had fallen in the mayhem and tried her hardest to fight the orc. It had her tied against the saddle of the warg which was growling dangerously at her.

 _Legolas! Aragorn!_ She screamed for them, hoping they could hear. With a large shout, Aragorn appeared on top of the warg, trying to kill the orc. But the orc grabbed Aragorn's neck as the warg dragged the two companions along the grassy field.

The orc was thrown off the warg as he ripped Aragorn's pendant from the neck, the creature now out of control and heading straight for the cliff.

 _Aragorn can you get loose?_ Thariya struggled with her own bonds as they were dragged with full speed.

"No!" He shouted.

The warg pelted full speed off the edge of the cliff face, taking the two companions down with it.

 **A/N: Quite literally a cliffhanger. Were you guys satisfied with the tension and fluff? Feeling frustrated even? Let me know! I love to hear your rampant thoughts xD**


	18. Chapter 18 - The Worried Elf

**A/N: Yeah, yeah I know I'm late updating. It's because I gave myself a break from writing but don't worry I'm back! I'm also changing update days to Friday. But I thought I'd give you this one a day early since I've already kept you waiting. So we left off on a cliffhanger last time, enjoy how this chapter develops!**

 **Thank you to my follows and favourites: brisingr30, d'elfe, He4rtBreaker101, Cricklewood16, paulavara140, Lightening Maiden 30, EsmexCarlisle and aurora75! And my faithful reviewers:**

 **cardcaptor-kanna: Haha there won't be as much fluff in this chapter, but don't worry there will be more in the next! Your ship won't be sailing for a little while :p. I gotta make them work for it. Ah you'll be surprised how much denial they'll do lol.**

 **eragon95159: I've stuck to the film version, enjoy!**

 **Thatonesuperwholockedgirl: You and me both know Aragorn's not that guy xD he's a big believer in making them figure it out and discover for themselves. because if they don't realise their own feelings for each other, they won't develop as characters. But I love hearing I'm making my readers cry. call me sadistic.**

 **paulavara: Your wish is my command!**

 **Bitch123: More as you requested. but not as much fluff. Sorry!**

 **yasminasfeir: Thank you!**

 **Hope you guys are prepared for sad Legolas...**

 **\- Angels and Douchebags**

"Aragorn? Thariya?" Legolas looked around the battlefield, finding no sign of his two companions.

"Where are they?" His blue eyes scanned the bodies around them.

"I'm am sure they are around here somewhere." Gimli mounted his axe on the ground.

The elf was not as easily convinced as he began pacing around the battlefield, with each search his hope began to dwindle and panic set in his body.

He ran towards the cliff-face, finding Thariya's weapons and her staff.

"She would never leave her bow and arrows behind. Especially her staff." Legolas' frown deepened, as he focused on it, Gimli caught up glancing at the elf.

"Perhaps she dropped it." Gimli offered, but even he found his hope dwindling.

"Aragorn? Thariya?" Gimli called out.

From behind them they could hear faint wheezing. They approached the cliff-face, disgust clouding Gimli's face and rage on Legolas'. The orc was laughing at them, laughing at their misfortune.

"Tell me what happened and I will ease yer passing." Gimli held the axe near the throat, as he stood threateningly over him. There was a deep flesh wound protruding from the creature's stomach, the poisonous blood staining the ground.

"They're dead." He laughed spitting out black liquid.

"Took a little tumble off the cliff." He grinned.

Legolas lurched forwards and pulled out his knife, resting the sharp blade against the Sharku's neck.

"You lie!" Legolas snarled. But his eyes betrayed him, they were full of sadness. He would not believe it. He would not believe his friend was gone and he would not believe his Nauth Herdir was gone.

The Orc chortled at their misfortune once more before letting out a dying groan. Legolas looked at the closed fist of the orc and unfurled it, finding the Evenstar pendant.

He held it in his fist and ran over t the edge of the cliff. His eyes scanned the roaring waters down below them surrounded by sharp jagged rocks. But there was no sign of Aragorn, or of Thariya.

"No." Legolas whispered closing his eyes.

His body was overcome with intense weariness and a great sadness washed over him, the loss was too overhwhelming.

Gimli placed a hand on his back, the dwarf equally grieving for their fallen friends.

"Get the wounded on horses. The wolves of Isengard will return. Leave the dead." Theoden commanded his men.

Legolas snapped his head around to Theoden, with an expression of perplexed fury on his face.

"Come." Theoden placed a hand awkwardly on his shoulder in sympathy, leaving the two friends to grieve for their companions.

...

Thariya's body was draped on the rocky river bank. She had neither the energy nor the will to get up from her position, the last of her magic expended on saving herself and Aragorn.

Just before they were hurtling towards the jagged rocks, she placed a protective barrier around them, causing them to fall into the river. But at some point Thariya had passed out and washed ashore separated from Aragorn.

She pushed herself off the ground and inspected herself for injuries. No broken bones, her ribs were bruised slightly and felt tender to touch. She placed her hands on her face, there were a few scrapes and bruises.

Her fingers landed on a sizeable gash spreading out across her forehead. Her fingers were immediately coated with her blood and there was a shooting pain concentrated in that area.

Come on Thariya. I know you're tired. Just do this for me. She prayed to herself.

Closing her eyes she pressed her fingers to the area of the wound. The little energy she summoned travelled towards the gash on her forehead, provoking the tissue fibres to reconnect and stop the bleeding. The blood stopped dripping and the skin healed leaving a faint scar. She touched her forehead feeling the smooth skin save for a minor bump.

Standing up she took in her surroundings. She watched her neck upwards towards the grassy plains on the cliff face. She had to make it to Helm's Deep so far, but she did not know the way.

However following the river never hurt. She began walking the long way in her soaking wet clothes and shivering with the cold, along the shore. She just hoped she would not get there too late.

Her staff and weapons were nowhere to be seen. So not only was she cold, wet and hungry but she was also completely defenceless in the wild.

Legolas. Her minded drifted to the elf. He must've thought she had perished, her mind was racing. What he come look for her? She perked up in hope, but then the frown on her face returned. No. No one could survive a fall like that, without some help.

She hoped both he and Gimli were okay. That they had survived and were making it to Helm's Deep. She needed to focus on finding Aragorn.

A sharp stabbing pain coursed through her body, the epicentre in her head. She grasped her head, her eyes shut tightly.

A vision. She was surprised, they had not bothered her in so long. She thought of Legolas and slowed her heart rate, evening her breathing out the pain was still evident. She fought through and focused on the images.

Snarling faces of Uruk Hai entered her brain. It was dark where legions upon legions of the enemy stood by in the pouring rain. They had unimaginable numbers as they faced off a large rocky compound. Helm's Deep! The scene changed into one of battle.

Elves and men alike were fighting heroically alongside each other. Her eyes zeroed in on a particular blonde elf. His skills in battle were renowned to be valiant and she was proud to call him friend, but he didn't notice the large axe being swung from the creature behind him. The weapon tore through the elf's body as he cried out in pain and fell to the ground.

The vision ended as Thariya opened her eyes aware of her surroundings once more. She looked up to the sky as grey clouds began to form.

"Why did you show me this?" She turned around, finding herself in the beautiful clearing, the river flowing gently behind her.

"Even I cannot control the visions." Irmo pondered as he sat in the Garden.

"I have just seen a vision of one I call friend die. I can't stop any of them, up until know they have only brought me pain." Thariya said angrily, remembering Boromir.

Lorien paused deep in thought.

"Iluvutar is the creator of us all. He has fashioned things of deep meaning and wonder we cannot possibly begin to understand. Perhaps it is part of his grand design to show you these scenes of the future, you must do with the knowledge as you see fit." He answered cryptically.

"That is what I've tried." Thariya exclaimed exasperated.

"Nothing good comes from it." She glanced down.

Irmo looked symapthetically at his Nauth Herdir. He was not supposed to play favourites, but he held Thariya in high regard. For all the tests she had struggled through, all the grief she had endured. She stood tall in the face of evil.

"What would you do? Please if you were me. What would you do?" Her eyes glanced up to the Valar pleading.

"I would do my utmost to save my friend." He answered simply.

Thariya found herself back besides the roaring water of the river. She was knelt down on the riverbank, the scene around her becoming more tumultuous. The sky was looking positively thunderous. She had to find Aragorn and they had to make to it to Helm's Deep.

Then she had to figure out how she was going to save Haldir from his impending death.

...

It has been a little over an hour, since Thariya had set out from the river bank. She trudged through the shallow water, now feeling wet and miserable.

The river width became more narrow and the thundering water began calming as she was reaching the source. This was a good sign, it suggested she was nearing Helm's Deep. The sharp cliffs that towered over here became more gentle and almost level with the river. She was in view of the Rohan plains which were becoming more rocky, but this meant she was also more exposed.

She had little tracking skill despite Elladan's numerous attempts to teach her, Aragorn was the tracker of their group and for all she knew he could be dead. Her face turned grim as the statement struck a terrible chord within her.

She had no idea where Haldir fit into all this. The Marchwarden's face was clear as day in her vision, and he was there at Helms Deep which only led to the conclusion Lady Galadriel has sent help to Rohan. But it also meant they were going to be slaughtered.

With more troubles and worries, she marched forwards, hoping she would reach them before it was too late.

...

"Bless you laddie!" Gimli embraced Aragorn as he appeared on Brego in the gates of the Keep not five minutes ago.

Aragorn was looking worse for wear but he was alive. Whilst he welcomed Gimli and Legolas' affection at his return, their frowns deepened when they did not find Thariya with them.

Legolas embraced Aragorn, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Where is she?" Legolas asked immediately, dreading the answer.

Aragorn shook his head mournfully. "I tried to search for her on my way, but she was nowhere to be found." His eyes were tinged with sadness.

Legolas was struck with a number of emotions in that moment, the muscles in his face twitching and struggling to stay calm. He felt a tightness in his chest, pained at Aragorn's words.

"She did not survive the fall?" Legolas asked above a whisper.

"I know she saved us from landing into the rocks, I could feel her energy resisting it. But beyond that, I fell out of consciousness." Aragorn said apologetically.

"Oh lass." Gimli said, although the great warrior would not show his emotions, he couldn't deny his own grief.

"I have urgent matters to speak to the King." Aragorn said breaking the tension.

Legolas nodded stiffly as Gimli led him away from the elf. Once he was alone with the chainmail and weapons, Legolas lost the strength to stand. He used one hand against the wall to steady himself, not wanting to lose composure.

Legolas felt tears in his eyes. There was no time to grieve. The Prince was angry for allowing himself to be so vulnerable with a mortal.

Humans. They shone brightly in thier lives but for a fearfully short time, to entangle themselves with humans was unwise. With a new sense of bitterness he could now see his father was right. He would not open himself to that possibility again. He could not.

With thousand orcs marching for the Keep, he would make sure the Nauth Herdir's death would not be in vain.

...

Thariya knew the day was fading and night rapidly approaching. There was a storm brewing in the skies above her, and it wouldn't be long before the legion of Uruk Hai would reach Helms Deep.

But Thariya knew she was getting close, the lay of the land formed steeper, more jagged rocky formations indicating their closeness to the mountains. She was starved and thirsty, her energy was fading but she needed to keep marching. To warn them.

Another hour passed and Thariya was still marching along the riverside, losing hope she would ever find Aragorn and wondering if she would ever reach Helm's Deep alive. Sunset was upon her as the scenery around her began to get darker.

The river was now level with the high slopes of the land, indicating the Nauth Herdir would reach the Hornburg soon. With renewed hope she continued her trek, suddenly she paused and began to panic.

She could sense a large amount of energy also approaching her direction. It cannot have been the army already! The people of Helms Deep needed to be warned. But at that moment her own life was in imminent danger. Her eyes darted around for a good hiding place. There were a collection of large rocks she found beside the river, providing her some cover.

She dove behind them and held her breath, trying not to be heard. The sound of marching armour grew closer as sunset was upon them. Without her weapons and her staff, she had no real defence against the monsters. The army was here. The marching as clear as day, but they were making no sound and there was no dark energy. She slowly lifted her head up, risking just more sight as her eyes widened in surprise.

There was an army of golden armoured elves marching along the sloping plains of Rohan. She recognised their uniform to be from Lothlorien, and only when her eyes focused on a familiar platinum haired elf did she reveal herself.

She jumped out of the rocks and mustered her strength to run towards the elvish Marchwarden.

Haldir! She exclaimed to him, he suddenly stopped as did the rest of the army, looking around for the threat.

His steely calm eyes swept over the surroundings until they landed on a small figure running towards him. His eyes widened in surprise as they launched themselves at the Marchwarden, engulfing him in a hug.

Haldir stumbled a few steps back as his eyes scanned the young woman who clung to him. His wrapped his arms around her before releasing the Nauth Herdir. Her tunic was half torn, along with her leggings, her hair was messy and there was dirt caked on her face, she looked tired and pale.

"Thariya. Are you alright? What are you doing here?" Haldir asked her in Sindarin. Her understanding was rusty but she managed to catch his words.

Aragorn and I, we fell of a large cliff into the river. We were separated from the Edoras party marching to Helm's Deep. She explained, feeling relieved at seeing a familiar face.

"And how pray tell, did you managed to fall off a cliff?" Haldir raised his eyebrows as he spoke in the common tongue.

We were attached by warg riders. They targeted the vulnerable. Thariya shook in anger.

I could not stand by and flee to Helm's Deep whilst my friends stayed. I fought with Legolas, Gimli and Aragorn. Aragorn and I were caught on a warg which rode hard off the cliff. She frowned thinking back to the ranger.

"And Aragorn?" Haldir probed gently, listening to her story.

Thariya shook her head, the tears threatening to spill. She did not find his body, but barring any miracles there was no possibility that he could have survived. Her eyes glazed and the wet liquid swirled around, splattering her cheeks.

Haldir's gaze softened in sympathy for the young woman but he did not know how to comfort her. Dealing with emotional, vulnerable human females were not his forte.

"Here, you must be cold." Haldir retrieved a spare cloak from his back and draped it around her shivering body.

You've given up too many of your cloaks for me. Thariya wiped her tears, looking up at the tall elf.

"Yes, it seems like my job is never-ending." His eyes twinkled with mirth.

At this, the corners of her lips turned up into a small smile.

But what are you doing here? Did the Lady Galadriel send you? She glanced behind at the host of Elven soldiers behind her.

"Lord Elrond believed we should honour the alliance that once existed between Elves and men. So my Lady has bid us to rush to Rohan's aid." Haldir explained as Thariya gave him a bright smile.

Most noble of you my Lord. She gave him a quick bow with a smirk as Haldir sighed exasperated.

That is where I am heading as well.

...

The three sombre companions stood together in the armoury, picking out the weapons for the battles. But their hearts were unfocused, still full of grief particularly for the Elf Prince.

"Farmers, farriers, stable boys. These are no soldiers." Aragorn looked around at the quiet villagers.

"Most have seen too many winters." Gimli huffed.

"Or too few. Look at them. They're frightened. I can see it in their eyes." Legolas spat out, not caring for his words. The chattering in the armoury fell silent as they all listened to the conversation.

"And they should be, three hundred against ten thousand!" Legolas exclaimed in Sindarin.

"Mellon, I know you are grieving. We all are, but Thariya's death will not be in vain. They have more hope of defending themselves here than at Edoras." Aragorn replied in the same say.

The ranger looked into his friend's eyes which were cold and hopeless, he was grieving more deeply than he had initially realised.

"Thariya fell as I failed to protect her. I should have been there. Aragorn, we are warriors. They cannot win this fight. They are going to die!" Legolas emphasised, he could feel the frustration stirring within him, why did he not understand? Hope was lost.

"Than I shall die as one of them!" Aragorn shouted in Westron. The ranger stormed off, leaving his two companions behind.

Legolas' fury died down and he made a move to apologise to Aragorn, who was right but Gimli held him back.

"Let him go, lad. Let him be." Gimli said softly.

Legolas watched the door of the armoury. He could not push away his friends, Aragorn was right they were all close to Thariya but they had to focus on what was on hand. They should not despair.

...

Boromir died defending Merry and Pippin. He was brave and slain by many arrows. Thariya finished darkly, recounting the tale of how the Fellowship split up.

I am sorry, that sounds like a hard tale to endure. Haldir spoke to her privately as she walked with the elves.

His death was not in vain. She said fiercely.

"It seems, your abilities have progressed rapidly since we last spoke." Haldir commented.

The influence of the Ring was strong on me. I am glad it is far away. She thought back in disgust to how she had almost killed Boromir herself.

"But you regained control of yourself and your mind. You are stronger for enduring it." Haldir argued.

Yes but I told you about Edoras, I almost killed that man. I enjoyed it. It makes me afraid. Thariya shuddered remembering the delicious feeling of the power.

Haldir thought deeply for a moment contemplating on how to reassure her, for he had also felt troubled by her story, whatever darkness preyed on her mind and her abilities was connected to the Ring.

"It seems as though you have trials and tribulations ahead of you Thariya. You are being tested by a power greater than you and I, have faith in yourself and keep your courage. I have no doubt you will overcome whatever obstacle comes your way, you are surrounded by those that care." The Marchwarden finished the sentence looking at her.

You are right I suppose. Thariya relented.

I chose this life to live, I should not complain so much. But it feels like a lot sometimes, I can feel myself being better. She admitted.

"There you are, and with time you will have greater control." Haldir gave her an encouraging smile.

Merry and Pippin are safe. She said after a few moments of silence.

"How?" Haldir's bright eyes sparkled in surprise.

They are in Fangorn forest. Gandalf has returned. She answered as the Marchwarden paused in deep surprise.

"So what will you do now?" He asked her.

I will fight with King Theoden and his men. There's something I need to stop. She avoided Haldir's gaze and looked ahead as the mountains of Helm's Deep came into view. The guilt of not telling him was gnawing at her insides.

"Stop what?" Haldir peered at her curiously, noting her strange behaviour.

Saruman's army of Uruk Hai marches upon us, they will reach the keep soon. It is already nightfall. She could make out the shape of the mountain against the backdrop of the cloudy night.

You have seen this? In your visions? He glanced at her.

Yes. Her frown deepened. No matter what, she would not let Haldir died. She had thought about telling him, multiple times during their march. But her reasoning was, what if he had gotten distracted during the battle? And lost concentration then died? No she could not. But that didn't stop the guilt.

"We have arrived." Haldir getsured to one of the elves who blew a deep horn. They came to a stop outside the mountain, there were magnificent stone walls carved in with tall parapets.

Soldiers were stationed outside the gates as they looked in alarm at the host of elves.

"Send for the king. Open the gate!" He motioned for the guards. The large wooden gate rattled as it opened, allowing the Lothlorien elves and Thariya within its walls.

The Nauth Herdir was completely exhausted but she wondered in amazement at the city which had been carved out from the mountain.

I must deliver the news of Aragorn to Legolas and Gimli. Thariya said in a grave tone, remembering her fallen friend.

The elves marched up the causeway as Haldir looked at her in sympathy. They entered the gates finding King Theoden and his Rohirrim standing there ready to greet.

"Lady Thariya." His surprised tone exclaimed. Thariya gave him a wave and a small smile.

"How is this possible?" He wondered to the elves.

"I bring word from Elrond of Rivendell. An alliance once existed between Elves and men. Long ago we fought and died together." Haldir said proudly, pleased at the expression of the shocked men.

There were rapid footsteps coming from the rampart as Thariya's ears were drown to the noise. She looked up finding Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli racing down to meet them.

You are alive! She gasped in his mind.

"We come to honour that allegiance." Haldir smiled widely at seeing the Ranger.

Aragorn stopped in front of the Nauth Herdir, enveloping her into his arms in a wide hug.

"I am glad you are here mellon." He whispered as Thariya hugged him tighter, tears of happiness ready to hall. Aragorn let go of her then turned to Haldir embracing him tightly.

"Mae g'ovannen Haldir. You are must welcome." The ranger overcome with emotion as Haldir patted his back lightly.

"Lass!" Gimli's short stature hugged her waist as he chortled in happiness.

Gimli I have missed you. She grinned at him.

"I knew you were too stubborn to die." He gave her a wink.

Then another figure who had been waiting patiently stepped forward to face Thariya.

Legolas. She beamed at him, wanting nothing more than to wrap her arms around his frame, but something held her back. All day she was looking forward to seeing him, but he was clad in armour and looking magnificent as ever she suddenly felt very shy in his presence.

Her eyes studied his face as they glanced down to his lips. She was overcome with a sudden feeling to press her lips against Legolas, relieved to see him again. His presence ever comforting to her. But she had expected he would also be happy to see her, however he remained planted in his position on the ground.

Thariya. I believed you to be dead. Legolas stepped forward as if seeing a ghost, he lifted his hand to touch her face, not knowing if she was real.

Never. Her eyes twinkled with amusement.

I am, I am glad you are alive. Legolas smiled.

Legolas wanted to embrace her in his arms, protecting her from all she had gone through and he wanted to never let her go. But the entire Lothlorien army and Rohirrim including the King had their eyes on the two companions. He was all too aware of the intention and was immediately terrified at the prospect of showing any physical affection for her.

So he settled for placing a firm hand on her shoulder, squeezing it gently. He gave her a wide smile before joining Haldir.

A mix of emotions crossed her face. She did not expect cold treatment from Legolas, from his face she detected he would be most pleased to see her. But it appeared she was wrong, perhaps he thought of her as nothing but a travelling companion.

She resolved to keep a straight impression on her face, focusing on the task on hand. Saving Haldir.

"We are proud to fight alongside men once more." The Marchwarden's voice rang out in the courtyard.

Another person had watched the interaction between the two carefully. Aragorn studied his friends and frowned. Why did they keep denying their feelings for each other?

 **A/N: What did you guys think? Until next Friday.**


	19. Chapter 19 - Battle of the Hornburg

**A/N: Okay and it is Friday today! So I got a nice long chapter for you guys, Battle of Helms Deep, there's action, almost heartbreak fluff and frustration. You guys will hate me for it, but you will be rewarded in a few chapters don't worry! I hope you guys enjoy the way I wrote the battle because I'm quite proud of it.**

 **Thanks for the support for all the faves and follows: Evilhyperpixie13, MaryFruit, TheNewBrokenEEB, skaterrockgirl, kantuschi96, WickedGreene13, Fairy of stories and XIXVIIX! And my lovely reviewers who motivate me to write:**

 **Thatonesuperwholockedgirl: Thank you! Prepare for more groaning and hyperventilating, you'll be hating me by the end xD**

 **Valen Goncalvez: Thank you, enjoy this chapter!**

 **Bitch123: Because they are ignorant fools who are in love xD and they're in the middle of the war, so I think they got bigger priorities on hand.**

 **TheNewBrokenEEB: Your review made me laugh and made my day omg! Golden review, I'm dedicating this chapter to you.**

 **\- Angels and Douchebags.**

Thariya had not seen Eowyn or any of the other women and children. What she found was the majority of the Rohirrim were made of very old men or young boys. It was a sad sight, but thus was the way of the war.

What soldiers were present, objected to her presence amongst the army. But a few words from Aragorn and glares from Legolas were enough to silence their chatter. But even Legolas himself had tried to persuade to go with the women and children, but she had protested strongly and he was in no position to refuse her. For he knew, her stubbornness had no bounds.

There was something preying on her mind when she thought no one watched, her mask dropped and this deep frown etched into her face as if she was troubled. Legolas had wanted to approach her about it but since their awkward interaction, he did not believe he was privy to it.

She was struggling to put the vambraces on her arms once the armoury had emptied. Legolas watched her for a short while before he emerged from the shadows with her weapons he quickly deposited on the side of the room.

"Do you need help?" Legolas asked politely, keeping his distance.

 _Oh hello._ Her eyes fluttered upwards to him, in greeting before she concentrated once more on tying it to her forearms.

 _Uh yes._ The corners of her lips turned upwards as she nodded at Legolas.

Taking this as permission he stepped forwards gracefully, and took her arm. He tightened the brace around her forearm, knotting the strings so it wouldn't come undone.

He felt those inexplicably strange feelings being in such close proximity with Thariya, he dared not look to her face for he knew his emotions would betray him and he would lose concentration.

Thariya studied the Elf's quick fingers, his movements were fluid and she wished she had that skill set. But he had been acting strange since she arrived at Helm's Deep. It was almost as if he had purposely distanced himself from her, much to her chargrain.

Her desire was that he share his troubles with her, whatever they were and she missed their closeness and conversation. Since their duel in Edoras, both did not know how to act around each other.

"All done." Legolas gave her a brief smile as he stood in front of her.

 _Thank you._ She beamed at him.

"What's this?" Legolas raised his hand to the superficial mark on her forehead. His fingers lightly traced the scar as Thariya shuddered.

Not from the pain, but from the goosebumps his touch left on her skin. The yearning for Legolas' touch ignited within her, the poor Nauth Herdir was all too aware of her feelings for the elf.

 _When I fell, I must have scraped my forehead against the rocks._ Thariya muttered.

"Does it hurt?" His blue eyes snapped down to hers.

She shook her head in response.

"I am sorry." He blurted as Thariya waited for him to explain.

"I should have kept a better watch on you during the battle, if I had you would not have fallen or gotten hurt." She could see he was hurting and her heart gave out to him.

 _Legolas._ She took his other hand which was limp by his side, surprising the elf and herself.

 _Do not blame yourself. It is that creature that did this, not you. You are brave and kind and you always watch out for me. For that I am grateful, but I am also capable of looking after myself, and despite your best efforts you will not always be able to watch me._ She smiled, as the warmth seeped through his fingers to her own.

"I know, you have blossomed into a great warrior Thariya. I should treat you as equal, but that doesn't mean I won't worry." Legolas chuckled.

 _I know Mellon, but trust in me. We will get through this battle together._ She beamed at him. Slowly Legolas released their entwined fingers and retrieved their weapons from across the room.

 _You kept them._ Her eyes sparkled.

"Of course, I know what they mean to you." Legolas handed her the bow and arrows, sword and staff.

 _I am afraid._ She said admittedly, fingering the carving on the wooden bow.

"It is normal before battle." Legolas reassured her.

 _No but, I saw a vision Legolas._ Thariya frowned.

"What did you see?"

 _I saw Haldir die._

...

The armies were all in position. Rohirrim men were stationed at the lower levels within the gate, guards stationed along the parapets and towers overlooking the plains.

The Elven warriors and archers were stationed at higher levels, in position to rain a thousand arrows on the oncoming Uruk Hai. The clouds had rolled in above them, plunging the scene into further darkness. There was no moon and no more stars left in the sky.

It was eerily quiet as three companions stood side by side. One in calm concentration, the second not tall enough to see over the wall and the third. Her eyes were darting down to where a certain blonde haired Marchwarden was commanding his forces, her eyes not leaving his presence.

"Looking at him constantly will not help." Legolas watched her eyes looking down in mild amusement. The Nauth Herdir, embarrassed at being caught in her flustering looked pointedly at Legolas.

 _I have to protect him._ Thariya said.

"We lass, you are not in this alone. We will protect him." Gimli strained to see over the wall.

 _Thank you both._ Thariya looked gratefully to them.

"You could have picked a better spot." Gimli grunted causing Thariya and Legolas to smirk in amusement.

Aragorn appeared beside his friends, looking agitated and on edge as the rest of them.

"Well lad, whatever luck you live by, let's hope it last the night." Gimli glanced upwards to the Ranger.

The cracking sound of thunder boomed directly above them, a flash of lightning painted the black sky. This brief moment of light illuminated the sea of Uruk Hai which would reach the Hornburg within the hour.

Thariya's eyes widened in fear as she looked at the army. It was starting, the storm startled her as she stumbled back slightly.

"Are you alright?" Legolas' calming eyes were on her as she nodded breathing deeply.

 _Thunderstorms unnerve me. And what they bring._ She stated her eyes on the army ahead.

Legolas' fingers touched hers and grazed them in a reassuring manner. She looked at him gratefully, the heat flushing against her neck. She glanced curiously at the way Legolas watched her. Was there a chance he-

It cannot be true. He was an elf, she was human. He was the Prince of Mirkwood, no doubt he was destined for a great match with an Elf Princess or a Lady. But she considered all the moments they had shared, and sometimes the way he acted towards her. She would swear they were not of a friend. But something more.

"Your friends are with you Aragorn." Legolas reassured the Ranger who looked worried.

"Lets hope they last the night." Gimli said with an air of foreboding. The rain was upon them in an instant, the tumultuous downpour drenching the warriors already adding to the sour mood.

 _Well that's not a good sign._ Thariya glared upwards into the clouds, but the rain simply blocked her vision and hair.

"Well at least this way you will clean." Legolas quirked, a hint of a smile playing on his lips.

 _Are you mocking me?_ She leaned forwards to look up at him.

"Yes." Legolas replied simply, his mouth curved into a smile.

 _Well I was far too busy trudging knee deep through a murky river to worry about my appearance._ Thariya huffed jokingly.

 _Confound this rain._ She glared hugging her shoulders.

"You do not like the rain." Legolas pointed out.

 _Does anyone?_

"I do. It gives you a certain perspective, the trees look wonderful in the rain. A rich green with hues of blue and purple. The deep brown colour of the bark shines, it looks beautiful." Legolas landed his eyes on Thariya, who watched his face light up with passion for the trees.

A moment passed between them as they watched each other, before Legolas realised he had dropped his guard. He straightened his shoulders and looked ahead once more.

"Of course an elf would like the rain. You tree-huggers." Gimli complained, but the Prince was unfazed by his insults.

"Well my friend, we tried dark dirty mines but look where that got us." Legolas quick witted. Thariya was worried Gimli might be offended but the dwarf began chortling.

"Ah lass, the elf and I have a bet going to count our kills. Do you want in?" Gimli asked.

 _As amusing as that sounds. I need all my concentration, so I will have to say no._ Thariya shot them both amused looks.

 _But I will be interested to see who wins. Though I already suspect._ Thariya bit her lip, looking between her two friends.

"Oh come on lass, you always favourite the elf." Gimli complained. Though there was innocence behind his words, Thariya could not help but blush with embarrassment. Was her feelings for Legolas that obvious?

"Gimli, our dear Thariya knows who the better warrior is." Legolas paid no attention to her apparent flustering.

 _I feel with Legolas' arrows, he may be faster at taking down opponents._ She looked at the dwarf apologetically.

"I'll prove you wrong lassie." Gimli waggled a finger at her as Thariya grinned.

Her two friends were doing their best to keep spirits up amongst them, but the impending battle had arrived. Uruk Hai at their gates, they turned their attention to the enemy below.

 _It has been a pleasure to fight alongside you all._ The fear was alive in Thariya's eyes, it would truly be a miracle if they made it out.

"Have courage and heart." Aragorn unsheathed his sword.

 _I will try and stay by your side mellon, we can protect the Marchwarden together._ Legolas reassured her as Thariya nodded.

They watched below as the leader of the enemy army stepped up upon a rock outcrop. Aragorn began giving commands in Sindarin to the elf warriors.

"Show them no mercy! For you shall receive none!" He shouted.

The Uruk-Hai leader raised his sword up, commanding the army to stop marching. The creatures began growling in anticipation, a palpable excitement in the air from the enemy ready to slaughter. Thariya gulped in fear by the sheer volume of their enemy, but her thoughts were broken by the complaining of a certain dwarf.

"What's happening out there?" Gimli jumped and strained to see over the wall.

"Shall I describe it to you?" Legolas began, his eyes facing forwards.

"Or would you like me to find you a box?" Legolas turned to Gimli grinning.

Thariya's face erupted into a wide smile at his joke as Gimli began laughing loudly also. She resolved that if she had them by her side, she would be okay. She prayed to the Valar to keep her friends safe and to not fall into evil hands.

She looked down to Haldir, who was commanding his soldiers on the lower levels.

 _Be careful Haldir._ Her voice echoed in his mind. The Marchwarden turned around, inclining his head towards her.

 _And you too Thariya._

The warriors, including the Nauth Herdir notched arrows into their bows. She would trust her training and her aim, that her stroke should not fail. Suddenly a premature arrow was released from a man, causing an Uruk Hai to be pierced from the neck.

The army became riled with anger as they begin thumping their feet.

"Dartho!" Aragorn's voice rang out. The enemy army immediately stepped over their fallen soldier and began charging straight for the wall.

"So it begins." King Theoden muttered from his post.

"Their armour is weak at the neck and beneath the arms." Legolas said to the elven warriors around him.

 _But all around they are almost indestructible._ Thariya said darkly, her arm aching from holding the bow string taught.

"Focus on the almost." Legolas whispered, as Thariya smiled slightly.

"Leithio i philinn!" (Release the arrows!) Aragorn shouted.

A thousand arrows released in synchronisation from their bows rained down on the Uruk-hai killing many charging towards the wall. Thariya looked down, feeling hopeful with the start as she notched another arrow into the bow, the muscles in her arm hurting.

"Did they hit anything?" Gimli asked impatiently.

"Fire!" Aragorn called out once more, the arrows being released in a delayed reaction killing the growling creatures below. But it wasn't enough, the enemy army seemed innumerable as more kept advancing, replacing their fallen soldiers.

 _They just keep coming._ Thariya glared down below.

"Send them to me! Come on!" Gimli twirled the axe in his hands ready.

The Uruk-hai begin loading large wooden ladders onto the walls, pushing them up with the long spears. Thariya watched as the ladders were being positioned on the same level Haldir was starting.

The elves drew their blades in preparation, as the foul creatures began climbing the ladders.  
Thariya quickly removed her bow and arrows away, readying her staff and sword in hand.

"Stay close if you can." Legolas instructed as she felt the weight of the sword in her hands.

Feeling strangely replenished, she was ready to fight them, she slowed her breathing and kept calm. She would need to save her abilities for the large attacks.

 _Are you afraid now little Nauth Herdir?_ The teasing dark voice entered her mind. She froze. Saruman.

 _No._ She replied with as much courage as she could muster.

The number of Uruk Hai advancing the ladders near the Marchwarden was overbearing, Thariya lifted her staff out and directed it towards the ladder, sending a large surge of energy. The creatures groaned in pain, as they tumbled down the ladders to the ground.

Haldir turned around in surprise at Thariya, giving her a firm nod of gratefulness. The men in the army turned back to Thariya, some in awe and some in fear of her. She opened her eyes, pleased with the result but those fallen were quickly replaced by more berserkers.

"Save your energy!" Aragorn called out over the roar of noise as she nodded.

The creatures made it over the first level and men began engaging in combat. The clashing of swords rang out and the rain proved it even harder to see what was going on. Haldir was engaged in sword fight along with his other warriors, his ability in battle was astounding as he sliced through the Uruk Hai with impeccable speed. Thariya breathed out in relief, seeing how well the elf could handle himself.

The companions and elves prepared their blades as another taller ladder was rapidly being delivered to set along their level. The Uruk Hai climbed with such rapid ferocity, their teeth barred and growling, hungry for blood.

"This is it!" Gimli twirled his axe happily.

 _There is something deeply wrong with you._ Thariya paused in thought, glancing at the strangely happy dwarf.

The Uruk Hai clambered over the top as the fighting begun. Legolas notched and fired his arrows into the enemy, each stroke successful meeting their mark and killing the enemy. Gimli thrusted his axe into the enemy's groin and stomach. Thariya felt Legolas' presence close to her, as arrows began firing over her head and shoulders.

The sound of her elvish blade clashed with the axes and weapons of the enemy as she remembered all that her training had taught her. She ducked and jumped out of the way of a swinging axe, her sword slicing under the arm of the creature. It momentarily grasped it in pain, providing the perfect distraction for Thariya to thrust her sword deep into it's chest, as it collapsed to the ground. _Kill. Kill._ A voice slithered into her head, she shook her thoughts not giving in.

Satisfied with her first kill and feeling more confident, she ran towards the enemy engaging in close combat. She was still unsteady with her sword, but quick on her feet it was as if her senses were heightened. She ducked, jumped and swerved out of the way with impressive ability, allowing her to kill the enemy.

"Legolas! Thariya, two already!" Gimli called out holding up his fingers.

"I'm on seventeen!" Legolas grinned. Thariya resisted the impulse to roll her eyes, Legolas pulled her arm down as a large black blade swooped over their heads, missing them by a hair. He fired his arrow into the perpetrator, an Uruk Hai was charging at the elf from behind, Thariya spotted this before him and pushed her sword into the chest.

"Argh! I'll have no pointy-ear outscoring me!" Gimli outraged at his score, fuelled his aggression into killing.

"Nineteen!" Legolas shouted.

Once the elf and Nauth Herdir realised this level of the wall was covered by the elves, they stepped away from the direct fight, watching their surroundings and keeping alert.

"Now what?" Legolas asked, as they kept low from the firing arrows.

 _We shadow Haldir. But I cannot see him._ She looked around towards the lower levels, but it was a chaotic display of bloodshed beneath them. She closed her eyes briefly, knowing Legolas would protect her as she reached out with her energy, seeking the Marchwarden out. Her energy travelled through the spikes of darkness coming from the Uruk-Hai, it encountered a lot of lightness coming from the causeway.

 _Found him._ She opened her eyes.

 _We must go to the causeway._ She gestured as Legolas nodded. The two companions ran along the wall, until they reached the stone steps. There were no Uruk Hai advancing, they took the opportunity to quickly move down to the lower levels.

Reaching the wall, there were many of the Rohan army having a lot less success at keeping the monsters back.

"My lady! There's too many of them!" The man struggled to push the ladder back as he fired arrows into them.

Legolas sprung into action, drawing and releasing his arrows with calm and precision into the heads of the Uruk Hai, but even he wasn't fast enough to push them back.

 _Step back._ She said to the elf and the man, one looked at her in concern whilst the other eyed her warily. She held out her staff to the approaching Uruk hai which they kept shooting with their arrows.

She said she would not give in to the temptation, not tap into the dark energy that lurked in the deep caverns of her mind. But she had no choice, just this once. _Kill._ She hissed in her mind, the energy exploded from her in a powerful force, causing the creatures to loose their balance on the ladder and the ladder itself collapsed into the ground.

Thariya revelled in the death of the enemy, she was smiling at the power she felt, but just as quick as the temptation had came, she thought of Legolas and then it was gone. Immediately she felt the retreating strength, replaced by a sudden weariness in her.

She looked back at the silence of the men who watched her, they erupted into loud cheers of victory smiling and feeling hopeful. She looked back at Legolas who was looking at her in awe, he pushed his concern deep down, knowing she would be able to control it.

The two companions looked along the side, seeing the Uruk-hai column advancing along the causeway.

"Na fennas!" Aragorn shouted as the archers began shooting at the soldiers, killing those on the side. But they were protected by their large metal shields, still advancing on the great wooden door.

More Uruk Hai from another ladder began spilling onto the lower level. The men, elves and Nauth Herdir engaging them once more. Below them, bombs were being placed at the bottom of the Deeping Wall where there was a small metal gate.

She dodged and ducked their blows, but she was suddenly hit in the back, she winced in pain as she fell to the ground. She began to stand up once more, but the pain came in waves causing her to be temporarily immobilised on the stone ground.

"Bring him don Legolas! Dago hon! Dago hon!" Aragorn shouted urgently. An Uruk-Hai carrying a flaming torch began running towards the metal grate.

The Uruk-Hai smiled above her, showing it's yellow teeth it swung down the mace in it's hand but before it could reach her, the Uruk-Hai collapsed to the ground. She felt strong arms helping her to stand. She closed her eyes and willed the energy to heal her back. She could stand, but the pain was acute, causing her to lose concentration.

She looked at her saviour, who smiled at her. His blonde hair was intact, but there was a thin layer of grime on his face.

 _Thank you._ She grinned at Haldir, who nodded in return.

Legolas unaware of the condition of Thariya, was frantically trying to shoot the Uruk carrying the flaming torch, it stumbled as he threw the torch at the bombs.

A large explosion occurs, blowing off a defensive portion of the wall. Rock, debris and bodies alike all thrown in the air from the force of the explosion as Thariya watched in horror.

 _Aragorn!_ She screamed, seeing him where the wall previously stood. Uruk-hai begin streaming in, having successfully infiltrated the walls.

"Did you see him?" Legolas ran to where Haldir stood.

"He was right along the wall where it happened." Haldir said sombrely as they looked helplessly at the destruction.

Thariya looked below as she caught Aragorn stirring from his unconsciousness.

 _He's alive!_ She said in relief, smiling. In a surprise move, Gimli jumped off the wall into the fray, fighting the Uruks who were charging straight for them. More arrows were released by elven warriors, taking out the group coming through the hole in the wall.

 _We have to help them!_ She ran away from the two elves who began shouting after her. Upon hearing their light footsteps, she went down stone steps until she was on the lowest level, just above the battlements. There were steps leading to the ground where Gimli and Aragorn fighting but there were bodies littered all over them.

"I must hold them off from here." Haldir said as he went to a few elves in a regiment. Thariya followed his movements with her eyes, seeing he was out of immediate danger she turned to her friends.

"Do you trust me?" Legolas glanced at an Uruk shield by his feet.

 _Yes. Why?_ She asked confused.

"Jump when I tell you and hold on." He instructed. Thariya looked at him in confusion for a moment as he took the shield and began sliding it across the ground.

"Now!" He shouted, the two companions jumped onto of the sliding shield as Thariya's eyes widened in realisation.

She grabbed Legolas' midsection as the shield surfed down the stone steps.

Legolas fired his arrows as Thariya held onto him with fear and amazement, he killed a number of Uruk-Hai and as they reached the bottom, he pulled her off the shield throwing it into the neck of another creature.

 _You are mad._ Thariya quickly released him as she looked at him in horror and awe.

Legolas gave her a wry smile as they engaged with their opponents once more, fighting through the Uruk Hai to reach Aragorn and Gimli.

...

As the battle went on, the warriors became increasingly tired and their hope was dwindling as the Uruks seemed to have almost overrun the Keep.

Legolas and Thariya were now fighting side by side with Aragorn and Gimli, making a formidable force to be reckoned with. Thariya felt she was now completely in control of her abilities, using them to make a wall of energy around them or to push the creatures back when they got too close.

The elven archers were now fighting with their blades, defending the large gap in the Deeping Wall well, only a few Uruk Hai slipping through.

"Aragorn! Fall back to the Keep! Get your men out of there!" The King's soldier, Gamling called out.

"Na Barad! Na Barad Haldir!" Aragorn shouted to the elves, who were being led by Haldir.

"Thariya let's go!" Legolas tugged on her arm, she finished of the Uruk, thrusting her sword into it's chest as they began running back.

"What are you stopping for?" Gimli grunted frustrated.

 _Don't be stupid Gimli, fall back!_ Thariya growled at him, Aragorn picked him up and ran back towards the Keep.

More Uruks blocked their path to the keep, Thariya swung her sword, slicing their arms and stomachs but it seemed to have little effect. Legolas was close by, forming a protective daze of arrows which were firing in all directions.

Over it's shoulder she found Haldir surrounded by Uruks but he swiftly moved around them, killing them. He looked back towards the gate, when suddenly the Uruk pushed a blade into his arm.

 _Haldir!_ She called out to him in worry as his steely gaze met hers.

Thariya, not paying attention to her own opponent, hissed in pain as the blade nicked her in the arm. She growled angrily, feeling the dark energy run through her, she unleashed her power decapitating the Uruk. She knew her eyes were black but she brought it back under control, the niggling temptation still in her mind.

Haldir nodded at her encouragingly before he suddenly gasped in pain. An Uruk had thrusted a blade into his stomach, blood seeping through his armour Haldir fell to the ground.

Before she knew it, she was running towards him with Legolas calling after her. They reached the elf who fell backwards, struggling to breath. He was pale and his forehead was laced with sweat. His cold blue eyes held pain as blood began dripping out.

 _No no. You are not dying. You are not dying today._ She held his head in her hands as he rolled his face to see her.

"You should leave me here." He said weakly as he closed his eyes.

 _I won't let you. Legolas help me._ She looked up to the elf who already resigned in grief.

Legolas looked at the tears forming in her eyes, the pain in her eyes and nodded. Legolas and Thariya hauled Haldir to his feet, she wrapped his arm around her shoulder as they began making for the main gate on the causeway.

Aragorn and Gimli were back fighting the Uruk.

"Is he-" Aragorn begun.

 _He is alive._ Thariya said firmly as they made their way through the gap in the wall. Thariya and Legolas brought Haldir to the Keep where the gate stood just outside. They laid him down inside on the ground as the King's soldiers tried to hold the Uruks back.

 _Stay with me._ Thariya stroked his hair back from his eyes, as his gaze focused on their surroundings.

"Thariya." Legolas spoke lifting the edge of Haldir's tunic. The cut was deep and ugly, it was unlikely the Marchwarden would survive.

Legolas shot her a look of sympathy as she shook her head.

 _No._ She said.

 _I can save him._ She said determined to Legolas.

 _I can save you._ She looked at Haldir earnestly.

Suddenly, the doors to the Keep swung open revealing Aragorn, Gimli and The King with some of his company. They began pushing heavy wooden tables to barricade the doors.

"What is it?" Legolas was up helping them.

"The castle is overrun." King Theoden replied as he stood motionlessly in the corner.

"Is there no other way for the women and children to get out of the caves?" Aragorn asked the King.

"There is one passage. It leads into the mountains. But they will not get far, the Uruk Hai are too many." Gamling answered hopelessly.

"How is he?" Aragorn and Legolas knelt down besides Thariya as Haldir groaned in pain.

 _He was struck in the abdomen._ Thariya replied inspecting the wound.

 _I can save him. But I need your help._ Thariya looked up at Legolas who agreed immediately rolling his sleeves up. She closed her eyes and placed a hand over his stomach, warm energy flowed through her into the wound as Haldir's contorted face relaxed.

 _This should help with the pain._ She glanced at him as he nodded, his eyes looking more hopeful.

"What do you need?"

"Send word for the women and children to make for the mountain pass. And barricade the entrance." Aragorn instructed Gamling.

"So much death. What can men do against such reckless hate?" The King muttered.

"Ride out with me. Ride out with me and meet them." Aragorn said firmly.

Thariya glanced at the Ranger with a small smile. Once she arrived in Imladris, she became close friends with Aragorn and he had not hesitated to open up about his ancestry and heritage. Her friend was destined for great things, and she could see the bravery and courage of the man now.

"For death and glory." Theoden seemed determined now.

"For Rohan and your people." Aragorn corrected.

"The sun is rising." Gimli pointed out.

A light of the day shone through the window, streaming in onto the white slab of marble which decorated the Keep.

Aragorn seemed entranced at the light before his eyes widened.

"Gandalf." He muttered.

...

The Keep was left with Thariya and Legolas working tirelessly to save Haldir. It had been emptied out as King Theoden had rallied the people to his side, riding out into the war once more time.

Thariya was applying pressure to Haldir's midsection, stopping the bleeding with a ripped piece of her tunic. She soothed Haldir whose face contorted in pain, the warm energy rushing through his wound once more.

Legolas had been keeping his fever down with Athelas as he began thrashing now.

"He was poisoned." Legolas said in realisation.

Thariya's thoughts wandered briefly to the battle outside, hoping her friends could handle themselves.

 _I will need to coax the poison from his body. But I need a pure source of magic. You._

Thariya looked at Legolas, holding out her hand. Legolas looked at her before placing his hand in hers, it was warm and comforting. Thariya resisted the blush that threatened to spread over her cheeks. Now was not the time or the place.

"Why me?"

 _You are an elf, a creature of pure magic made by Varda. It is what I need to fight the poison._ She explained as Legolas nodded.

She placed her free hand over Haldir's wound and closed her eyes. She reached out with her mind into his wound, feeling the painful spikes of the poison like shards of glass in her head. _Get out._ She hissed, trying to push the poison out with her energy. _Leave him be._ She exerted her energy, allowing the warmth to flow through Legolas into her body then down extended from her hand into the wound.

 _Are you okay?_ She asked him.

 _Do not worry about me._ His calm voice reassured her, but he his voice seemed strained.

Once she had removed the poison in the body, she released Legolas hand. She place both hand over Haldir and coaxed the bleeding to slow, the tissue to heal by itself.

The blood flow became slower and began to clot, closing up Haldir's wound. She removed her hands, and watched Haldir's previously ragged breathing become more even as he opened his eyes, blinking in his surroundings.

"What happened?" He immediately tried to get up as Thariya's arms pushed his shoulders back down.

 _Rest now. Sleep._ She allowed the warm soothing energy to enter Haldir as his shoulders slumped he fell into a sleep.

"That was," Legolas breathed out next to her.

"Amazing and a privilege to watch." He turned to her.

They were sitting close, their knees touching each other, Thariya turned her head to find Legolas watching her with a smile.

 _I could not have done it without you._ She returned a smile, enamoured by his presence. But the way Legolas' eyes studied her face now, made Thariya feel very warm inside and flustered by his attention.

"Thariya." Legolas mused as he tilted his head down towards her.

He could not figure her out. She was a seemingly ordinary woman, so why did she make him feel the way he did? He could not bear to be apart from her and he did not wish to deny it. Legolas allowed himself to hope, judging by her open body language towards him, she also expressed feelings for him.

Thariya felt her breath hitch inside her throat as Legolas moved even closer to her, her eyes drawn to his lips. She moved forward slightly, more confident now.

But their beautiful intimate moment was interrupted as the doors burst open. Thariya watched as Legolas moved his head back with lightening speed, returning it to an upright position and their sides were no longer touching.

"Thariya! Legolas! The battle is won." Gimli roared happily entering the Keep.

Thariya dared to sneak another glance at the elf, who was no longer looking at her but back at the dwarf. She suppressed the disappointment on her face and looked back at Gimli with a smile plastered on her face.

They had survived the night.

 **A/N: And let the agonising fluff begin! Let me know what you guys think!**


	20. Chapter 20 - Return To Edoras

**A/N: A little early update for my lovely fans! This is my own chapter, it doesn't deviate from the storyline, but it's important to set it up for the interactions between our two lovebirds. I hope you guys enjoyed that last chapter! This one has a lot less action but more dialogue and character interactions as well as emotions.**

 **Thanks to my story followers and favourites: Sheyla98, Heitor, PointeShoes13, and aria161sheridan. And to my beautiful, amazing reviewers!**

 **TheNewBrokenEEB: XD I've realised that I've unwittingly made Gimli the interrupting party on a number of occasions which you'll see.**

 **Thatonesuperwholockedgirl: I so enjoyed writing her badassery in that chapter. Haha thank you! I really wanted this to be a good slow burn, and I would never give it up! Even if I don't update regularly, I won't stop until I finish. Ooh I'm glad my story has affected you emotionally. hope you enjoy this one!**

 **d'elfe: I know I couldn't bear to kill him off! I just couldn't. Ooh their kiss scene has been written already, it's cute haha. Happy new year to you too!**

 **\- Angels and Douchebags**

 _I am glad to see you well Mellon._ Thariya lifted the spoon of broth into Haldir's mouth as he shuddered at the taste.

"You are aware I can feed myself." Haldir deadpanned, he readjusted his position against the makeshift bed clutching his stomach in pain.

Thariya retracted the spoon and gave him a pointed look.

"But I appreciate your help." He sighed, rolling his eyes. Thariya gave him a satisfied grin before giving him another spoon of the broth.

They were in one of the lesser halls of Helm's Deep which had been transformed into an infirmary. There were many of the Rohirrim being tended to by nurses and maidens. Amongst them were elves from Lothlorien who were also injured but not critical.

The Keep was busy with activity, making ready to depart back to Edoras, soldiers were packing up the supplies and helping the women and children get ready.

"Who made this?" He shuddered.

 _Lady Eowyn._ Thariya bit back a grimace as she placed a finger into the broth, tasting it.

"I think I will pass." Haldir shook his head.

 _You need to recover your strength. You were just stabbed with an axe last night._ Thariya said sternly.

"Elves heal at an astonishingly fast rate, I think I can do without that _thing."_ Haldir gave a look of disgust.

 _Oh hello Eowyn._ Thariya looked behind Haldir who turned around very fast.

He turned back around fixing the Nauth Herdir with a glare, as she bit back a smile.

"That was not funny." The Marchwarden intensified the look he was giving Thariya. To most who did not know him, they would have quivered under his gaze but Thariya was his friend and she knew he wasn't really angry with her.

 _Look be appreciative there was some broth to spare! We are making the trip back to Edoras later today and food is scarce. You need to be more grateful._ She crossed her arms.

"Why don't you try it?" Haldir challenged her.

 _Fine._ Thariya took a hefty amount of broth into the spoon and shovelled it into her mouth. She paused, the unusual unpleasant flavours swirling in her mouth as she swallowed slowly.

 _Its interesting. Just needs some salt._ She said calmly, but Haldir smirked at her. Her face giving her away.

 _Okay it's not the best broth. But it's what we have._ She tried.

"I suppose you're right. I will make do." Haldir took the bowl from her and began eating.

 _Did you just say that I am right? Me a mortal?_ Thariya checked in mock surprise.

"Do not push your luck. I think I need some ale now." Haldir grumbled.

Thariya raised an eyebrow at him, handing the mug to him. The elf gracefully chuffed down the entire mug wiping his mouth with the back of his sleeve.

 _So much to be said for elf manners._ Thariya teased.

"I never said thank you for saving me." Haldir spoke seriously.

 _Its not needed. You are my friend, you were in trouble._ Thariya gave him a small smile.

"One thing bothers me. The way you ran to my side, before the axe was driven down into the back of me. How did you know?" Haldir asked, narrowing his eyes slightly.

Thariya pondered whether to tell him of her vision, she didn't want to unsettle or unnerve him. But she knew she also couldn't lie to him.

 _I had a vision of your death._ She spoke as Haldir appeared shocked.

"When?" He asked simply.

 _Just before you found me by the river actually._ She admitted bashfully.

"Why did you not tell me?"

 _I did not want to worry you. Having that on your mind while you were fighting? What if it triggered another set of events I could not control. So far all of my visions had come true, I had to work hard to ensure this one did not._ Thariya defended passionately.

 _I have already lost one friend. I do not want to lose anymore._ She said calmly.

"I understand." Haldir said after a while.

 _You are not angry?_

"How can I be Thariya? You saved my life and you healed me with your abilities, which must have been extremely draining for you." Haldir spoke louder.

 _I am tired._ She admitted.

"You did not hesitate to put my life before your own. And that is a debt I can never repay. Whatever you need Mellon, I am here for you. Sanctuary, companionship, aid. Whatever it may be." Haldir said kindly.

 _That is an incredibly generous offer. Thank you Haldir._ She smiled at him.

"Could you possibly get some more? I will need it for the rest of this broth." He getsured in disgust.

 _Yes your majesty._ Thariya stood up from the bed roll bowing mockingly.

 _Anything else you require?_

"Less humour." Haldir groaned.

 _Can't promise everything._ She gave him a grin before leaving the chamber. She made her way to the Keep where soldiers and maidens alike were eating, she approached one of the tables with ale that seated people she recognised.

"Here is our wonderful Nauth Herdir." Gandalf smiled, pausing in his food.

"Had it not been for Thariya, Haldir would not be alive." Legolas took a drink from his cup, his gaze settling on hers.

His blue eyes settled on her brown ones, an overwhelming feeling clouding over the elf. He had been meaning to approach her, but she had been busy in the infirmary, helping with the wounded and the Marchwarden. Legolas felt it was time to reveal his feelings to her, for he suspected she may be harbouring a likeness for him also.

But he was feeling afraid, something which did not happen to the warrior very often. The other concerning fact being the time she had spent with the Marchwarden all morning. He had walked in to find her, plucking up the courage for confession but he witnessed the way she threw her head back laughing at something he said. Haldir smiling himself, wearing amused expressions. Immediately he wished for the elf to be gone back to Lothlorien, so he could have her to himself.

Legolas scolded himself internally. She was not his, she was a woman in her own right. Regardless of her feelings, the Prince decided he wanted, no, needed to tell her today, her reaction be damned. Otherwise it would consume him.

 _I could not have done it without Legolas' help._ Thariya shot back.

The look he gave her, if she had not steadied her hand on the edge of the table she may not have been standing. She had never felt like this for anyone. She had liked Elladan, she was curious for a courtship with him. But with Legolas she felt this passion and longing to be with him. She just didn't know if he felt the same.

The other companions looked on in amusement at their banter.

"Regardless my friends, no doubt the Lord and Lady of Light will be grateful to you both." Aragorn interceded, chuckling causing both to snap out of their gazes.

 _I would say if Gandalf had not swooped in at the last minute with Lord Eomer and his men, we would not be standing here._ She acknowledged the King's nephew who turned to smile at her.

"I do not believe we have formally met, Lady-?" Eomer raised his mug.

 _Thariya. No lady, just Thariya._ She clarified.

"Well Thariya, I have heard you to be a great warrior in battle. And a friend to my sister Eowyn, I am thankful for your companionship with her." Eomer said politely.

 _Your sister vouched for me in Edoras, when no one else did. She is as much a friend to me as I am to her._ Thariya smiled in thought of her friend.

"You have my thanks for your service to Rohan." Eomer smiled.

"All this thanking each other is making me even more hungry." Gimli grumbled piling his plate with more meat.

"I suppose you are still recovering from your loss in our bet." Legolas eyed his fork before glancing at the dwarf causing Thariya to roll her eyes.

"I got 43, you killed 42." Gimli narrowed his eyes at the elf.

"That warg was still twitching." Legolas forked a slice of chicken into his mouth.

 _Just call it a draw. Can you pass me the ale?_ Thariya spoke to Legolas who handed the jug in surprise.

"I did not know you drank ale." Legolas glanced as she leaned over him, feeling nervous at their proximity.

 _It is not for me. It's for Haldir._ She replied.

Legolas' jaw twitched in frustration which did not go unnoticed by Gimli and Aragorn.

"I see." He stated simply.

 _When do you depart for Isengard?_ She asked them.

"In about an hour my dear. Beyond that we should reach Edoras within a day or two." Gandalf replied smoking on his pipe.

 _Are you sure you do not need me with you?_ She asked again as Aragorn shook his head.

"You used a lot of your abilities yesterday, you have not slept the whole night and you are still not resting despite being told to." Aragorn glared at her.

 _I am not tired._ Thariya blinked as her vision became blurry.

"Lass, it's alright. We can handle this one without you." Gimli patted her back.

 _Okay. Safe journey to you all._ Thariya smiled at all of them, departing the table with the mug full of ale.

Legolas trained his eyes on her as she left the hall, the act not unnoticed by his friends.

"What?" He sighed watching their expressions.

"Will you not just tell her?" Aragorn leaned forwards.

"Tell her what?" Legolas feigned innocence.

"That you like her. And wish to court her." Aragorn kept his voice low.

"It seems she harbours feelings for Haldir, there is no point." Legolas said bitterly, not bothering to deny his feelings.

"You know that is not true." Aragorn narrowed his eyes at the elf.

"Laddie, her feelings are as transparent as yours, tell her before you go. Or you may live to regret it." Gimli said exasperated.

...

Eowyn and Eomer had both joined the Nauth Herdir and the elf. They had packed up the remaining supplies and were readying the residents to leave the Keep and make the journey back to Edoras.

The atmosphere had been tense at first, but once all unknowns were introduced to each other, it collapsed into light-heartedness.

"The twins then proceeded to play endless pranks on me when they visited Lothlorien." Haldir complained, finishing his story.

 _That sounds like Elrohir and Elladan to me._ Thariya thought fondly to her friends in Imladris.

"And how do you know them?" Eomer asked her.

 _After Aldburg was attacked by the wild men, the twins found me outside Rivendell. Lord Elrond took me in, treated me like his own before I came out on this quest._ Thariya explained.

"I do not say this as a point of offence. But it is interesting that a woman has come on this dangerous mission. Why did you?" Eomer asked taking a drink of ale from the mug.

 _The Valar gave me a second chance in life. When the opportunity to take the Ring came along, I knew I was meant to go with them. That's why I was given these abilities._ She explained.

"What are your abilities?" Eowyn asked.

 _I can speak to people in their minds, I have visions of the future. I can sense energies and emotions from people. For example I can sense the Marchwarden's boredom._ Thariya quipped to Haldir who looked abashed.

"It is not you, it is this rest. I can't sit here any longer." Haldir defended.

"We will be on the move back to Edoras soon, once my uncle has departed from Isengard we will be ready to leave." Eowyn answered.

 _I also am able to block certain attacks and send out forces of energy._ She finished.

"That is quite an impressive list of powers." Eomer nodded impressed.

 _It can be very hard to control, and I cannot always stop my visions._

"You stopped one." Haldir gave her an encouraging look as she smiled at him.

"Theodred, Eomer and I used to play pranks on our uncle." Eowyn smiled, reminiscing.

 _Theodred was your cousin?_ Thariya checked gently.

"Yes." Eowyn nodded, but her eyes were tinged with sadness.

"Do you remember Eomer, when we tried to shave Gamling's beard with the axe whilst he slept?" Eowyn smiled, but it did not reach her eyes.

"Yes but then Uncle found us and we blamed Theodred." Eomer smiled looking into the distance.

"He was forced into the council meetings all day." Eowyn finished the story.

 _I am sorry for you loss, he sounded like a good man._ Thariya placed a hand on her back.

"Thank you." Eowyn nodded wiping her eyes.

"That duel between you and Prince Legolas was interesting to watch." Eowyn changed the subject smirking.

"Duel?" Haldir raised an eyebrow, causing Thariya to scowl at her.

"That does sound interesting." Eomer agreed.

 _If you must know I challenged Legolas to a duel. And yes I know it was foolish of me to challenge someone who had a few thousand years of training on me._ Thariya defended shooting Eowyn a look.

"So, who won?" Haldir nudged.

 _Of course he did. Even if I tried to help myself._ Thariya grinned.

"So you tried to cheat?" Eomer let out a low chuckle.

 _You could call it that._ Thariya smiled.

"Legolas was very chivalrous about the loss." Eowyn was smiling causing the two males to look at them confused.

"Ah look here he is now." Eowyn looked behind Thariya.

 _Thats not funny._ She deadpanned.

"No really, he is here." Haldir pointed.

Thariya turned around from her sitting position and sure enough the elf Prince was standing there smiling at her.

 _May I speak with you?_ His voice echoed in her mind across the chamber.

 _Of course._ Thariya replied feeling nervous all of sudden.

 _Excuse me._ She said to her friends before standing up.

Why was she feeling nervous? She made her way across the chamber taking a deep breath. Seeing Legolas standing there, dressed in a new tunic, his blue eyes fixed on her made her feel excited.

 _I thought you would be gone now._ She came to stop in front of him, rubbing the back of her neck.

"I just wanted to say goodbye." Legolas stated.

 _Oh. Okay then. Have a safe journey._ Thariya gave him a small smile before she turned around to leave.

"Wait." Legolas' fingers brushed her wrist, causing a jolt of electricity to jump through her.

"I wanted to tell you something." His blue eyes were burning with intensity. Legolas felt his throat hitch, as if he could not get the words out.

 _Yes?_ Thariya's heart began beating faster, as his fingers stayed on her wrist.

"We are friends you and I," He begun.

 _Of course._ Thariya smiled.

 _Is something wrong?_

"No of course not. We have become close over this journey, would you not agree?" Legolas asked, as Thariya nodded.

"What I'm trying to say is. Well I-"

"Legolas! Come on!" Gimli's raucous voice broke the tension between the friends.

"Oh sorry lass, I didn't see you there." Gimli apologised from the doorway.

 _Its alright._ She gave him a friendly smile.

 _What is it Legolas?_ Thariya urged him to speak.

"Its... Nothing. We can speak when I come back." Legolas feigned a charming smile.

 _Okay. Safe travels._ Thariya tried to hide her disappointment as she walked away from them.

Legolas watched her leave, his eyes watching her back sadly as he scolded himself internally.

"Lad, I thought I gave you enough time." Gimli looked up at the elf.

"You did. I was too afraid to admit my feelings." Legolas shook his head.

"Come let us find Aragorn."

...

The people of Edoras departed from Helm's Deep, led by Eomer and a good few thousand of the Rohirrim. The little number of elves left from the delegation of Lothlorien were also amongst the company, invited to stay for the grand feast that would take place once the King returned to his seat.

Edoras was left in the care of Eowyn, who was still displeased of being left out of the battle.

"I mean I know my Uncle loves me, but he is too protective of me. I wanted to be out there fighting beside you!" Eowyn threw her hands up as the women walked together.

 _I know, I would have felt better with you by my side. I am sure you are a much better swordsman than I!_ Thariya exclaimed.

 _But I would not discount your efforts yet, keep at it. I believe you will have your chance soon._ Thariya's gaze darkened as Eowyn looked pleased.

Upon seeing her friends face she frowned.

"Why do you say that?"

 _That was Saruman's forces from Isengard. I do believe Sauron has an even bigger attack planned._ Thariya said, thinking back to that nightmare she had.

 _What do you know of the White City of Gondor?_ She asked Eowyn.

"Minas Tirith it is called. The caretaker is Lord Denethor, which I am sure you know. And I hear he has two sons." Eowyn scanned the plains. They were half a day away from Edoras, they would need to spend the night in the wild, but they were no stranger to the discomfort.

 _Only one now._ Thariya looked sadly, thinking of Boromir.

"Oh yes. I am sorry, I forgot." Eowyn said sympathetically.

 _No matter. We cannot change the past now, we have to look towards the future. And I have to decide._ Thariya exclaimed.

"Decide what?"

 _The extent of my involvement in this war._ Thariya stated.

"You do not intent to fight further? What do you plan to do?" Eowyn asked quickly.

 _There is nothing I would rather do than fight for my King and country. But I have to think about what is best, fighting could mean that Sauron can target his forces to hurt my friends and use me. But it may also distract from Frodo._ Thariya reasoned.

"I do not mean to sound harsh. But how do you know Frodo lives?" Eowyn asked softly.

I _have faith and hope. That is all._ Thariya sighed.

The company stopped for the night as they set up camp along the rolling plains. Even after they had eaten a good meal and surrounded by soldiers, Thariya still could not find rest.

"Ah my healer." Haldir proclaimed from his resting spot along the ground. The Nauth Herdir came carrying a basket of fresh linens and herbs to better health his wound before going to sleep.

 _I'm here to change your bandages._ She held the basket as Haldir indicated, allowing her to sit beside him.

 _May I?_ She gestured to his tunic. The Marchwarden closed his eyes and relaxed, nodding his head.

She lifted his tunic to expose the abdomen and carefully removed the old dressing. Thariya inspected the wound, it was still deep but the bleeding stopped and it was beginning to heal. She closed her eyes and placed both hands over the cut she coaxed the tissue to repair itself, a bout of warm energy paving its way into his body.

"That feels, much better thank you." Haldir visibly relaxed, his blue eyes looking to the sky.

She redressed the wound with new bandages and placed her bedroll close to the elf.

"What are you doing?" Haldir raised an eyebrow at her.

 _What does it look like? I may need to check on my patient throughout the night. In case he is too stubborn to tell me what is wrong._ She shot him a wary look.

"I can look after myself, you have done plenty." Haldir scoffed.

Thariya laid down straight onto the ground, looking up at the night sky, she wrapped her cloak around her tighter, feeling comfortable.

"What's bothering you?" He sighed.

 _A lot of things. Things that don't concern you._ She gave him a pointed look.

"Sometimes it helps to talk with a friend." He offered. Thariya paused for a few moments before inhaling a deep breath.

 _Alright. I am deciding where I fit into this war._

"What do you mean?"

 _Do I fight in the upcoming battles, which I know are coming? Or do I stay out of them where it might be best so Sauron cannot reach my powers._ She felt a weight lifted slightly as she explained.

"That is a hard decision, one you must make yourself. But I will say this, follow your heart because that is usually the moral path to take and the right thing to do. Do not do something because it is easy." Haldir said firmly.

Thariya pondered on the weight of his words. Neither of the choices were easy, because one involved endangering herself and her friends, but in the other he friends were in danger anyways.

"I will say this, if you need to hide anywhere you are always welcome in Lothlorien." Haldir said softly.

"Lady Galadriel has made that clear." He added causing Thariya to roll her eyes.

"And I will also be glad for the company, perhaps we can improve that fighting of yours." There was mirth in his voice.

 _Thank you Haldir._ Thariya said, genuinely touched by his offer. He was offering her a second home, one where she was welcome.

"There is something else lingering on your mind." Haldir stated.

 _Ah. I do not think you can help me with this problem._ Thariya closed her eyes, facing the night sky.

"This problem has a name I am assuming?" Haldir checked as Thariya nodded.

The Marchwarden let out a deep sigh causing the Nauth Herdir to snap her eyes open.

 _What?_ She turned on her side to look at him.

"Nothing, it is much more amusing to watch it unfold." He said with a smirk.

 _Fine. Don't tell me._ Thariya said grumpily.

After numerous attempts at finding comfort, with every nerve firing in her mind she managed to close her eyes and fall into a deep slumber.

...

They set off once more the next day, light-hearted conversation filling the air. Women and children excited to be returning to their homes.

Thariya took her place walking with Eowyn and the people of Edoras. The shieldmaiden talking excitedly about the feast they were to plan for when the others returned.

"Oh and I have these beautiful dresses for us to wear!" Eowyn smiled.

 _I am not so fond of dresses._ Thariya stated with discontent.

"If you will not wear it for yourself at least wear it for Legolas." Eowyn smirked at her.

 _Shh!_ Thariya placed a finger on her lips, she did not want to give the people more reason to gossip.

 _There is nothing between Legolas and I. And the way I see it, he has no desire for it to be._ Thariya said moodily.

"Oh please, I have seen the way he looks at you. Like he is dying to be with you." Eowyn defended.

 _Legolas never wears his emotions so plainly. I do not know what to think._

"It's true I have seen it. He is just shy I believe. Elvish courtship customs are much slower and different to our own." Eowyn explained.

 _Courtship? Who said anything about courtship?_ Thariya's eyes widened.

 _I do like Legolas and in an ideal world I would like to court him, but he just does not seem interested in me. And that's fine, I can be friends with him. And there are bigger things to concern myself with!_

"If you say so Thariya. I am just telling you what I saw." Eowyn huffed.

 _Speaking of courtship._ Thariya glanced at her nervously.

 _What are your intentions with Aragorn?_ She asked causing Eowyn to look alarmed.

"What do you mean?"

 _I have seen the way you look at him. There is no shame in admitting you like him._ Thariya nudged her.

"He has someone doesn't he?" Eowyn sighed.

 _Yes. I am sorry._ Thariya placed a hand on her back as Eowyn smiled at her.

"It's alright. I had suspected. So who is she?" Eowyn tried to sound enthusiastic.

 _Lord Elrond's daughter, Arwen. She is a dear friend of mine._ Thariya said softly, hoping she had not gone to the Grey Haven already.

"She is an elf?" She asked shocked as Thariya nodded.

 _Yes. She is willing to wait for Aragorn, when he returns._

"She sounds wonderful." Eowyn said wistfully.

 _I know you will find someone wonderful Eowyn. Someone who is right for you and someone who deserves you._ Thariya said firmly.

"Thank you." Eowyn smiled kindly.

"But that means," Eowyn spoke after a while.

"If Aragorn and Arwen can love each other and it works out, there is no reason why you and Legolas cannot." She argued.

 _Yes but both are from royal descent. Aragorn is a descendant of Numenor and Arwen is descended from the Noldorin, high elves. Whereas I am just a woman, and Legolas is a Prince. I do not think his people would ever accept me._ Thariya said with a frown.

"We should not worry about such things now. It is time for celebration. So will you wear a dress?" Eowyn looked at her hopefully.

 _For you. Yes._ Thariya relented as Eowyn grinned.

"Edoras." Eowyn looked ahead, sure enough the hill with the Meduseld came into view looking glorious as the low sun rays dappled the rooftop, spilling golden into the valley.

 _I am glad to be back._ Thariya sighed in wonder, looking at the city. The chatter around them became more excited as the people seemed to pick the pace towards the city.

She clutched her head as an overwhelming sense of pain coursed through her body.

"Thariya!" Eowyn caught her, alarmed. She shuddered in her arms, her eyes fluttering as a vision came to pass.

There was a large terrifying stone statue, perched on the edge of a gate. It was dark and gloomy, a foul green colour emitted from a large city, rising into the air and blackening the environment around it. There was a mountain slope beside it and three small figures climbing up. Two had familiar curly hair and no shoes on their feet, one was a grey lithe creature beckoning them on up the rocky path.

Thariya gasped, opening her eyes she breathed deeply.

"Are you alright? What was that?" Eowyn asked concerned.

 _I'm fine. That was a vision. Frodo and Sam are still alive!_

 **A/N: Leave me a review anyone? I enjoy and appreciate your comments x**


	21. Chapter 21 - Heroes

**A/N: ASDFGJGD I had an authors note all written out and it got deleted ffs. In summary, sorry for the two week hiatus but enjoy this chapter. This one is still a bit filler-y but I think it's good to show both perspectives.**

 **Thanks to the people who follow and favourite: XxNaiXx, NightWing101, MaryElisabeth, wweharry pottertwilight fan. Also to the abundant amount of reviews I got, is much appreciated! You guys rock.**

 **: I know, I honestly love writing their scenes together! That's why I couldn't bear to kill him off. Ah but Legolas is an unexperienced warrior in the battle of love. So it'll take him some time.**

 **cardcaptor-kanna: For the end of the world and dominion of ME probably XD**

 **d'elfe: No problem! Sorry to keep you waiting for long this time round, oh don't worry he will eventually... The dancing shall continue, stay tuned.**

 **yasminasfeir1: GAH'DAMN LEGOLAS! GET YO SHIT TOGETHER. haha enjoy!**

 **blasttyrant: my sentiments exactly.**

 **Thatonesuperwholockedgirl: An award to Gimli for the most oblivious dwarf of ME. Gimli is the mastermind of more interruptions which you shall see. Thanks for loving my writing and all the support! Hope you like this one.**

 **\- Angels and Douchebags.**

"You're sure you are fine?" Eowyn checked as they walked through the Golden Hall which was buzzing with activity.

 _Yes, yes. Stop your fretting._ Thariya pushed her hands away.

"So you saw Frodo?" Eowyn asked.

 _Yes. Now I know he is alive, I must tell Gandalf when they get back._ Thariya said excitedly.

 _Now what do we need to do, for the feast?_ Thariya asked.

"First I need to visit the people in their huts, ensure everyone had enough provisions, medical attention and food." Eowyn stated.

 _Okay I can help with the medical attention._ Thariya said.

 _What else?_

"Then I need to give the orders to the cooks for the menu for the feast, ensure there is enough wine for all and that chambers are ready for out extra guests." Eowyn checked things off her fingers.

 _When will they be back?_

"There is no telling. I would say if they ride steadily, by tomorrow evening." Eowyn guessed.

"But with Gandalf on their side, maybe even quicker." Eowyn supposed.

 _Alright. I will go to the infirmary, you take care of the provisions._ Thariya said as she was about to leave.

"Are you ordering the caretaker of Rohan?" Eowyn raised an eyebrow, jesting.

 _Yes. Now go._ She deadpanned with a grin.

...

"You've had that sour look plastered on your face the whole ride here." Gimli chortled, glancing at Legolas.

The elf was usually so adept at concealing his emotions, but his lack of confidence and success with Thariya had thrown the elf in turmoil even as he knew he had bigger things to concern himself with.

"I think I could do with some more of that salted pork." Pippin let out a loud belch, winking back at Gimli causing Merry to suppress his laughter.

This brought a small smile to Legolas' face, who was riding with Gimli as their horses waded through the water. Pippin was settled onto Shadowfax behind Gandalf, whilst Merry was fairly relaxed behind Aragorn. The companions together with King Theoden approached the tall tower of Orthanc, dark clouds looming over.

"Young master Gandalf, I am glad you have come. Wood and water, stock and stone I can master, but there is a Wizard to manage here looked in his tower." Treebeard's voice greeted four horsemen.

Seven pairs of eyes directed their attention to the top of the tower, looking for the White Wizard himself. Legolas scanned the top, his eyes the most keen detecting movement. His mind thought back to what Thariya had said, Saruman was interested in the Nauth Herdir, acting co-dependently with the Dark Lord. They had to be careful to not give away her position, but ascertain his intentions for her.

"Be careful. Even in defeat, Saruman is dangerous." Gandalf warned as his horse nickered uncomfortably.

"Well then lets just have his head and be done with it." Gimli grumbled impatiently. Legolas grunted his agreement with the dwarf, not liking the fact he had cowered in his tower.

"No we need him alive. We need him to talk." Gandalf silenced him.

"You have fought many wars and slain many men Theoden King and made peace afterwards. Can we not take counsel together as we once did, my old friend? Can we not have peace you and I?" Saruman addressed the King with a calm demeanour.

"We shall have peace." Theoden muttered after some time.

"We shall have peace when you answer for the burning of the Westfold and the children that lie dead there! We shall have peace when the lives of the soldiers whose bodies were hewn even as they lay dead against the gates of the Hornburg are avenged! When you hang from a gibbet for the sport of your own crows, we shall have peace!" The King of Rohan finished passionately.

"Gibbets and crows! What do you want Gandalf Greyhame? Let me guess the key of Orthanc? Or perhaps the keys of Barad Dur itself? Along with the crowns of the seven Kings and rods of the Five Wizards!" Saruman spat our venomously.

"Your treachery has already cost many lives. Thousands more are now at risk. But you could save them Saruman. You were deep in the enemy's counsel." Gandalf answered calmly.

"So you have come here for information. I have some for you." Saruman held up the Palantir for the companions below to see.

"Something festers in the heart of Middle Earth. Something you have failed to see. The girl." Saruman snarled. Legolas felt a jolt inside his chest upon seeing Thariya's smiling face fill the Palantir from the top of the tower.

"Oh yes, I know of the Nauth Herdir." Saruman confirmed, smiling at the worried faces of the companions.

"You would have her hide away her abilities, lock her away from the world. When she has so much power coursing through her veins." Saruman complained.

"Thariya is powerful there is no doubt. But her power represents all that is good, she will not be corrupted by the likes of you or the one you serve." Gandalf said sternly.

Legolas was feeling increasingly anxious, he could feel the anger growing within him, a glare he fixated on the wizard cowering in his tower.

"There is a darkness also. A powerful, hungry darkness lurking within her. The great eye has seen it! I have seen what he intends to do to her. Even now he presses his advantage. His attack will come soon." Saruman sighed toothily causing waves of panic over Legolas. Aragorn looked at the usually composed elf, and he detected an emotion from him he had never seen. Fear.

"You are all going to die! You cannot think this Ranger will ever sit upon the throne of Gondor. This exile, crept from the shadows will never be crowned king." The White Wizard looked at Aragorn in disgust.

"Gandalf does not hesitate to sacrifice those who are closest to him, those he professes to love! Tell me, what words of comfort did you give the Halfling before you sent him to his doom? The path that you have set him on can only lead to death." Saruman snarled.

"Oh what's this?" Saruman looked towards Legolas, who did not hide his emotions.

"Do not tell me the elf has fallen in love with the Nauth Herdir? My how the mighty Sindarin Elves have fallen!" Saruman laughed gleefully. Gandalf gave a side glance to Legolas worriedly, as the elf in question directed his anger to the wizard.

"I am sure King Thranduil will be pleased that Legolas Thranduillion will bring home a human as a wife!" Saruman mocked.

"The Dark Lord

Legolas reached for an arrow from the quiver with incredible speed and notched it in his bow, aiming straight for the wizard. His blue orbs were furious as he pulled the string taut, ready to release at a moment's notice. Legolas was pleased to detect a sliver of fear in the Wizard's eyes at the elf's fury.

"No Legolas. We need him." Gandalf urged.

"Come down Saruman and your life will be spared." Gandalf spoke diplomatically.

"Lad, put the arrow down." Gimli nudged him gently as Legolas lowered his bow.

"Save your pity and your mercy. I have no use for it!" He shot a bolt of fire which seemed to engulf Gandalf, but he emerged unharmed. Gandalf having had enough of games, raised his staff in the air.

"Saruman, your staff is broken." The staff grew hot and shattered, causing the White Wizard to stumble back. Another smaller figure emerged from behind the wizard, immediately recognised by Theoden.

"Grima! You need not follow him! You were once a man of Rohan." Theoden urged him. Grima Wormtongue was internally conflicted, his eyes looking longingly down below.

"A man of Rohan? The victory at Helms Deep does not belong to you Theoden Horse Master. You are a lesser son of greater sires!" Saruman sneered.

"Grima, come down. Be free of him." Theoden ignored his taunts.

"Free? He will never be free!" Saruman exclaimed, slapping Grima to the ground.

"Saruman. You were deep in the enemy's counsel. Tell us what you know." Gandalf stated trying to focus on the task.

"You withdraw your guard and I will tell you where your doom will be decided. I will not be held prisoner here!" Saruman said.

Grima rose up behind the Wizard and furiously attacked him with the knife in the back. Legolas with his anger subsiding, immediately sprung into action shooting arrows into the heart of the man. The White Wizard falls the great height of the Orthanc and is impaled on a large spike on a wheel.

"Send word to all our allies and to every corner of Middle Earth that still stands free. The enemy moves against us. We need to know where he will strike." Gandalf instructed to companions.

"We must ride to Edoras. We must warn Thariya."

...

 _What seems to be the matter?_ Thariya bent over the bed of a small child, shuddering. The forehead of the young boy were dripping with sweat, he was shivering and groaning from the pain.

"It started in the caves and only worsened on our journey back." The mother wiped her forehead worriedly as she stood next to the Nauth Herdir.

 _What's his name?_ She looked up at the mother.

"Eothed." The mother replied anxiously.

 _Eothed. Eothed, can you hear me?_ Thariya asked tentatively. There was no response from the boy, but his eyes which fluttered. Thariya touched his forehead.

 _He has a high fever._ She said.

 _We must try to cool him down._ She gestured for the mother to come beside her. They began cooling linens in cold water and dabbing it all over the boy's body. She left the mother to work as she placed a hand hovering over his forehead, closing her eyes.

 _Eothed._ She whispered, allowing the energy to touch his mind. She found her consciousness inside the boy's mind, everything on high alert and frantic. No wonder the boy could not summon a response to her.

 _Calm. Ease yourself. You need to heal._ She allowed the warm energy to flow through her fingers. A golden glow emitted from her hand and directly into the head of the boy. The mother stopped in shock, watching the woman heal her son. The energy, soothed and calmed his mind as he stopped groaning. His shivering reduced significantly and his mouth closed.

Thariya let out a deep breath, the sudden flourish of energy exhausting her as she opened her eyes. She felt the boy's head again, which was now significantly cooler.

 _Eothed._ Thariya beckoned the boy again, as he stirred in his sleep.

 _Who are you? A-are you going to hurt me?_ The frightened voice echoed in her mind. Thariya sighed in relief, a smile etched on her tired face.

 _No Eothed. I am here with your mother, you are going to be fine. Rest now._ She said sympathetically squeezing his hand, as she noticed the boy relax.

Thariya brushed her hands, on the dress Eowyn had convinced her to wear. She stood up tugging at the tightness of the gown around her midsection. The last week or so spent at Rohan meant they had recieved regular meals, and as a result of her training and good eating Thariya had gained weight.

Her tunics were all dirty and messy from the battle, which Eowyn had snuck into washing leaving her with only gowns to wear. She pulled the shoulder of the dress over, as the neckline was deeper than she had expected.

 _Eothed, will be just fine. He needs proper rest, food and water._ Thariya smiled reassuringly at the mother.

"Oh thank you my lady!" The mother pulled Thariya into an unexpected hug.

 _Your welcome. Do not hesitate to approach me if you need more help._ Thariya made for the door of the hut.

She left the hut and stretched her arms, pleased to see Edoras busy and full of life. She smiled at the fact, the battle had not dampened the spirits of the Rohirrim. Whist many had lost husbands, fathers and brothers, they endured the hard work set to restoring the kingdom.

She had finished attending to the injured she could in the houses. In the Meduseld, were the critically injured she left to the professional healers to carry out. She walked through the huts and the marketplace, thinking.

If this was all over, what would she do? Where would she go? It was natural to assume she would stay here in Rohan where her people were. But what of Aragorn and Gimli? Legolas. She did not know where she stood with the elf, though she suspected or rather hoped he had been on the cusp of expressing his feelings towards her. But he did not.

So maybe she was wrong. But she did not deny, the way he treated her different to their other friends. And not because she was female, Legolas did not discriminate in that way. She knew he had strong feelings for her, she just wanted to him to confirm them. But perhaps she needed to make the first move once he returned.

But more important matters on hand, she did not know where she stood in this war. Without hesitation she would stand with Rohan again, to fight Sauron and his armies. But would it be safer for her to hide away, not expose her abilities? She knew the choice she needed to make. If Frodo and Sam were still pursuing with their difficult quest, enduring for two so small. Then so could she. She thought with renewed determination.

She walked up the steps towards the Golden Hall, but it was much different to how she had first entered. The soldiers had looked at her in apprehension and surprise, but now they greeted her with nods of respect. Seeing the way the woman had handled herself on the battlefield, had given them a new perspective.

"Lady Thariya." Gamling gave her a bow.

 _How many times have I told you Gamling?_ Thariya shot him a smile.

"Thariya." The soldier corrected himself, smiling bashfully at her.

"I kept your staff safe as promised. Your weapons are also in the armoury, if you wish to take them. Lord Eomer has agreed to train with you after lunch and the Lothlorien Marchwarden is in the infirmary." Gamling informed her as she nodded.

 _I'm sorry._ She winced, knowing how Haldir would have protested against it. He insisted that he was better and could make his way along with his company back to Lothlorien. Both Eowyn and Eomer had spoken to him, trying to convince him to stay for the feast when the others returned. His own soldiers, were too afraid to question him knowing his stubbornness.

 _His stubbornness rivals my own. Thank you, I will talk to him._ Thariya gave him a bright smile before walking into the Golden Hall. Provisions had been set up on one side which had baskets of food, blankets and extra clothing. There were a line of people collecting what they needed. On the other side of the room, more food was being brought in preparation for the feast.

As well as this, many of the Rohirrim were eating a late lunch. Thariya made her way down the tables until she found the blonde haired maiden she was looking for.

"There you are. I was beginning to think, you had been swarmed by the people." Eowyn jested, putting some chicken in her mouth. Thariya ungraciously, sat herself down opposite her placing her fork into Eowyn's plate stealing the chicken.

"Hey! Get your own." Eowyn swatted her hand away.

 _In case you hadn't noticed there is no chicken here. Just stew. So how on Middle Earth are you eating that?_ Thariya enquired pouring stew into her bowl.

"The cooks are experimenting with dishes for tomorrow's feast. I just happened to be in the kitchens at the time, hard at work." Eowyn defended, seeing the look on her friend's face.

 _Hard at work?_ Thariya raised an eyebrow at her, taking a spoonful of her stew.

"As the caretaker of this city, I have a lot of responsibilities. Including tasting food." Eowyn emphasised.

 _But enough about me. How was your day? And have you made a decision regarding your choice?_ Eowyn asked.

 _My day wasn't bad. I managed to use my basic healing knowledge on smaller issues. Cuts, burns, wounds, some twisted bones and fevers._ She shrugged.

 _Seeing Frodo in that vision reminded me, that he made a hard decision and he and Sam are still enduring to this day to destroy the Ring. What kind of protector would I be, if I chose to hide myself regardless of the risk. I will stand and fight when the time comes for it._ Thariya spoke to Eowyn.

"This is exactly the way I feel. Rohan is our homeland, and I want nothing more to defend it." Eowyn started.

 _But with you it is different. You are the King's-_

"So you can go fight but I cannot defend this kingdom? I should stay behind and tend to the citizens, help wit the washing and cooking?" Eowyn's voice rose defensively.

Thariya placed a hand on her arm, knowing the way Eowyn felt about this subject.

 _That is not what I meant and you know it._ She gave her a pointed look.

"I know." Eowyn calmed down.

 _Your uncle loves you and wishes to protect you. He believes you to be the capable leader of Rohan. Whilst you have a duty and responsibility, you also have a duty to your heart._ Thariya looked at her earnestly.

"What are you saying?" Eowyn asked.

 _I am saying, let's take a break from our responsibilities. And train._ She gave the woman a grin.

...

"There you are. Will you tell them I am fine?" Haldir's steely eyes met the Nauth Herdir with a huff as she entered the infirmary.

The healing maiden looked helplessly at Thariya, looking put out by the elf's protests.

 _Can't you cooperate, you stubborn elf?_ Thariya placed hands on her hips looking down at Haldir on the makeshift bed.

"No, because I am fine. I wish to return to Lothlorien." Haldir sighed impatiently, letting the woman change his dressings.

 _Why are you trying to leave so soon?_ Thariya asked softly, sitting on the edge of his bed.

"It is not only me, my soldiers wish to return to their families. I miss my brothers, I have not seen them since they returned from the borders." He explained.

 _I understand. And wait you have brothers? Why did you not introduce me?_ Thariya asked in surprise.

"Yes, two. Rumil and Orophin. They were patrolling our borders and were not scheduled to return until after you departed. They would like you." Haldir gave her a smile.

 _I understand you miss Lothlorien, but will you please stay tomorrow night for the Feast? You are not fit to travel yet Haldir._ She pleaded with him.

"I am fit enough. But since you are pleading, I suppose another day would not hurt." He relented as Thariya grinned at him, jumping up from the bed.

"Where are you off to, dressed like that?" Haldir took note of her appearance, she was dressed in light armour tunic, boots and was armed with her staff and sword.

 _Training with Eomer and Eowyn, I feel it will be good to keep my instincts sharp in case I do not have my abilities at my disposal. I have become too reliant on them._ Thariya explained.

"That is actually very wise." Haldir remarked, impressed.

 _Why are you so surprised?_ Thariya hit his shoulder.

"Just did not know you mortals possessed such wisdom." He shrugged nonchalantly, causing Thariya to glare at him.

 _Keep him here for as long as necessary._ She glanced at the woman tending to his wounds, who suppressed her smile.

"What?" Haldir glanced at her in horror.

 _Enjoy!_ She glanced back at him before leaving the hall.

The Nauth Herdir made her way to the training ground seeing the brother and sister already standing there. This was the first time Thariya had seen Eowyn in something other than a gown, she looked fierce.

"Ah, you're here." Eomer smiled upon seeing her.

"Let's begin. Now I want to ascertain your strengths and weaknesses by sparring with you both, individually." Eomer said.

"So you both know how this works, Thariya hand me your staff. No using your powers." Eomer held out his hand as the Nauth Herdir complied, surrendering her staff.

"Start facing each other. And when I say, you may start." Eomer instructed.

"And when do we stop?" Eowyn asked, pulling her hair back.

"I will tell you." Eomer spoke.

Both women took up their stances against each other. Thariya much interested to see how Eowyn would fight and the extent of her abilities. Even though the Nauth Herdir was fairly skilled with the blade coupled with her powers, it would be beneficial to get a new perspective under Eomer.

"Begin." Eomer's voice rang out.

Thariya played her side defensively, she watched the other woman's movements and was not prepared for Eowyn's flurry of attacks. Her Rohan steel clashed onto the elvish blade gifted to Thariya by Elrohir.

After her initial surprise, her battle instincts kicked in and she blocked her parries and thrusts. Thariya's battle experience began to outsmart Eowyn's inexperience despite her skill with a blade. Thariya found a pattern to her attacks and managed to block and smoothly duck out of the way with fluid movements.

Her training with the elves had paid off. Now that she stepped out of the attacks, Thariya began landing some blows of her own. Swiping at Eowyn's knees and her arms. But the shieldmaiden defending herself admirably. Thariya could see Eowyn begin to run out of breath, using this to her advantage she swung her blade swifter and harder, feeling Eowyn's blade falter.

"Stop." Eomer said clearly as both women, looked to him, panting for breath.

 _You are a skilled fighter._ Thariya complimented the other woman.

"Likewise." Eowyn nodded.

"Sister, your blocks have much improved since we last sparred and your defences are adequate. Your attacks are practised and precise, you landed most of your blows." Eomer praise her encouragingly.

"But?" Eowyn prompted.

"That is where your weakness also lies, you need to change your routine of attacks. I am sure, Thariya will agree with me when she began to notice a pattern?" Eomer checked with the Nauth Herdir who noticed.

"Okay." Eowyn nodded taking the information in.

"How can I improve this?"

"More practise. I will start with you." Eomer stated.

"And you Thariya. Your defence and attacks are very strong, but you take a great risk in waiting for your opponent to tire out before attacking." Eomer pointed out as Thariya nodded.

 _I know. Usually in battle this would be where I use my abilities._ The Nauth Herdir agreed.

"You need to be more confident in your thrusts and parries, so we will work on your attack next." Eomer said to her as she nodded.

The next couple of hours passed relatively quickly for the three companions. Thariya took a break as she watched the way Eomer sparred and taught Eowyn more techniques and advice before launching into an attack with her. He was unrelenting with Thariya, as she learnt by watching how he varied his attacks. Fast and slow, to catch his opponent off guard before he also sparred with her.

By the end of their training session, the sun was setting and the three of them were covered in sweat.

 _I rather enjoyed that._ She smiled at the siblings as they walked down the corridor.

There was a sudden flurry of activity as soldiers began running to the Meduseld, a herald echoing out in Edoras.

"Whats going on?" Eomer caught a soldier running past them.

"King Theoden has returned."

...

 _You are alright._ She engulfed Aragorn and Gimli in hugs, not caring for her appearance.

"You look a mess lass." Gimli remarked on her grubby appearance.

"Master dwarf that is no way to speak to a lady." Gandalf reprimanded jokingly.

 _Gandalf._ She smiled widely at the wizard.

 _I was just training with Eomer and Eowyn._ She getsured to the siblings behind them who were embracing their uncle.

"Meaning you have not rested since the battle like I told you to." Aragorn said sternly as Thariya looked bashful.

 _There was too much to do._ She shrugged.

"You are much too selfless." Legolas emerged giving her a small smile.

 _Legolas._ She smiled widely as her heart blossomed at the sight of him. She wanted nothing more than to engulf him in her embrace, breathe in his scent she had grown accustomed to. She also wanted to kiss him.

 _I am glad you are well._ She cursed herself for the formal tone. She wanted desperately to bring up their almost conversation from the day before, but she knew it would have to be done in private.

The wizard, man and dwarf watched interestedly at how the two companions openly observer at the other. The latter was muttering in frustration about the two dancing around each other.

Aragorn silenced Gimli with a look, knowing the situation would need to be handled gently and privately.

"She sees Legolas return and you'd think she's forgotten about us!"

"Stop your whining Pip, you still owe me some longbottom leaf." Merry chastised him as they walked towards Thariya.

 _Merry! Pippin!_ She bent down and swooped both hobbits into her arms, causing the other companions to laugh in amusement at them.

 _I would never forget you._ She released them, choosing to ignore the quip about Legolas.

"Good, because we thought we'd made quite the impression on you!" Pippin huffed.

 _In fact I rather missed your jokes and company. These three were a bore._ She getsured to Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli who protested.

"At least with us, you were never be short on food." Legolas mused causing Thariya to laugh jovially at the hobbits expense.

 _Come let us go from these mocking eyes._ She shot a bemused look at Legolas who was smirking.

 _I want to hear your whole story. From start to finish._

 **A/N: I'm not sorry for all the dancing around each other, it's just too fun to write. Thoughts?**


	22. Chapter 22 - The Feast

**A/N: As promised it's Friday, and I'm telling you I think this chapter is a step up from the other ones. I almost didn't manage to update, but I've just finished writing chapter 25 so I thought I can get this one out to you now! I've been busy the whole week with job application stuff and next week I'll be even busier! So it's very doubtful I'll get a chapter for you next week, keep an eye out but not your hopes up. I'll do my best though. I don't really wanna say much about the events of this chapter, you can find out yourself!**

 **Thank you to all my silent readers, follows and faves: GaaraSandNiN, Lizzajane63, scmbtg, Mari Lg13! And to my reviewers:**

 **Thatonesuperwholockedgirl: *blushes* I've never been called funky before, you sure do know how to make a girl feel special. Wow if my fanfic is giving you medical conditions I am impressed. Enjoy this one!**

 **ArtemisLuna85: I guess you'll find out when something happens! There's always time for Legolas, Thariya romantic scenes. Perhaps your wishes will be answered!**

 **yasminasfeir1: I know I'm too evil. But I think a hug was too predictable in that scene. Anyways here's your update!**

 **Tibblets: :D**

 **\- Angels and Douchebags**

 _I am not wearing this._ Thariya looked at her appearance in exasperation.

"Why not? You look ravishing in red." Eowyn sat on her bed, dressed for the feast.

 _With my dark complexion, red is just too bright._ Thariya looked into the mirror in horror.

"We only have fifteen minutes until the feast starts. These are your options." Eowyn held up the blue and green dresses.

Thariya evaluated the styles of the dresses. The blue dress was a light colour and reminded her of Rivendell. It had long bell sleeves, a sweetheart neckline and silver embroidery across one side of the dress.

The green dress, was the colour of forest. It has a mid elbow sleeve with a much more modest neckline, it was made of a much lighter material and looked more simple. She smiled, instantly she knew.

"This is the one." Thariya eyed the dress with curiousity.

"Are you sure? It is the most simple one.." Eowyn trailed off, but stopped upon seeing the smile on her friend's face.

"Why don't you try it on?" She suggested encouragingly instead.

Thariya pulled the cover back to change into the green dress. It was a light silk material, looser around the centre with a higher neckline. She emerged from behind the divider, showing Eowyn.

"Beautiful." Eowyn smiled genuinely.

"I know why you have chosen this one. And I think you have made the right decision." Eowyn grinned knowingly.

"I still do not know how he feels about me. Or I know, but he refuses to make any sort of move." Thariya sighed sitting on the bed.

"Oh he likes you. I have seen the way Prince Legolas looks at you, but he's an elf. Courtship moves slowly for elves, you are going to have to initiate it and see if he is receptive to it." Eowyn separated her sleek, dark hair and began fashioning it into some sort of style.

"Come on. Let's go get your prince."

...

The nobles and soldiers were all standing in the Golden Hall with King Theoden at the front and the shieldmaiden Eowyn holding a goblet in front of him. She smiled up at her uncle, bowing her head in reverence as she presented the goblet of wine.

All the guests at the feasts raised their goblets high as Theoden offered a toast to the people of Rohan.

"Tonight we remember those who gave their blood to defend this country." His deep voice reverberated off the walls.

"Hail the victorious dead." He proclaimed.

"Hail!" The people returned the toast.

Thariya watched as Aragorn hesitated before taking a drink from his own goblet. Once the toast was over, they took their seats. Aragorn seated beside the Nauth Herdir, with Gimli directly in front of her. Her brown eyes scanned the hall for the one she was looking for, but he had not arrived yet.

"He is still getting ready." Aragorn sipped his goblet politely as he observed Thariya.

 _Who?_ She asked innocently, her eyes still bouncing around the room.

"Yer pointy-eared Princeling will be here, don't worry lass." Gimli chortled greedily gulping from the wine.

The food had not been served yet, but the men and women were enjoying and making merriment with what spirits they had.

"Why should she worry? Did we miss something when we were gone?" Pippin's forehead was creased in confusion.

"Don't be dense Pip." Merry smacked the back of his head.

"Legolas and Thariya like each other." He explained as Pippin smiled in realisation.

 _Who told you?_ Thariya narrowed her eyes at the ranger and dwarf who shrugged innocently.

"No one needed to tell me. I used my eyes." Merry grinned triumphantly.

Finally after what seemed an age, her eyes found his platinum blonde hair amongst the see of blonde-haired Rohirrim. She looked as Legolas had cleaned up nicely - he was not wearing his hunting greens, but rather a pale blue formal tunic with white breeches and his boots. He was displaying his warrior braids and his mouth formed a smile upon seeing his friends.

Legolas was purposeful in his strides towards the recognisable table, but he faltered in his steps when his eyes landed on the Nauth Herdir. The elf had always appreciated her natural beauty, but she looked particularly stunning dressed in his favourite colours. It was almost as if, she had worn them for him. He hoped she had, which meant she reciprocated what he felt for her.

Legolas approached the table greeting them all.

 _You look nice._ Thariya said politely as everyone watched the two companions eagerly.

"You look beautiful." Legolas spoke with such sincerity, and his vibrant eyes were filled with such longing that Thariya felt compelled to look away.

 _Thank you._ She spoke, once she regained control of her words.

 _You look very handsome in your formal clothes._ She added privately so only the elf could hear. She felt a surge of confidence after hearing his open compliment, sending him a sly smile.

 _I loathe my formal wear, but my father insisted._ Legolas inwardly groaned but felt a warm sensation washing through him upon her smile

"Speak so we can all hear!" Gimli groaned, eager to be in on the private conversation they were having.

"I think the food is arriving soon." Aragorn interjected, allowing the two companions to avoid Gimli's prying ears.

Thariya snuck a glance as Legolas took his seat beside the dwarf, only to find the elf looking back at her. She could feel the heat rushing to her cheeks, but smiled at him nonetheless. Legolas discerned a shift in her behaviour towards him, it was almost as if she was being more receptive to his affections towards her.

The reason for his lateness to the feast being that he was working up the courage for confessing his feelings to Thariya. He believed they had a good chance of not being interrupted, and their minds were at a temporary peace due to their respite. He was hopeful that they could find happiness in the middle of this terrible war.

He knew what was at stake, Thariya had a great burden on her shoulders due to her powers and being hunted. In return he knew that if he decided to enter into a courtship with her, her father may not accept them. He may not accept her as princess, despite being an extraordinary human, King Thranduil wanted heirs for the Woodland Realm and Legolas knew he would be risking his title and heritage.

But from a young age he had always done what was asked of him, always done as he was told. He was no longer that young, he was a grown elf in himself and a prince therefore he had the right to decide who to love. He would choose to follow his heart.

Thariya was aware of the feelings Legolas held towards her. She also suspected he had tried to admit them in the past, she was tired of waiting for him to come to her. If he did not reveal his inner thoughts then she would do it herself tonight. But she knew courtship was a serious deal with Legolas, particularly with his title and heritage. Thariya wasn't sure if she had the responsibility to be a princess. And that was even if his people would accept her as one. And even if they survived this war. She thought bitterly to herself.

The Nauth Herdir was getting ahead of herself, she wanted to enjoy tonight and not worry about things like that yet.

As both companions were lost in deep thought, the food arrived to their table. Roast chicken and beef were adorned with garnishes and vegetables across all the long tables. There was stew, fried food and plenty of drink all around.

"Salted pork. At last." Gimli began piling his plate excitedly with all the different kinds of meat, refilling his mug with more ale and wine. The atmosphere descended into a relaxed hall with people laughing, drinking and enjoying themselves.

Legolas glanced at the dwarf in disgust.

"I have no idea how you manage to eat that." He scoffed, his own plate filled with limited roast chicken but a vast array of salads and vegetables.

 _I don't know how you survive on your entire diet of trees._ Thariya quipped as the soft meat filled her mouth. She closed her eyes at the glorious taste, admiring the cook's work.

"Oh you are not trying to challenge me again are you?" Legolas' eyes glinted at her playfully.

 _No of course not. I am sure I would win this time._ Thariya said confidently, the wine loosening her tongue.

"Using your powers counts as cheating." Legolas pointed out, elegantly sipping from his wine.

 _I was using all my assets._ Thariya defended.

"You guys challenged each other?" Pippin asked in horror, not sure who he was more afraid for.

"She challenged me." Legolas stated.

"So who won?" Merry asked excitedly.

"I did." Legolas said smugly.

 _I almost did. I held my own._ Thariya grinned.

"Yes, you did considerably well my friend, considering Legolas has a couple thousands years of experience on you." Aragorn added.

 _See._ She grinned satisfied, looking pointedly at Legolas.

"Maybe I just went easy on you." Legolas smirked.

The rest of the meal passed in delightful conversation. There was a palpable tension between Thariya and Legolas, the playful banter swivelling back and forth. The atmosphere between them was electric, it was only a matter of time before the truth was out for them.

"No pauses, no spills." Eomer looked between Legolas and Gimli.

 _I cannot believe you are going through with this._ Thariya looked between the dwarf and the elf as she stood beside Eomer.

"I think it will be rather amusing." Eomer rubbed his beard.

"And no regurgitation!" Gimli exclaimed, already well on his way to being drunk.

"So, it's a drinking game?" Legolas checked as Eomer nodded.

"Aye!" The Rohirrim let out loud shouts of amusement. Thariya shook her head in amusement at her friends, Legolas' tolerance to alcohol was much higher than the dwarf's and he already had consumed large amounts so he was at a distinct disadvantage.

"Last once standing wins!" Gimli raised his first tankard, diminishing the contents in one go. Thariya watched Legolas, who managed to retain his graceful nature and gulped down the drink with ease, turning the tankard over.

 _I bet you two gold coins, Legolas wins._ Thariya spoke to Eomer, smiling at the two companions.

"Don't be unassuming of Gimli, I have faith in him. Deal." Eomer shook her hand as they stood watching.

 _Come on Legolas, don't lose me my gold coins._ Thariya narrowed her eyes at him as he smiled cheekily at her.

"When have I ever let you down?"

The drinking game continued, Legolas having consumed more ale tankards than Gimli but the dwarf managed to retain his stamina impressively against the elf. Gimli was become more and more inebriated, so much so that the drink was sloshing out of the tankard and landing dangerously near Thariya's green dress. She took a few steps back from the dwarf.

 _Gimli, how do you fare?_ Thariya asked with a smile on her face.

"Do not taunt my champion." Eomer said warningly.

"Ohh, I'm great lassie, when did you get a twin sister?" Gimli squinted at her.

 _I don't think your champion will be standing any longer._ She mocked Eomer.

"Here, here. It's the dwarves that go swimming with little, hairy women." Gimli chortled as Thariya winced.

 _My, you've painted quite the picture._ She said sarcastically. Thariya and Eomer looked over to Legolas who had stopped downing the tankards of ale.

"I feel something, a tingle in my fingers." He looked at his fingers curiously rubbing them together.

"I think it's affecting me." Legolas had a concerned look plastered on his face as Eomer snickered.

 _Don't stop now!_ Thariya said encouragingly.

"What did I say?" Gimli slurred.

"He can't hold his liquor." Gimli's eyes crossed over before he keeled over backwards from the stool onto the ground. The three companions watched the dwarf pass out onto the ground, the other soldiers laughing.

Thariya pumped her fist in the air, grinning at Eomer.

"Game over." Legolas shrugged with a smile. Thariya held out her hand innocently as Eomer grumbled and retrieved two gold coins from his pouch. He reluctantly dropped them into the Nauth Herdir's hands as she closed her fist and sent him a grin.

 _Thank you Lord Eomer._ She gave him a mock curtsy.

 _Now Legolas, are you fit to dance?_

 _..._

A soft melody was being played in the background. The atmosphere in the Meduseld had switched to a slower, more relaxed environment as couples took to dancing with each other. Thariya's previous confidence had now been replaced by an unequivocal shyness.

They stood opposite each other as she dropped his hand, her eyes darted around the room. They looked odd not moving. Legolas sensing the need for him to act, held out his palm up towards her as he looked her in the eyes. Thariya smiled at him and graciously accepted his hand. The other hand came to rest on her waist, causing Thariya to jolt at the contact.

She brought her hand up to rest on his shoulder and looked down at their feet, knowing she was a bad dancer. He pulled her flush against his own waist, the Nauth Herdir feeling both nervous and thrilled with the contact.

"It usually helps to look at your partner in the eye." Legolas said softly.

 _Of course._ Thariya muttered and lifted her face to look at Legolas.

She stumbled a few times, feeling frustrated with her sudden heavy footedness.

 _If you must know, I do not know how to dance._ She said embarrassed, a light dusting of pink on her face.

"Fortunately, I do." Legolas smiled.

"Just follow my lead." He whispered.

Thariya visibly relaxed and allowed herself to be swept around the room by Legolas. Her features lightened and she enjoyed Legolas' graceful and precise movements. Her face lit up as she laughed in his conversation and his childhood stories.

 _You are an impeccable dancer._ She said feeling dizzy from all the spinning, they formed a relaxed stance and swayed to the music.

"Call it years of forced training for royal feasts and gatherings." Legolas smirked, remembering his dislike for the dance instructor. Oh how he was silently thanking her now for putting him through the gruelling lessons. It was definitely paying off.

 _Legolas._ Thariya's tone turned slightly serious, it was time to get to the bottom of it. Legolas gave her his undivided attention, sensing she was troubled by something.

 _A few times before, you have tried to tell me something. And you have stopped and I want to know-_

"Come Thariya! Legolas! Pippin and I are going to dance!" Merry pulled on the Nauth Herdir's sleeve running back to the feasting tables.

Thariya looked frustrated and disheartened that she was not progressing at all in her mission tonight. Legolas looked at her apologetically, releasing his hands from her waist. Thariya was disappointed at the loss of contact but smiled regardless.

"We will talk later." Legolas promised as he walked over.

The long tables had been pushed together and all the soldiers were gathered around with their tankards of ale. Legolas joined Aragorn as the ranger seemed to ask him a question. Legolas shook his head dismissively and Thariya felt both pairs of eyes on her. She quickly turned away to find Eowyn leaning against one of the wooden pillars, watching the tables with a smile.

King Theoden was nearby as Gandalf smoked on his pipe by Aragorn.

"Oh hello." Eowyn smiled as her friend joined her. Thariya looked distressed and disheartened as Eowyn's smile faded.

"I take it, no luck tonight?" She asked gently as Thariya shook her head.

 _It's okay. There are more important things to focus on._ Thariya smiled, shaking the feelings of her heart breaking.

"Thariya," Eowyn looked at her sympathetically.

 _Look at the tables, you will enjoy what comes next._ Thariya pointed to Merry and Pippin who quickly spoke to the musicians.

A lively band started to play, Thariya instantly remembered the tune from the hobbits singing it on their early journey.

 _"Oh you can search far and wide, you can drink the whole town dry,"_ The hobbits sang gleefully. They danced on the table, kicking their feet against each other masterfully.

 _"But you'll never find a beer so brown, But you'll never find a beer so brown, As the one we drink in our hometown, As the one we drink in our hometown!"_ They punctuated the line by stamping on the table.

Thariya's smile widened seeing the joy their entertainment brought the people of Rohan, after enduring so much loss there could still be happiness in the middle of the war. Frodo was alive, she knew Frodo and Sam were living. But she couldn't understand why that creature was with them, and she couldn't shake the uneasy feeling of Gollum. These were matters beyond her control.

"This is delightful!" Eowyn laughed clapping her hands.

" _You can drink your fancy ales, You can drink them by the flagon. But the only brew for the brave and true,"_ Pippin stopped to stare at Gandalf, hesitating on his next lines.

"Pippin!" Merry urged him.

 _"But the only brew for the brave and true, Comes from the Green Dragon!"_ They finished loudly, as the hall erupted into cheers from all around.

 _Thariya._ The Nauth Herdir turned her head slightly, hearing the sound of Legolas' voice. He was conversing with Eomer and Aragorn quietly but he paused to look at her.

 _Let us talk._ He beckoned her.

Thariya slipped outside the Meduseld overlooking the city of Rohan, the vast plains that lay beyond and then the mountains. The sky was clear, the stars were twinkling and bright. It was a perfect night.

She sat down and dangled her legs over the edge of the platform. The cold air nipping at her cheeks, she rubbed her arms the thin material not enough to cover or even protect her. She glanced behind her, waiting for Legolas. Her heart pounding against her chest, the waiting was exhilarating. Though she hoped she wouldn't freeze to death before he arrived.

She smacked her head for being dense then smiled. She closed her eyes and formed a blanket of warm energy. It radiated around her.

Legolas leaned against the pillar of the door watching her. Taking a few deep breathes, he summoned his courage and stepped forwards. He entered her barrier of warm energy and felt relaxed taking his place behind her.

 _It's a beautiful night._ Thariya looked up at the stars then turned back to Legolas, his eyes emanating blue even in the darkness.

"It is." Legolas relaxed, stretching his legs out beside hers.

"Thariya, I owe you the truth." Legolas began as she turned to give him her full attention.

 _Okay._ Thariya held her breath, waiting for Legolas' admission.

"We have been travelling companions for six months. And I have found a kindred spirit in you, you are caring, strong, fierce and passionate. You are a protective and fierce friend to me." Legolas said gently.

Thariya felt disheartened. Friend. That is what he called her.

"But we can no longer be friends. My feelings for you have become so strong, I cannot imagine myself without you by my side. Thariya I like you, very much. And I wish to court you." Legolas finished passionately, holding her gaze.

 _Legolas._ Thariya's face erupted into a smile.

 _I have been waiting for you to admit yourself. Because I have feelings for you, I tried to ignore them despite our differences. But I find myself wanting to be close to you, only you._ She moved closer to him.

"So?" Legolas prompted.

 _Yes. My answer is yes, I want to court you too._ She grinned as Legolas took her hands in his. He could barely contain his excitement as he smiled in happiness.

His eyes drifted down to her lips then back up into her eyes. Almost as if asking for permission, Thariya nodded. Legolas cupped her face with his hand and leaned in slowly, the electricity coursing between them.

Thariya moved her head forward to meet him, allowing her eyes to flutter close as his lips were a mere inches away from her own. She could feel his warm even breaths and just as Legolas was about to close the gap-

"There you two are! Mahal's beard, we were gonna start another drinkin' game!" Gimli's slurred voice rang out into the courtyard as he slammed the door to the Meduseld again.

"I do not think we will ever get a moment alone." Legolas groaned as Thariya suppressed her smile. Legolas' fingers rubbed her cheek softly. She removed his hand from her face and stood up holding her hand out to him.

 _Come, they will be waiting._

 _..._

Later that night once the feast was over, Legolas had offered to walk Thariya back to her chambers. Even as their rooms were only opposite each other, but she knew this was his way of showing his affections and his intentions to be chivalrous.

They walked in a pleasant silence as they reached the outside of the door. The two companions stood opposite each other, soldiers walked past jovially unaware of the privacy the two wished.

Legolas wanted to tell her, all that had transpired with Saruman, but he did not want her heart to be troubled. He allowed her peace for now.

Once they were alone, Legolas bent down and pressed a kiss on her cheek.

"Goodnight, Thariya." He smiled pulling away.

Thariya placed both of her hands on his muscular jaw and pulled Legolas in planting a chaste kiss on his lips. They were warm and tasted distinctly of the wine they had been drinking.

"Goodnight Legolas." She sent him a wide grin before turning around and walking straight into her chamber, closing the door.

But she did not miss his shocked expression and the pink tinge on the tips of his ears as she shut the door behind her.

It was a night she would definitely remember.

 **A/N: It happened bitches. Your welcome...**


	23. Chapter 23 - Pippin Goes Off To Gondor

**A/N: Sorry for the hiatus guys, but for now I'm solely focusing on this fanfic so I can get regular chapters out to you! I'm happy that so many of you were pleased for the development in their relationship and feelings towards each other. I'm gonna take their courtship slow because it wouldn't make sense to rush into things - also I'm sure elves don't just get down to it xD. Anyways this is a cute little chapter I think and I hope you guys also like it.**

 **Thanks for the support for the story and being patient! Thank you to all my follows and faves: nicolett1405, pervychan2, awesomelydorky98 and graceygoose! Also to the large amount of reviews I got, I appreciate it so much!**

 **WickedGreene13: Haha thank you! I thought this feast would make a nice landmark for the start of their courtship and I really wanted to build up to that in this chapter, have a little happiness instead of angst for once!**

 **Thatonesuperwholockedgirl: I know you've been waiting since I started writing, so I was so pleased by your reaction! I have no idea how I do this aha sometimes it turns out good sometimes not so good. Oh I've already written some Elladan reactions and I think you'll feel for him..**

 **cardcaptor-kanna: Thranduil can shove his opinions up his ass... but it will be fun to write! I felt like it should be sweet between them, the passionate stuff won't come till later...**

 **blasttyrant: :D**

 **crecentomoon: I know I legit made you wait so long just for a kiss xD**

 **yasminasfeir1: Lol I know, Gimli unexpectedly became the cockblock for the past couple of chapters and I have no idea why!**

 **Raider-K: I'll reply to each of your chapter reviews here: ch 11- I love a good legomance story too! I'm glad you like my writing. ch 12 - I thought awkward was defo the best way to handle it aha, not smooth at all. ch 14 - Yeah I thought the dream sequence was appropriate, I'm still struggling with Thariya's story regarding the final battle. this story did not have as many original ideas as I wanted it to so I'm still figuring out what to do. It defo is hard not getting a response, but I kept writing because I know there are people who enjoy it. ch 16 - I like showing both of their sides, usually I write in first person but I really wanted to experiment with third person because you get more character perspective. ch 17 - thanks! I do my best to add as many original moments as possible. ch 19 - I honestly could not bear to kill off Haldir, I love his sassy sarcastic self. I'm glad I made the chemistry believeable. ch 21 - yeah I wanted to write a bit more Eowyn in, especially her friendship with Thariya. ch 22 - I know you'd think him to be more confident! But my interpretation is that he would be a little awkward with love and courtship etc.**

 **\- Angels and Douchebags**

Thariya could not sleep. She had been tossing and turning in her covers all night, her mind occupied by many thoughts. On the one hand her heart was racing from Legolas' confessions, their stolen kiss outside her room, the feast.

On the other, she was trying to find her place in this war. Whether she should take refuge in Lothlorien, where Sauron could not hunt or use her, or if she should stand and fight. But now Legolas was involved, it complicated matters. She knew how deeply elves felt, for she felt the same and if some evil befell him. She would never forgive herself.

Legolas. She looked up into the darkness of the ceiling. Her lips curled into a smile as she thought of him. The way his jaw ticked when he was upset, how his eyes lit up in wonder and amazement, the intense gaze he fixated on her, his gentle hands caressing her cheek.

The Nauth Herdir had many things looking on her mind, but the thought of Legolas allowed her to finally drift into a peaceful sleep.

...

"Night changes many thoughts. Sleep, Eowyn. Sleep while you can." Aragorn clutched the hands of the shieldmaiden, covering her shivering body with the fur blanket.

Aragorn was having a restless night, walking outside and filled his pipe hoping for some alone time. He found Legolas standing and looking over the plains of Rohan, observing the atmosphere.

"The stars are veiled. Something stirs in the East, a sleepless malice. The eye of the enemy is moving." Legolas glanced at his ranger friend, still shocked and pleasantly surprised by the events of the evening. Something that did not go unnoticed by Aragorn.

"You look happy." Aragorn commented.

Legolas was a master at masking his emotions, but he could not conceal them from Aragorn his long-time friend.

"Thariya has accepted my courtship." A hint of a smile played on the elf's lips. Truth be told he was bursting with joy, his heart full and yearning for the company of the Nauth Herdir. The smile was a small slip of his emotions.

"That is wonderful news." Aragorn clapped the elf on the back, giving him a wide grin. He had been watching his two friends very closely, wondering if and when they would accept their emotions for each other and act upon them.

He knew Legolas ever the calm mannered and stoic elf would not act on his emotions unless prompted, therefore he was glad for the fiery Nauth Herdir who knew what she wanted. He was happy for his friends, but in recesses of his heart he craved for his own beloved. Arwen. He knew the Lord Elrond would not bless their union, their not-so-secret courtship having been going on for decades. He wished his friends would enjoy the freedom that they had on this quest, to be in each other's company for in the future they would have to break traditional values.

Legolas watched out along the stars, not as bright as they seemed earlier on the night and he perceived a growing threat much closer to home.

"Thariya has told that she had a vision of Frodo and Sam, that they are alive." Aragorn commented.

"Yes, it is good to know our quest succeeds." Legolas replied confidently.

"However, the area she described. That sounds like Minas Morgul." Aragorn said gravely as Legolas turned to face the ranger.

"This quest has been going on luck, we should pray to the Valar that our good fortune continues. I have faith in Frodo and Sam." Legolas reassured him.

"Yes." Aragorn nodded.

"Something else bothers you," Legolas' tone softened upon looking at the worry etched on the ranger's face.

"I do not want it. I know what is expected of me, but I am not fit for it." Aragorn said quietly, glancing behind at the guards.

Legolas nodded in realisation as to what he referred to.

"What I have learnt, mellon is that we are not always bound to our fates. We do have choice, choice to follow our hearts, choice to do what is right. As for your 'fitness' I cannot think of another person more worthy of the throne of Gondor." Legolas placed a hand on his shoulder giving him a smile.

Aragorn smiled in return, but he still felt uneasy and burdened. He never voiced his worries or concerns, he knew they each had their own burdens.

"What's wrong?" Aragorn asked immediately, noticing a shift in Legolas' demeanour.

"The enemy," Legolas said thoughtfully.

"He is here." His eyes widened in horror.

...

Curiosity, more often than not landed Peregrin Took into trouble. No matter how many times Merry tried to disuade him, the young hobbit had to look. He threw off the blanket and stood up, seeing everyone around him sleeping. Pippin tiptoed around the fallen bodies until he stood in front of Gandalf.

"What are you doing?" Pippin snapped around at the sound of Merry's voice, only to ignore him and approach Gandalf.

"Pippin! Are you mad?" Merry whispered incredulously. Pippin grabbed the wrapped bundle from Gandalf's arms and replaced it with a jug.

He had to look, it's almost as if something was urging him to. Pippin placed the wrapped package in front of his best friend.

"I just want to look at it, just one more time." Pippin dismissed his worries.

"Put it back!" Merry exclaimed.

The cloths are thrown aside and the Palantir revealed. It dark obscurity begins to swirl with colours as Pippin smiles, putting his hands around it. A soft, gentle glow emerged from the orb, until a bright orange flame appeared, with a voided pupil.

Pippin's hands are drawn into the Palantir as he begins to violently shake. He closes his eyes and begins writhing on the floor, unable to remove his hands from the Palantir.

"Help! Gandalf help!"

Thariya's peaceful sleep interrupted, her eyes snap open. Sauron is here. Drenched in sweat in her night dress, she bursts out of the room and ran into the hall where the companions are sleeping.

Pippin! She shouts as Aragorn and Legolas also burst into the room. She reached her hand out summoning the energy she had and sent forth a warm flow towards Pippin, but as soon as it reaches, shards of dark energy cause excruciating pain burning through her head as she clutched it in pain.

Thariya dropped to her pain from the sheer dark energy, as she felt arms trying to steady here.

"Thariya!" Legolas shook her gently.

I'm fine. She groaned, reaching her hand out once more to save the hobbit. Aragorn placed his hands on the Palantir, struggling with it before falling unconscious. Instead of feeling pain, her eyes roll back as she is sucked into the object.

Thariya opened her eyes. She was standing in a courtyard of pure white stone. She looked behind her, the plains were marred and the clouds were dark above her. In the centre of the yard, was a bare silver tree on fire. She jumped back from the sudden burst of flame, scrambling backwards onto the ledge. Down below were tens of thousands of bodies littered along the field.

She looked over the horizon as she seemed to travel through space, a giant lidless flaming eye was upon her. She summoned her power to form a wall of defence from the Dark Lord but to no avail.

I see you. Thariya screamed from the scorching heat, burning against her skin no matter how powerful she was. She collapsed from the effort as everything went dark.

They are doomed. A voice echoed as she fell into sleep.

The Nauth Herdir woke to find herself on the floor of the hall, a flash of blonde hair bent down over her body.

"Thank the Valar." Legolas muttered, smiling and holding her hands in his own.

What happened? She asked groggily, accepting the elf's help to sit up. Legolas placed an arm around her back, supporting her as she got her bearings.

"You were trying to free young Pippin, beyond that you passed out." Gandalf glanced worriedly down to Pippin, who was looking shaken.

"How are you now?" Gandalf looked over to her, as she stood up with Legolas and Aragorn helping. She glanced at Aragorn who looked haggard and exhausted by the whole experience.

I am okay. Unharmed. She assured them.

"You gave us a fright lass." Gimli let out a sigh of relief.

I-I had a vision. Or at least it felt like one. She started.

"Perhaps you and Pippin both saw the same thing. Tell me my dear, what is it you saw?" Gandalf enquired.

There was a white stone courtyard, with a white tree in the centre. It was burning. Down below the tower were thousands of bodies. Gondor. She shuddered as Legolas looked worriedly at her.

It was Minas Tirith I saw? She checked as Gandalf nodded.

"What does this mean?" Merry asked.

"I will discuss it with King Theoden in the morning, meanwhile Thariya and Pippin you better get some rest." He smiled at both of them.

Thariya nodded. She had many visions in the past, she knew how they went and how they left her weak and tired. But this one, this one had repeatedly plagued her. Why was she constantly being shown Minas Tirith?

"There is something else." Gandalf gave a side glance towards Legolas and Aragorn. Thariya did not miss the grave expression on their faces.

"But it can wait until tomorrow." Legolas interjected.

Tell me. Thariya pleaded, looking between the companions.

"Very well." Legolas relented.

"When we tried to interrogate Saruman, he used the Palantir. He saw you and he said the enemy intends to use you but he did not say how, and that there is a dark power lurking within you." Legolas finished seriously.

Thariya thought for a moment, digesting this infotmation before speaking again.

We always suspected that's Sauron was hunting me. This only confirms what I knew. I will keep fighting against it, I won't let him win. Thariya looked at Gandalf with passion in her eyes.

"I know my dear. You have too much good in you." Gandalf gave her a fond smile. The wizard knew there would be trials and tribulations ahead of her, decisions she would have to make herself.

Lorien.

...

She felt a relaxing energy wash over her, as she found herself cross-legged on soft, sweet-smelling grass.

"It's been a while my dear, I had thought you've forgotten me." Lorien mused with a smile. But Thariya could not return his good mood.

"Something bothers you." He nudged her gently.

"I am being shown visions of Gondor. Minas Tirith in particular, I do not know if this means I must stay away. Or that is where my fate lies." Thariya looked up at the powerful Valar.

"And of what Saruman says, I can feel the darkness within me. Sometimes it feels like it would overpower all my senses." Thariya voiced her concerns.

"My child, I cannot interpret your visions. They are yours to act upon, you must do what you think is right. I am sorry I cannot be much more help." Lorien replied grimly as Thariya frowned.

"For what it's worth, your decision to fight alongside Rohan is very brave." Lorien Stated.

"And you have kept the darkness at bay, I do not doubt your abilities to continue to do so." Lorien finished.

"But you do not think it wise? To fight?" Thariya asked, sensing his reluctance.

"It requires courage and sacrifice. For your own survival, no I do not think it is best." He said seriously.

"But I send you have found your belonging, that you are beginning to feel happy." Lorien smiled knowingly. He had initially disapproved of their feelings for each other, but further observation and intuition from his wife proved the pair complimented each other.

"Yes." Thariya smiled slightly.

...

She opened her eyes, to find herself standing in the hall. Majority of her companions were settling back to sleep. Pippin sleeping remarkably close to Merry with Aragorn just in arms reach.

With what she had endured, she was afraid to clamber back to her room.

"Come, let me take you back." Legolas said kindly, one guiding arm on her back and the other free to steady her.

She nodded and allowed herself to be lead down the quiet corridors, their footsteps reverberating off the walls. They came to the door to her chamber.

Legolas. You did not need to be afraid to tell me, it is what I already knew. She reassured the elf, giving him an encouraging smile.

Thank you for walking me back. She wrapped her arms around Legolas, holding him tightly. Legolas was surprised by her sudden attack, but returned her hug nonetheless, sensing she needed the comfort and closeness.

He let out an inaudible sigh, from nestling into her shoulder, craving the closeness she could give. They stopped to look at each other, the Elf's arms still wrapped around her back.

Legolas. She bit her lip. It was embarrassing, she had not been afraid of the dark since she was a child. And here she was afraid to go into her room.

"What is it?" He brushed a hair from her cheek, giving her a tender gaze.

I-I am afraid to be alone. She muttered, feeling embarrassed that she needed someone to stay with her.

Will you stay with me? Thariya asked him, his expression unreadable.

The request took Legolas by surprise once more.

"Of course." He smiled as they entered his room. The door closed, leaving the two companions standing in the darkness.

All his lessons of propriety be damned, Thariya needed him and he would be there for her.

"This courtship is progressing faster than I expected." Legolas' light tone, eased the tension. The implications of his statement, causing both of them to turn red.

Thariya laughed in his mind as she climbed into the bed, sitting up against the frame. Her eyesight wasn't as good as the Elf's but she studied his form in the darkness.

I promise I won't take advantage of you. Thariya said cheekily, feeling Legolas' embarrassment.

Very funny. Legolas easily replied. He climbed on top of the covers as both laid down staring up at the ceiling.

Thariya turned on her side as Legolas tilted his head to look at her. She shuffled closer to him on the bed, feeling the warmth radiating from him.

I am sorry you'll be bored. I know elves don't sleep. Thariya mumbled apologetically.

"Nonsense. Being here with you is enough." Legolas said gently, turning his body to face her.

Now comfortable with lying on her bed, Legolas shifted closer to her and places his hand over hers on the bed. He enclosed his palm over her fist bringing it up to his lips and placing a kiss.

"Nothing will happen to you whilst I am here. I promise." Legolas whispered.

Thank you. Thariya's heart warmed at his words. She had someone to fight for her, someone who cared for her.

Thariya moved closer until their faces were an inch apart. Legolas was kind and brave, but she longed for him to make the first move. She knew elves were slow in courtship, but she was not immortal and wanted Legolas as much as possible.

Goodnight. She whispered, her breath against his lips.

Legolas watched her in the darkness, her disheveled hair as his eyes glanced down to her pink lips. He cupped the side of her face, leaning in and pushed his lips against hers gently. It was a fluttering kiss, he pulled apart as Thariya opened her eyes, resisting the urge to sigh.

Goodnight, my love. Legolas whispered.

Thariya closed her eyes facing him, Legolas' hands still around her own. But she knew she would have trouble sleeping with her heart pounding out of her chest.

My love. He called her his love.

...

The Nauth Herdir woke up the next morning to find her source of heat, gone. She opened her eyes warily, at the empty space beside her. The light had streamed in through the covers, and the sun was shining brightly. She sat up, admittedly disappointed that he had not stayed.

It was a big commitment asking the elf to stay with her the whole night, and she had not expected him to but a small part of her hoped. A gentle knock came from the door.

Come in. She spoke to whoever was on the other side. She brushed her hair back, a quick attempt to make herself look presentable before the door opened quietly.

Her lips turned up at the sight of Legolas, freshly dressed in a new tunic, looking clean and ready for the day. But in his arms was a tray filled with various assortments of food.

"Good morning." The elf smiled, kicking the door closed. Thariya drew her legs inwards, to make space for the tray as he set it down in front of her.

And what is this? She bit back a smile, looking up at him.

"I have decided that you need to keep your strength up, so I bring you breakfast in bed." Legolas said proudly standing at the foot of the bed.

You did this for me? Thariya looked at him with wide eyes.

"I recalled you had a liking for toast and scrambled eggs. Well there was no one in the kitchens, so I made use of the time I had." Legolas shrugged.

You can cook? Thariya asked incredulously.

"Give me some credit Thariya, even with a royal upbringing I can make eggs." The corners of his mouth quirked.

Thank you, no one has made me breakfast in bed before. Her heart swelled at the gesture.

"You are welcome." Legolas bent down and placed a kiss on her forehead before walking away from the bed.

And where do you think you are going? Thariya protested, Legolas turned around looking at her in confusion.

As the one you are courting, I demand you sit with me and eat breakfast. Please. She added sweetly.

Legolas smiled brightly and joined her on the bed, sitting cross legged opposite her, with the tray beneath them. She graciously halved the items on the tray, as they both ate in each other's company.

Thariya chatted on about her favourite foods and what she used to make for her father, whilst Legolas politely listened, enamoured by her conversation.

But I would say roast chicken to be my favourite of all time. Thariya said, her eyes gleaming.

"I like chicken too, with my salads." Legolas agreed.

No Legolas, no salads! She groaned, causing him to smile.

Whatever will I do with your elf nature. She sighed mockingly.

"And I unfortunately have to put up with your unladylike manners." Legolas patted her condescendingly.

What unladylike manners? Thariya purposefully asked with a mouth full of food. Legolas shook his head and continued to eat.

Their pleasant conversation halted, as a frown graced Thariya's face.

I keep having visions of Gondor. She said, drinking the tea he had brought on the tray. Legolas said nothing, waiting for her to talk.

I do not know what it means. But it seems inevitable that we will go there. Thariya said worriedly.

Legolas thought for a moment, unsure on how to answer her.

"I cannot say what they mean. But I trust you and I trust in your interpretations of your visions. We will figure it out together." Legolas said reassuringly as Thariya smiled.

They were interrupted by a loud banging on the door. Thariya put a finger to her lips, a mischievous smile on her face.

"Lass! Are you awake in there? Gandalf is speaking to the King soon!" Gimli's voice roared from the outside.

We will be there soon. Thariya answered him, as Legolas looked horrified at her revealing his presence.

There was a short silence followed by a snort.

"Get pointy ears to come too!"

...

"There was no lie in Pippin's eyes; a fool. But an honest fool he remains. He told Sauron nothing of Frodo and the Ring." Gandalf spoke to King Theoden.

Thariya and Gimli both let out sighs of relief.

"We've been strangely fortunate. What both Pippin and Thariya saw in the Palantir, was a glimpse of our enemy's plan." Gandalf's voice echoed in the hall.

Thariya was freshly dressed in a new tunic, standing beside Legolas. Aragorn glanced at them appraisingly, his fierce warrior friends complimented each other.

Tell them Gandalf, I am sure he means to attack Minas Tirith. She said confidently to the wizard.

"Sauron moves to strike the city of Minas Tirith. His defeat at Helm's Deep showed our enemy one thing." He turned to Aragorn, a knowing look in his eyes.

"The heir of Elendil has come forth. Men are not as weak as he supposed. There is courage still - strength enough left to challenge him." Gandalf spoke clearly.

"Sauron fears this. He will not risk the peoples of Middle Earth uniting under one banner. He will raze Minas Tirith to the ground before he sees a king return to the throne of men. If the beacons of Gondor are lit, Rohan must be ready for war." Gandalf settled his gaze on Theoden.

Thariya pondered on his words. War was inevitable, whether it was Gondor or Rohan they needed to unite.

I have heard of tales of the beacons. But never seen them myself. Thariya spoke excitedly to Legolas.

It is a sight to behold. Legolas smiled at her excitement.

"Tell me, why should we ride to the aid of those that did not come to ours? What do we owe Gondor?" Theoden said with snark.

"I will go." Aragorn proclaimed as Thariya looked in shock at him.

I will go with him. Thariya said immediately, she promised Arwen she would bring him back.

"No." Gandalf shook his head.

"They must be warned." Aragorn exclaimed.

He cannot go alone. Thariya defended.

"He is not alone." Legolas placed a hand on her shoulder reassuringly. His eyes promising that he would follow her no matter what.

"No, they need you here. You need to be here." Gandalf said firmly as Thariya reluctantly agreed.

"They will be. You must come to Minas Tirith by another road. Follow the river, look to the black ships." Gandalf instructed Aragorn lowly.

"Understand this, things are now in motion that cannot be undone. I ride for Minas Tirith, and I won't be going alone." Gandalf's gaze settled on Pippin.

...

I feel sorry for them. Thariya and Legolas followed Gandalf and Pippin outside as Merry walked quietly behind them.

They are like brothers, they probably have not been separated often. And now. Thariya looked sadly as Pippin glanced at Merry every now and then.

"Gandalf believes it is necessary," Legolas also felt a pang of sympathy for the hobbits.

They followed the wizard to the stables as Shadowfax came out of the pen. The horse approached Thariya nuzzling against her neck, she stroked the front of the horse affectionately smiling at him.

I will miss you Pippin. Thariya enclosed him in a hug which he returned.

"We will see each other again. Won't we?" He gave her a half smile.

Oh I do not doubt it. She gave him a wink.

Gandalf lifted Pippin onto Shadowfax, mounting the horse behind him.

"How far is Minas Tirith?" The hobbit glanced around to the wizard.

"Three days ride, as the nazgul flies. And you better hope we don't have one of them on our tail." Gandalf muttered lowly.

Ride hard. Ride safe. Thariya eyed Gandalf who nodded.

Are you sure you do not need me? Thariya sighed, worried for them.

Gandalf chuckled, looking at her fondly.

"You forget, my dear Thariya. I am a maiar." He winked at her.

They will be fine. Legolas squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"The last of the longbottom leaf?" Pippin checked.

"I know you've run out, you smoke too much Pippin." Merry smiled slightly.

"But we'll see each other soon. Won't we?" Pippin frowned worriedly.

Merry glanced at Gandalf anxiously as Shadowfax nickered. Thariya felt her heart go out for the two friends.

"I don't know. I don't know what's going to happen." Merry smiled madly.

"Merry?" Pippin asked in a small voice.

"Run Shadowfax. Show us the meaning of haste." The horse kicked it's legs a d went galloping off out of the stables.

"Merry!" Pippins voice rang out. Merry ran up to the watchtower, where Aragorn followed him.

Thariya watched the dust left behind by Shadowfax.

Be safe my friends.

 **A/N: Yes I know it was such a typical mary-sue move to get him to stay with her xD But I feel it was justified. Let me know what you think!**


	24. Chapter 24 - Beacons Of Amun Din

**A/N: Right on time for the update! Now I'm not super proud of this chapter and it's kinda filler-y but I wanted more moments between Thariya and Legolas before all the action kicks in and it get's a bit crazy.**

 **Thanks to the people who followed and favourited: Dark Angel 792, cutiepie102, mira9593, hannasjf. And to my reviewers:**

 **Thatonesuperwholockedgirl: Glad you liked it! Haha this episode has a few more cute moments, but as opposed to action it's got more character relations. Yeah it's gonna be sad to see Elladan...**

 **yasminasfeir1: Here's your update!**

 **cardcaptor-kanna: Tbh neither am I but I thought it was the right moment to have that between them. Well I guess you'll see Elladan's reaction to them..**

 **d'elfe: Thaank you! Oh yeah so I always make her thoughts in italics but screws it up sometimes so it's really annoying. Oh the past/present thing is completely accidental and sometimes I don't even realise I'm doing it! But thanks for pointing it out, Ill be more mindful of it.**

 **\- Angels and Douchebags**

f

"You two sicken me." Haldir had a bored look on his face, as the elf joined the Nauth Herdir for breakfast.

The Marchwarden had noticed the pair locked in an intense gaze, with shy smiles and looking away bashfully, he knew they were happy with each other.

Thariya could see straight through his attempts at insult, she knew he only wished the best of her and it was just his way of initiating a conversation.

 _Good morning to you too Haldir._ She shot him a wry smile.

 _How are you feeling?_ She gestured down to his wound, thanks to elf healing and her magic he was almost fit to travel.

"Almost well enough to travel." Haldir replied, echoing her thoughts.

It had been a week since Gandalf and Pippin had departed from Rohan, there was no way of telling but she could sense they were safe and in Gondor. But what she did not understand is that why they hadn't signalled Edoras yet, because the rate progress was going, Theoden had no intention to ride to another battle.

Haldir would be going soon too, her list of friends in Edoras were dwindling, she wished she could keep them all close to her where she could keep them safe.

 _When will you be departing?_ She asked seriously.

"Tomorrow or the day after." Haldir took a sip from his cup, eyeing her warily.

He placed the cup down on the table, sighing heavily. Dropping his voice, he spoke lowly to her.

"It is not my wish to abandon you Thariya. But the Lady Galadriel needs me and my forces back, to defend our land. I am restless here."

 _I know._ She turned to him, giving him a sad smile.

 _I will just be sad to see you go._

"I will miss you too Mellon." Haldir gave her a slight smile.

"But I am not gone yet, so enough of this sad talk." He stood up abruptly.

"You still have not shown me the city."

...

 _Twack! Twack!_ Thariya's arrows hit the second most inner ring of the targets. Being at Edoras had given her ample time to practise her archery. She had improved considerably since her first lesson with Elladan back at Rivendell. But under Legolas' tutelage, she had learnt a new style of fighting.

She notched a third arrow into the bowstring, drawing it back until it was taut. Her muscles were strong and stretched out, she took a deep breath and exhaled the arrow landing straight into the target. She smiled at her handiwork.

After showing Haldir the city, she had come to the archery range, wanting to improve for the fight she knew would come.

"Impressive." A voice spoke softly from behind her. She bit back a smile, drawing another arrow into the bowstring.

"You're still too tense." The voice whispered in her ear, causing her breathing to shake.

 _Well I am being distracted right now._ Thariya's voice echoed in his mind.

"A warrior must learn to fight, even in distraction." Legolas shifted, as he stood right behind her with his lips close to her ear. Thariya used her powers, allowing her to sense where the heat was coming from. She discerned Legolas' hands were hovering around her waist, ready to put her off.

She released the arrow which flew through the air, embedding itself into the centre red ring of the target. She side-stepped to grin at Legolas behind her, who smiled encouragingly.

 _I think I have proved your point._ She raised her eyebrows at him.

"You have indeed." Legolas held affection for her in his eyes.

 _I thought you were spending the day with Aragorn?_ Thariya asked as Legolas laced his fingers into hers. The elf silently whisked her away from the training ground, keeping his hand locked in his beloved.

Thariya had noticed his more easy going demeanour, he was shy showing his affection for her in public but now he had no qualms about openly walking hand in hand with Thariya. In fact he frequently showed her in adoration, by pressing kisses into her hair.

"Yes I was, but he wished for some time alone. He is smoking on his pipe, just below the hill of the Golden Hall." Legolas replied.

"So I thought I should seek out my lady, should she need my protection." Thariya released his hand to set out her weapons in the armoury.

 _Oh is that so?_ She took his hand again as they strolled into the Golden Hall.

 _Well you know I'm perfectly capable of protecting myself._ Thariya said reassuringly.

"Oh I am fully aware, it's others I fear for." Legolas added with a cheeky smile. Thariya shoved him firmly, as he stumbled a few steps forwards.

 _Perhaps you should fear for yourself._ Thariya winked at him, opening the great wooden doors that overlooked Edoras.

 _I have a question for you my prince. What is your father like?_ She turned to him, seeing the surprise cross his face.

"Why the sudden interest in him?" He asked.

 _I am just wondering if you take after your father or your mother._ She mused.

"King Thranduil. He is a mighty ruler, a great warrior and wants the best for his people." Legolas answered.

 _You speak of him in such a professional manner._ Thariya chuckled.

 _What is he like as a father?_ She asked.

"He, well he was firm, commanding, not often patient. He was cold." Legolas said as the smile disappeared off her face.

"I know he loves me, but he was never the same after my mother died." He turned to her with a sad smile. Thariya could detect the inkling of sadness radiating off him, an emotion he never showed.

 _How did she die?_ She asked tentatively, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"In Gundabad. He does not speak of it, I never knew her." Legolas shrugged dismissively.

Aragorn had mentioned in passing, Legolas' estrangement from his father for a while. She had heard that the King of the Woodland Realm was witty and crafty.

 _I am sure she would be proud of you. And I know your father loves you and is a great ruler. But you are not cold. You are patient and kind and compassionate. You hold wonder about the world, despite your age. You are a great warrior. I am proud of you._ Thariya finished as Legolas looked speechless.

 _I am sorry if I overstepped I-_

Legolas pressed a kiss to her lips, pulling away and brushing his thumb over her cheek, they were flushed as she looked around to see who else had seen them.

"Thank you." Legolas smiled.

"That means more than you know."

They stood upon the edge, watching the bustling of life down below. It was a day like today, domesticity and bliss that led the Nauth Herdir to wander how long it could last. Could every day be like today, where she spent her time with her loved ones.

 _Love? Where had that come from?_ Did she love Legolas? She glanced at the elf beside her. It was too soon to think of a commitment like that, though she felt devoted to Legolas and treasured his company, she didn't know if it was love yet. She was enjoying the early days of their courtship, where they spent time around each other.

"Are you alright Thariya?" Legolas pressed a kiss to the side of her hair standing in front of her.

It was one of the things she admired about the Prince, the way he noticed when things were wrong. Either that or she was terrible at hiding her emotions.

 _Yes, fine._ Thariya smiled at him, but then a frown crossed her face.

 _We have recieved no word of Pippin or Gandalf. I just hope they have reached Minas Tirith in time. We will need to ride to war._ Her face hardened.

"Are you so sure?" Legolas asked, his blue eyes scanning the horizon.

Thariya nodded in response. _Do you not feel it? The darkness._

"Yes, I do." The elf nodded.

"I have every confidence that they will complete their mission. Now will you just relax? Come have lunch with me." He gave her a charming smile, taking her hand and leading her towards the Meduseld.

 _You're right of course._ She smiled following him.

Suddenly there were shouts coming from the city below. The two companions glanced at each other as there was excited chattering.

"The beacons!" They spotted Aragorn running through the fields as he begun ascending the steps to the Hall.

"The beacons of Minas Tirith!" The ranger shouted as he reached his companions.

Thariya and Legolas looked in shock as Aragorn rushed past them and into the main hall. Without another word they chased after him, interrupting Theoden with his generals.

"The beacons are lit! Gondor calls for aid." Aragorn breathed heavily, as the King and soldiers looked at Aragorn. The entire room waited with baited breath for the King's response.

"And Rohan will answer! Muster the Rohirrim." Theoden proclaimed.

Thariya sighed in relief. The King was reluctant to help Gondor, out of spite that no help had come to the Rohirrim at Helm's Deep. But in her heart she knew the king would honour the old alliance between the kingdoms. Which meant their fate was sealed, they would travel to Gondor.

...

Thariya packed her clothes and assembled her weapons, they were leaving today to assemble at Dunharrow. She was giddy, nervous for the battle to come for she sensed this would be the big one, the one that could turn the tide of this war.

The visions she experienced were painful and foreboding, but she wished she could have one now so that they may glimpse their fate at least. She picked up the staff and grounded it, closing her eyes she reached out with her hand. For a feeling, a sign, images, anything she could use to help.

She released the staff opening her eyes in frustration. Nothing, she sighed. Thariya wore the light armour, the ladies of Edoras had given to her. She looked back into her room as the low morning sun shone through the window onto the ground.

Closing the door, she marched into the Golden Hall where soldiers and villagers alike were getting ready to leave.

"Lass, there you are." Gimli clapped her on the back rushing out of the Meduseld.

 _Is everything alright_? She asked, glancing down at his agitated nature.

"Of course, but the Princeling wondered where you were since we are leaving very soon." Gimli swung open the doors as the pair raced down to the stables.

 _I'm hungry._ Thariya groaned as her stomach grumbled.

"I never said lass, how happy I am for you both." Gimli shuffled, uncomfortably.

"The two of ya danced 'round each other for far too long. It was about time." He said gruffly as Thariya smiled.

 _Well you did interrupt us twice._ Thariya grinned as Gimli let out a string of curses.

"I gave the lad plenty of time! Tis not my fault he couldn't get it outta him!" He complained as Thariya smiled.

"He's saddled and prepared yer horse for ya." Gimli gestured to the horse in the front paddock before leaving her alone.

The horse she had been given trotted over to her, nudging its nose into her hand and licking her fingers. She smiled and stroked the white stripe down the brown coat of the horse, reminding her of her beloved Frealaf.

"It seems to me we are both departing on the same day."

Thariya turned around finding Haldir in his armour and armed with his weapons, ready to leave.

 _It seems so._ Thariya smiled, walking over to the Marchwarden.

 _How is your injury?_ She glanced down to his abdomen.

"Almost fully healed, thanks to your efforts." Haldir nodded.

 _I am sad to see you go, nonetheless I finally understand your duty and devotion to your people._ Thariya looked to the people of Rohan outside.

"I will miss you too, my dear friend." Haldir walked forwards and bent down, placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Take care of yourself and that elf Prince of yours." He pulled away giving her a rare smile.

 _You too. I will come visit you when this is all over._ She wiped her eyes of any tears that threatened to fall.

"No crying." Haldir pointed to her eyes firmly as she nodded.

"I will welcome you with open arms when you come. You and all your kin." Haldir bowed his head, then the Marchwarden turned around and left.

 _See you soon._

She led the horse out of the stables, finding Aragorn and Eowyn tending to their own horses.

"I suppose there's nothing to make you not ride into battle?" Aragorn asked.

 _I would not bother trying._ Thariya smiled at him.

"I thought as much." Aragorn sighed.

 _Look Estel. Where you and Legolas and Gimli ride, I shall follow. Do not even try to tell me not to._ She shot him a look.

"I know you can very well handle yourself." Aragorn smiled at her.

"I cannot believe you called me that." Aragorn placed his fingers to his temple.

 _It is your given elvish name._ Thariya gave him an impish smile.

"Do you ride with us?" He turned to Eowyn, ignoring the Nauth Herdir.

"Just to the encampment. It's tradition for women of the court to farewell the men." Eowyn replied, fixing the blankets on her horse. The blanket lifted slightly, revealing Eowyn's sword.

"The men have found their captain. They will follow you into battle. Even into death. You have given us hope." Eowyn gave him a bright smile as Aragorn turned away uneasily, walking off with his horse.

 _You sneaky woman._ Thariya approached her as Eowyn gave her a wry grin.

"I have as much cause into battle as you. I wish to fight for those I love." Eowyn said quietly as Thariya nodded.

 _I understand my friend, and I would not stop you. I will be proud to fight alongside you._ Thariya smiled as Eowyn returned it.

"Well maybe not quite the same cause as you." Thariya followed her line of sight to Legolas who was mounting the horse with Gimli.

"How is he?" Eowyn asked lowly.

 _He is wonderful._ Thariya smiled blissfully.

 _He is simply Legolas. The elf I have come to know, but he seems more free, lighter._ Thariya mused.

"You two both seem happy. And for that I am glad." Eowyn hugged her quickly.

The two women mounted their horses. A white horse bearing two riders came trotting over to Thariya as she smiled at the two companions took their place beside her.

"Ni gellweg an gin cened." Legolas recited to the Nauth Herdir with a charming smile.

Thariya blushed at his words, Sindarin sounded so beautiful coming from his lips. But from her own, she was not as well practised as he was having only spoken it for six months.

 _And I am very happy to see you too._ Thariya gave him a bright smile, wanting to hold him.

"Ci bain sui i Anor." Legolas took one of her hands as his lips grazed her knuckles gently.

 _Legolas, people can see._ Thariya reminded him, fighting to keep the heat rising to her cheeks.

 _I do not care._ The simple reply from the elf causing her heart to swoon at his words.

"What is he sayin'?" Gimli asked looking confused.

"Words not meant for your ears mellon." Legolas flashed a smile at the dwarf sitting in front of him.

"Yer tellin' me I'm gonna have to put up with you lovestruck fools this whole journey?" Gimli groaned.

 _Of course not Gimli, you are my friend too. We can talk about how pretty Legolas is._ Thariya winked at the elf causing the tips of his ears to go red and Gimli to roar in laughter.

"On second thoughts lass, you can keep yer opinions to yourself." Gimli's foot kicked Legolas in the shin who looked mortified.

"I would much rather share a horse with you Thariya." Legolas said with a pained expression, as Thariya looked on in sympathy.

"Catch." Legolas threw a piece of toast at Thariya who caught it. She smiled at him, completely enamoured with the elf. All these small actions he did for her, how considerate he was, she could not have found a better courtship partner.

Thariya glanced at Gimli gratefully who gave her a knowing look.

The Rohirrim mounted their horse, waving their banners high and weapons at the ready. Eomer at the head of the column with the King.

"Now is the hour, Riders of Rohan. Oaths you have taken. Now fulfil them all, to Lord and to Land!" He shouted.

With those words the entire Rohan army were off, ready to ride to war.

 **A/N: Thoughts?**


	25. Chapter 25 - Old Faces

**A/N: I know I know! It's been like almost 4 months since I uploaded and all I can say is that life got in the way but hopefully I got my groove back and I've got a new chapter to upload. Upload day is now Friday so hopefully I'll get new chapters to you. Chapter 27 will be a little wonky because I'm a bit rusty.**

 **So we last left our lovebirds leaving Rohan and they've reached the mountains. So this chapter is a little fluffy, hope you guys will enjoy and a little filler-y to set things up for the next couple chapters regarding the army of dead and eventually the battle of pelennor fields.**

 **Thanks to all those who favourited and followed me and this story during the hiatus: KissingThorn, feliciakartika75, Slyshy21, Hing Yi, Paige McCarthy, Bigrob1945, LaahReddington, Loverofcreepythings, SolitaryNyght, Swiss Army Gnat!**

 **And you beautiful reviewers especially my regulars, thank you for being so patient and I hope you guys will continue reading this story :)**

 **d'elfe: Thank you!**

 **Thatonesuperwholockedgirl: Haha thank you! I will also be interested in which direction I take it in xD. Aww I know, I didn't mean to make him so likeable lol!**

 **FanofFanfics205 (from chap 7): He still needs to get round to that!**

 **crecentomoon (Chap 23): WE all need a man (elf?) like Legolas!**

 **\- Angels and Douchebags**

"I pitched my tent next to yours." Legolas found the Nauth Herdir inspecting her handiwork with a degree of criticism.

Thariya gave him a smile, then frowned at the tent. Half of the canvassed material was trailing along the ground, whilst the other was pitched high up.

 _At this rate I don't have a tent to sleep in._ Thariya chuckled, wondering where she went wrong.

"Allow me." Legolas stepped forward and set to work on her tent. With swift, precise movements and expert hands, her tent was up within a few minutes.

 _How?_ Thariya glanced at the elf beside her who smiled.

"After years of being on the road with Aragorn, he has taught me a few things." Legolas smiled faintly, as if he were trapped in an old memory.

 _Gimli had mentioned you fought in the Battle of Five Armies? With his father to reclaim Erebor._ Thariya probed, walking away from the tent. Legolas took her hand and pressed a kiss to it, walking past the other tents in high encampment.

"Aye, I did." Legolas nodded. He led her over to where some rocks were as they sat, looking down on all the tents from the armies that had come.

Thariya waited patiently for him to speak, her eyes roaming the horizon.

"It was difficult, but in the end my Father's army fought alongside Thorin Oakenshield and his company against the Orcs of Moria." He begun.

"There was a Captain of the Guard. She, well she and I were good friends." Legolas watched the sun begin to set beyond the mountains.

 _Perhaps more?_ Thariya squeezed his hand, seeing the faraway look in his eyes.

"I wished it. But it was not so." His startling blue eyes turned to her.

 _What happened?_ She nudged him gently, she was not jealous. Legolas' past was his own, and she would respect that.

"She loved another. A dwarf from Thorin's company. His nephew." Legolas said thoughtfully as Thariya's eyes widened in shock.

 _A d-dwarf?_

"Yes." Legolas smiled faintly.

"But he was slain in battle. And she died of heartbreak, shortly after." His eyes appeared glassy.

 _I am sorry._ She pressed her head into Legolas' side, leaning into him.

"It is not your fault my dear." Legolas rested his head atop hers.

"I have you now." Legolas pulled apart to face her.

"And you have brought me such joy and happiness into my life, I have never felt more alive than I have with you." The intensity of his gaze was almost too much for Thariya to bear.

 _Legolas. What are you saying?_ Thariya sat up to face him.

"Gi melin." Legolas cupped her face.

"I love you Thariya." He repeated in Westron, whispering the words.

Thariya was in utter shock. She knew the deepness of his feelings for her, for she felt strongly for him also. But love? She did not know that is how he felt. When elves fell in love, they gave their heart wholly to the other person. Mating for life. For humans, they did not feel as devoutly as the elves, they could love many in the lifetime. She had not given much thought to love, her mind was racing with thoughts. What if she didn't say she loved Legolas back? Would he reject her? Or even die of the heartbreak?

Legolas was perceptive to say the least. And to see his beloved thrown into such turmoil, well he wanted to put her out of her misery.

"Thariya, it is alright." Legolas' face broke out into a slight smile.

"I am simply telling you how I feel. I know the weight of the words I carry, I would not force or coerce you into saying it back. Even if you do not feel that way yet. Do so when you are ready." He calmly reassured her.

Thariya simply placed her hands around his neck, pulling him in for a kiss. She held his lips against hers, as confirmation of his words.

 _Thank you._ She pulled apart leaning her forehead against his.

"Are you lovebirds quite done?" A gruff voice called out from behind them.

The pair turned around, finding Merry shuffling his feet awkwardly and saving sheepishly to them. Beside him stood Gimli, impotently tapping his feet.

"Are we not allowed a shred of privacy Mellon?" Legolas quirked amused.

"Well of course ya are, but we are waiting for you so we can get some food! Come on!" Gimli barked walking off.

"Confound that dwarf and his impatience." Legolas muttered in her hair. Thariya grinned at him in response.

 _You should know by now that there is no privacy in our fellowship. Isn't that right Merry?_ She looked over at the hobbit who was waiting for them.

"Twas not my idea." He defended.

They climbed over the shards of rocks overlooking the encampment and back onto the grass.

The foursome walked to find Aragorn. They approached an outer tent where the horses were neighing and kicking their hind legs in the air. The usually calm demeanor was replaced by one of panic, with Lord Eomer trying to keep the peace.

 _Not a very good horse master are you?_ Thariya jested with an easy grin, but her smile faded upon seeing Eomer's serious face.

The Lord of Rohan glanced towards the narrow path which was framed by two high jagged rocks of the mountain walls. It was dark and dim, save for a few shadows and the wind whistling through.

Aragorn and King Theoden who were previously in deep conversation turned their heads to the restless horses. Thariya could perceive the panic and anxiety rolling off the horses, the animals would not heedlessly be afraid.

"The horses are restless and the men are quiet." Legolas glanced around at the other soldiers.

"They grow nervous in the shadow of the mountain." Eomer replied in a low voice, saddling his own horse.

Gimli narrowed his eyes at the small cleft through the rocks.

"That road there, where does it lead?" The dwarf asked.

"It is the road to the Dimholt, the door under the mountain." Legolas replied seriously.

Thariya felt a shiver run through her spine. They had all been told stories, myths of the men who dwelt in there. Traitors, liars, murderers who promised their allegiance to the King of Gondor, but never fulfilled. Rumours of thousands of ghosts, inhabiting that isolated place.

"None who venture there ever return. That mountain is evil." Eomer spat out, walking away with his horse.

 _You think the legend is true?_ Thariya turned to the elf and dwarf behind her. The grip on Legolas' hand tightening in fear. There were not many times the Nauth Herdir felt afraid, but the very mention of the mountain chilled her.

Legolas nodded silently in return. She was not entirely convinced.

 _It's okay. You are right to be afraid._ He squeezed her hand reassuringly, but it did nothing to ease her nerves.

She looked back into the dreaded pathway, mist appearing from the rocks and blocking her vision. She narrowed her eyes, there was a faint figure with an aura of green. The ghostly figure widened it's eyes, giving her a toothy smile. She stood frozen in spot and just as soon as it had appeared, the man was gone.

"Come, let's find some food." Gimli's voice caused her to snap out of her reverie. She blinked a few times and turned back to her friends. Legolas' eyes held concern, whereas Aragorn appeared to be just as pale as she was.

Aragorn nodded and led the way further from the pathway.

"Are you alright?" Legolas asked in a low voice.

 _Fine._ She replied. It was her mind playing tricks on her, the darkness inside her head perhaps causing to see things that were not there.

 _I just think I need some rest after this food._ She smiled easily at him. The Nauth Herdir kept her eyes forward, staring at Aragorn's form. His position seem more slouched and drawn inward.

 _Aragorn._ She called his voice privately as the Ranger's head shot upwards in surprise.

 _You saw something too didn't you?_ She posed the question, as the silence engulfed her.

 _Yes._ His voice spoke back.

The companions reached a fire that Eomer and Eowyn were already sitting by and eating. Aragorn sat on a wooden trunk near Eowyn with Gimli beside him. Merry sat down beside the siblings talking amicably as Thariya took her place beside Legolas.

 _What did you see?_ She made eye contact with the ranger, beyond the fire.

 _The King of the Dead._ Aragorn replied simply, as Thariya's fears were confirmed.

"You are quite entertaining to listen to, Master Meriadoc!" Eomer exclaimed, eating the roast deer they had hunted.

"That's nothing. Pippin has a lot more stories of the two of us! There was a time when Gandalf came to the Shire, we stole his fireworks and let off a huge dragon one, inside the tent!" Merry smiled at the nostalgia.

 _Inside the tent?_ Thariya raised an eyebrow amused.

"Did the Wizard ever find out it was the two of ya?" Gimli prompted.

"Well of course he did! We were covered in soot." Merry chuckled fondly.

"I will bet it was something to see." Legolas smiled faintly.

 _I have heard from Pippin, that Gandalf's fireworks are famous in the Shire._

Thariya took a bite of the roast meat, relishing in the delicacy they were able to find. Who knew how long it would be until they were allowed a decent meal again. One more day in Dunharrow, then they would ride to Gondor. To war.

"They really are a sight to see." Merry agreed.

"I hope you can come to the Shire one day, when this is all over." Merry looked at all the companions.

 _I expect a personal invitation Merry._ Thariya's eyes gleamed.

 _And the promise of vast multitudes of food and meals._ She added with a grin, causing the group to laugh.

"Thariya, if there's one thing I can guarantee you in a hobbit home; it's food." Merry replied with a laugh.

Legolas watched the happy face of his beloved, laughing and eating with their friends. And that is why the decision he made, would break her heart. She was in enough danger, most of the time she was able to fight for herself and defend others but Legolas knew the course to take. The elf had suspected, they would be taking the Dimholt route to Gondor.

Surrounded by all that dark energy and those tortured souls, Thariya would feed off the darkness and there was a much greater risk of her falling into that terrible state. The Prince knew they were going to war and there was a risk of it. She was perfectly capable of defending herself, but now they were courting, his first priority was to save her. Damn the consequences.

And that is why Legolas decided, if they followed the paths of the dead; Thariya would be left with the army.

...

"What do you think?" Eowyn asked as Thariya tilted her head sideways to inspect the hobbit.

 _I mean, I think the helmet is a little oversized._ Thariya goaded as Eowyn silenced her with a sharp look.

"Missing one thing." Eowyn picked up a short sword and handed it to Merry who placed it in the scabbard. He was dressed in armour, with the symbol of the crest of Rohan on the front, and a green cape along the back.

"There. A true esquire of Rohan." Eowyn smiled as Merry looked pleased with himself.

 _I am joking Merry. You look very handsome._ Thariya complimented as Merry smiled widely.

Merry drew the sword suddenly, pointing it closely to the two women standing in front of him.

"I'm ready!"

Eowyn and Thariya both jumped slightly, the latter giving him a nervous smile.

"Sorry. It isn't all that dangerous. It's not even sharp." Merry looked at the sword.

"Well that's no good. You won't kill many Orcs with a blunt blade. Come on." Eowyn nudged the hobbit outside her tent. Merry swung the sword back and forth, practising his parries enthusiastically.

"To the smithy, go!" Eowyn smiled encouragingly as Merry ran off.

"You should not encourage him." Both women turned around to find Eomer and Gamling sitting by the campfire.

 _He needs encouragement and hope, if he is to fight this battle with his heart._ Thariya said pointedly.

"You should not doubt him." Eowyn's smile fell.

"I do not doubt his heart, only the reach of his arm." Eomer quipped, causing Gamling to laugh at the joke.

 _He may not be a might warrior Eomer, but he has a right to this war. His best friend is there in Gondor, fighting for his life and fighting for their home. This war will consume all of Middle Earth, it is lucky to have more warriors on our side. No matter their size._ Thariya said calmly.

"And why should Merry be left behind? He has as much cause to go to war as you. Why cam he not fight for those he loves?" Eowyn said seriously as she begun to walk away. Thariya gave her friend a sympathetic look, she still had feelings for Aragorn. Even though he loved another.

Eomer stood up and walked towards the friends.

"You two know as little of war as that Hobbit. When the fear takes him and the blood and the screams and the horror of battle take hold. Do you think he would stand and fight? He would flee. And he would be right to do so. War is the province of men." Eomer said in a low voice.

 _You do not know the wars and battles I have fought. The battle I am constantly fighting against myself and my darkness. I may not be as experienced as you Eomer, but I have seen my family murdered before my eyes. I have had dark visions of my nearest being mutilated_ , _and the fear that takes hold of you is a different kind altogether. You may be a man, and war may be the province of men. But it is women who are left to pick up the pieces, rebuilt what was broken._ Thariya said angrily.

 _Hurt him._ A voice hissed in her mind as she looked at Eomer. She had been gripping her staff tightly, the knuckles on her hand growing white and small sparks emerging from the mallorn staff. Eomer had placed himself protectively between the furious Nauth Herdir and his sister, just in case.

What she hadn't noticed was the way her pupils almost turned black during her heated tirade, the fear that crossed over the Horsemaster. Thariya seemed confused for a moment. Eomer had insulted her, had presumed to know what he could not possibly understand.

 _He deserves it._ The voice said once more. Thariya looked at Eomer again, the way his hand lingered over the hilt of his sword. It was as if the fog had lifted and the mist cleared from her eyes.

 _No. He is a friend._ Thariya released the grip on her staff, calming down. She gave Eomer a firm look before storming off towards her tent. She throw back the canvas material and sat down on the bedroll clenching her hands into her hair.

 _No no no. Stay in control._ She whispered, placing the staff on the ground. Her heart was racing, her head was screaming. It took all of her willpower to not march out of the tent and finish the heir to the Rohan throne.

She released strands of her hair and clenched her fists. Digging the nails into her palms. She pressed so hard that the skin broke, causing a trail of blood on her hands.

She closed her eyes and took deep breaths. In. And out. _Legolas._ She thought to herself, conjuring his face in her mind. His boyish features filled her mind, his sapphire blue eyes, muscular jaw and silky blonde hair. His sweet smile, his laugh. She could hear him, see him. Her heart slowed down, her breathing evened.

She opened her eyes, finding the lamp lighting up her tent in the darkness. She breathed a sigh of relief and collapsed on the bed. Allowing her eyes to close, she let the darkness consume her into a deep sleep.

...

Bodies littered on the battlefield. Thariya wiped the dirt from her forehead, the city of Minas Tirith just visible further beyond. Thousands of orcs fighting Gondor and Rohan men alike. Giant Mumakil bellowed loudly, being ridden on by Haradrim. There was a large flapping of wings behind her. She turned around to find the Nazgul, mounted by the Witch-king approach a fallen body.

 _No!_ Thariya shouted, recognising the body as King Theoden. Another figure emerged, standing between the Nazgul and the King. The lone soldier drew their sword out, standing bravely against the enemy.

"You will not touch him." The higher pitched voice spat out venomously. Thariya recognised that voice, she had been with her for long enough. Eowyn. The Nauth Herdir ran forward to help, but she was rooted to the spot.

 _Do not come between the Nazgul and his prey._ A menacing voice penetrated the air, sending shivers down her spine. The Nazgul lunged forward towards Eowyn, but before Thariya could see further, she collapsed.

...

She woke up in a rush. Breathing heavily, her head and neck laced with sweat. She looked around, finding herself back inside the tent. It was a vision. She had just seen the events of the battle to come. And if she was right, Eowyn was in trouble.

She sat up and got out of bed, shrugging a cloak onto her shoulders, she stepped outside into the cold air seeking Legolas' comfort. The camp seemed to bustle with activity. She caught the arm of a soldier who was rushing in front of her.

 _What's going on?_ She asked the man.

"Three strangers have ridden into camp my lady, they are saying it's the elves." The solider replied with uncertainty.

 _Okay. Thank you._ She smiled at him, letting him go.

She walked around the tent towards the King's tent, trying to get a better idea as to who had come. Her heart jumped in hope at the possibility of Haldir returning. No. She shook her head, he needed to go defend their borders.

"Thariya. You are awake." Aragorn walked towards her, he looked bedraggled and his hair was askew.

 _Yes I am._ She narrowed her eyes at him questioningly.

"The King has summoned me to his tent. But you have been summoned also." Aragorn walked beside her.

 _What for?_ She asked in surprise.

"I guess we will find out." They reached the front of the tent, where a solider pulled the flaps back, allowing the companions to walk in.

Theoden was talking lowly with three hooded figures, all hiding their identities. King Theoden looked up seeing Thariya and Aragorn and walked towards the entrance of the tent.

"I take my leave." He said seriously.

 _Okay. What is going on here?_ Thariya whirled around to the three figures. The first figure turned and removed the hood.

Thariya gasped in shock before striding over to the elf and giving him a wide hug.

 _Lord Elrond._ She cried in happiness as the elder elf gave her an equally tight hug in return. He pulled apart from her, giving her a wide smile.

"My dear Thariya." Elrond wiped the tears from her eyes.

"You have grown much." He stated, scanning her form. She had grown stronger and leaner from their time travelling.

"My lord Elrond." Aragorn bowed respectfully, but looking more surprised to see the elf lord of Rivendell standing before them.

 _That can only mean-_ Thariya turned to the other two figures who had already picked her up off the ground and tackled her into hugs.

 _Elrohir! Elladan! Put me down._ She demanded as the twin elves laughed at her misfortune. They drew their hoods down, revealing their handsome smiling faces. They released the Nauth Herdir as she stood in front of them, huffing.

"My, my you have definitely grown more feisty since your departure." Elrohir chuckled, pulling her hair. Thariya slapped him playfully.

"But you are still just as beautiful." Elladan's musical voice rang out. Thariya turned to face the other elf, who was giving her a charming smile. She smiled back, happy to see him. But the elf failed to hide his feelings.

She could sense, his feelings still strong for her. At a loss for words, or how to explain herself she simply replied:

 _And you are just as charming._ She smiled.

The twins greeted Aragorn as the five companions took their seats in King Theoden's tent. Whilst Thariya was happy to see them, they would not have ventured so far from their homeland if not in dire need.

"I come on behalf of one whom I love. Arwen is dying. She will not long survive the veil that now spreads from Mordor. The light of the Evenstar is failing. As Sauron's power grows, her strength wanes. Arwen's life is now tied to the fate of the Ring. The Shadow is upon us Aragorn. The end has come." Elrond finished, a look of despair on his face.

The gravity of his words hit Thariya, as she contemplated on what he had said. Her surrogate sister, her friend was dying. What could they do? She looked at Elladan and Elrohir, their playful tones replaced by a grave face as they listened to their father.

"It will not be our end but his." Aragorn said confidently.

Elrond looked towards Thariya then back to Aragorn, holding his words.

 _I know that look._ She narrowed her eyes at him.

 _It means you wish to speak in private with Aragorn?_ Thariya checked as Elrond nodded apologetically.

 _I understand. Come Elladan, Elrohir. Let us catch up._ She gave the two a jerk of her head as they left the tent.

She wrapped her arms around each of their backs, relishing in their company.

 _How is my favourite sibling in Imladris?_ She asked cheekily.

"Our dear sister is fine. She speaks of how much happier she is now that you have departed." Elrohir jested.

 _I do miss her company._ Thariya said wistfully.

 _But really, how is she?_

"She is patient." Elladan chose to answer.

"She has chosen to remain in Middle Earth, she is not departing with the ships to Valinor. She is waiting for Aragorn." He replied with a sad smile. The corners of her mouth turned upwards as she felt joy.

 _I am glad to hear that. And I am sure he will be too! So have the Princes of Rivendell come to fight in our battle?_ She raised her eyebrows at them.

"Princes? You do think highly of us." Elrohir scoffed.

"Our grandmother sent word of your adventures. Once we knew what you had been up to, nothing could keep us away." Elladan gave her a charming smile.

 _It is nice to see your faces again. And to see you both in good health!_

"If I didn't know any better, I would say you missed us mellon." Elrohir gave her a wry smile.

"I wholeheartedly agree. Prince of Mirkwood not giving you good company?" Elladan mocked.

Thariya glared at both of them.

 _Legolas is great company I will have you know._ She defended him.

 _He is kind and caring. He is a great warrior, and just as fun as you two._ She walked ahead of them, turning round to face them.

"If I didn't know any better, it sounds like you are in love with him." Elrohir joked as Elladan stiffened at the words. Thariya remained silent at his words, causing a tension to hang over the air.

"Something you care to tell us?" Elrohir crossed his arms over his chest as they stopped outside her tent. Elladan held his breath. His feelings for Thariya had not changed over the nine months she had gone. If anything he missed the Nauth Herdir more, once Elrond had said they would ride to Dunharrow, the elder twin was ecstatic at the prospect of seeing her.

 _If you must know._ Thariya begun drawing out her words.

 _Legolas and I are courting._

 **A/N: Oof ouch. Poor Elladan. I probably don't deserve it after leaving y'all hanging for so long. but pretty please review?**


	26. Chapter 26 - Paths Of The Dead

**A/N: I rushed to finish writing chapter 28 so I could upload chapter 26 for you guys! Hope you enjoyed the last chapter, and enjoy this one!**

 **Thanks to all those who follow and fave: legolasgreenleaf15, dontlivetoimpressothers, poseidon94, oyuki kita540! And to my lovely reviewers, thanks for sticking with me!**

 **Guest (d'elfe): Aww I know, I didn't mean for Elladan's story to be tragic but it just happened lol. Well we'll see if he will find love elsewhere. won't we...**

 **: Nah it's not too harsh! The Thariya/Elladan thing was so unintentional but their chemistry just happened in the beginning. Even though we love Elladan, I believe that Thariya and Legolas are a better fit as they compliment each other. They've found each other through loss.**

 **cardcaptor-kanna: Haha I know I know! I'm so sorry lol. And yeah Elladan has it rough. This one is a bit of a more serious chapter. And Let's say theres a little trouble in paradise...**

 **yasmina1: Yeah, what'll make it worse is he's gonna be such a gentleman about it. You'll see.**

 **Thatonesuperwholockedgirl: A lot of you guys want him to end up with someone haha. I might do something about it. You shall see.**

 **\- Angels and Douchebags**

"Courting?" Elrohir spluttered in disbelief. A mixture of emotions crossed Elladan's face, the hurt that he showed did not go unnoticed by Thariya.

 _Yes._ Thariya smiled brightly at them, trying to ease the tension.

"And you are happy, with him?" Elrohir asked unsure.

 _I am._ Thariya confirmed.

"Then we," Elrohir placed an arm around Elladan's shoulders.

"-are happy for you." His lips curled upwards into a smile as Elladan did the same.

 _Thank you!_ Thariya wrapped her arms around them both.

 _Your approval means a lot to me._ She pulled back giving them warm smiles.

Thariya was a very smart woman, and she knew the niceties were a show. With the help of her abilities, she could sense Elrohir's surprise but general happiness for her, but Elladan well she could sense his heartbreak. And she suspected the elf did not do much to hide it anyways.

"Of course, we wish only the best for you Thariya." Elladan gave her an intense look, his eyes holding an unreadable expression within them.

The two elves focused their attention behind Thariya, the elder noticeably stiffening upon seeing another figure approach. Legolas' eyes narrowed in on the two elves as his face broke out into a pleasant smile. Seeing two of his old friends brought a light to his eyes as he rushed down to stand behind Thariya.

 _Meleth nin._ He spoke privately to her, as she gave him a warm look.

"Elrohir! Elladan! I had hoped to see you in a better place than this." Legolas chuckled.

"I see your wit has improved. No doubt it must have come from your time with Thariya." Elrohir mocked, causing the Nauth Herdir to roll her eyes.

"I don't recall Thariya ever having much wit." Elladan mused, smiling cheekily at Thariya.

 _You realise I'm standing right here._ She said pointedly between the three elves.

"I do believe congratulations are in order Legolas." Elrohir changed the subject, as Legolas' brows knitted together.

"On your courtship of course." He clarified as Legolas nodded in realisation.

"Thank you both." Legolas smiled, his fingers trailing up Thariya's arm gently.

"Yes, though we did not realise the Prince of Mirkwood was even looking for a courtship. I had heard rumours that King Thranduil was promising you to someone else." Elladan said thoughtfully. Legolas stopped his ministrations on Thariya's arms as his mood dropped.

"I can assure you they were rumours only." He plastered a smile on his face.

"And no you are right, I was not looking for courtship. But it found me in the most unexpected way." Legolas gave Thariya a reverent look, the intensity of his blue eyes causing a light blush on her cheeks.

Elladan watched the exchange between them. The sadness washing over his body immensely, in truth he had expected Thariya to be unattached as when she had left. He has not expected her to fall for another and he felt the hurt like cracks in his soul.

"Such is the way of love." Elrohir said genuinely.

Thariya was his family, and if she was happy so was he. But for his brother, he knew Elladan would take his time to forget her. Silence hung in air as the faint murmur if men and a crackling fire was heard. The tension between the four characters was palpable.

 _It is late. We can all catch up on our quest tomorrow, but let us get some sleep._ She smiled at all three elves.

"Of course, we will see you both tomorrow. Sleep well mellon." Elrohir said as the two brothers left.

Elladan walked around the tents, a hundred million thoughts racing in his mind. But one person occupying them all. Thariya. Thariya whom he thought could be his, he dared to dream.

Because if Arwen and Aragorn could find happiness then why could the eldest not settle down with a mortal? Lord Elrond would not encourage the relationship, despite loving Thariya like his own.

"I said I would wait for her." Elladan came to a stop outside their tent, facing Elrohir who looked lost for words.

"Did you tell her to wait for you?" The younger brother asked as they walked inside their tent.

"No." Elladan paused, slumping down into the chair.

"But I was not expecting to find her in courtship. And with another elf." He shook his head in disbelief.

"King Thranduil would never accept such a match for his son if he found out. He would want someone that could produce heirs. An elleth." Elladan reasoned.

"You do not mean to tell him?" Elrohir sat in the chair beside him, looking at him incredulously.

"Of course not. I would not get in the way of her happiness." Elladan resigned, placing his fingers on his temple.

"Even if it means sacrificing my own."

Elladan thought back to months before, when he was enjoying an afternoon with Arwen.

She was reading on one of the benches that overlooked the waterfall whilst he was sharpening his blades.

"I wonder what our Nauth Herdir would be doing now." Elladan mused, shining the blade.

Arwen smiled faintly into her book, before looking up to face her brother.

"I am sure wherever she is, she is in good hands. With Aragorn." Arwen said happily turning the page.

"I am sure she would be tormenting that dwarf by now. Or perhaps practising her powers." Elladan continued.

Arwen smiled again, her suspicions confirmed.

"You care for her." She posed it as a statement, Elladan fought to hide the smile that made its way onto his face.

"She cares for you?" Arwen checked.

"She said as much when we said our farewells. But I do not know if she would feel this way now." Elladan frowned, turning his attention back to the blade.

"You know Father is going with the sword to Dunharrow. Go with him." Arwen encouraged. Startled blue eyes met lighter ones in surprise.

"If you care for her as you say, then go and get her. What are you waiting for." Arwen smiled beautifully at her brother.

"It is too late now." Elladan shook himself out of the memory, returning to the present with Elrohir.

"I am sorry." Elrohir said, lost for words.

"No matter." Elladan smiled.

"We are here for her, no matter what. She is our family."

...

 _Well that was not awkward._ Thariya chuckled facing Legolas.

"He still has feelings for you." Legolas spoke softly, looking down at her.

 _No he doesn't._ Thariya said dismissively.

"You are far too perceptive to believe that, my dear. I can see it in his eyes, it is the same way I look at you." He smiled gently.

 _I-_

"He is your friend and I do not blame him. Elves care very deeply, we feel everything far deeper than men." Legolas explained.

"You should get some sleep." Legolas pressed his lips to her forehead as her eyes fluttered close against his touch.

Thariya walked back towards her tent, feeling confused and frustrated by the turn of events. She was pleased to see the brothers and Lord Elrond, but she had not expected Elladan's feelings for her. It had been quite the whole since she had seen him, and she had moved on and she was happy. But the hurt on Elladan's face was enough to make her doubt herself, perhaps she had led him on somehow. Though she didn't mean to.

No matter, these were problems for the next morning. She sighed deeply as her mind went back to the unsettling vision she had regarding herself and Eowyn. She fell backwards into the bed, blowing the candle our by her bedside.

...

"You seem to find yourself in quite the predicaments my dear Thariya," Lorien's voice was bright as it rang out in the gardens.

The Nauth Herdir dipped her feet into the cool stream, the sweet breeze causing the leaves of the branches to twinkle. The golden hues of the silver leaves gave off a warm energy, one that relaxed her.

"I thought a Valar did not concern themselves with such trivial matters of mortals?" Thariya raised an eyebrow at him.

"True, but I am quite fond of this mortal." He smiled at her as she grinned.

"You were right to warn me off forming such connections." She sighed heavily.

"You are not happy with your Prince?" He asked in surprise.

"No. Legolas is wonderful." She said softly.

"So it is Lord Elrond's son that concerns you." The valar discerned.

"I feel guilt, perhaps I had led him on in some way. I just did not expect his feelings to still be there. I could sense it." She explained gloomily.

"My dear, you cannot control the hearts of all creatures. You would be very powerful indeed." Lorien remarked darkly.

"What do I do?" She turned to face him.

"Trust in your instincts and feelings. It will be clear in time." He said kindly.

"Cryptic as always Lorien." She huffed before her soul disappeared.

"You should have told her."

Irmo glanced to his side where his darker brother joined him.

"Getting easily bored in the Halls of Mandos, brother?" Irmo quipped.

"These disturbing visions of mine, she already has a heavy heart, she does not need more cause to suffer." Irmo replied.

"She has the right to know where her powers will lead her. So she can be careful. You have grown too attached to the mortal." Namo remarked.

"I believe in her, and her strength. She will make the right decision." Irmo said confidently as Namo took his leave.

"And this _mortal_ , will decide the fate of all Middle Earth."

...

"You are sure of your decision?" Aragorn saddled Brego, hanging his pack with food supplies to last a few days and the sword given to him.

Lord Elrond had tasked him with finding a new route to Gondor. And how to gain new allies which would turn the tide of battle. But the ranger was afraid, it was no trick whom his eyes saw in that narrow passage. Murderers and cutthroats would not take up arms to help men, they were traitors. And no re-forged sword of Narsil could convince them otherwise.

But he had to try, even the smallest chance. He had to. However after unsuccessfully sneaking off towards the passage, he was intercepted by none other than his brothers in arms.

"Have you learnt nothing of the stubbornness of dwarves?" Legolas gave him a wry smile, running his hand over the mane of his own saddled horse.

But hearing his decision to not awake Thariya and leave her here with the army, well that surprised him to say the least.

"Yes. I know she will be angry with me for a time, but all those tortured souls, that dark energy. I cannot lose her to the darkness." Legolas said firmly as Aragorn reluctantly agreed.

Thariya awoke again, covered in sweat from a nightmare. Damn impropriety, she was too afraid of sleeping by herself and she needed comfort. She needed Legolas. She marched out of her tent and directly into his tent, silently creeping in for Gimli would be asleep but the elf would not.

She pushed the tent back and was surprised to find both bedrolls made. In fact the tent was neat and tidy. What astounded her the most was there was no Legolas or Gimli, nor their weapons.

Her expression morphed from confusion into anger. If she suspected right, Aragorn's tent would also be empty which meant the three of them were planning an expedition. Without her.

Thariya went to her tent and wrapped the cloak around her shoulders, she strapped her boots and assembled her sword on her waist with the bows and arrows at her back. With her staff in hand she pulled the hood over her head and began searching the camp.

"My lady, you should not be out as such an hour-" one of the guards began to speak. He took in her fully dressed appearance, armed with all her weapons and looked at her questioningly.

 _Have you seen Lord Aragorn? Or Legolas or Gimli?_ She asked with no patience.

"No I have not, but one of my men saw him with his fully saddled horse. Leaving us to take the road through the mountain." The guard was surprised by her abruptness.

 _Take me to it._ She said.

"But my lady-"

 _Take me to it._ She said more firmly. The guard obliged her request, the fire burning in her eyes evident. He pitied the poor souls who were to endure her wrath.

The guard pointed towards the passage where the three in question were about to leave. The men about the camp were eyeing Aragorn with suspicion, but their conversation grew even louder seeing Thariya.

She walked through the army of men, fuelled by determination and rage.

 _So you think you can leave me here, in the middle of the night whilst you three go off on this dangerous mission?_

Gimli and Aragorn had the decency to look ashamed at least as they did not meet her eyes. She settled her gaze on Legolas, who looked physically pained by her confrontation.

"It was not their decision. I made it." Legolas said admittedly.

 _Your decision? It was not your decision to make Legolas._ Thariya replied angrily.

In all Aragorn's years of knowing the elf, this was the first time he had witnessed him truly afraid, and of a mortal woman.

"We thought it would be safer if you stayed here lass." Gimli added trying to ease the tension.

 _Safe? Where on Middle Earth do you think is safe? We have been surrounded by war and bloodshed since we set foot outside Rivendell._ She sighed heavily.

"Thariya," Legolas stepped forward placing his hand on his arm.

"We are taking the Dimholt road under the mountain. We will encounter thousands of dead creatures and all manner of foul things, I thought it would be safer for you not to be surrounded by all that dark energy." He explained calmly.

The fire burning in her eyes dimmed slightly upon hearing his words. Though she knew his intentions were good and that it was a risk, it was still not on him; courting or not.

 _You think I will turn evil. That I will lose control._ Thariya said in realisation.

"I would never call you evil, you would never become that, as long as you were safe." Legolas defended.

 _You don't trust I can control my powers._ Thariya looked into his eyes for the first time.

"I just didn't want you to risk your life, your powers are strong. But the evil is great under that mountain." He said softly, his eyes apologetic.

 _Regardless, I knew the risk I took when I left Rivendell. And I know the risk now, you cannot force me to act according to what you feel is best for me. Whether you like it or not, we are in this together and I am coming with you._ She said firmly, holding Legolas' gaze.

The soldiers were watching the exchange with a great amount of interest and disbelief. Having a woman amongst the army was unheard of, though Thariya has gained their respect. But now she was leaving them also?

"Very well." Aragorn nodded breaking the tension between them.

"We will have to double up, for there is no time to saddle another horse." Aragorn said, looking between his friends uneasily.

"We can ride together." Legolas looked at the Nauth Herdir who shot him a harsh glare.

"Thariya, I am sorry." Legolas said genuinely. He knew he should've listened to the doubt in his mind, that trying to leave her behind even for her safety would backfire. And now she was also angry with him.

 _I will be riding with Aragorn._ She proclaimed mounting the horse with ease.

They set off down the narrow path, with Aragorn and Thariya on Brego leading the way. The fire light from the camp grew more distant and soon they were engulfed with darkness. They passed through a narrow ravine, Thariya looked upwards at the sky full of stars. Ahead was darkness only, as the horses trotted quietly.

She could sense the unease amongst her companions, not only from their argument but the nature of their mission. Thariya remembered the fear she had felt seeing the King of the Dead, his toothy smile and then the wind blew him away as if he were nothing. She shivered involuntarily, holding onto Aragorn's shoulders.

"Are you alright?" Aragorn turned his head behind him.

 _Yes. Just cold._ She answered. The Nauth Herdir glanced back at Legolas, whose eyes met her own in a pleading manner. She looked away from the intensity, drawing her attention to the paths ahead of them.

"He did not mean to hurt you." Aragorn whispered softly. Thariya said nothing, leaning her head on the Ranger's back.

"He was just trying to keep you safe."

 _He knows I can take care of myself. It was not his decision to make._ She argued.

"I know my friend, but his intentions were good. And he knows you can, but he loves you. It is natural for him to be overprotective." Aragorn mused.

 _I know that._ Thariya said gently, her heart softening slightly.

 _But that does not mean I have to forgive him immediately._ She huffed as Aragorn chuckled.

"My stubborn friends." He shook his head.

"Laddie, you'll burn a hole in her back if ya keep lookin' at her." Gimli said gruffly. He had been watching the elf and his longing looks for the last couple of hours and had enough.

"She's angry with me." Legolas said helplessly.

"Well what did you expect! You were ready to leave her behind." Gimli exclaimed.

"She would have been safer. It was better than this." Legolas defended.

"Lad," Gimli sighed.

"You two are courtin' so I understand yer concerns. But you wouldn't have done this if you weren't, you've got to treat her like yet equal. Don't doubt her abilities, and if anything goes wrong we'll protect her." Gimli answered.

"If anything happens to her, I will blame myself." Legolas said worriedly.

They came out of the ravine just as the sun starting rising over the mountain top. The sunrise was glorious, although Thariya slept through it, ungracefully against Aragorn's back. The sun was quickly shielded by a thick layer of cloud, the mountain road was treacherous and littered with rocks from landslides. A fog began descending as well, causing the visibility to be reduced.

 _This is not a natural fog._ Thariya commented, breaking the silence.

"No it is not." Legolas lead the horse so that it was beside Brego.

"What kind of army would linger in such a place?" Gimli muttered, eyeing the fog and silent mountain warily.

"One that is cursed. Long ago the men of the mountain swore an oath to the last king of Gondor." Legolas began telling the story.

Thariya turned her head to listen, for she was not as familiar with this story.

 _What happened?_ She asked.

"When the time came for the fight, when Gondor's need was dire, they fled vanishing into the darkness of the mountain." Legolas responded.

The horses trotted steadily around the sharp bends and curves within the mountain. A breeze whistled past Thariya's ears, menacing whispers flying through the air.

She shuddered in fear slightly. Up until know she did not care for ghost stories, but they were truly going to face them. She could feel the darkness and evil radiating all around them, it was thick in the atmosphere.

"And so Isildur cursed them, never to rest until they had fulfilled their pledge. Who shall call them from the grey twilight, the forgotten people? The heir of him to whom the oath they swore. From the North shall come, need shall drive him. He shall pass the door to the Paths of the Dead." Legolas eerie voice stopped, silence overcoming them.

The horses stopped, coming to an archway leading into the mountain. The very warmth in the air was stolen away, replaced by an overwhelming feeling of darkness and being trapped.

They dismounted their horses, looking at the pathway. Thariya was afraid, more than she had ever been before. It gave her no comfort to see her companions unease either, none of them knew what was to come.

"The very warmth of my blood seems stolen away." Gimli shuddered.

"The way is shut, it was made by those who are dead and the dead keep it. The way is shut." Legolas read the inscription above the door.

A rush of wind and the sound of howling came up towards the path, spooking the horses. The horses fled, leaving the four companions in dismay.

 _Great. That's our way out gone._ Thariya groaned, looking fearfully into the doorway.

"I do not fear death." Aragorn snarled, unsheathing his sword and walking unashamedly into the darkness.

Legolas looked back towards Thariya offering his hand to her. Damn the elf. He knew how she was feeling. No, she refused to look weak in front of him, especially since he wanted her to stay with the army. Legolas retracted his hand, looking hurt and followed Aragorn into the path.

"Well this is a thing unheard of. An elf will go underground, where a dwarf dare not. Oh I'd never hear the end of it." Gimli grumbled fearfully. He began walking towards the door before looking back and seeing the nervous Nauth Herdir eyeing the path uneasily.

His heart jumped at the sight of her fear and he willed himself to be strong. Gimli marched forward and offered his hand to Thariya.

She looked at his hand in surprise but took it nonetheless, keeping her staff in the other. They both looked determined at the doorway.

"Stick with me lass and we'll make it through."

 **A/N: Enjoy this one guy! Sorry for the conflict in advance.**


End file.
